The Makeover
by Ms-Figg
Summary: 25 year old Hermione Granger wins a free makeover. She is also working on a way to stop the Phantom Summons left over after Voldemort's death. Professor Snape is her lab niffler but willing to do more experimentation outside the Mark. AU, M/F, Lemons
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an early story that I wrote when a reader told me she'd like a story where Hermione is the Ugly Duckling who turns into a swan. I usually don't write requests, but it sounded fun. This is completely Alternate Universe and follows none of the books. Again, not an overly deep story and it involves our fav gay vamp O/C's Adam and Victor. And of course, a snarky Severus Snape. Hermione's in BAD shape in this one, folks, but we'll get her to rights. And let's not forget the sexual tension. Lots of that too, and lemons. Lemons, lemons, lemons. lol. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Prologue  
**  
"Oh my gods, Victor…will you look at this walking impotence spell!" Adam Sweetmeats gushed, his blue eyes wide with shock and dismay as he looked at the photo in his hand.

Victor, who had been reading a magazine in the empty beauty shop's waiting area, stood up and strode over to his Queen and looked over his shoulder.

"Damn," he breathed wincing, "Looks like a winner in the "I Need Help Badly" department if I ever saw one, my queen."

Adam shook his head

They both gazed at the color photograph of a witch with prominent buck teeth, horribly mistreated chestnut hair, somewhat blotchy skin and a very thick unibrow. She was dressed in a black robe much too big for her. Her fingernails were atrocious. She was attempting to smile which made everything much, much worse.

"What's her name?" Victor asked.

"Hermione Granger. She's a Spells Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Adam replied. "Here's her letter…"

Adam began to read the letter out loud to Victor.

_Dear Mr. Sweetmeats,_

_I would like to enter in your "Marvelous Makeover" Contest. I have always been a kind of bookworm and focused on study and gaining knowledge for most of my life. I've won many honors for my mind and have acquired a good position. But it was a trade-off. I didn't do any of the other things the other young witches did. No hair and make-up, sleepovers, practicing French kissing, or any of that. I thought it was silly, but now I find it was really preparation and honestly I was not prepared for the other more intimate aspects of life. No one even notices me unless I am introducing a new spell or assisting them with a project. I am twenty-five years old and have never had a boyfriend, gone out on a date, or even been kissed. Now that I have accomplished my educational goals, life is looking kind of bleak. I only see being alone in my labs with my experiments, notes and books in the future…ending up a spinster without ever experiencing passion or love._

Here Adam's eyes glistened and he sniffed loudly. Victor rolled his eyes. Adam continued.

_I would like for once in my life to feel beautiful and to be noticed for something other than my spells or intelligence. I would like to go out on a date. I would like to have a dance. I would like to know what's it's like to be held in a wizard's arms and be kissed passionately. I know a makeover can't give me a miracle, but if I am noticed at least once and put a twinkle in some wizard's eye just once, then at least I would have something to cherish whether it goes any further or not. Well, you have the photograph and you have my letter. It is left up to you, Mr. Sweetmeats, if you think you can help me. Thank you for your time and consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger  
Spells Mistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Adam brought his hand to his heart._

"Oh Victor, isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard?" Adam asked his consort, his lip trembling.

The chubby vampire Queen remembered when he was an outcast, alone, loveless, unhappy and in the closet. It seemed so long ago now, but he still remembered the sadness that overshadowed each and every day. He looked down at the picture again

Victor nodded.

"She's a real loser all right," Victor said, staring at Hermione's picture.

Adam narrowed his long-lashed blue eyes at his tall, handsome lover's reply. Victor wasn't being very supportive of the poor witch. Adam knew Victor wouldn't have looked at him twice when he was human. The Queen looked back down at Hermione's picture again.

"Besides, you promised to give a makeover, my Queen, not work miracles. If you can't fix up this witch…it will make the shop look bad. You'll lose customers. The purpose of this contest is to show off your skills, my Queen. This witch looks like skill won't be enough."

Adam looked at Hermione's photo with a critical eye. There was something to the witch, he was sure…something beautiful inside just dying to get out.

"But Victor, look at her bone structure. Look at her eyes. She has beautiful eyes," Adam said, scrutinizing the picture.

Victor scowled.

"I can hardly see them with that huge eyebrow," Victor said, cocking his head. "You're going to need a lawnmower to cut that back."

Adam scowled at Victor again, who grinned, showing a flash of fang.

"She's our winner," Adam said, staring at her picture.

Victor sniffed. He really thought his Queen should choose someone less…well…ugly. But Adam had made his choice.

"As you wish, my Queen," Victor said, his brow furrowed

Adam ran his pale, long-nailed fingers over the photograph, then said softly, "Miss Hermione Granger, I'm going to make you one of the most outwardly beautiful witches in the wizarding world. You wait and see. Then you'll show them. You show all of them what real beauty is. How it comes from the inside and has always been there."

* * *

A/N: All right Esmeralda…I don't do this often and it might not be that long…but here is an ugly Hermione about to be turned into a swan. The epilogue to Saving Miss Granger will be up before morning. Thanks for reading.


	2. Enter the Potions Master

**Chapter 2 ~ Enter the Potions Master  
**  
Potions Master Severus Snape strode down the corridor leading from the teacher's entrance to the main hall, his face in its trademark scowl as he billowed into the stream of students hurrying to breakfast. He had arrived early as he did every morning, eating his breakfast before the brunt of staff and students stampeded into the hall like starved bicorns, chattering incessantly and giving him indigestion.

When the tall dark wizard swerved into the main hall, looks of horror crossed the faces of every student as they cleared a path for him, some pressing against the walls and one witch almost upsetting a suit of armor in her haste to get out of the Professor's way. Bumping into Severus Snape was a sure way to be browbeaten, lose house points and get detention in that order. He was a miserable bastard who made everyone else around him miserable too.

A nasty smirk flickered across the wizard's pale face as the terrified students parted before him like the red sea. Inspiring abject terror in pupils was his second favorite pastime. Brewing potions was his first. He never slowed his stride, trusting the little buggers to make sure there was no contact with his person. The Potions Master turned down the dungeon corridor heading for his office and solitude, his best friend.

He passed a few of his Slytherins on the way down, who greeted him. He curled his lip in response, saying nothing. But they were used to that. Their Head of House was a man of few words after all, and the words he did speak usually meant someone was in a hell of a lot of trouble. He did counsel them, however, mostly telling them to "think" before they acted, no matter the situation. And he protected them when they were caught doing anything illicit, then punished them himself for being caught in the first place. They would have been better off getting their punishments from the teacher who caught them. The Professor was not known for his leniency.

The pale wizard stopped before his office door and unwarded it. He entered, his quick black eyes inspecting it quickly to make sure all was as it should be. He was a cautious man, and a distrustful one, who believed most of the students at Hogwarts were little more than thieves, and he had valuable herbs and ingredients in his office as well as his stores that they would probably love to get their grubby little hands on, then blow themselves to bits with. Not many had the aptitude for the exacting art of Potions, but it still didn't stop the idiots from trying to handle what they weren't prepared for. So he guarded his stores not just because he was covetous, but to keep the students from killing themselves.

He walked over to his desk and sat down, pinching the bridge of his enormous, hooked nose as he felt a headache coming on. Sighing, he opened the top drawer and took out a bottle of headache potion and swallowed about a spoonful. He had a lot of headaches, the only other way he got relief was sex. And he wasn't having much of it these days. There was a terrible outbreak of wizarding STD's at the brothel, almost every witch affected. He used protection but wasn't taking any chances. And the droves of silly women who flocked to him at the death of Voldemort had long since petered out. He was a hero, and all women loved a hero…until Severus was finished with them.

The wizard knew not one of those fawning witches would have given him a first look if not for the Order of Merlin he had tucked away in some drawer. They were looking to land a hero. Instead they landed on their backs in his four-poster, then on their asses when he threw them out. Silly twits. He knew they weren't attracted to his lank hair, big nose and pale skin. They wanted to use him…his status to raise their own. Severus hated being used. He had been used by Albus and Voldemort for years. When he was freed of his service he swore he would never be used again by anyone.

True, his voice made witches shudder as did his eyes but few even got close enough for him to use his natural gifts effectively. And when the furor of Voldemort's death died down, so did the willing witches. Severus suspected word of mouth also added to the demise because he treated them like the little status whores they were when they did come. It was their own faults. The Potions Master hated falseness, and the witches that sought him out were as false as they came.

"Why are you really here?" he would ask them, "What do you really want from me?"

A witch would usually confess she were interested in "possibly starting a relationship." Severus would respond that he would have to try her out first to see if they were "compatible." Some walked out, but a surprising amount agreed to be "tested." Severus got more blowjobs and pussy than he knew what to do with. Actually he did know what to do. Enjoy it then toss them out on their ears.

So now he was stuck with his headaches and his elixirs.

The Potions Master put the bottle of headache potion back in the drawer, closed it and looked over the stack of marked parchments for his next class. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered continuing to teach. The majority of his students seemed to have holes in their heads through which every bit of knowledge he imparted slipped through. Oh, there were one or two that had the ability to absorb his teachings in a reasonable amount of time, but the rest…gods…they seemed clueless.

But Severus stayed at Hogwarts because he knew if he left, then he would become a recluse. If nothing else, teaching kept him stimulated. He earned enough residual galleons to be able to live quite well without working, but he needed to work, to keep busy, to have just a touch of socialization, even if it was with a bunch of dunderheads.

He gathered his papers together, warded his office door and walked through the side door that led to his Potions classroom. He unwarded the door, put the parchments on his desk, then walked to the back to retrieve the ingredients for the day's lesson. The pupils were brewing exploding powder today…very minute amounts. He figured at least one student would end up having to have his or her fingers reattached, despite the fact they were fifth years and should know proper safety measures.

He rolled the cart holding the ingredients into the class, settling it next to his desk where he could watch the students retrieve them. Then he retrieved a few burners and cauldrons, spacing them on the desks. The students would each work with a single partner. Maybe they could keep each other from blowing up their cauldrons. The Potions Master then reached into his lowest drawer and took out a slew of items designed to hold the students together long enough to get them to the infirmary. Magical bandages, blood replenishers, pain potions and healing elixirs for lesser wounds. He placed these on a small table behind and to the left of his desk.

Severus then walked to the blackboard, picked up a piece of chalk and began to write the instructions for brewing in a clear legible print. Normally he wrote dragonscratch, but the little cretins needed to be able to follow the directions clearly. He had just finished when the class started filing in, the first students taking the back rows as usual. The more unfortunate were closer to the wizard, and sitting targets.

The Professor sat down at his desk and folded his hands, frowning slightly as the students took their distant seats.

He patiently waited for his class to fill and another (snort) fun-filled day to start.

* * *

Hermione Granger was at breakfast when an owl she assumed was from the owl post landed in front of her. It was a rather frightening looking bird. Very pale colored, with wide dead gray eyes. It refused the bit of bacon she offered it…and when Hermione drew her hand back to replace the bacon on her plate, the owl bit her finger, drawing a bit of blood. Hermione gave a little shriek of pain as the owl seemed to swallow some, then hooted hoarsely and flapped away, leaving Hermione sucking at the small wound. It bled quite a bit and she had to hold a paper napkin over it for several minutes before the blood coagulated and the bleeding stopped.

"Bloody bird," she muttered, turning over the parchment envelope.

It was bright pink and had the Love Bites logo on the front. The back was sealed with a deep crimson wax. She cracked the seal, her fellow staff members stealing curious glances at the bright pink missive. Hermione never got mail. Who would be writing her? By the color of that parchment, it certainly wasn't a wizard.

Sybil Trelawney chuckled at the thought. Hermione…corresponding with a man. He'd have to be blind. If not for Hermione, Sybil would be the most unattractive witch at Hogwarts. But Sybil knew how to fix herself up, while Hermione did absolutely nothing with herself. It was as if the witch didn't have a clue. Sybil was glad of that. Hermione wasn't truly ugly, she was just packaged wrong and needed her teeth fixed.

Hermione's parents were dentists, and for years insisted Hermione use the muggle ways of dentistry to fix her bucked teeth. Every night she dutifully screwed on the retainer just as she had since she was seventeen years old, when her parents changed their tactics…but there was no improvement she could see after eight years. Her parents still had quite a hold on her, which pretty much was the norm for people as introverted as Hermione was socially. She could hold her own in intellectual conversations, and was quite outspoken and stubborn when she had a theory or point to make, but unfortunately that trait didn't extend to other parts of her life. Her parents kept at her to use the contraption, and she obeyed them, all the while knowing it was doing no good. She was a coward when it came to disobeying them, even though she was a grown witch now. It didn't help that her mother pointed out everything that was wrong with her and her life. She hated visiting.

The first question out of her mother's mouth was always, "Are you seeing anyone yet, Hermione?" followed by "I'll be dead before I see a grandchild." Then she would launch into her usual blunt criticisms of the brilliant witch. Sometimes Hermione wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up, but couldn't disrespect her mother that way…so she took it, hightailing it back to Hogwarts as quick as she could, then spending a bit of time crying before returning to her busy but empty life.

Hermione, like Severus lived at Hogwarts for the most part in solitude. The other witches on staff went out, socialized and had a ball with each other. Hermione had tried to be part of their clique when she first was hired by Albus. They had gone out to the Three Broomsticks for drinks. After a couple of hours and a couple of drinks, Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom. When she returned, she heard the witches laughing about how unattractive she was and how she even made Sybil look good. Hermione left without a word and refused to go out with them again, no matter how much Minerva coaxed her. The transfiguration teacher had been laughing too, and the consumption of alcohol was no excuse as far as Hermione was concerned. She was deeply hurt by the witches and didn't associate with them very much after that. When she did it was usually in some kind of work-related manner, and even then she was formal and closed-mouthed. Eventually the witches assumed Hermione thought she was "too brilliant" to associate with normal-brained witches and became cattier than ever. Not that Hermione cared. They could talk about her all they wanted.

Marcus Delaluci took a precursory glance at the witch and the envelope she held in her hand. As far as the blonde, violet-eyed wizard was concerned, the Spells Mistress was a non-entity. There was nothing remotely attractive about her as far as the wizard could see. If he fucked her, he'd have to put a bag over her head…and Marcus liked to watch witches' faces contort, so that was out of the question. Hermione's face was contorted enough as is. He wouldn't even trust the witch to give him a blowjob with those teeth. The wizard returned to his meal, not the least bit curious about the parchment the witch received.

Albus looked over his half-moon glasses with interest. Hermione didn't receive much mail, and she looked a bit excited as she read the parchment, smiling broadly. The witch didn't smile much because it made her buck teeth even more pronounced. But she didn't seem to worry about that as she folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. She couldn't seem to stop smiling as she hurriedly finished her breakfast, then exited the Great Hall, the witches looking after her.

"What do you suppose all that was about?" Pomona asked Sybil, who shrugged.

"Maybe it was a confirmation of the receipt of order for another slew of books she can snuggle up to," the Divinations teacher replied. The other witches tittered. Sybil had once suggested that Hermione masturbated with books, and it was an image that never left the group.

Witches could be so cruel.

Hermione nearly danced down the dungeon corridor where her rooms were located, something completely out of character for the witch.

"I've won. I'm going to get an entire makeover," she gushed to herself. "They say they can make me beautiful. Oh gods, I hope they can."

Hermione let herself into her rooms happily, walked straight to her desk, sat down, picked up quill and parchment and began to write her reply of acceptance to Mr. Adam Sweetmeats. He said it would be a three day process. Hermione believed she might need a month…but these people were experts. Maybe they could really help her. She'd have to take this Friday off, but didn't think it would be a problem since she didn't teach classes.

Hermione couldn't wait until this weekend.

* * *

An enthusiastic Hermione exited the Headmaster's office. Albus had granted her Friday off, his blue eyes twinkling at the witch's excitement. The Headmaster was glad the witch was taking an interest in her appearance. He always saw her as a young woman with great inner beauty, compassion, empathy as well as brilliance. Hermione was so focused on her pursuit of knowledge however, she never truly cared about the physical upkeep of being a witch. As long as she was clean, she was fine.

The Headmaster shook his head and smiled. A prize at Hogwarts had been overlooked for far too long. Quite a lot of people were in for an awakening. He only hoped that Hermione would remain the level-headed witch she was and not be swept away by the new focus that would be placed on her. He hoped she would remain true to herself and be able to see beyond surface appearances. If she lost touch with who she really was, it would be a great loss indeed and possibly quite a painful one as she dealt with wizards who had nothing more on their minds than getting her heels in the air.

Behind the Headmaster, Fawkes crooned a comforting little song. Albus turned around, feeling the sweet trills of his friend and familiar take hold and soothe his soul.

"Thank you, Fawkes. I needed that," the Headmaster said to the Phoenix, who arched his neck gracefully in acknowledgement.

* * *

As Hermione walked down the stairs smiling, she met Severus who was on his way up to the Headmaster's office. He didn't look too pleased about it. Politeness required the witch to speak.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said to the wizard.

Severus' black eyes shifted toward the Spell Mistress for a moment, then he passed wordlessly, pulling his robes aside so they wouldn't come in contact with her. Hermione turned and watched him stalk up the stairs.

He had to be the most rude and miserable man at Hogwarts.

She continued down the stairs, heading for her labs, her heart feeling lighter than air.

* * *

Severus entered the Headmaster's office. Albus smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Severus," he said to the wizard, who took a seat in front of the Headmaster.

Severus looked at him coolly.

"Good morning, sir," he responded. "I don't have long between classes, so I hope this meeting will be relatively quick if not painless."

The Headmaster quirked his lip. Severus would remain in the dungeons day and night if he could. Albus had to admit sometimes he summoned him to his office just to get him out of the dismal surroundings. The Potions Master knew it too, and didn't appreciate it at all. He would have told the Headmaster too, if he wasn't his employer. So he sat there sullenly, waiting to see what nonsense the old wizard wanted to talk to him about now.

"I just wanted to inform you Severus, that our Spells Mistress has been working on a project that will interest you greatly. We kept it hush-hush so we didn't raise anyone's hopes too much. She has been working on the problem of removing the Dark Mark, using the severed limbs of deatheaters," the Headmaster said.

Severus' eyes widened slightly, but other than that, he showed no reaction. Albus and Harry Potter had killed Voldemort at the Final Battle through a combined effort…the Headmaster holding the wizard in a powerful magical binding spell that rendered the despot powerless for several seconds, long enough for Harry to disembowel and behead the wizard with Godric Gryffindor's sword. At his death it was believed the Dark Mark would simply disappear, but it hadn't. Instead, the mark remained, occasionally flaring up and causing the wearer agonizing pain as if being summoned. The pain could last anywhere from several minutes to several hours. No relief could be found because the Dark Lord was dead, so this Phantom Summons could not be answered.

Most of the limbs Hermione used came from deceased deatheaters, but a few were from wizards and witches that still lived, who were driven so insane by the pain they sliced their arms from their bodies and refused to have them reattached. Severus knew how they felt. He had spent many nights in his rooms, wrapped in a silencing spell, screaming in pain until the summons subsided, not to mention the few times he had to dismiss his classes early because he felt the summons coming on.

Severus looked at the Headmaster.

"I see why you believe this news would interest me, Headmaster…but this is the Spell Mistress' project. I would be more interested in hearing about her success than her attempts at success," he said silkily. "Attempts are nothing but failures."

Albus' eyes darkened a bit.

"I called you here, Severus, because the Spells Mistress has gone as far as she can with severed limbs. She needs a living subject," he said evenly.

Severus scowled.

"And you expect that human niffler to be me, I suppose," the Potions Master said, his voice taking on a bit of an edge.

Albus nodded.

"Precisely. You stay here at the castle after all, Severus, and one would think you'd have a vested interest in this project…" the Headmaster began.

"Why not use prisoners? Azkaban is full of deatheaters," Severus said darkly.

"Because the security and secrecy involved is prohibitive, that's why Severus. We would have to sneak them in and out of Hogwarts. Someone would discover what was going on sooner or later. Besides, the Ministry is not willing to use their Aurors to assist us in transporting convicted deatheaters and are of the opinion that former deatheaters deserve to suffer for their service to the Dark Lord whether they have been cleared or not. You are our best option, Severus," Albus said.

The dark wizard stared at the Headmaster.

"Are you going to order me to do this, Albus?" he asked, using the Headmaster's given name when things became personal.

Albus sighed.

"I hoped I would not have to, Severus. Miss Granger's success will be of benefit to you as well. I should think you would like to end the torment you go through," the old wizard said quietly.

Severus had no idea how painful Hermione's experimentation on his living flesh would be. Dead limbs had no feelings. He did. He had a strong tolerance for pain, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. The Spell Mistress' ministrations might be more painful than the Phantom Summons.

"I don't like the idea of acting as a lab animal, Headmaster," Severus said.

Albus sighed again.

"I'm afraid Severus, that's exactly the role I am requiring you to play. The Spell Mistress will contact you when she is ready. You will report to her, and you will cooperate with her. In the end, Severus…you will find it was all worthwhile," Albus said.

Severus silently cursed the old wizard sitting in front of him. He was just as controlling as he ever was. The only way the wizard could get out of this service was to resign his post as Potions Professor. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It was his home.

"Yesss, just as I did when I was a spy, eh Albus?" the wizard replied bitterly. "All that suffering and sacrifice for a trouncing at the hands of the Ministry, then a bit of gold hanging on the end of a ribbon to ease their collective consciences."

The Potions Master was referring to his Order of Merlin, which he didn't give a shit about. The Ministry tried to lock him up first and he was interrogated in the most brutal manner before they released him and turned him into a hero because of Albus' intervention and the testimony of Order members. The medal was a bandage. More falseness.

The Headmaster didn't respond. He knew Severus was a very bitter man. Still, he had obligations he had to fulfill as an employee of Hogwarts. His assistance could end the suffering of many, many people who had returned to society as solid members. The punishment had to end.

Severus rose.

"Thank you for the talk, Headmaster," he said sarcastically, "As always you have made my day."

He exited the office in a billow of robes, the Headmaster looking after the wizard sadly. He was such a miserable man. Maybe working closely with the witch would help his social skills if nothing else.

Sighing, Albus picked up a stack of budget projections and started working on them to present before the Board of Governors for next year.

* * *

Severus stormed down the stairs and out into the main corridor, his face black. He was itching to hex something or someone as he mounted the shifting stairs. A lab animal for a former student. How the fuck could Albus do this to him?

Not that he didn't think Hermione wasn't brilliant. She was and he grudgingly admitted it. If anyone could solve the Phantom Summons, that walking brain could. It was no wonder she was so good at what she did. She did nothing else but Spells Work and was an old maid at age twenty-five. The Potions Master always suspected she would end up that way. She never had any designs on attracting wizards as far as he could see. Knowledge had always been her bedfellow, even as a student. When the other young witches were trying out their wiles, painting their faces and tightening their wardrobes, Hermione was always someplace with her face stuck in a book.

Sometimes Hermione came to class a complete fright, her hair snarled like a rat's nest, her eyes hollow and skin sallow because she had been studying so intensely she hadn't eaten, slept or combed her hair. Her fellow classmates commented on it and teased her unceasingly, but she never responded to their barbs…she just kept right on learning and learning and learning. Her reward was the highest marks Hogwarts had seen in fifty years. She then went on to university and the Professor imagined she was much the same way, focused only on earning her degree and high honors.

As far as her attractiveness went, it really didn't matter to the Professor how the witch looked. He wasn't interested in her or any of the staff members. He didn't associate with them much, only when called to those annoying staff meetings where he spoke just enough to keep Albus satisfied he was participating. And those damn celebrations the Headmaster had on every possible holiday, where he was forced to hang cherubs, hearts and other decorations as well as attend the damned festivities and oversee students, making sure they weren't putting firewhiskey in the punch. He didn't give a fuck if they all had hangovers the next day…but he was a teacher at Hogwarts, and it was his job to protect students from themselves.

If left to his own devices, Severus would let the students drink until they puked. That would be a far more effective lesson than stopping them. But of course, that would never do. They'd have to get much older and be outside the walls of Hogwarts when they found out what too much liquor could do. Yes, Albus…that was really preparing them for life.

The wizard turned down the hallway, pissed that he hadn't run into any errant students that he could slake his rage on. Taking fifty points from a Gryffindor because his tie was crooked would have helped his mood immensely. Ah well. He was in for it now. The Spells Mistress could do whatever she wanted to him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it except glare at her. There would be plenty of glaring to be sure. He just hoped she wouldn't be drawing blood. He hated losing any blood. He had lost enough under Voldemort.

He arrived in class just as the last student sat down in the front row, looking fearful. The young wizard had arrived too late for a back row seat and looked nervously at the tall, pale Potions Master as he sat down. Severus glared at the students for several moments, then said in a quiet, soothing voice, "I realize that I told you we would spend this period reviewing. But I have changed my mind. Books away, quills out. It's pop quiz time, boys and girls."

The students all groaned as Severus smirked nastily, stood up and walked to the blackboard to write down the quiz questions.

It was good to be the king.

* * *

A mist illuminated by a full moon covered the ground in an abandoned graveyard, wrapping around the cracked and brittle tombstones whose namesakes were long forgotten. The heads and limbs of stone angels, demonic figures and carved images of the dead littered the earth, and vermin moved freely among the debris.

This cemetery was located a few kilometers from the parish of Pluckley, a small muggle town perching on the edge of the North Downs deemed to be the most haunted village in England. There was a small population of residents, all of whom were proud of their ghosts.

A rotund robed figure walked through the mist, stepping over the fallen stones and stopping in front of a small unassuming grave which only had a plaque rather than a headstone, and even that was almost completely covered with earth. The wizard pulled out his wand and pointed it at the grave.

"Dissendium," the wizard breathed.

The face of the grave lowered slightly then slid to the left, revealing a staircase. The wizard descended into the dark depths, torches flaring up to light his way as soon the grave closed behind him. The wizard then walked up a stone corridor which opened on to a large circular room. His skin prickled as he passed through the stasis spell that encased it. In the room was a cooler, a small stove, a long table with a single wooden chair, a twin-sized bed, a wardrobe, a self-cleaning chamber pot and in the center of the room, a pedestal on which sat a glass beaker.

It was full of blood and covered by a small mesh screen.

A large gallon jug sat on the floor next to the pedestal. One quarter of it was filled with a black liquid.

"I am here, Master," Peter Pettigrew said to the beaker of blood, walking over to it and removing the mesh top reverently.

The wizard lifted the gallon jug, unscrewed the top and tilted a single drop of the liquid into the blood, which turned black and bubbled for a moment, then calmed, returning to its rich crimson color. Peter put the top back on the jug and returned it to its resting place. He then replaced the mesh screen.

"Your feeding is done, my Lord, but since Nagini's death last month, I have not been able to brew any more elixir. When this jug is finished, it will be over, my Lord. If you are going to do something, I suggest you do it quickly," the wizard said, staring at the unresponsive beaker. "I cannot keep your blood alive much longer."

He stared at the blood for several moments, then sighed. Still nothing.

When Voldemort was resurrected using the bone of his father, Peter's hand and Harry Potter's blood, the first thing he did was to locate the desolate graveyard and create this underground dwelling. He brought his loyal servant with him and filled the beaker with his blood, charging Peter to keep it alive, no matter what happened. Like the Dark Lord, the blood required an elixir made with Nagini's venom to remain viable. A stasis spell was built into the stone to keep the blood from aging and dying as would be its normal cycle. A powerful anti-apparition ward as well as other protections were installed as well. No one could apparate into this chamber, not even Peter. It was this blood that was the source of the Phantom Summons. It held Voldemort's magical signature and at times would involuntarily send out the Call. This unnatural occurrence did not affect all deatheaters in the same fashion. Some would suffer for hours, others would only get a moment's worth of pain. Then it would be gone.

Peter himself did not suffer badly when the Phantom Summons was invoked. He merely had to enter the chambers and the pain would stop because he was in the presence of the Dark Lord's living blood, which was just as effective as being in the presence of the Dark Lord himself. So the animagus was spared the torment of the other former deatheaters.

At first, when the Aurors found out captured deatheaters were being summoned, they apparated with the prisoners, afraid that somehow Voldemort had returned. This graveyard was the same graveyard the Dark Wizard had been resurrected in. After a careful search, and more such "false alarms" the Ministry wrote it off as the graveyard retaining some of the wizard's residual signature from the powerful magic invoked to revive him, and just wrote it off as a magical oddity of no real consequence. The wizard had been dead for six years now and his body had been carefully destroyed.

Peter faithfully and fearfully tended the blood, half-afraid that one night he would descend into the depths to find his red-eyed Master waiting for him, completely restored. Voldemort never did tell him what the blood was for, but Peter figured it was to keep him connected to the earth somehow, so eventually he could be restored.

The blood was a lot less than Peter had to work with the last time he resurrected Voldemort. The Dark Lord had a small, rudimentary body the first time, a gnarled, ghastly infant-like body which he managed to form through constantly imbibing the blood of unicorns. But the unicorn blood could only do so much, and Peter was required to perform a ritual to return Voldemort to his full semi-human form. The Dark Lord left him no instructions on what to do with his blood other than keep it alive.

But the room provided the wizard with a place to stay. Most believed him dead, a casualty of the Final Battle. But Peter Pettigrew was a coward and at the first opportunity, transformed to his animagus form of a rat and scampered away to safety, then disapparated to the graveyard, where he hid himself. He had been here ever since.

Living outside of England's most haunted parish was quite beneficial. When Peter needed food he simply cast an Accio spell stating what he wanted and in a few moments it would appear, flying straight into his waiting arms. When food, newspapers and other items began crashing through windows and soaring away, the muggle villagers took it as yet another manifestation of their resident ghosts and for the most part kept their windows open so they would remain intact as the food and other items disappeared into the night. They had no idea why ghosts would want food and newspapers, but the spirit world was a mystery and they loved their ghosts and didn't begrudge them a thing. Besides, the residents of the parish were used to it now. It had been going on for years. So Peter was quite well-off.

His nightly duty done, the wizard made himself a ham sandwich and retired to his bed, picking up the latest issue of Playwizard he had accio'd last night off the floor. Peter reclined against the headboard, lowered the front of his boxers, pulled out his short, thick cock and began to enjoy the magazine interactively.

He found it an excellent way to pass the time.

* * *

Hermione woke up early Friday morning, showered and hurried down to breakfast early. It was only six am. She had four more hours before her appointment, but was too excited to stay in bed any longer. She thought about trying to make herself more presentable, but decided against it. That was Mr. Sweetmeat's job.

Severus was already in attendance at this early hour and scowled blackly as Hermione entered the Great Hall, bringing to mind his service to her. The witch walked past him without her usual greeting attempt. The wizard hunched over his oatmeal, quickening his eating pace. With just the two of them here, the witch might just try to strike up a conversation, and he wasn't interested.

But this wasn't the complete truth. Despite his hatred of his situation of having to serve as a two-legged niffler for Hermione, he was mildly curious as to what she had found out about the Mark. It did torment him after all, maybe she had some better explanation for it than "a magical oddity" which was the Ministry's take on it.

Severus cut his eyes over at the witch. She was eating a very greasy sausage, and sopping up the grease with a thick piece of bread. Severus returned to his meal. He'd find out sooner or later what she knew. He finished his meal and exited the Great Hall, striding swiftly down the corridor, into the main hall and down the dungeon corridor.

The moment he disappeared, Sybil Trelawney appeared on the shifting staircase above. She had decided on an early breakfast. Maybe she'd get a chance to flirt with the Potions Master, who always ate his meals early.

Sybil's idea of flirting with Severus was to stare at the wizard until he became distinctly uncomfortable and on the verge of hexing her. Severus had made the mistake several year ago of fucking the witch after a staff party held at the Three Broomsticks. He had consumed quite a bit of alcohol and the details were sketchy, but suffice it to say he was horrified when he woke up the next morning and found a skinny, bangled arm thrown across his chest, and Sybil sound asleep beside him, naked.

He pulled back the sheet and heaved, rolling out of the bed and racing to the bathroom. He managed to make it. Sybil Trelawney looked as if she were a practicing anorexic. Her breasts were tiny and flabby, her body gaunt with almost every bone visible. Gods, he had to be really drunk to have taken her to his rooms. He looked in the mirror at himself and nearly screamed as he ripped the Divination teacher's knickers from off of his head.

He quickly got Sybil dressed and out, telling the hung over witch the night was a mistake, he had no recollection of it, nor wanted one. Nor did he want her coming back. Sybil was convinced that Severus really did want her back, but was in denial. What kind of wizard could fuck a witch the way he did and not feel anything?

Severus was that kind of wizard.

Hoping to revive the wizard's ardor, Sybil sent Severus a pensieve that began from their entry into his bedroom. He found the pensieve wrapped in parchment outside his office door and brought it inside. The attached note only said: For Professor Snape.

He unwrapped the pensieve, stuck a finger in it and after viewing it for ten horrified seconds, threw it against the wall and shattered it into pieces. Then he went back into his rooms and showered. He felt absolutely filthy.

Sybil entered the Great Hall through the student's entrance, jangling up the center aisle. She was disappointed Severus wasn't there. Maybe he was late. She looked up at Hermione and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Hermione, have you seen Professor Snape this morning?" Sybil asked her as she walked up the dais and down to her seat.

Hermione blinked at her for a moment, then looked at the Professor's empty seat.

"Yes, he was here before I arrived. I imagine he finished his breakfast and left," the witch said.

Sybil ordered a soft boiled egg and toast, then looked at Hermione suspiciously. She did stay in the dungeon area where the Professor resided. Hermione might look a fright, but she was still a younger witch than she was.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sybil asked Hermione as she tapped her egg with a spoon and pulled back the shell casing. She sprinkled a bit of salt and pepper on the contents. "You weren't following Professor Snape were you? He wouldn't take a second look at you, you know."

Hermione looked at Sybil, her unibrow raised incredulously, arching like a chestnut rainbow over her eyes. Professor Snape wouldn't take a second look at anyone. Not that she wanted him to look. Well, that wasn't completely true. She wanted to be a witch that every wizard took a second look at. So technically Snape fell into the "look at me" category. She scowled at Sybil.

"No, I'm not 'following Professor Snape.' I have a lot to do this morning and had an early breakfast. Really Sybil, you have some nerve suggesting such a thing," Hermione said.

"You could be desperate," Sybil said, "In case you did have your sights on him I just wanted to make it clear that he's off-limits. He and I have a kind of…thing going on between us."

Hermione grimaced. Sybil was welcome to whatever thing between the two. She didn't even want to imagine it. At the back of her mind, she thought Sybil was probably delusional. The witch doubted Severus Snape would be interested in someone as flighty and wooly as a Divination teacher of Sybil's dubious skills. Hermione was still of the opinion she was an old fraud, who thought spooky voices and burning great amounts of incense could substitute for True Sight. The idea of the two of them as a couple was almost laughable. In fact, Hermione did chuckle without realizing it.

"What are you laughing at," Sybil demanded, her eyes narrowing meanly. "At least I can say I have a man who I have been intimate with. Can you say that about anyone? No. You can't."

Ew. Sybil and the Professor intimate? As in fucking? Oh, this was too much. Hermione rose.

"Have a good day, Sybil," she said, hurriedly exiting the Great Hall.

Hermione really could have lived a long and relatively happy life without that information. She doubted the witch would have made such a claim about the Professor if there wasn't some truth in it. She shuddered.

"Ew, ew, ew," she breathed as she turned down the dungeon corridor. As she approached her rooms, she saw Severus, apparently coming from Slytherin house, stop in front of his office to let himself in. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

The witch shuddered visibly and hurried into her rooms, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" the wizard wondered idly, then entered his office. Who cared really?

He sat down at his desk and looked over some parchments, waiting for his first class.

* * *

At ten minutes to ten, Hermione stood nervously outside of Love Bites Beauty Shop. The windows were heavily tinted. She thought she saw movement inside but no one opened the door. So she waited anxiously.

Adam apparated to the closest public apparition point and daintily made his way to the shop. Adam was a vampire Queen and could move about freely in sunlight, the only price he paid was he lost his vampiric powers in direct sunlight. In the old days, vampire hunters would lure a Queen out into the light of day to kill her, since she lost her strength and abilities and was like a mortal woman. But no one hunted Adam. He and his clutch didn't hunt humans, but subsisted on rare steaks and animal blood. In addition to Victor, Adam ruled over about one hundred minions. Minions were lower vampires, those instantly converted to vampires in one bite. The transformation was so fast however, that it fried their brains for the most part and their forms were sub-human. You could tell they were vampires by their animal-like features. They were connected to the Queen and were more like loyal dogs than individuals.

Adam inherited his minions from the old Queen, Vashti, whom he killed after being bitten by Victor, who intended on turning him into a minion after drinking his blood. However, Adam was more female on the inside then he imagined. Instead of becoming a minion, he became a Queen. With this particular type of vampire, human females died when bitten by a minion, but turned to Queens when bitten by a Sentient. Sentients were intelligent vampires that were turned slowly by a Queen in order to retain their minds and physical forms. The turning was completed when the tainted individual sought out the Queen for mating. Sentients were forbidden to partake of human females at all by their Queens. To do so was an act of betrayal as it would result in the creation of a rival. Adam was an accident. But he still slaughtered the former Queen and reigned in her stead. He was a good Queen as well, fixing up the catacombs, treating the minions with kindness, taking humans completely off the menu and spoiling Victor rotten. Victor initially wasn't thrilled to be the consort of a male Queen, but it was either that or death, and Adam grew on him. He was a very affectionate Queen and treated Victor with respect, consulting with him on important decisions, dressing him well, and being a good companion outside of intimacy. Vashti never cared anything about what he thought or how he looked. She ordered him about like a slave. Adam was much better, and the handsome consort had a fierce protectiveness for his Queen.

Adam Sweetmeats turned and strode up the lane where his beauty shop rested. He saw Hermione immediately. She looked as she did in the picture. Adam clucked his tongue and sashayed up to the witch, who looked at him in surprise as he offered her a limp-wristed hand.

"Adam Sweetmeats honey. You can call me Adam," the Queen said.

Hermione didn't take his hand but looked at him oddly.

"You're a vampire," she said, her voice small.

"Right in one, Precious. And you're a witch in need of some beyond the grave help," Adam replied grasping her hand. Hermione shivered. The vampire's hand was freezing.

"How…how are you out in the sun? It should kill you," she asked Adam.

"Dearie, it would take more than a little sun to kill a Queen," he said, smiling at her and showing his sharp eyeteeth. They were retracted of course.

Hermione stared at him. A Queen? Well, it was obvious the vampire-wizard was gay, but she was sure the Queen designation meant more than that. Suddenly the door to the beauty shop opened and Victor appeared, standing just outside the bit of sunlight that splashed in when he did so. Hermione looked up at the tall, pale and very handsome vampire, who looked back at her steadily, not saying anything.

"That's Victor. He's my consort. He's also a Sentient vampire. Gorgeous, isn't he?" Adam gushed as Victor smirked at him. "Too bad sunlight would turn him into a pile of ash. He has to stay inside the shop all day."

Hermione quirked her unibrow, which made for an interesting effect.

"How is it that vampires own a beauty shop in Diagon Alley?" the witch asked, fascinated now.

"Well sweetie, we aren't a threat. I petitioned the Ministry and they sent observers to check us out and after a year Victor and I were granted the right to walk among you. The minions weren't however, which is just as well. They aren't too bright. I always wanted a beauty shop, and when I inherited the clutch, I also inherited the treasure trove. I'm disgustingly rich. So I got a business license and opened up "Love Bites." Business is very good. I'd be up to my fangs in witches right now if I hadn't put the word out I wasn't accepting customers today. Yesterday was pure madness…but for the next three days my shop is your shop. I have accommodations set up for you as well in the lower level. When you leave here, you'll look and feel like a new woman…but you won't be. You will still be the same woman though other people will claim you are different. What we are going to do here is change you outwardly but keep your inner beauty. It is important that you do that my dear, to avoid becoming superficial," the vampire said.

Hermione was warming up to the vampire. He seemed to have a good heart and good advice. She nodded.

"Good," Adam said rubbing his hands together. "Now let us go."

Hermione started to enter the shop. Adam caught her arm.

"Oh no, sweetie, first things first. We simply have to fix those teeth. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else with those sticking out at me…and I am very used to big teeth, let me tell you," Adam said taking her arm, blowing a kiss at Victor, who caught it, and dragging the reluctant witch down the street.

Her teeth? Good gods, her parents would have a fit if her teeth were magically fixed.

"Your letter to me had me nearly in tears, Hermione," Adam said, using her first name familiarly. Hermione didn't mind. "I know what you're going through. I was fat, gay, in the closet and totally ruled by my mother. She orchestrated nearly everything in my life and always put me down, telling me what was wrong in my life. The thing was, she tried to rule it anyway. It was years before I could make my own decisions. I think I was twenty-eight when I finally told her to back off. Gods, it felt good."

Hermione listened, thinking of her own mother and situation.

Adam's blue eyes turned on her.

"And I know what it's like to be lonely and overlooked too. I wasn't a guy with a great body and looks. I was a chubby little teddy bear, one other wizards used and tossed away. I couldn't find anyone for myself. I tried to suicide twice. I probably would have ended up killing myself if Victor hadn't bit me. Now, life is good…well…my half-life is good. I've never been happier. And I am going to make you happier too. We are just like sisters," the vampire Queen gushed, squeezing Hermione's arm. "And sisters look out for each other. We are going to show the wizard world what they've been missing. And show you how to keep it up."

Hermione really felt hopeful and felt an empathy with the vampire Queen. He really did seem to know how she felt, and his life sort of paralleled hers. Suddenly they stopped in front of a building. Hermione looked up at the sign swinging on a pole overhead.

It read: Al Dente, Denti-wizard at Large

"Let's go in," Adam urged. "Al's waiting for you. I love him. He stays open late night to treat Victor and my minions. He's excellent."

Hermione hesitated, then walked into the office.

It was time for a change.

* * *

A/N: Ooh. A little depth, mystery and danger added to the mix. Peter and LV's bubbling blood. Oh yeah. And Adam is a sweetheart. Hermione at the dentist...bless her little heart...and major, major EWWWW for Severus and Sybil. lol. Anyway, please review.


	3. In the Hands of Adam Sweetmeats

**Chapter 3 ~ In the Hands of Adam Sweetmeats  
**  
Adam and Hermione walked through a small foyer and into a waiting room that looked very much like a muggle dentist's waiting room. Several chairs lined the walls, there were the potted plants, tables with magazines stacked on them, a bathroom, water fountain and counter where the receptionist made appointments and signed patients in.

Several witches were seated in the chairs, reading magazines. They all looked up and stared at Hermione and Adam. At Hermione because she was a sad case and Adam because he was dressed in a lavender robe with pale yellow stars and wore a touch of make-up. A couple of witches screwed up their faces with distaste.

Adam scowled, hissed, crooked his fingers and showed his fangs at them, fully elongated. The witches' eyes widened, they paled and every one of them went back to their magazines, or pretended to.

"Bitches," Adam said under his breath as he walked Hermione to the counter.

"Hello Gladys darling," Adam gushed as the blonde witch leaned over the counter and they pressed their cheeks together on each side in pretend kisses.

"Hello Adam, and who do we have here?" Gladys asked, her brown eyes focusing on Hermione's bucked teeth for a moment as she smiled at the witch. She had certainly come to the right place. The denti-wizard would get her in the right quickly.

"This is Hermione Granger, my latest masterpiece-to-be, here for her ten-thirty," Adam replied.

Gladys looked down at the appointment book to confirm this. She found the entry and nodded.

"Very good. Miss Granger, please have a seat…the dentist will see you as soon as possible.

Hermione sat in the closest seat while Gladys and Adam talked animatedly.

"You know Adam, you really have to talk to Victor about his attitude when he comes here to get his teeth cleaned. He went red-eyed on Al and actually snapped at him last time. If he keeps it up, we aren't going to accept him as a patient here," Gladys said, her brow furrowed.

Adam sighed exaggeratedly.

"Victor is such a troll sometimes. Imagine him snarling at Al. I bet it's because he's jealous of the way I flirt with him, he's so delish. I will talk Victor, Gladys…don't worry," the Queen replied, his blue eyes flicking over the witches hair. "Darling, your roots are showing. You simply have to come down to the parlor and let me return you to full golden glory."

Gladys patted her hair self-consciously.

"I'll drop by and make an appointment next week," she said in a quiet voice.

"Good," the vampire said, giving her a bright smile. Now let me go join my little beauty queen."

Adam switched over and sat down next to Hermione, demurely. The witch looked rather scared.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared of dentists. Al doesn't bite. I do," the Queen said with a slightly wicked grin.

The witches around him all blanched again. Adam could hear their heart rates increase as well as the terrified rush of blood through their veins. They were all frightened. Good for them. They were lucky he didn't transform into a bat and drop guano on them, the wenches.

Adam and Hermione waited over an hour to be seen. The Denti-wizard seemed to run his practice based on the muggle premise of doctors everywhere, and that is his time is more valuable than that of his patients.

Finally, Gladys told the witch and vampire the dentist would see them now, buzzing the door and letting them in. They followed the witch down a hallway with doors on either side. Each door had a number on it.

"Here you go," Gladys said, opening door number 13, go right in and take the patient seat Miss Granger. Adam, there's a chair for you as well. Al will be in soon," she said.

Hermione walked into the office. Unlike the examination rooms of her parents, there was very little in this one. A number of small wands were mounted on a far wall and there was a sink, a few cabinets and cups. That was it. It looked rather spartan, but a denti-witch only really needed the appropriate wand to do his work.

Hermione took a seat in a muggle dentist's chair and Adam sat down on a small folding chair across from her, slightly frowning as he saw the witch's worried look. He was about to say something comforting to her when the door opened and Dr. Al Dente walked in.

Al was tall, with brown wavy hair, brown eyes and a set of perfect white teeth. He smiled at Adam.

"Adam, good to see you!" he said, taking the vampire's limp hand and kissing the back of it, making Adam titter.

"No wonder Victor wants to rip his throat out," Hermione thought.

Al appreciated Adam because the vampire brought him a lot of business. The amount of minions alone made him oodles of galleons. If he had to do a bit of flirting, he'd do it. The dentist turned to Hermione.

"Whoa!" he thought, but smiled at her, flashing his perfect choppers.

"Well, hello there, Miss…" he began.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. She is getting a makeover," Adam said, "But first those teeth need filing down."

Al cocked his head at the witch.

"Lean back Miss Granger and let me take a look," the denti-wizard said, fiddling with some levers so the chair dropped back suddenly, Hermione gasping in surprise. The wizard took a small silver angled mirror out of the pocket of his white lab coat.

"Say ah," he said.

Hermione opened her mouth, and Al examined her teeth, sticking the mirror here and there, his brow furrowed. After a minute or two he straightened.

"Your teeth are in wonderful condition. You've really got quite a nice set. Obviously you take very good care of them…very good care," Al said to her smiling, but wondering why she waited so long to fix them.

"Yes, well…my parents are dentists," Hermione replied in a low voice.

The wizard's eyebrows rose.

"They are? Pardon me for asking Miss Granger, but if your parents are dentists, why are your teeth in such a state? I would think they would have taken care of this a long time ago. Buck teeth are virtually non-existent in the wizarding world…at least the modern areas," the dentist said.

"Yes, but you see, my parents are muggle dentists," Hermione replied.

Al nodded understandingly.

Muggle dentists. That would explain a lot. They probably insisted that the witch use muggle methods to straighten her teeth and put her through years of retainers and other tortuous devices.

"I take it they don't approve of magical dentistry," the wizard said, walking over to the wall of mounted small wands and selecting one.

"No, they don't. They won't be happy about my doing this," Hermione said.

Al turned and walked back over to the witch and looked at her speculatively.

"You look a bit old to be letting your parents make your decisions for you," he commented. "Especially with something like this. It will be a vast improvement and painless. Everyone deserves to look their best," he said.

Adam nodded his head.

"Tell it, preacher," the vampire said enthusiastically.

"I am," Hermione admitted, "But listening to them is easier than arguing with them. They are going to be livid, but I've got to start doing what I think is best for me. This is the first step."

"You go, girl," Adam gushed as the denti-wizard nearly blinded her with his smile.

"Well, good for you young lady. Now, let's see about these teeth," he said, bending over her and pointing the small wand at her teeth.

Half an hour later Hermione and Adam left the dentist's office, a broad smile on Hermione's face. And what a lovely smile it was.

"It was so easy,"she said to Adam happily.

He nodded. The witch really did have an attractive smile. Fixing her teeth alone had done wonders.

"I hope you don't let your parents make you feel guilty," the vampire said, looping his arm in hers as they walked.

"I'll handle them," Hermione said, a little glint in her eye.

Getting her teeth fixed had been a very freeing act of rebellion for the witch. This was her mouth and her life. She had made a decision and was going to defend it. She wasn't a little girl any longer.

They headed back to the beauty shop. Victor was restocking the shampoos and conditioners they sold when the couple entered. He turned and looked at Hermione.

"Better," he said shortly, eyeing her appraisingly. "Before you looked as if you could open cans with your teeth."

"Victor!" Adam scolded, frowning at the blunt vampire. He turned to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry. Victor has NO manners," he said, pursing his lips.

Hermione smiled.

"That's all right, Adam. It's not the first time I've heard that said," the witch replied.

Draco Malfoy used to always tell her she was wanted in the kitchen by the house elves, and that they needed some industrial sized cans opened.

"Still," Adam said, still looking at his consort with narrowed eyes.

Victor shrugged and returned to stocking the shelves.

"Come with me…we're going to tackle that strip of brush you call an eyebrow and fix it permanently," Adam said, walking Hermione over to a bolted down swivel chair in front of a long mirror. There were two more chairs next to it.

"Sit here," Adam said, opening a drawer and taking out a stoppered vial then drawing his wand. He turned to her.

"Roll up your sleeve," he said to the witch.

Hermione automatically obeyed and watched as Adam stuck the tip of his wand against a vein, and the vial began to fill with blood. He stopped drawing when it was halfway full. From his place by the shelves, Victor's eyes turned red for a moment as he saw the crimson liquid filling the glass vial. He no longer drank human blood, but he couldn't help reacting when he saw the sweet elixir filling the tube. He recovered quickly however, and continued with his work.

Adam had never drunk human blood, so had no reaction to collecting it. He had tasted it however, due to his work as a beautician. He used his vampiric abilities as part of his treatment. Hermione looked at him.

"Why do you need my blood, Adam?" Hermione asked, privately wondering if this were some kind of payment.

"Well my dear, I need it so I can identify why your skin is so blotchy. By tasting your blood I can tell if you are consuming something that doesn't agree with your body. Skin problems are usually because of some kind of allergy."

Adam opened the vial and tipped a bit of blood into his mouth, his blue eyes glowing bright red as he did so. The vampire looked quite frightening for a moment as he smacked his lips exaggeratedly. He then took another small sip, tasting the blood again. His eyes returned to blue and he dumped the rest of the blood into the sink, turned on the faucet and let it swirl down the drain.

He looked at her.

"Greasy food. That's your demon," the vampire said with certainty. "It's causing blockages in some of your pores, resulting in the blotches on your skin. Cut back on greasy foods and your complexion will clear up, I guarantee you."

Hermione did eat a lot of greasy fatty foods. Sausages, fish and chips…pretty much everything fried. Well, baked was good. Adam didn't say she had to stop eating foods like that…just cut back. Well, she'd stop eating it at all for a while, at least until her skin cleared. She could do that.

"Thank you, Adam," she said.

"You're welcome," the vampire replied, eyeing her unibrow, then opening the drawer again and taking out a pair of gold tweezers. He held them up to her.

"These are perma-tweezes," he said to the witch. "Any hair I remove with them won't grow back. I don't use them with my regular customers because I want them to come back of course. But we must kill this beast," the Queen said, pushing Hermione back so he could gain access to her eyebrow. "Unfortunately, it's a bit painful since each follicle is cauterized closed as the hair is plucked out. Can you take a little pain or would you like me to but a body bind on you to hold you in place?"

"I think I can take it," Hermione said. "Pluck a hair and let's see."

"All right," Adam said, leaning over and plucking out a hair with the tweezers. Hermione felt a tiny sting, as if the tip of a red hot needle had been quickly touched to her skin. It wasn't too bad and subsided after a few seconds.

"It's all right," she said, "I think I can handle it."

Adam looked at her.

"Okay, but you have to stay still. I don't want to make any errors here, because they will be permanent," the vampire Queen said, biting his lower lip as he leaned over Hermione and went to work.

First Adam separated the unibrow into two evenly spaced bushy eyebrows. This took about half an hour as he was being very careful. He nodded as he looked at his handiwork.

"I think I am going to keep your brows a bit thick, but shape and arch them slightly. Thin brows don't have as much character. Thick brows are so much more expressive and natural looking," he said to Hermione, who didn't dare nod.

Adam worked on the witch a bit more, then finally stepped back.

"Perfect," he breathed, smiling at the witch and spinning her in the chair.

Hermione looked at her perfectly arched, thick brows. They looked just like her mother's when she had them done. The change was amazing.

"Wow," Hermione breathed.

She looked…well…pretty, except for the blotchy skin.

Adam stood behind her, but she couldn't see him in the mirror of course.

"Hermione Granger, you are a very lovely witch," he said, looking at her small full lips, amber eyes and now perfect eyebrows. "When your skin clears up, you won't even need make-up if you don't want to wear it. Personally, I'm not big on make-up. You can become a slave to it. I prefer the natural look…it is easier to keep up as well."

As Adam looked at the witch, he realized he had made a grievous error in the timetable. She didn't need three days work. His blue eyes drifted to her lank, damaged hair.

"You tried to straighten your hair, didn't you?" he asked her.

Hermione's hand went to the dry, brittle, lifeless locks on her head.

"Yes, I figured anything would be better than what it was," she said glumly.

Adam studied it.

"First, we have to revive it. You've knocked it out completely. We have to strip out the entire perm. Good thing you live in the magical world. If we were muggles, I'd have to hack it off and let it all grow back. But…we don't have to deal with that honey. Magic has the answer."

Adam walked down to the third beauty station, opened a lower cabinet and bent over, searching for a special shampoo and conditioner. As he searched, he felt Victor's eyes on him and smirked. His consort was so randy. Well, Adam was a very satisfying sexual partner and a true bottom. He was also affectionate, reciprocal and did things for Victor that Vashti would never do. Things the consort enjoyed immensely.

Victor grinned at his Queen and Adam shook his head, found what he was looking for and returned to Hermione. He'd handle Victor later.

He walked back to the witch, who was staring at herself in the mirror. Just the couple of changes improved her looks so dramatically. Her hair was still a fright, but her face…Hermione just couldn't get over it. Her lips actually met, and she had real eyebrows. Two of them.

Adam smiled at the witch's fascination with herself. He knew how she felt, and got a warm feeling in his undead heart. It was the kind of feeling one gets when they know they've done something good for another person. That was why he was a beautician. Because he loved to make people feel good about themselves, to bring out the beauty that lay within. Certainly he had clients that were all held together with makeup but he preferred the results like he was seeing with Hermione. He sighed happily.

"All right, stop admiring yourself. You are getting a swollen head already," he teased, swirling her around in the swivel chair and tilting it back so her neck settled in the scoop in the sink. He turned on the water, pulled out the sprayer and wet her hair expertly.

"First I am going to use this Restoration shampoo on this…this travesty," the Queen said. "It will restore it to its former glory. Then after conditioning it, I'll give it just a bit of a trim. Long hair is sexy. Curly long hair is divine," he said, tilting a bit of shampoo into his pale hand and working it into a lather.

Hermione felt a great tingling all over her scalp as the vampire worked his magic, her brittle hair developing body and regaining its curl. It fell in wet ringlets as Adam rinsed out the shampoo, then applied a jasmine scented conditioner.

"That smells wonderful," Hermione breathed as the floral scent reached her.

"Yes it does," Adam agreed. "I will send a couple of bottles home with you, and you can always purchase more."

"I'll do that," Hermione said, her eyes closed as Adam's fingers massaged the conditioner into her hair.

"This has to sit for about ten minutes, then I'll rinse it out," Adam said, sitting in the next chair down and whirling in it like a child for a few seconds. "Then we can make up your face. Some foundation, lipstick, eye make-up…"

"Er…Adam?" Hermione ventured, "Do we really have to do all the make-up? I mean the improvement is really fantastic…and to be honest, I don't want to be a glamour girl. I remember a housemate of mine, a transfer from America who arrived in her sixth year. She was very pretty, but she put on a lot of makeup each morning so she looked…well…perfect. She never let anyone see her without it. Well, she ran out of it one day…it was muggle makeup from America so would take a little while to replace, and although she was very pretty naturally…she looked terrible because she was always perfection. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't think I look bad this way. When my skin clears up, I'll be fine."

Adam looked at her.

"Well, you don't have to wear makeup if you don't want to, but there will be times a touch of it will be necessary, like when you start dating all the randy wizards that will be coming after you," the vampire said smiling. "I'll just give you some basic tips then."

"Thank you, Adam," Hermione said.

Adam studied her.

"You know, you can go back to Hogwarts tonight. You weren't as bad a case as I thought. I had planned to give you some body treatments as well for your skin, but since your problem is food-based, it won't be necessary. But you do need to wear robes that fit you. What you have on is way too big," the vampire said.

Hermione frowned a bit.

"Well, I wear them big because I have big boobs and hips," she said. "I'm short, so it makes me look…well fat," she confided to the vampire.

"Well, we'll take a look after I finish with your hair," Adam said.

Hm. It seemed the witch was caught up in the "skinny is better" line. Most women had a bit of meat on them like they should. Anorexic was not pretty in Adam's estimation. And he had a very good eye.

When the ten minutes were up, Adam rinsed out the conditioner and cast a slight drying spell. He then retrieved a pair of scissors and trimmed just the ends of her hair. It fell over her shoulders, curling and shining.

"Lovely," Adam breathed, spinning Hermione around to see herself. The witch gasped and brought her hand to the mass of curls tumbling down her shoulders. Her hair was really beautiful.

"Oh my gods. I never thought my hair would look like this," she said.

Adam looked at her hair approvingly.

"Honey, witches pay good money to have their hair charmed to get your kind of look. Keep it conditioned and brushed, and your hair will always look like that. No more perms or treatments. You aren't meant for straight hair. Use what the gods gave you, girl," the vampire said, lifting her hair and letting it fall wildly about her shoulders. That hair was going to drive some wizard wild beneath the sheets.

Adam let Hermione exclaim over her hair for a few more minutes, grinning broadly, then got back down to business. He wanted to see her figure.

"All right, stand up," he ordered, his hands on his hips. "Let's see what you're hiding under that blanket of fabric you call a robe."

Hermione stood up and self-consciously unbuttoned her robes, glancing over at Victor, who had finished stocking and was leaning against the shelves with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the two. The vampire had to admit the witch looked a thousand times better than when he first saw her this morning. She really was attractive for a human female. He'd bite her.

Hermione pulled off her robes and stood in front of Adam, whose blue eyes washed over her critically. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans underneath, which did fit her properly.

Adam whirled his forefinger.

"Turn around honey," he said.

Hermione did so.

"All right, turn back around," Adam said, one eyebrow arched as he looked at the witch.

He was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Are you out of your mind? You are absolutely delicious! Why are you hiding your body? Wizards would walk into walls looking at you."

He shook his heads.

"It's always the ones that have it that don't flaunt it," he said disparagingly. "From now on sweetie, you are going to wear clothes that fit you and stop hiding from the world. You have a brain AND a body. It's time to let the world get a gander at it. I'm not saying dress like a slut. You can wear tasteful clothing that flatters your figure. First…put your robes back on."

Hermione did and Adam pulled out his wand again. He cast a spell and the robe tightened slightly, fitting Hermione perfectly. It hung as it should, but her female attributes were apparent. She looked very appealing.

"Now, that is how you are supposed to wear your robes honey. You know how to wear your clothes. Do you ever not wear robes?" Adam asked her, suspecting she didn't.

"No, I always wear robes in public," the witch admitted.

"Well you have to stop that," Adam said.

Hermione blinked at him. She really didn't have that many clothes. Only a couple of pairs of jeans and t-shirts. She didn't even own a dress or skirt. Not to mention shoes. But Adam soon got to the bottom of that, asking her to tell him everything in her wardrobe.

Victor listened and knew immediately Adam was going to have a fit. He believed very much in a large wardrobe.

"No dresses? No skirts or shoes? Oh no. Nonononono! That's never going to do, Hermione. Not at all. Since you aren't going to take the full makeover treatment. There's only one thing to do…go shopping. On me," Adam declared, grabbing the witch by her arm and dragging her out the door before she could say a word of protest.

Victor watched them go, shaking his head. The witch would have quite a selection of clothing by the time Adam got finished with her. The Queen had been the same way with him when he discovered Victor only had the one black suit on his back, the one he had been turned in. Taking Victor's measurements and using a go-between, Adam bought his consort a slew of suits and casual wear, all tailored to fit. Victor had to admit it was nice to be out of that suit. Six centuries was a long time to go without a wardrobe change. Now he had clothing for all four seasons, with color. He was quite pleased with his Queen and showed it. Kindness was a balm for every creature, living or undead.

Adam pulled Hermione into Twillfit and Tatting's, an upscale clothing shop. A tall, thin, white-haired and rather snooty looking witch with gray eyes approached them, looking at Hermione appraisingly. Nice hair, nice figure…now what she was with…dear gods.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Twillfit and Tattings. How may I help you today?" the witch asked, directing her greeting to Hermione and ignoring the pale, gaudy, fat wizard beside her. Adam scowled. He knew when he was being snubbed.

"You can help us by getting your nose out of the air and showing us to a private room where we can select a complete wardrobe for this young lady," Adam said evenly, his eyes glowing slightly. "I am about to spend quite a few galleons in this shop and I would appreciate some consideration and respect before I take my business elsewhere, Missy," Adam said, placing his hands on his hips.

It took all the Queen's control not to flash his fangs at the woman. Some people just begged to have their throats ripped out.

The witch's eyes lit up at the promise of a large purchase.

"I am so sorry sir if I offended you. I just addressed the young lady because I thought she would be doing the purchasing," the witch said in a simpering voice.

Adam huffed up.

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you?" he sneered at her.

"Yes sir. I most certainly did," the witch responded, trying to keep her big commission from walking out of the door. "You have my very deepest apologies."

"Fine, now show us the room, please," Adam said, his arched brows still furrowed.

The woman led the way to the back of the store and a curtained doorway.

"Through here if you please," she said, pulling the curtain back and letting them enter.

It was a large circular room, ringed with mirrors. Several comfortably upholstered chairs were strategically placed around the room and there was a curtained dressing area and a couple of clothes horses to hang outfits on. A small table was set to the side. The witch pulled out her wand and flicked it at the table. A number of finger foods, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and a bottle of chilled wine in a bucket of never-melting ice appeared. Glasses, napkins and tiny paper plates appeared as well.

Adam sat down in one of the upholstered chairs. Hermione started to sit, but the witch stopped her.

"Please remove your robes so I can take your measurements for the fitting of your chosen garments," she said.

Once again, Hermione removed her robes…and the witch looked at her curvaceous form appraisingly. She hoped this was not another witch who wanted slutwear.

"What type of clothing are you looking for?" she asked Hermione.

"Um, clothing that is comfortable, flattering and tasteful," she replied.

"What kind?" the witch inquired, dancing a jig inside that she would be able to outfit the witch in proper clothing.

"She needs everything. Casual wear, formal wear, pants, blouses, dresses…the works, honey…the works. Money is no object," Adam said as Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide as saucers.

"But Adam…"she started to protest. Twillfit and Tatting's was the most expensive clothing shop in Diagon Alley.

"Sugarcakes, let me run this show. I am the expert, I hold the cards. I promised you a free makeover. A new wardrobe falls nicely into that category. Let me handle the costs…you handle looking good," Adam said, smiling at the witch.

Adam felt great about this. He had more money than he knew what to do with gaining interest in Gringotts. More than likely whatever he spent on Hermione's wardrobe would be restored in a day or two from all the interest his account was collecting and not to mention his investments. Vashti's treasure trove had been worth millions and Adam shrewdly hired a solicitor to convert it all to galleons, selling off the gold, jewels and valuable items the Queen had collected over the centuries. She had taken her entire treasury with her when she fled her kingdom after her people rebelled and learned how to kill vampires.

The shopkeeper understood now. This witch was being made over. How lucky for her. But she didn't look like she needed much work at all…except maybe some coverage for her skin. But she was pretty enough. What beautiful hair she had.

"Very well. I think it will be best to start with the casual wear and work our way up," the witch said, approaching Hermione with the measuring tape and expertly taking her measurements, storing them in her head.

"You are quite a curvaceous little witch," she said to Hermione, smiling at her. "It will be a pleasure to dress you appropriately and sensibly. Of course, you will still be quite attractive to the menfolk."

Hermione blushed and the witch smiled. Still an innocent it seemed…although Hermione appeared a bit old to be blushing. Well there was probably a story behind the witch that would never be told. She finished measuring Hermione.

"Now, would you prefer to try the clothing on manually, or would you like to be dressed in each outfit magically?" the witch asked.

Hermione thought about this. Dressing and undressing would become old fast. Magically dressing would be much more expedient.

"Magically," Hermione replied.

"Very good," the witch replied, glad of Hermione's choice. The clothing could also be instantly fitted to her measurements this way with a simple session spell.

"I assume you have shoes," Adam said from the armchair. "She doesn't have a single pair of dress shoes. Only trainers."

The witch looked at Hermione with almost a horrified expression on her face.

"No shoes? That will never do. Yes, we have a wide selection…though she will have to start with a low heeled comfortable shoe, although she will look quite fetching in high-heels. She'll have to work her way up to them," the witch said, getting into her role and tapping one long, thin finger against her chin thoughtfully. Hermione was like a blank canvas. Then she realized something.

"My name is Clara," she said, belatedly introducing herself.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, smiling at the witch now. She had warmed up considerably from when they entered the store. Clara looked at Adam expectantly.

"Mr. Sweetmeats," Adam said, still miffed about the way he had been received.

Clara nodded and looked at Hermione.

"All right dear, let's get started," she said, smiling at the witch.

* * *

Three hours later a dazed Hermione exited Twillfit and Tatting's, Adam practically holding her up. The fitting seemed to go on forever, and the Queen purchased so many clothes and shoes, Hermione had no idea where she was going to put it all. She had actually swooned when Adam charged everything to his account and she heard the final sum. The witch was standing about five feet away when her legs buckled, but Adam was a vampire and could move with blinding speed. He heard the change in Hermione's body as he was paying for the items and quickly zipped to her, catching the witch and helping her to a chair. Clara's mouth dropped open when she saw how quickly the vampire moved, but she didn't say anything.

Adam made arrangements for the wardrobe to be shipped to Hogwarts. The house elves would take care of putting them away.

Now Adam led Hermione to a public apparition point.

"Let's get something to eat," he said, "You're starving."

As a vampire, Adam could tell the physical condition of humans. This ability helped the vampires select their victims. Humans in poor condition weren't very nourishing. Cognizant vampires liked healthy food. Minions would bite anything that moved. Adam saw that Hermione's blood sugar was low, which meant she needed to eat.

They apparated to Hogsmeade and had a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks, Adam's steak so rare that it was practically raw. Hermione had a nice low fat seafood bisque and a salad. That was all she could keep down. The day had been something else. Madame Rosmerta didn't even recognize Hermione at first until she spoke.

"Hermione?" Rosmerta said, amazed.

Hermione nodded.

"You look…look…wonderful!" the innkeeper said, looking her over. Her teeth were fixed, her unibrow gone, her hair was amazing and her robes fit her very flatteringly.

"Thank you," Hermione said, feeling a little out of sorts about the compliment.

Male patrons were also giving the witch the once over, their eyes sliding toward the pale and obviously gay wizard accompanying her.

Rosmerta showed them to a table, still amazed at how pretty the Spell Mistress looked. She had always felt rather sorry for Hermione when she would come to the inn and have a quiet meal alone, maybe a drink or two. No wizards would approach her at all. Well, that was definitely going to change now, if the witch looked like this. Good for her. Wait until those cackling old biddies she worked with got a load of her. They'd lay eggs.

After their meal, Adam walked Hermione to the apparition point.

"Well, Princess…here's where we part ways. Now don't let any of the wizards that hit on you sweep you off your feet. Make them work for it. Keep in mind that you have always been beautiful on the inside and they never saw it. They still won't. All they'll want is the pretty face and banging body. Treat yourself as if you're made of gold, Hermione. Remember to do that. You can go out with them, dance, have dinner…but don't give it up unless you really feel it in here," Adam said, pointing to his heart. "I made that mistake. I was so grateful for attention I gave it up to almost every wizard who approached me…but all they wanted was a quickie…not me. It's a painful thing to go through…being used like that and never being called again, or being ignored the next time you see them. Don't let that happen to you. Promise me, all right?" Adam said, his blue eyes worried as he looked at the witch. Already, there was a little improvement in her skin.

"I promise, Adam," Hermione said, hugging the vampire, "Thank you so much."

Adam's eyes clouded over for a moment, then he regained his composure.

"Now you go back to Hogwarts and knock them off their feet, Hermione Granger," he said to the witch. "You show them what real beauty is."

Hermione thanked Adam again, then disapparated.

The vampire stood there a moment. He felt wonderful.

"Adam, you've done a good thing girl," he said to himself. Then he disapparated back to Diagon Alley and Victor.

They had a totally free afternoon after all.

The Queen was sure they'd find something interesting to do to pass the time.

* * *

A crack of thunder announced the arrival of the new Hermione Granger outside the gates of Hogwarts. Filch, who was raking up a huge pile of fallen leaves on the grounds squinted at the sound, dropped his rake and walked to the top of the rise so he could see who was coming in. He was quite a distance away. All he could tell was that it was a woman and a short one. His rheumy eyes tried to focus. He couldn't make out her features but he could make out her shape…and this witch had a shape. He grinned lasciviously. It had been years since the squib could get it up but that didn't keep naughty thoughts from rising up through the cobwebs of his mind.

"Now there goes a real pip," he said to himself, watching Hermione walk toward the castle.

He stood there and waited until she entered then returned to his work. Damn, he'd have to talk to Snape about getting a few Gryffindors out here to help him. The Professor was always helpful in assigning detentions specifically to help the old caretaker out. Filch would throw in cleaning out the thestral stables as extra incentive to the Potions Master. The dark wizard liked nothing better than the idea of Gryffindors up to their elbows in thestral shit.

Hermione entered the castle. There were a few students walking through the main hall. Classes were over for the day, but it would be another hour or so before supper. They glanced at her, not recognizing the Spells Mistress at first and went about their business as she turned down the dungeon corridor. A group of Slytherin witches were walking up the corridor and saw her. A six-year's jaw dropped.

"Spell Mistress?" she said in an incredulous voice, "Is that you?"

Hermione stopped and smiled at the amazed witch.

"Yes it is," she replied.

All of the witches stopped and stared at her, their eyes washing over her hair, eyebrows, mouth and robes.

"Are you…wearing a glamour?" the witch asked her.

"No, I'm not. I just had a bit of a makeover," she said.

"More than a bit," another witch whispered to her friend. "She actually looks pretty, except for her skin…but even that looks better than usual."

Hermione opened her door, said good-bye to the staring students, then entered her rooms and closed the door behind her.

The Slytherin girls looked at each other.

"She looks a million times better. Who would have thought that's how she looked under all that ugly," one third year said as they all started up the hall.

"Looks like Trelawney is now the ugliest female staff member at Hogwarts," another witch said. "She's not going to like that."

The Slytherins all grinned. The Divination teacher was a lot of fun to watch when she got pissed off. Normally she would fume for a bit, glaring at whoever got her goat, the she would retire to the North Tower, get blasted on sherry, then return to start an argument, shored up by liquid courage. A few times she would attempt to duel and Albus stunned her and had her taken back to the North Tower to sleep it off.

The last few times she had performed, it was on their Head of House, Professor Snape. She came striding into the Great Hall through the student entrance, red-faced and staggering slightly as she marched up to the High Table and stood directly in front of Severus, who stopped eating and stared down at her scowling.

"I will nosh be ignored," she hiccupped, her hands on her hips for balance. "I demand you acknowledge me as your wo…wo…witch!"

Severus had pinched his nose and looked at Albus for help. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled back at him.

Severus looked at Sybil.

"You are not nor never will be my witch, Sybil. I want nothing to do with you…now stop embarrassing yourself," the Potions Master replied coldly, returning to his meal.

With surprising speed, Sybil drew out her wand and cast a love spell at the wizard, who dove to the side just in time. It hit the wall and ricocheted, hitting Professor Flitwick, who went all dreamy eyed as he looked at the skinny, bangled witch.

"Headmaster! I demand you do something about this now!" Severus bellowed from beneath the table, scrambling so the witch couldn't get a bead on him. Sybil's wand waved back and forth in an attempt to lock on to the Potions Master.

"Sybil. I must insist you stop this instant," Dumbledore said, grinning at the Potions Master's predicament.

The students were laughing openly. They never saw the dark wizard scrambling for his life before. This wasn't wise, but they weren't thinking of the repercussions at the moment.

Professor Flitwick hopped off his seat and made his way down to the end of the dais, hopped to the main floor and approached Sybil. She was so focused on getting Severus she didn't see the diminutive wizard until he clasped her around both legs.

"I love you, Sybil! Be mine!" the Charms Master declared passionately.

With her legs locked together, the inebriated witch couldn't keep her balance and toppled, the Charms Master landing on top of her legs and climbing up her body, then giving her a passionate kiss that turned the stomach of everyone in the Great Hall. A great groan went up.

"Albus, stop this, please!" Minerva implored, as the Headmaster stared at the scene in front of him, both bushy white eyebrows raised.

He pointed a finger at the couple. Sybil seemed to be getting quite involved in the kiss and wrapped her skinny arms around the wizard. Another deeper collective groan went up as students gagged and covered their eyes. Severus had returned to his seat and watched the scene without expression. He had seen horrible things before after all. Better Flitwick than him.

"Finite!" Albus said, and suddenly the couple froze, their lips still locked as cognizance returned to them. Flitwick blanched as Sybil turned colors.

"Get off me you little troll!" she gasped pushing the Charms Master off her bony body.

"I…I…beg your pardon, Sybil. I have no idea what came over me," the Professor said, flushing.

Filius was mortified. He didn't find the Divination teacher the least bit attractive…and if his wife found out about this…good gods!

All right. That was a rather extreme example of Sybil's antics, but hopefully she would do something equally entertaining when she got a gander at the Spells Mistress. It was common knowledge she targeted the young witch at every turn, making fun of her looks. Well, she wouldn't be able to do that now. So maybe she'd get more physical.

The Slytherins grinned.

They could only hope.

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall, Albus, the staff and the student body. The only one absent was Hermione.

"She's probably passionately involved with a spells book," Sybil quipped, the other witches tittering.

Albus glowered at the Divinations teacher. Sybil really had a nasty streak when it came to Hermione. Hopefully he'd be there to see her reaction to the witch's makeover.

Severus was busily tucking away a Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes and peas, trying to get out of the Great Hall as soon as possible. He was involved in brewing a potion and so arrived late. He scowled as he ate and glared at the students just for the entertainment value. He didn't notice Hermione wasn't in attendance. He didn't pay attention to things like that.

Suddenly the staff door opened and Hermione walked in. She wasn't wearing robes, having decided to take Adam's advice. She still felt fat, but trusted the vampire's opinion. She wore a pair of cream colored slacks, and a brown and white print blouse and brown patent leather shoes. She had also put on a bit of cover-up for her blotches. Feeling self-conscious, she walked over to her seat and sat down, ordering her food. Severus paused as the scent of jasmine washed over him. One of the few things he liked.

The entire hall went silent, everyone staring at the witch in shock and amazement. Sybil turned several shades of red as her large eyes swept over the now very attractive witch. What was worse, she didn't seem to have on a lick of makeup.

"Is that the Spells Mistress? Where's her unibrow and buck teeth?" the students whispered to each other as a salad appeared in front of Hermione.

Minerva was the first to speak.

"Hermione! What have you done to yourself?" the Transfiguration teacher asked her.

"Well, I won a makeover at the Love Bites beauty shop. They fixed me up," she replied.

Marcus Delaluci stared at the witch incredulously, his violet eyes washing over her curves and hair.

"I'll say," he said to himself.

It was like a miracle. A basilisk turning into a Veela. Marcus unconsciously ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"They cast a glamour on you didn't they?" sneered Sybil, her brows drawn together.

Hermione scowled back at her.

"Actually, this is all me, Sybil with the exception of a little cover-up on my face until my skin clears," Hermione replied, "I have an allergy to fatty foods."

Sybil's scowl got blacker. This was all Hermione? Damn it. The witch was very attractive and curvaceous.

"You look like you need to lose a few pounds," the Divination teacher said disparagingly, trying to find something about the witch to criticize.

"I don't think so, Sybil," Flitwick piped up. "Most wizards like a witch with meat on her bones."

Sybil glowered at the Charms teacher, and Filius realized his mistake. Sybil was practically all bones wrapped in gauzy fabrics.

"Spells Mistress, you look amazing," Albus Dumbledore beamed at her, "You've always been a lovely witch inside…now your outside reflects that inner beauty. How wonderful for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said.

"Yes, you certainly are a looker now," Marcus agreed, waggling his eyebrows at the witch. "You should go out and celebrate your new look. I'd be happy to escort you."

The wizard was wasting no time. Marcus knew Hermione had little experience with wizards, being that none would come near her before. She was ripe for the pickings. Sybil looked as if she were going to explode as she heard the wizard hit on Hermione. This was awful.

Severus looked at the witch speculatively. It had finally happened. Obviously Hermione's mind had turned from things knowledgeable to things carnal. It probably wouldn't be long until some shallow, handsome wizard had her flat on her back and her heels in the air. Ah well, at least she wasn't loaded down with make-up and guilty of false advertising. He hoped this new look wouldn't distract her from her work on the Mark too much. It was important. It figured this would happen right when the Headmaster assigned him to help the witch. He hated to work with people whose minds were not on their work. Well, he'd make it clear to the Spells Mistress that he expected her to be focused and not waste his time.

He'd heard Marcus hit on the witch. The DA teacher was the randiest male at Hogwarts, and known as a witch's man. Tall, built, blonde-haired and ruggedly handsome, not to mention violet-eyed, the wizard got more pussy than a wizard could shake a broom at. Hermione would probably be another conquest.

Everyone expected Hermione to accept Marcus' offer to escort her out, but the witch looked at him rather coolly.

"I don't think so, Mr. Delaluci," she said evenly, "At least not tonight. But I'll keep your offer in mind, and if I decide I want to go out and have some company, perhaps I'll let you know."

Marcus was a gorgeous wizard, but he never gave her a second look before. Adam's words came back to Hermione as she looked at the smiling, confident wizard. He seemed so certain she would jump at the chance to go out with him. If anyone was going to do any jumping, it was going to be Marcus, not her.

The wizard looked taken aback. She was turning him down? The saucy little chit.

"All right, Hermione," he replied smiling outwardly, but he wore quite a black scowl inside.

At the end of the table, Severus smirked slightly at the Spells Mistress' shooting down of the wizarding world's Don Juan. Maybe she wasn't a complete loss. The Potions Master couldn't stand the smug wizard and was pleased that the man was publicly refused. He should have asked her in private, but no…his ego was too big. Good for the bastard.

Sybil and the other witches looked at Hermione incredulously. She turned down a date? Hermione? Who had never been out with a wizard at all? Obviously, her makeover made her even more stuck on herself. Now she had beauty and brains. The female staff with the exception of Minerva, all frowned at the witch, who ignored them and finished eating her salad. She drank down her pumpkin juice and excused herself, walking confidently from the Great Hall, though her stomach was in knots at being the center of attention. Once outside the Great Hall, the witch slumped against the wall and took a deep breath. That had been something else.

Then she smiled. Things were going to change for her…change for the better. She had faced the school, next…she had to face her parents.

The witch pushed off the wall and headed for her rooms. She felt elated but very, very tired. She was going to get some rest and tomorrow apparate to London and show her parents her new look.

She knew what kind of reception she was going to get, and was ready for it.

* * *

That night, Hermione had a dream about Harry. She hadn't written him in ages. The-boy-who-lived now lived in America, taking the position of DA teacher at the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had wanted a change and a new beginning and believed he would find it in another country.

In the dream a great mist surrounded Hermione. She was new and improved, her hair curling, her teeth straight and her eyebrows separated and arched. She was facing Harry and looking directly at him, but he was calling her as if he couldn't see her standing right in front of him.

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" the wizard called.

"I'm here, right here Harry!" she shouted at him, but he continued to look around for her.

"Harry, here I am!" she called.

Finally, the wizard's green eyes fell on her somberly.

"You're not the Hermione I know," he said with a sneer and stalked off into the mist, leaving her alone.

Hermione woke up, panting.

"What the hell did that mean?" the witch said to herself.

Hermione had no idea that her deepest fears about her new look were manifesting in her subconscious. She was afraid that those she loved would no longer see her as herself, but as this new witch, her looks overshadowing who she really was. The witch wasn't secure enough to realize that although this might be true for the casual acquaintance, those who loved her would always see beyond her appearance.

She looked at the clock. It was twenty to six. Hermione rolled out of bed to go take a shower and have an early breakfast. The witch didn't feel like being ogled this morning by staff and students. It was going to take a bit of time to get used to being looked at in a positive manner…she was so used to being talked about and made fun of behind her back. She needed to ease her way into the new perceptions about her. No matter how she looked at it, it wasn't going to be easy. She was used to being focused on for her intelligence, but not for her looks.

After her shower, Hermione put on a simple pair of jeans and a blue pull-over sweater. She tied back her curling hair into a pony-tail. Her skin was already noticeably less blotchy, so she passed on the cover-up. She pulled on her white trainers and headed out to breakfast. She was half-way up the dungeon corridor when Severus exited his rooms, also headed for an early breakfast. He saw the witch walking ahead of him, his dark eyes narrowing as he cut his stride so he wouldn't catch up to her. If he did, he'd risk a conversation being started and he had no wish for conversation, particularly this early in the morning.

As he watched Hermione walk, Severus found he definitely preferred her in robes. Her clothing, while not too tight was still a bit distracting. It definitely lent a more…carnal aspect to the witch which was lacking before. He scowled.

Hermione was a witch, and witches all wanted to be perceived as attractive. Up to this point, the Spells Mistress had sort of been his counterpoint. He was perceived as the most unattractive wizard at Hogwarts and Hermione the most unattractive witch. If he gave two flying fucks, Severus could have done a few things to make himself more attractive, but why bother? This way, he was left alone…just how he liked it. Besides, he was comfortable with how he looked, dark, dangerous…unapproachable. It was just the message he wanted to give. Everyone understood this, everyone but that psycho, Sybil Trelawney.

Albus had strictly forbidden Severus to hex, obliviate or slip Sybil any potions.

"Sometimes we have to live with our mistakes," the Headmaster said, nodding his head sagely as the Potions Master glowered at him.

Severus then tried to use the incident as an excuse not to attend any more staff parties…but Albus refused that as well citing all staff had to participate in such functions to keep employee morale up. Severus pointed out that since the incident with Sybil, his morale was practically non-existent. But the Headmaster wouldn't budge on the issue.

Severus suspected the old wizard simply enjoyed watching him go through trial after trial with the deluded witch. There was nothing about her the Professor found the slightest bit interesting or arousing. First, she was an idiot and a fraud, two things Severus despised. Secondly, she was too tall and too blasted skinny. He had no idea how he didn't come up injured by all her sharp joints. Again the wizard shuddered as he turned into the main hall. He'd have to stop thinking about Sybil if he wanted to keep his breakfast down.

He entered the Great Hall to find Hermione seated and waiting for her breakfast. With a billow of robes he took his own seat and ordered his meal. They sat there silently waiting for their meals to appear. Severus couldn't help but notice Hermione made no attempt to greet him this morning. That was distinctly out of character for the witch. He never answered her greetings but had become accustomed to them just the same.

Their meals arrived. Severus was surprised to see there was no big greasy sausage on the witch's plate. She had scrambled eggs, toast and jam and one thin slice of lean ham. Not that he was ever really interested in what Hermione ate, but watching her sink those buck teeth into the sausage casing used to give him the heebie jeebies from time to time, and his legs would reflexively clench together. It might have been interesting to watch her consume the sausage now that her teeth were fixed.

Suddenly the double doors opened and Sybil walked in, all gauze, bangles and glare as she looked up at the dais and saw Severus and Hermione sitting there eating. They were almost at opposite ends of the High Table, but still…they were there together. Her Potions Master and that succubus-in-the-making.

She mounted the dais and walked slowly past Severus, letting her finger trail across his shoulder seductively.

"Good morning, Severus," she purred.

"Blast it, woman! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to touch me!" the Potions Master bellowed.

Hermione was startled by the wizard yelling and dropped the eggs she was about to bring to her mouth. Sybil looked quite unaffected by his screaming at her.

"Misplaced aggression," she said to herself, and scowled as she approached Hermione.

The witch looked very good and was dressed quite casually, her curly hair drawn back in a rather fetching pony-tail and her clothing accentuating every curve. The Potions Master had to notice how curvy the young witch was. Sybil sat down in her seat and ordered breakfast, then she looked at Hermione for a moment before addressing her in her hollow "seer" voice, which heralded a prediction.

"Hermione Granger, I see you in the next few months pregnant and abandoned after a lewd and lustful night with a dark wizard," Sybil intoned. "He will be one of many, many wizards you have taken to your bed of naughtiness."

"My…my bed of naughtiness?" Hermione replied, bursting into laughter at the very idea.

"Do not laugh, witch…you'll only anger the Fates!" Sybil said, her hollow voice taking on an edge.

Hermione gulped down her laughter long enough to ask Sybil who the dark wizard was. For a moment, Severus was tempted to say to both witches, "Me."

Hermione would have been shocked but Sybil would have gone into conniptions of wrath. He would have enjoyed seeing it. But the Potions Master said nothing. Instead he slowed his eating. This was relatively entertaining.

"I cannot see who he is, but he is of unsuitable character…of course," the witch said, making her voice rise and fall. "The lowest of the low. Despicable."

Hermione leveled her eyes at the witch.

"Sybil, why do you dislike me so much? What have I ever done to you?" Hermione asked the Divination teacher.

Hell, that went back to her third year at Hogwarts when she dropped divination in front of the entire class. Even then Sybil was jealous of the witch's intelligence. Sybil was one of those witches who was dissatisfied with everything about her life, feeling her own accomplishments and person were overshadowed unfairly by others. When Hermione returned to Hogwarts, her unattractiveness was like a balm to the witch. An innocent target for her bitterness. Putting Hermione down was Sybil's favorite pastime…it kept the witch's negative features at the fore, rather than her brilliance. In other words, Sybil felt able to take the witch down a peg in other's eyes, and it made her feel powerful and important to be able to do so. Hermione had no one to defend her from the teacher, although one would have thought Minerva would do or say something instead of remaining silent, or tittering along with the others.

Minerva, for all her sharpness and bite, was considered an old spinster, though she was the lover of Albus Dumbledore for more than thirty years. They never married because that would make the witch the target of Albus' enemies. She had cared deeply for Hermione when she was in her charge, but she was a grown witch now, and had to deal with life for herself. Plus, Minerva as strong as she appeared, wanted to be accepted and part of the clique. Standing up for Hermione would most likely get her ostracized from the other staff members, and her own shortcomings become fodder for their mean-spirited comments. No one wanted to be without friends, after all…even friends as flighty and gossipy as Sybil and the rest of the staff.

Sybil leveled her large eyes at Hermione, and adjusted her glasses.

"You think too much of yourself, that's why. Not having to teach classes. Piling up honor after honor. Getting public recognition for your work. You make others look bad," the witch sneered, "That's why I don't like you. You're a show-off."

Severus looked over at Sybil. The jealous, covetous old bitch. He shook his head, hoping Hermione would show some backbone and light into the witch.

Hermione stared at Sybil.

"I am not a show-off, Sybil. I simply do the work I was trained to do and do it well. I can't teach Spell Creation to Hogwarts students. It is a university course and every student has to be licensed to participate. As far as the honors go, that can't be helped if I am successful with the work I do. I don't understand how you think my success in some way affects you or makes you look bad. It has nothing to do with you, Sybil. You are a Divinations teacher…you shouldn't feel any way about my Spells work," Hermione said, frowning at the witch. "I work in order to bring extra income to Hogwarts, income that allows our school to keep giving our students a quality education as well as pay your salary. Not to mention to find solutions to the magical problems that plague the wizarding world. How can you be jealous about that? This isn't about personal glory or gain, Sybil. It is my life's work. I studied very hard to work in this field."

Sybil frowned at her.

"I don't care. To me you are and will always be a pompous, ugly little show-off," the witch sniffed.

"And you will always be a fraud," Hermione spat back, angry now. "A bangled, scrawny, delusional fraud who has nothing but jealousy boiling inside you. You'll never be happy, Sybil until you accept life on its own terms and realize it doesn't work the way you think it should."

Sybil's mouth went into a round "O" at the younger witch's comment.

"How…how dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Sybil said indignantly. But Hermione wasn't finished yet. She wanted to hurt the witch.

"The perfect example of how delusional you are is sitting right at the end of this table," the witch continued.

Severus, who had been lifting a spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth, froze.

"You think just because of one drunken tryst, the Professor belongs to you, even though he's told you publicly and I imagine privately that he wants NOTHING to do with you. Instead of accepting him at his word, you constantly plague him, try to cast love spells on him and generally make a pain in the ass of yourself, not to mention subject the rest of us to your mad delusions. You refuse to see the truth right in front of your face, Sybil. How do you expect me to take anything you say to me seriously? I've worked on myself Sybil, you need to do the same…inside. Find some peace for gods' sake and stop blaming everyone else for your shortcomings!"

Hermione pushed her plate away, rose and started walking swiftly from the dais, her back turned toward Sybil. She didn't see the witch draw her wand.

But Severus did.

Her eyes glittering madly, Sybil rose and started to cast a truly unforgivable curse. Severus' eyes widened and he drew out his own wand, startling Hermione who turned around to see Sybil standing up, her face contorted with hatred.

"Take this, you little bitch!" the witch screamed, pointing her wand at Hermione.

"Cruc…"

That was as far as she got.

"Expelliamus!" Severus shouted, blasting Sybil across the dais and into the wall, just as several students entered.

Hermione hugged herself, trembling. Sybil had been about to cast the Cruciatus curse on her.

And Professor Snape had saved her.

The wizard pocketed his wand, stood up and walked down the dais to the fallen witch, checking her vitals. She was still alive. He picked up her wand.

Well, Hermione had effectively solved his Sybil Trelawney problem. The witch was out of Hogwarts and destined for Azkaban. It was her own fault. He looked at Hermione.

"Go get Poppy and Albus," Severus said to the witch.

Hermione nodded and hurried out of the Great Hall and to the nearest floo. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The witch had tried to really, physically hurt her.

What a morning this turned out to be.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Sybil went off the deep end, but Severus came to the rescue. Whew. Please review.


	4. Changes, Changes

**Chapter 4 ~ Changes, Changes  
**  
Hermione spent the rest of the morning in Dumbledore's office with Severus and Sybil. The Divination teacher was full of apologies and remorse, but it wasn't enough.

"Sybil, you attempted to cast an unforgivable on another staff member. Most of your previous hexes were thrown with drink involved, but you made a sober, conscious effort to harm the Spells Mistress. As you know, Unforgivables are immediate grounds for serving a life sentence in Azkaban," Albus said, his eyes dark.

Sybil let out a moaning sob.

"I will attempt to convince the Ministry to give you a lesser sentence…but it is likely you will have to spend a number of years there regardless. You should have held your temper, Sybil," the Headmaster said.

Despite being Sybil's intended target, Hermione felt horrible for the witch. Azkaban?

"Headmaster, I did say some things that were very hurtful to Sybil," Hermione said, "I might have driven her to it."

"A noble attempt at compassion, Spells Mistress, but wasted," Severus said silkily, his eyes resting on Sybil coldly. "It could have as easily been the Killing curse. They are all considered one and the same. She deserves Azkaban."

Sybil looked at Severus with wide eyes.

"How…how could you say such a thing, Severus…after all we've been through together…" the witch began.

"Sybil…we've been through nothing. I despise you and warned you all of your flagrant spell casting would catch up to you. You've overstepped your bounds on numerous occasions, and you've gone too far this time. You are getting what you deserve, and I for one am happy to see you go," the Potions Master said coldly.

There was a knock on the door. Sybil let out another sob.

"Come in," Albus said.

Two Aurors walked in.

"We are here for Sybil Trelawney," one of the Aurors said soberly, looking from Hermione to Sybil. He looked back at Hermione, eyeing her for a moment before his eyes fell back on Dumbledore. Quite a pretty little witch there.

Albus nodded toward Sybil.

"This is Professor Trelawney," he said, his voice sounding old and tired as he turned over his Divination teacher of many years to the Aurors.

Albus wondered if he shouldn't have let her go years ago. But the witch had no one. He didn't want to turn her out into the world alone. Now he realized he had made a mistake.

The Aurors walked over and helped the sobbing witch to her feet. One Auror pulled out his wand and placed shackles on her hands and feet.

"Oh, is that really necessary?" Hermione asked, her eyes glistening at Sybil's plight.

"Standard procedure," the Auror replied as Severus handed him Sybil's wand.

The Auror snapped it in half, Sybil crying out as she saw it.

"Can you at least disillusion her, so the students won't see her leaving in chains?" Hermione implored.

Severus looked at her narrow-eyed. Typical Gryffindor.

The Auror looked at Hermione for a long moment.

"All right," he said, casting a disillusionment spell on the witch. Sybil disappeared, a slight shimmer the only proof she was still there. "But only because you asked me so sweetly."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, blushing a little.

"Sybil, I will be at the Ministry this afternoon to see if I can influence them. I can't promise you anything, my dear. I am so sorry to see you come to this," Albus said, his blue eyes dark with sadness.

Sybil sobbed in answer, then the Aurors led her out.

Severus let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, a very smug and satisfied look on his face. Finally Sybil Trelawney was out of his life for good.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked stricken. She had someone sent to Azkaban, possibly for life. Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut? Then Sybil wouldn't have tried to cast the curse on her.

Albus looked at the witch sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, Hermione. Sybil knew Unforgivables meant Azkaban," he said to the Spells Mistress.

"Yes, but if I hadn't goaded her…" Hermione began.

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't want to hear all this senseless self-incrimination.

"Miss Granger…I was there. Sybil goaded you and when you told her what you thought, rather than respond in like manner she chose to try and hex you when your back was turned. With an Unforgivable no less. You are not at fault so shut up about it," he said coldly. "It's over with."

Hermione frowned at the pale wizard.

"You're just happy she's gone," she said to the wizard.

"Happy isn't the word. Ecstatic is a more fitting description, Miss Granger," Severus replied with a dark smirk. "I must say it is an emotion I haven't felt for a very long time, and I have you to thank for it."

The Potions Master stood up and gave Hermione a little bow, the witch scowling at him. He then turned to face the Headmaster.

"I take it you have no further need of me, Headmaster?" he said to Albus, who waved him off.

The wizard cut his eyes toward Hermione once more then exited Albus' office.

When the door closed, Hermione looked at the Headmaster.

"Professor Snape really is a piece of work," the witch said, still scowling. "He's really glad Sybil's gone to Azkaban."

"Yes, he is," the Headmaster agreed. "Sybil was an aggravation to the wizard to be sure. I did my best to keep him from doing her harm. I never thought the witch would end up causing her own downfall."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well, he did protect me from her," the witch said, "So he can't be all bad."

The Headmaster looked at the witch.

"Most likely his response was reactionary, rather than noble, Hermione," the Headmaster said. "Severus rarely extends himself for anyone, unless there is some benefit in doing so."

Hermione considered this. The Headmaster was probably right. No need trying to attach anything noble to Professor Snape since his spying days were over. He had done nothing for anyone since. Then Hermione realized something. She hadn't thanked the wizard for stopping Sybil.

Well, she'd do it later. He probably would just grunt at her anyway, if that. Hermione looked at Albus.

"If that's all, Headmaster, I need to go. Have to visit my parents for lunch. Mum hates it when I'm late," the witch said.

"Yes, that is all, Hermione. I only hope you don't blame yourself for this. As Severus said so bluntly, Sybil brought this all on herself," he said softly.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, sir," she replied, exiting the office.

It was going to take a little while to let all of this sink in. Sybil getting sacked would be one thing…but going to prison…that was what was so hard to take in all this. Hermione was more of the mind that Sybil needed psychological help rather than Azkaban, but there were no wizarding psychoanalysts. A muggle psychiatrist would have her on drugs the minute the witch started talking about the magical world.

Hermione sighed at all the drama of the day. As she made her way down the shifting staircases, she knew there would be even more drama went she saw her parents. She headed back to her rooms to get her traveling cloak.

"Well mum, this is it," the witch said to herself as she headed up the corridor into the main hall and out the main doors to the grounds.

She felt a bit as if she were heading for sentencing.

*************************************

"Where is she? It's five minutes after twelve and I told her lunch was to be served at precisely twelve noon. I swear, Hermione is just so thoughtless," Jane Granger seethed, pacing back and forth in front of the dining room table.

Hermione's mother was short and chestnut-haired just like Hermione, but she had blue eyes. She was also rather stout in middle age, just the way John Granger liked her. Hermione's father was a big, broad man, six-foot in height, with thick blonde-grayish hair, amber eyes and a big, slightly hooked nose. He was seated at the table, watching his wife stalk back and forth, working herself up as normal.

John was a rather quiet man. He had to be, otherwise Jane would be all over him. He found out over the years it was better to let his wife rampage then try to reason with her. Jane believed she knew the answers to all the world's ills, if people would just listen to her advice and follow through. She was an excellent dentist, however. Her patients knew to listen to her…or else.

Suddenly the front door opened and Hermione walked in, her hood up.

Jane stopped pacing and immediately put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so you finally made it, young lady. The food is lukewarm now, thanks to your tardiness," Jane said, frowning at her daughter. "Now get over here and sit down. I'm starving."

Hermione lowered her hood and her mother gasped.

"Hermione Jane Granger! What did you do to your teeth?" her mother demanded, appalled. "I thought we agreed that you would not use magic to straighten them."

Hermione sighed and looked at her mother before crossing the flat and sitting down at the table. Jane sat down across from the witch, studying her face and hair.

"What have you done to yourself?" her mother asked her.

"I got tired of looking like a one-browed, bucked-toothed troll, mum. I got a makeover," Hermione said, looking down at the greasy fish and chips. She couldn't eat that.

"A troll? A makeover? Hermione, what has gotten into you? Nothing was wrong with the way you looked. You looked fine. Now you look like some kind of …well…hot little piece," her mother said. "How will men respect you for your mind, looking like that?"

Hermione didn't say anything, and she didn't eat. John Granger was looking at his daughter. Personally, he thought Hermione had done admirably following their directives for all these years without much visible improvement in her teeth. He also thought she looked good, damned good. He cut his eyes at his wife for a moment, then looked down at his food.

"Mum, everyone respects me for my mind, but laughed at me because of how I looked. You have to admit I was a fright," Hermione said, still not eating.

"You were…natural," her mother said.

"I'm natural now, mum. I just had my teeth fixed and my unibrow separated. My hair is all natural as well," Hermione replied.

"You call using magic natural?" her mother spat at her.

"For me? Yes, mother…being that I am a witch, magic IS natural. It's about time I took advantage of it. I look good and I feel good now. You should be happy for me," Hermione said, then she looked down at her plate. "I can't eat this mum."

Jane glowered at her.

"What do you mean you can't eat it? You've always eaten my fish and chips. What, now that you've prettied yourself up you're too good to eat my cooking?" her mother asked her, frowning blackly.

"No, mum. It's not that. It's just that it's too greasy. Greasy foods make my skin blotchy," Hermione said, "See the improvement? That's because I've cut back on it."

Jane sniffed.

"After I've gone through all this trouble," she said, sounding hurt and trying to make Hermione feel guilty. The witch didn't.

"I can't eat it, mum," Hermione said again.

"Fine," her mother said, jumping up and snatching the plate of food from Hermione and storming off into the kitchen. Hermione looked at her father, who sighed.

"If it's any consolation, I think you look wonderful. I don't blame you for fixing your teeth, kitten. You tried to do it our way for years. Smile for me," he said.

Hermione gave him a smile.

"Whoever did it did a fine job," her father said, smiling at his daughter.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her father blushed.

"Thanks, dad," the witch said, love shining in her eyes. "I wish mum was more supportive."

"Your mum just has a hard time letting go, Hermione. She loves you but doesn't want to admit you're all grown up. Every independent move you make takes you farther and farther away in her opinion. This is her way of trying to keep you close," her father said as Hermione returned to her seat.

Jane Granger returned, carrying a bowl of lettuce, tomato, cheese and ham. She slid it in front of Hermione.

"Here. This won't ruin your complexion," her mother said, sitting down and scowling at her. "I only added a touch of vinegar and oil along with some herbs."

"Thanks mum," Hermione said, smiling at her mother.

She might not like the changes Hermione made, but at least she was being supportive in a snarky kind of way.

Jane looked at her hair.

"Your hair is so curly. Maybe you should straighten it a bit," she suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione said, digging into her salad.

Hermione wasn't going to touch her hair. It was fine as it was.

"I still wish you would have continued using the retainer," Jane said, looking at her mouth.

"Mum, eight years is long enough, really," Hermione said, "You say you want grandchildren. How am I supposed to give them to you when no wizard would come anywhere near me? They probably thought I'd bite their lips off if they kissed me."

John brought a napkin to his mouth to hide his grin. But his eyes were smiling and Jane scowled at him.

"Don't encourage her, John," Jane said.

"All right dear," John replied, mirth in his voice.

Jane sighed. Her husband was no help. She looked back at her daughter, who was smiling at her father. She really did have quite a pretty smile. Hermione didn't smile often when her teeth were bucked. Maybe it was good she had it done. She seemed happier.

"Ah well, it's done now. I suppose it's irreversible," Jane said wistfully.

"Definitely," Hermione responded.

Like she'd ever change back.

Jane studied her daughter for a moment, then shrugged.

"It'll take a little while, but I suppose I can get used to it. Anything that moves me closer to becoming a grandmother can't be all bad," Jane said, smirking a bit as she cut a piece of fish and ate it.

Hermione felt all warm inside. Her mum had accepted the change with a minimum of fuss. Thank the gods. Happily she tucked into her salad, thinking this was the best visit she had with her parents in a long, long time.

* * *

Sybil was delivered to the Ministry and booked, the two Aurors handing her over to be processed, then going their separate ways. The tall, brown-haired, brown eyed Auror who disillusioned Sybil at Hermione's request looked thoughtful as he walked down the corridor towards the break room to have a well-earned cup of coffee. Obviously the pretty, curly-haired witch he encountered in the Headmaster's office was a staff member of Hogwarts. Not only was she pretty, but compassionate. Compassion was a nice trait in a witch. In anyone, really.

The wizard was just about to turn into the break room when someone hailed him.

"Hey Justice!" a black-haired Auror called to him, "Want to stop off at the Three Broomsticks for a drink after work tonight?"

Justice Forall looked at his fellow Auror for a moment.

"No, I have something else in mind for tonight, Jason. Maybe tomorrow night," he replied.

"All right then," Jason said smiling and walking off.

Justice entered the break room where a fresh pot of tea was waiting for him. The wizard fixed himself a cup then folded his tall frame into one of the chairs that surrounded a number of white tables and thoughtfully took a sip. He wanted to know who the witch was, if she were married or single, and if single to find out if she might consider going out on a date with him. There was only one way to do that.

Go back to Hogwarts this evening and make inquiries.

* * *

Hermione returned to Hogwarts in good spirits. When she entered the castle the students all looked at her curiously, but she didn't seem to notice or care as she made her way down the dungeon corridor. Someone was walking ahead of her. She squinted her eyes. It was Professor Snape. He seemed to be reading something as he walked. Thinking to get her thanks out of the way, Hermione quickened her pace. Normally, she wouldn't have been able to catch up to the Potions Master before he reached his office. The wizard took long strides when he walked, but since he was reading, his pace was slower. Hermione managed to get within ten meters of him when the Professor suddenly spun, his black eyes looking at her rather accusingly.

"It is never good to run up behind me, Spells Mistress," he said in a low, dangerous voice, his eyes glittering. "Please keep that in mind so there will be no…accidents."

Hermione swallowed at the predatory look on the Professor's face. The wizard turned and started to walk again. Hermione skittered to catch up.

"Um Professor, I just wanted to thank you for stopping Sybil from hexing me," she said to the wizard, who looked at her sideways, scowling.

"It was purely reactionary, Miss Granger," he responded. "She might have hit me instead of you, she was in such a state."

That really wasn't the case. The Professor had purposely protected Hermione, simply because her back was turned. If the witch had been facing Sybil and able to draw her wand, he wouldn't have interfered at all. But he didn't want Hermione thinking he had done something noble. He had just got rid of one fawning witch. He didn't want another on his pale hands. Not even one as curvaceous as the Spells Mistress.

Hermione frowned at him for a moment. Selfish git. But still…he had inadvertently kept her from getting Crucio'd.

"Still, thank you," she said rather stubbornly.

Severus stopped walking and turned toward the witch.

"If you really want to thank me, Spells Mistress, then when I come to your labs to be poked, prodded, pinched and the gods know what else, you will try to make it relatively painless," he said silkily.

Hermione looked at him perplexed.

"What are you talking about, poked, prodded and pinched?" she asked the dark wizard, her brow furrowed.

Severus stared at her a moment. Was it possible she didn't know Albus had assigned him the task of lab niffler?

"Yesterday Albus informed me you would be using me to test the Dark Mark. That cadaver limbs were no longer suitable and you needed some living flesh to diddle with," the wizard said, watching for her reaction.

"Oh Albus," Hermione breathed, clapping her hand to her forehead for a moment. Then she looked at the pale wizard.

"I told him that yes, I couldn't go any further with the dead limbs, but I never asked for you, Professor," Hermione said.

"Very few do, Miss Granger," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Despite the fact you didn't ask for me…you now have me…regardless how I feel about it."

Hermione didn't want a test subject under duress or one as snarky as the Professor. It would be difficult enough work without him bitching and moaning and asking all types of questions as she worked.

"Perhaps I could find someone else more…er…willing," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her.

"How many deatheaters do you know, Spells Mistress?" he purred at her.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well, there's Lucius Malfoy…" she began.

Severus snorted.

"Lucius would no sooner allow you to touch him than the Giant Squid," Severus replied, "His opinions about muggle-borns haven't changed. He would never work with you."

"Maybe…maybe a prisoner from Azkaban," Hermione suggested.

Severus shook his head.

"Too much trouble with secrecy and security. Plus the Ministry is not willing to help with transport or lend Aurors to watch them," the Potions Master said.

He was getting the distinct impression that the Spells Mistress did not want him for a subject. For some reason he found that appealing.

"There has to be some alternative other than you," Hermione said, a little desperately.

"Well, if you can think of one, let me know," the wizard said, turning and heading for his office again. "Otherwise, I expect you to give me notice before you bring me into your chamber of tortures."

Severus let himself into his office and closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione standing in the corridor looking after him.

Chamber of tortures? Is that what he thought her lab was? Hermione scowled blackly. The gods only knew what horrors he brewed up in his lab.

Shit. She had to talk to Albus. Severus Snape was the last person she wanted to work with.

* * *

Albus told Hermione pretty much the same thing he told Severus. He was the best option, and he was who she would be working with. End of story. Completely miffed, Hermione walked down the spiral staircase and ran right into Justice Forall, who was coming to ask the Headmaster about her. The tall Auror looked down on the witch.

"Good evening," he said smiling at her.

"Hello," Hermione said, obviously distracted. Then she looked up at him in recognition. "You're one of the Aurors who took Sybil this morning."

Justice nodded.

"Yes I am. My name is Justice. Justice Forall," the wizard said.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, wondering about his odd name. "How is Sybil?"

"She's fine. The Headmaster came down and spoke in her behalf. She has to do three straight years in Azkaban. She's very, very lucky," Justice said.

"Three years," Hermione breathed.

That was much better than a life sentence. She looked up at the Auror again.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Mr. Forall. I've got to head to my rooms now and get ready for supper," Hermione said, starting off. Justice turned and followed her.

"Um, Miss Granger," he called to her. Hermione stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, Mr. Forall?" the witch responded.

Justice looked a bit awkward.

"The reason I came back here tonight was to try to find out if you were married or not, because if you aren't, I would like to invite you out to dinner," the Auror said, turning a bit red.

He certainly didn't have the confidence of Marcus Delaluci, though he was just as handsome in Hermione's estimation.

"To dinner, Mr. Forall?" she asked him, a little knot of apprehension forming in her belly. This was, in her opinion, the first time a wizard was asking her out seriously. Marcus didn't count.

"Yes," the Auror said, swallowing a little. "Nothing too fancy mind you…just a casual dinner. I would really be honored if you said yes."

Hermione looked up at the wizard. She knew nothing about him except he was an Auror for the Ministry. But that was good, wasn't it? It meant he was of good character and unlikely to act badly. But then again, what witch knew what she was getting into before she accepted a date? Dates were the way you got to know a person, weren't they?

"When would you like to go out, Mr. Forall?" she asked him.

Justice looked a little more hopeful now.

"Would this Friday be all right? If you have another date, we could make it next Friday," he said, trying to be accommodating.

Hermione smirked. Obviously he thought she dated often. Justice had no idea he was the first wizard who ever asked her out.

"I think, Mr. Forall, that Friday would be fine," the witch replied.

Hermione was scared, but excited. She wanted to go out. An Auror seemed safe enough for a first date.

Justice beamed broadly. He had a very nice smile. Hermione couldn't believe how happy the wizard looked at her acceptance.

"All right. I will pick you up here at seven o'clock Friday night. As I said, it will be casual. Do you like seafood?" he asked as they both started walking toward the shifting stairs.

"I love seafood," Hermione replied.

"Great, so do I. I know the perfect place," the wizard said enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled up at him.

Justice escorted Hermione down the dungeon corridor to her rooms. Severus was about to walk out of his office door, saw them and pulled it back, cracking it and peeking out. Wasn't that the Auror who took Sybil away this morning? Yes it was. He was back.

Severus shook his head slightly. Some wizards would hit on a witch no matter the circumstances. Imagine using an arrest as a common jump-off point. And obviously by the way she was smiling, Hermione had leaped.

"All right, Miss Granger. I will pick you up at seven on Friday night," Justice said. He hesitated for a moment, then lifted and kissed her hand. Hermione fought back a giggle as his warm lips softly met her flesh.

"Goodbye, Mr. Forall," Hermione said, drawing her kissed hand up into her chest and letting herself into the room, the Auror watching her with a huge smile until she closed the door. Then he pumped his fist.

"Yes!" he said out loud, then strode down the corridor, humming.

Severus let him get a ways down before he exited his rooms. He was scowling slightly. That Auror was handsome enough, but probably had as much in common with Hermione intellectually as a flubberworm. But most likely the witch wouldn't be thinking with her brain when out with the wizard.

It wasn't hard to tell that Hermione Granger was most likely untouched. She hadn't been an attractive witch, and very devoted to her studies. Now all the restraint was bound to pop wide open, and so were her legs when the first wizard got her juices going. She had no idea she was like a sheep walking into a forest full of hungry wolves, all ready to take a chunk out of her.

Well, that wasn't his affair. Miss Granger could get gangbanged and it would make no difference to him, so long as she could still use that big brain of hers to work on the Mark, hopefully with as little pain as possible. Again, he felt it was his misfortune to be foisted on the witch while she went through late puberty.

The wizard sighed. Still he had to do it. With a billow of robes he turned right into the main hall, scattering a few startled students before turning down the corridor that led to the staff entrance to the Great Hall. The moment he entered, the Potions Master was descended upon by Minerva and the rest of the female staff.

"Severus, what happened to Sybil?" Minerva demanded of him as he sat down and looked up at the anxious witches, scowling.

"She's been sent to Azkaban, hopefully for the rest of her life," he responded, then ordered his meal as the witches gasped.

"Whatever for?" Minerva pressed.

"Can't you ask Albus about this?" Severus said. He didn't want to be rude to Minerva…she had known him since he was a student at Hogwarts, plus she was the Headmaster's paramour.

"He won't tell us anything," Minerva said, looking toward Albus, who was eating tomato soup and holding his beard out the way.

"Maybe there's a reason for it," Severus responded as his food appeared. He had slices of braised goose, rice with gravy and asparagus. A large glass of wine appeared next to it. "As you can see, I'm celebrating my new freedom," he purred at Minerva.

The witch went thin-lipped for a moment, then continued to press the wizard, who put his fork and knife down in exasperation.

"Fine. Sybil tried to cast the Cruciatus curse on the Spells Mistress when her back was turned and I stopped her with an Expelliamus spell. Now may I eat please?" the Potions Master said, his brows drawn together blackly. It really wasn't a request.

The witches all moved back to their seats, cackling among themselves as to why Sybil would do such a thing.

"I always thought Sybil was one egg short of a full dozen," Pomona said, sniffing slightly. The other witches readily agreed and quickly launched into an animated discussion of all Sybil's faults.

Severus heard them and shook his head.

"Bunch of old buzzards…mauling Sybil's warm carcass," he thought, slicing into his goose, swirling it in gravy and popping it into his mouth.

Ah, so good. It tasted even better now that he could sit and eat in peace without a pair of magnified dragonfly eyes staring holes through him. He sighed rather happily.

Bless Hermione Granger's righteous indignation.

* * *

With Sybil's sudden departure, Albus found himself without a teacher for Divination class, and had to rotate teachers until he found a replacement. Sybil didn't keep a lesson plan and winged it for the most part, so the substitutes had nothing to work with and had to wing it as well, using books for ideas.

Every teacher taught at least one class, of which Severus was by far the worst instructor. In his class he had the students try to predict how many points he was going to take from them when they got the answer wrong. A catch twenty-two if there ever was one, but at least Albus took him off the rotation which was what the snarky Professor was aiming for in the first place.

Hermione's new look soon grew old, and the witch was able to return to her spell work with some slight changes. Now when she walked the corridor loaded down with books, usually several older male students would come to her assistance, fighting over the tomes and the winners carrying them, pages all askew, down to her lab for her, then trying to lounge about. She sent them straight off, the young wizards protesting heartily as she told them she had work to do.

The witch set about getting her notes and research in order. Since she had to work with Severus, she thought it would be easier to do if the wizard had some idea what she had accomplished and what she hoped to accomplish with a living test subject. Dead limbs couldn't describe what they were experiencing. She needed someone who could react to her experimentation and give her information about those reactions. More than that, she needed someone who could answer a summons.

The Professor was going to absolutely love that, she was sure.

* * *

Severus tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming, but gods he hadn't had a dream like this in a very long time. He was fucking the shit out of someone against a dungeon wall. He couldn't see who it was but the witch was shrieking like a banshee. In reality, the wizard had a death grip on his cock and was working it to a frenzy in his sleep. Suddenly he came with a groan, but didn't wake up just then.

In his dream, the witch slid down off the wall and looked up at him with glistening amber eyes…

"Gods, Professor…" she said in a husky but horrifying familiar voice.

The Potions Master sat straight up in the bed, blinking and looking wildly around the room.

"Wha…?" he began, then felt the stickiness all over his loins and looked down.

He had come all over himself. He hadn't done that since he was a student at Hogwarts. Severus scowled and slid over, discovering as he reached for his wand on the nightstand that his hand was all sticky too.

"Circe," he hissed, grabbing his wand and scourgifying himself then the bed sheets. He put the wand back and slid back over into the bed, lying down on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't had sex in quite a while, but still…he shouldn't have dreamed what he dreamed. He shouldn't have. There was no reason to.

"No, that couldn't have been who I thought it was…it's madness," he said to himself, "Pure unadulterated madness."

He rolled over and tried to push the dream out of his mind.

Sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Friday evening rolled around and Justice picked Hermione up promptly at seven. He was dressed in a striped brown and white dress shirt, a brown blazer, belt, brown Dockers and brown shoes. Hermione was dressed in a knee length, long sleeved slightly flared cream print dress, covered in autumn leaves. She wore brown low heeled shoes and a brown cloak. No jewelry. She hadn't yet purchased any. It was actually autumn and the nights were getting cooler. Her curling hair fell softly around her shoulders and smelled of Jasmine. Justice looked at her appreciatively.

"Wow, you look absolutely lovely," the Auror breathed, offering Hermione his arm as she blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

Justice walked her up the corridor and into the main hall. Marcus Delaluci came striding from the DA corridor just in time to see Hermione leaving with Justice. His violet eyes narrowed. So the witch was dating now, eh? He checked Justice out. Handsome bloke. Ah well, Marcus could bide his time. It didn't matter if he wasn't first, as long as he was in line.

Marcus was on his way out to hit the Knock-Knock club. He wanted to get there early while ladies were still drinking free. He could hit on them without having to spend any money for at least two hours. If he were lucky, he would have seduced one before the drinks started costing galleons again. He let Justice and Hermione precede him, then followed them out.

"So where are we going tonight, Mr. Forall?" Hermione asked him, trying to make small talk. She felt awkward being out with a strange wizard she knew next to nothing about.

He looked down at her, thinking how pretty she looked in the moonlight.

"It's a surprise," he said, patting her arm.

They exited the gate and Hermione turned to him, expecting them to apparate, when the wizard reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny broom. Then he pulled out his wand.

"It's such a lovely night, I thought we'd fly there," the wizard said, flicking his wand at the broom. It grew to proper size. It was a third generation Firebolt.

"I…I'm not completely comfortable with flying," Hermione began.

Justice smiled at her as he mounted the broom and offered her his hand.

"I'm an Auror, Miss Granger. I am trained in transporting people on brooms. You'll be fine," he said persuasively.

Hermione hesitated, then mounted the broom side-saddle, Justice pulling her back so she nestled against his strong body. Hermione felt all fluttery inside as she felt his warmth and his arms on either side of her protectively as he gripped the broom. The Auror pushed off smoothly, but Hermione still gasped and leaned back against him even harder.

Justice grinned. Going by broom gave him an opportunity to get close to her. As they flew, he sniffed Hermione's hair surreptiously. It smelled wonderful…like flowers. Jasmine.

"Now, this isn't so bad, is it?" Justice asked her as they flew past the full moon. It was beautiful and Hermione felt as if she could reach out and touch it. She felt safe surrounded by the Auror's strong sure arms.

"No, it really isn't," she agreed. She wasn't cold either. Justice must have cast a warming spell as well.

Presently they came to an area filled with tiny lights…a town. A large lake bordered it. Justice angled the broom down and they landed in front of a little rustic looking restaurant right on the edge of the lake. Justice reduced the broom as Hermione read the name of the restaurant.

Charlie's Seafood

It was a quaint little place, rather small, but had a large deck with picnic type tables and torches ringing it. There was a pretty view of the lake, lights twinkling on the other side of the water. There were a few patrons eating. It smelled wonderful.

Justice led her to a table and helped her sit down on the long bench, then sat opposite her. There were menus already on the tables. Justice picked his up and smiled at Hermione, encouraging her to do the same.

Hermione browsed the menu. Yum, fried shrimp…but she couldn't have those. Her skin was cleared up completely, smooth and even for the first time since she was fourteen. She wasn't about to ruin it.

"Do you see anything you like?" Justice asked her.

"Yes. I'd like the shrimp cocktail and the crab legs, if that's all right with you?" she said to Justice, feeling odd that he was buying food for her. But this was a date. She couldn't expect to split the tab.

"Anything you'd like is fine with me," Justice replied. He hadn't stopped smiling since he picked the pretty witch up. He felt like he had won the Wizarding sweepstakes.

Suddenly the Auror let out a loud whistle, startling Hermione.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him.

A brown haired waitress walked up. She wore jeans with an apron over it that read "Charlie's Seafood."

"Hello Justice," she smiled at him, then she looked at Hermione. "Good evening, Miss."

Hermione smiled a hello.

"I was just calling Charlie Jr. here. This is her dad's place," Justice said looking at the waitress fondly. Charlie smiled back.

"What can I get you tonight?" she asked politely.

"The lady will have the shrimp cocktail and crab legs. "I'll have the fried flounder, if you have it," he replied.

"We've got it," Charlie said writing everything down. "And this comes with small potatoes, boiled corn and a small salad."

"Fine," Justice said, his eyes on Hermione, who blushed for absolutely no reason.

"She blushes quite a bit," Justice thought as he looked at her. He wondered…no…no, not at her age. She had to be at least twenty-five.

They sat in silence for a little while…the curse of the awkward first date upon them. Presently Hermione said, "I like this place, Mr. Forall. It's quaint and open. I especially love the view of the lake, with the moon reflected off the water."

"Yes, it is nice. Not too snooty, good food, good people," he said, looking at her. It was time to get acquainted. "I guess this would be a good time to tell you a bit about myself."

Hermione looked at the handsome Auror, interested.

"Well, I attended Hogwarts, graduated in 1990. I was in Hufflepuff house and a decent student. I'm a half-blood My father is a muggle American and my mother an English witch. He was in the military when they met, and fell for my mum like a ton of rock cakes. Fred Forall and Irma Goodall. I still catch them snogging to this day," he said with a fond smile. "My dad has an awful sense of humor, and he is proud to be an American, hence my name, Justice Forall.

"As in 'Justice For All,'" Hermione said smiling.

"Right in one," Justice said. "No need to tell you how much teasing went on behind that name, but it's all right now. When I graduated Hogwarts, I joined the Aurors immediately. I've got a few years under my belt now, good security, good position and a good wage. Now, I'm just looking for a good wife."

Hermione's eyes widened at this. Justice Forall certainly didn't pull any punches…he was looking for a wife? Good gods.

Justice saw the deer-in-the-headlights look on Hermione's face. He laughed.

"Oh, don't let me frighten you, Miss Granger. I haven't set my sights on anyone yet. Just interested is all. I still date casually. It's just that I'm getting older and would like a wife and little ones somewhere in the near future," he said smiling. "I won't be whipping out a ring at the end of our meal."

Hermione sight with relief. The witch could imagine her mother turning somersaults all over the restaurant's deck if she could hear this conversation.

"Now, tell me a bit about yourself," Justice said as Charlie returned with two glasses of water and some plastic wrapped crackers.

"Me?" Hermione said, not knowing where to begin.

Justice nodded encouragingly.

"Well, both of my parents are muggles," she began, "I was eleven years old when I found out I was a witch. It explained a lot of strange things that would happen around me when I got upset or excited…"

As they were talking, two people strolled on to the deck.

"I tell you, Bozo, I'm just dying for some oysters," Rita Skeeter said to the chubby photographer following her. "Things are so dull in the news area these days…nothing to sink my teeth into since Voldemort's gone. Oh, there's the occasional deatheater attack here and there, but they are so far between and the angles are all used up. I need something fresh…something the will entertain the public.

The blonde, heavy-jawed witch sat her ample bottom on the bench of a table quite close to Justice and Hermione. She picked up the menu with her mannish hands.

"You're paying for your own meal, Bozo. Things are tight enough to choke a basilisk," the reporter said, scanning the menu.

"I was and remain a good friend of Harry Potter…" a voice drifted over. Rita stiffened immediately. She knew that voice…and hated it. Hermione Granger.

"Bozo, switch seats with me," the reporter hissed.

The photographer stood up and walked around the table as Rita did the same. She looked over at the table at Justice and Hermione.

"Dear gods, what's happened to the unibrow and bucked teeth?" she whispered. Bozo started to turn around to look.

"Don't look you idiot. I don't want her tipped off," the witch said as she studied the new and improved Hermione Granger.

"My, my. Isn't she looking scrumptious, Bozo? Obviously she's had some kind of face job…well, well. Do you think the public might be interested in this, Bozo? Interested in seeing the beast turned to a beauty? Yes, yes I think so. I think so. Do you think we have any old pictures of her, Bozo? We must…she was in the news quite a bit a few years back…with Harry Potter. We could cut her out and show a before and after of her. Yes…yes that sounds good. Come on," Rita said, rising from the table.

Hermione was telling Justice about attending university when suddenly she was blinded by a bright flash. Justice turned around scowling. He scowled even more when he saw who it was. Rita Skeeter and her little roach of a photographer.

"What's the meaning of this?" Justice demanded.

"Oh, the public just wants to know," Rita said, looking at Hermione hungrily as the witch's eyesight came back.

"Rita," she hissed, frowning at the witch.

"In the flesh, and speaking about flesh…yours is looking quite delectable, Miss Granger. Muggle facelift? A little nip and tuck? A glamour? You can tell me," she said.

Justice looked at Hermione strangely.

"What's she talking about Miss Granger?" he asked the witch.

Embarrassed, Hermione decided to tell him the truth.

"I…I recently had a makeover, Mr. Forall. I didn't used to look like this," she said, her voice wavering a bit.

"I'll say she didn't," Rita said, overjoyed that Hermione's date didn't know he was out with the wizarding world's own ugly duckling. "She was a real piece of work. I doubt if you would have looked at her twice."

Justice's brows furrowed as he looked from Hermione to the reporter and back.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Don't worry…you will tomorrow. There will be a before and after picture in the Daily Prophet," Rita said.

"No," Hermione said weakly.

"Oh yes, Missy. You are like a living miracle. The public will want to know about this. The best thing you can do is tell me where you got the makeover," Rita said.

"At Lovebites Beauty Shop, I won a contest," the witch said with a defeated voice.

"Ah, you went to the vampire, Adam Sweetmeats. He's a real miracle worker. If no one believed it before, they're going to take one look at you and believe it now," Rita gushed as her quick-quotes quill wrote down the information quickly.

"So, have you been checking out the assortment of beefcake since your transformation? Getting on the shag wagon?" Rita asked Hermione who blushed furiously.

"Now hold on there. That's no question to ask a witch, particularly in mixed company," Justice growled, standing up. "I think you should go, Miss Skeeter."

Rita frowned up at the wizard.

"And who do you think you are that you can order me about?" she asked the wizard. He certainly was a looker.

Justice reached in his pocket and flipped out his Auror badge. Rita read the name on it and blinked up at him.

"Well, Mr. Forall, I'm done anyway and…"

Just then there was a loud crack of apparition. Both looked at the place Hermione was sitting. The witch was gone. Rita smiled up at the shocked Auror.

"Looks like you're done too," she purred.

* * *

A/N: Man, what a way to have a date end. Rita is a real bitch isn't she? Poor Hermione. But what about our Severus…gunking up his bed with wet dreams. Ooh. It starts. Anyway, please review.


	5. A Bit of Tension

**Chapter 5 ~ A Bit of Tension  
**  
Hermione apparated outside Hogwarts main gate, her vision blurred by tears as she unwarded the gate and hurried through, forgetting to ward it back as she half ran towards the castle. Luckily, the gates would seal and ward themselves after a moment or two, so the witch's carelessness did no harm in this case.

She couldn't believe it. Of all the witches to run into, it had to be Rita Skeeter. Hermione was perpetually in the reporter's sights ever since she had bested her on several occasions when still a student at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor had kept the witch in a charmed glass jar in her animagus form for two weeks, then on another occasion, blackmailed her into writing the true story about Voldemort's return according to Harry. Rita never got over a mere slip of a witch outmaneuvering her, and had to feel on top of the world now that she had some news on her.

Getting a makeover was actually no big deal, but Hermione was certain Rita would find a way to put a horrible spin on it. She pushed open the double doors and rushed down the dungeon corridor, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Severus was just leaving Slytherin house and on his way to start his rounds early. The students knew what time he normally did them, and he hoped to catch a few who hoped to get all their devilment done before he appeared. He was a bit surprised to see Hermione hurrying down the corridor. She hadn't been gone a good hour. Hm. She was crying. Maybe the Auror wasted no time putting the moves on the witch. The wizard couldn't resist taking a stab at her when they passed.

"A rather early ending to your date, Miss Granger. Did your beau grope you, or otherwise abuse your person?" the wizard purred at her.

Hermione looked at him, her face tear-stained.

"Shut up and mind your own business, Professor!" she spat, rushing past him.

Severus' eyes went wide and he spun as she passed. Did the little chit just tell him to…to shut up? No one talked to him that way.

"Miss Granger, just because you had a bad night that is no reason to be rude," he chastised her.

Hermione looked at him incredulously as she unwarded her door.

"You have some fucking nerve talking about someone being rude! If you said a pleasant word to anyone your face would probably crack in half from the stress," the witch snarled at the Potions Master.

Severus scowled blackly.

Not only had Hermione been purposely rude, she cursed when addressing him.

"Miss Granger, my responses to the unwelcome advances of others are based on my personality, not because I am throwing some kind of tantrum," he said pointedly.

Hermione opened her door and looked back at the Professor.

"Oh, just fuck you, Professor!" she yelled at him, entering her rooms and slamming the door behind her.

Stunned, Severus stared at the closed door.

"Why that little…" he growled impotently at the closed portal. "How dare she…gah!"

Severus threw up his hands and stormed down the corridor. Any students he caught in the wrong were definitely going to suffer tonight.

As he walked, Severus couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make the witch act so, so uncharacteristically. He had seen the witch angry before, but not to this degree. He had never heard a foul word come out of her mouth before. That she could even wrap her mouth around such language was surprising. So the Gryffindor angel did have a bit of darkness in the wings.

For some reason, he found he approved of that.

The Potions Master turned into the main hall and headed for the main stairwell. Time to catch some rulebreakers.

* * *

Hermione quickly undressed, throwing on her housecoat over her nightgown, then sat on the edge of her bed, fuming. Rita was such a bitch. Now her makeover would be fodder for the wizarding world. Before and after pictures. Dear gods.

The witch flopped back in her bed and thought about her situation. She was calming now and began to be able to look at her problem logically.

First off, her makeover was a noticeable change in her. She always knew it would be…that was why she got it in the first place. She wanted to start dating and doing the things that other young witches did. She didn't try to hide how she used to look before from Justice. It just didn't come up. Why would it? He was out with her as she was now, not then. Why did she feel so ashamed?

Because Rita was taking something that was done in relative quiet, and making it into a public spectacle. Yes, the change in Hermione seemed rather remarkable, but the truth was it was completely natural. Adam had just fixed her hair, eyebrows and teeth. The result was because that was how she looked when properly maintained. She looked good.

Why did she feel like hiding now? Hiding would do no good. Rita wanted her to go underground most likely, to be ashamed…to hide herself.

Well, she wouldn't do it. No matter what the reporter put in the Daily Prophet, she would hold her head high. She did nothing wrong…hell, she did nothing that any other witch wouldn't do. Went to a beauty parlor and got fixed up.

Fuck Rita.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Then her mind drifted to Professor Snape. Shit. She had treated him horribly. She hadn't meant to curse the wizard but he caught her at a bad time. He didn't have a monopoly on snarkiness after all. Everyone was entitled to be in a bad mood after all. Plus, he saw she was upset and purposely goaded her, asking if her date abused her. He had some nerve.

Well, he wouldn't be getting an apology. He should have done just what she told him. Shut up and mind his own business. What happened to her was none of his concern.

You have to work with him.

Damn, that was true. Their little run-in could have negatively affected their upcoming project together.

Hermione snorted.

The Professor was most likely going to act the bastard anyway, whether she had cursed him or not. It was his nature after all. If he was pissed at her, so what? He stayed in a perpetual state of "pissed" anyway. At least he'd have a reason for it now.

She lay there, then thought about Justice. The poor wizard. She just bolted on him. He hadn't deserved that, but she was so upset she just couldn't look at Rita any longer. The witch's very presence ruined the night. She would have to go to the Ministry tomorrow, find Justice and apologize to him. If he wanted to even talk to her after seeing those pictures in the paper. Some wizards were funny. He might not want to date someone who used to look like that. His friends might tease him.

Well, she'd find out the kind of wizard he really was tomorrow when she went to apologize. If he was that shallow, maybe it was good Rita showed up. Otherwise she might not have known until she became involved with him.

Involved?

Hermione blushed a bit at the thought. Her 'involved' with a wizard. Intimately. The little contact she had with the Auror made her feel very aware of both herself and him. On the broom, she leaned against him, and his body was rather hard and lean…so different from her own softness. He made her feel safe too, but maybe that was because he was an Auror.

Justice was also very, very handsome. Just the kind of wizard she thought she would never attract. Tall, brown-eyed, well-built…actually quite a hottie.

Hermione giggled. Her, out with a hottie. It was as if the world had turned upside down. She wondered if he would have tried to kiss her goodnight…and if she would have let him. Probably. She was becoming aware of new feelings rising in her in the past couple of weeks. Although she had never experienced them before, they were decidedly sexual. The witch figured that she was feeling like this now, because she actually was attracting male interest. Before, the feelings would have just been a terrible distraction and she probably repressed them rather than go through sexual frustration.

It was as if her body was becoming highly sensitive to touch. In the shower, she had the water on high and the feel of it on her skin had caused her nipples to harden. She guiltily touched her breasts a bit, and it felt delicious…but that was all she did. It felt very dirty to touch herself. Dirty and exciting. But she stopped.

A bit of warmth flowed through the witch as she wondered what it would be like to be touched by a man…to be kissed…to be…to be…

She shuddered as suddenly a sweet ache hit her core.

"Oh gods," she groaned, sitting up in the bed. "I'm turning myself on."

She wrapped her arms around her belly and sat there uncomfortably, willing for the feeling to go away. It wouldn't.

"Damn," she breathed, squirming a little bit. She had to do something to stop it. But only naughty witches did things like that.

Maybe she was a naughty witch. She thought about what she had read in books. She used to sneak and read erotic books when she was younger and the witches in them would masturbate. She was always too uptight and embarrassed to try. But she was supposed to focus on a man when she did it.

Hermione picked up her wand off the nightstand and lowered the torches, as if that would make what she was about to do more permissible. The witch then laid back on the bed, pulled her nightie up a bit, and slid the crotch of her panties aside, picturing Justice's handsome face and imagining him shirtless. She slipped a finger between her labia clumsily, gasping at how wet she was down there. She could smell her own muskiness.

The witch rubbed, groaning a little at how her fingers felt as they moved over her moist sensitive skin. She touched her clit and buckled. Shit! Oh gods!

Hermione worked at herself, her eyes half-lidded, Justice's image focusing and unfocusing as she stimulated herself…his features becoming darker as the witch let out a moan, a knot forming in her belly. She worked her hand faster, the scent of her arousal becoming stronger as she writhed.

Suddenly she was on the edge of orgasm, and the image of Justice changed. Hermione shrieked in horror and release as she climaxed to the sharp, pale features of one Professor Severus Snape.

"Noooooo!" she cried, going into meltdown, bliss thrumming through her.

She rode out her orgasm, going boneless and panting as it subsided.

"Dear gods…what was that?" she said to herself. "No. That was just…just wrong. So wrong."

She shuddered.

That had to be a fluke…the wizard probably popped up because of their altercation. It couldn't be anything else. She found nothing remotely sexy about the snarky Potions Master. He was cold, rude and a right bastard.

It was a fluke. A horrible, twisted fluke. She couldn't have orgasmed to the thought of Severus. It was just too terrible to consider.

Tired now, the witch reached out and grabbed her wand, plunging her room into total darkness, as if it would hide the reality of what just occurred.

But it didn't.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione showered and forced herself not to think about the terrible end to her first masturbation session. She waited until she was sure the Potions Master had eaten and exited the Great Hall before she went to breakfast. She didn't want to see him for two reasons now. The first, being she had cursed him…the second…well, the above.

She peeked out of her rooms, looking up and down the corridor. Some Slytherin students were on their way to breakfast, but their Head of House was nowhere to be seen. Dressed in her everyday robes, the witch exited her rooms, falling in step behind the students and making her way to the Great Hall.

Suddenly she was snatched out of the corridor and into a niche by a strong pale hand. She looked up into the scowling face of one Severus Snape. She stared at him, speechless.

"I believe your actions last night had something to do with this," he purred, thrusting the Daily Prophet at her.

Hermione took it and grimaced as she looked at two side by side photos of herself, one with her brittle-haired, unibrowed and buck-toothed, the other as she looked now. The caption read:

Hogwarts Spells Mistress Undergoes Miraculous Change from Beast to Beauty.  
Story page three.

"Damn," she breathed, Severus staring at her to see her reaction.

Hermione folded the paper up and handed it back to him.

"Aren't you going to read the article?" the Potions Master asked her silkily.

"No," Hermione said.

He looked at her a moment.

"Very wise, Miss Granger. To read it would lend it credence," he said, studying the witch. "Now, as to your actions last night, whereas I understand your frustration, I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a manner. I believe an apology is in order."

Hermione looked up at him.

"You won't be getting one, Professor. You might think yourself beyond reproach in this case, but the truth is you purposely picked at me when you saw I was upset. So you got what you deserved in my opinion. I would no sooner apologize to you than send Rita Skeeter a thank you note," she said.

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" Severus purred, moving closer to the witch and trapping her against the wall.

Hermione was aware of a kind of thrill ripping through her as the wizard intruded on her personal space, his dark eyes resting on her face.

"Yes it is," the witch managed to get out. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't stand so close to me, Professor," she said.

But Severus was remembering her against another dungeon wall in his dream. The wizard went unfocused for a moment, until he felt a small hand pushing at his chest.

"Get away, Professor," Hermione said.

Severus caught her hand. It was soft, tiny and very warm

"I didn't touch you, Miss Granger…why are you touching me?" he asked her silkily.

"I need my space," she said, trembling a little now.

The Potions Master's quick black eyes took in her trembling. He gave her a half-smirk, released her hand and stepped away, noticing how the witch drew in a long, deep breath.

"Run, Miss Granger," he said softly.

The witch didn't have to be told twice. Hermione bolted from the niche, the wizard stepping out and watching her hurry up the corridor, his eyes narrowed. Then he turned and headed for his office, looking quite thoughtful.

Quite thoughtful indeed.

* * *

"Oh my gods…what's happening to me? Ew," Hermione breathed as she headed for the Great Hall double-time.

Professor Snape's proximity had caused quite a reaction in her. It was as if for an instant she wanted the snarky wizard to press his body against hers. When she shoved her hand against his chest, the wizard felt as if he were made of stone, chiseled stone. She could feel the relief of his chest beneath her palm. And the way he told her to run…it was as if he were warning her off.

Hermione considered this for a moment. No. No it wasn't like that. It wasn't as if he were warning her off. It was more as if the dark wizard were playing some kind of game and giving her a head start before he tracked her down and caught her.

Hermione shuddered.

She didn't want to think about what the end of a game played with the Professor would be like.

The out-of-sorts witch turned down the corridor that led to the Great Hall's staff entrance and entered.

Immediately, everyone looked at her, teachers and students alike. Hermione flushed slightly and walked to her seat, sitting down and doing her best to order breakfast as if nothing were wrong.

The female staff members were whispering among themselves and looking at her, as were the students. Albus, seated at the far end of the table looked upon the witch with kindly eyes. Rita Skeeter was certainly a dislikable person.

Hermione ordered a soft-boiled egg, toast and a slice of lean ham for breakfast, along with a glass of milk. She began to eat, aware of people watching her. But no one said anything yet about the article.

Marcus Delaluci looked down the table at her. That article ought to take her down a peg, maybe make her more accessible. She didn't want people thinking she was stuck up now, did she? Count on Marcus to try to milk the situation for all it was worth.

Hermione had just bitten into her toast when she heard a small, female voice.

"Um, Spells Mistress?" the voice said.

Hermione looked up to see a young Gryffindor witch in her fifth year looking shyly up at her from the main floor. She had black-hair, blue eyes and an acne-splattered face.

"Yes?" she replied to the witch, who shuffled her feet a bit.

"My name is Melissa Oddlocks. I just want to say that I think you look really pretty and because of you, I'm not worried that I won't be pretty too anymore, and think that there's nothing wrong with getting help to look my best if I need it. I just wanted you to know, so you don't feel bad about what's in the Prophet. There's a lot of girls that have hope now because of you. A lot of ugly ducklings that think maybe later they can become swans like you did," the girl said, giving Hermione a small smile.

Hermione's eyes glistened, as did Minerva's and a couple of the other female staff members who heard the young girl.

Hermione smiled at the witch warmly. Her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest.

"Thank you for telling me that, Melissa," Hermione said, her voice quavering with emotion.

"You're very welcome, Spells Mistress," the girl replied, returning to her seat to be surrounded by others, who smiled up at Hermione gratefully.

Hermione returned to her meal with almost an ache in her heart. She had no idea she inspired others by getting her makeover. It made her feel good to know that an act that was decidedly selfish in nature was serving a greater purpose.

The female staff members were all silent now. They had forgotten what it was like for young, insecure witches dealing with the changes their bodies and looks went through during adolescence. How devastating a zit could be or how hard it was when boys ignored them because they weren't "pretty" enough. How alone a young witch could feel because of their hair or teeth or even a unibrow. They all looked at Hermione rather guiltily. She had gone through that for years, and they hadn't made it any easier for her. They had never offered to help her either, choosing instead to ridicule the Spells Mistress.

They couldn't blame it all on Sybil. True, the Divination teacher had been the ringleader but they didn't have to follow her. The truth was, they were all insecure and older witches…it was rare they could target a younger one and feel they were more attractive. Hermione had been a kind of punching bag for them, and since she never took them to task they felt free to continue their treatment of her.

Each witch knew that Hermione couldn't truly be blamed for not associating with them. They were so mean and catty toward the witch, for her to do so would be hurtful, and who wanted to set herself up for hurt?

Professor Sinistra looked over at Hermione, who was smiling down into her food.

"I feel so ashamed of myself," she said quietly to no one in particular.

Professor Sprout nodded.

"We've been a bunch of bitches, not witches," the Herbology teacher said, blinking rapidly as she looked at the table of pimply-faced, imperfect young witches smiling and talking animatedly among themselves.

Madam Hooch was frowning.

"Well, she made herself an easy target. She did nothing to improve herself for years. It made no sense for a young woman to let herself go like that," Hooch sniffed.

Everyone turned on her.

"But we made no effort to help her, did we? Any of us could have helped her with her hair and her eyebrows…convinced her to get her teeth done much earlier than she did. We were perfectly horrible," Minerva said, feeling like a stone was in her belly. "Instead of snickering behind her back we should have been doing all we could to make her feel like one of us."

Madam Hooch looked a bit subdued at Minerva's statement.

Pomona looked at the witch.

"Well, I'm going to be supportive from here on out," the chubby witch said, "I just hope it isn't too little, too late. I wouldn't blame Hermione if she never talked to any of us."

"We'll just have to find a way to make it up to her," Minerva said determinedly.

The Transfiguration teacher looked down at the Daily Prophet, and her eyes narrowed.

"I think I may just know a way," she said darkly.

She looked at Professor Sinistra.

"Aurora, do you think you could cover my classes this morning? I need to take a trip to Diagon Alley," Minerva said to the Astronomy teacher.

"Certainly," the teacher replied, "But really, Minerva, you must tell us what you're up to."

Minerva shook her head.

"No, not until I get all the details hashed out, but I want all of you to keep your evening free and your traveling cloaks close. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Minerva said, rising imperiously and walking quickly away.

She slowed down behind Hermione as if to speak, but seemed to think better of it. Actions would speak louder than words in this instance. If what Minerva had planned worked out, then the Spells Mistress would have no doubt her fellow staff members supported her whole-heartedly.

From the end of the table, Albus watched his witch exit the Great Hall, his eyes twinkling.

"It's about time you came to your senses, Minerva McGonagall," he said to himself, smiling after her.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the Ministry about ten o'clock. All around her people were gawking.

"Isn't that the Hogwarts' Spells Mistress?" they whispered to each other.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going down to that Love Bites Beauty shop as soon as I can make an appointment. If that vampire can make a sad case like she was look that good, he can make me into Miss Wizarding World," a blonde witch with a briefcase said to her companion as Hermione walked by her and into the building.

The witch walked up to the information desk. The clerk, a heavy-set brunette woman with hazel eyes looked up at her and did a double take.

"How can I help you, Miss Granger?" she asked Hermione, smiling.

Hermione started to ask the witch how she knew her name, then realized it was because of the Prophet.

"I'd like to see the Auror, Justice Forall please," she said.

"Certainly," the clerk said, still smiling. She pulled what looked like an old fashioned brass hearing aid out from under her desk. It was shaped like a horn.

"Mr. Justice Forall, please come to the reception area. Mr. Justice Forall, the reception area please," the witch said, speaking into the wide end, her voice echoing throughout the Ministry. She put the horn back and looked at Hermione.

"He should be here in a moment," the witch said.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"You're very welcome," the witch said…then she hesitated.

"You really look wonderful you know," the receptionist said, leaning forward and speaking in a low voice. "I made an appointment with Mr. Sweetmeats this morning for a makeover. I hope I come out half as good as you did. Nothing wrong with self-improvement. Rita Skeeter is a real bitch to put you out there like that…but most of the witches I've talked to about it are all for you. Including me."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Wow. It seemed Rita's article wasn't doing the damage she thought it would…at least not among witches. Wizards might feel differently. Well, she'd find out. Justice was striding up the hall. He was looking very sober.

He stopped in front of her.

"Well, good morning, Miss Granger. I didn't get a chance to say good night last night," he said evenly.

"I'm so sorry about that Mr. Forall…it's just that…" Hermione began, then she noticed the receptionist leaning forward and listening to every word.

"Can we…um…walk down the hall a bit?" she asked Justice, her amber eyes shifting toward the receptionist.

Justice nodded and together they walked out of earshot of the witch, who looked slightly disappointed.

The wizard folded his arms and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly, Mr. Forall. I was embarrassed and upset, and I just…just couldn't handle it. I suppose you saw the article in the Prophet, and the pictures…" she said to the Auror.

Justice nodded.

"I did," he said shortly.

"I suppose that you don't want to go out anymore," Hermione said, "Knowing what I used to look like."

Justice studied her for a moment.

"Miss Granger…I have three sisters, all older than me. And every one of them looks almost as frightful as you did in that photo until they hit the bathroom and put their faces on. They scared me to death some mornings. My mum too. At least you aren't loaded down with makeup. Whatever that vampire did to you was minimal. This is who you were all the time. This is who you are now," the Auror said frowning slightly. "Do you think me so shallow that I would want to stop seeing you because of what you used to look like? Let me show you something."

Justice reached in his robes pocket and pulled out a small wallet. He opened it and flicked through some photos then showed her one. It was of a teenaged boy, skinny as a twig with big hands and feet, pimples all over his face and with wild, uncombed hair. He was smiling and holding a quaffle.

"That's me in Hufflepuff my sixth year," he said, wincing at the picture a little. "I keep it with me to keep me humble," he grinned at her.

Hermione could hardly believe the handsome wizard she was looking at now was once that gangly boy.

"You weren't the only ugly duckling, Miss Granger. There were a lot of us," the wizard said. "I think Rita Skeeter's mean-spiritedness backfired on her in this case. I heard a lot of people saying how lovely you looked. Some even accused Rita of being jealous. So you shouldn't let the article bother you or that dumpster-diving reporter."

"Still, I shouldn't have left you like that," she said softly.

"That's all right…now you owe me two dates to make up for it," the Auror said, smiling at her. "Are you busy tonight? We could have our meal at Charlie's. The shrimp cocktail is superb and the crab legs the sweetest you've ever tasted."

Hermione smiled at him.

"All right, Mr. Forall," she said a bit shyly.

"Please, call me Justice," the Auror said in a low voice.

"Justice," she repeated.

He smiled at her.

"And you can call me, Hermione," she said, feeling warm all over at his smile.

"Hermione. Such a lovely name for a lovely witch," Justice said sincerely, kissing her hand gently. "So I will pick you up at seven?"

"Seven will be fine, Mr…I mean Justice," Hermione answered him.

Justice walked Hermione outside the Ministry building.

"I'll see you tonight," he said.

"Tonight," Hermione agreed, disapparating.

Justice took a deep breath, shook his head and walked back into the Ministry. It would take a lot more than a "before" photo to back him up from Miss Hermione Granger.

* * *

At seven that night, Rita Skeeter left the offices of the Daily Prophet, satisfied with her daily column.

"I bet the little chit's locked in her rooms at Hogwarts crying her eyes out that she's been exposed," the reporter said to herself gleefully. "That'll teach her to fuck with Rita Skeeter. It took some time, but I got her back. Yes, I did."

Rita made a little skip of joy as she exited through the double doors and walked behind the building, taking a shortcut to the nearest tavern. She always had a little drink after work…for medicinal purposes.

Suddenly, the reporter was grabbed around both arms, her wand plucked from her robes pocket, and a sack drawn over her head. She struggled fruitlessly.

"Unhand me!" she cried. She could hear shuffling feet. There was more than one person.

"I'm sorry honey, but we can't do that. You've got a pressing appointment for a makeunder," an effeminate male voice said, tittering. Other titters joined him.

Rita fell silent. She knew this had to do with Hermione Granger. Shit.

A makeunder? This didn't sound good.

Not good at all.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione headed out for breakfast. She had a lovely dinner with Justice the night before, letting him kiss her on the cheek when he returned her to Hogwarts and walked her to her rooms, not knowing that Severus was peeking out of his office and observing them.

"How chaste," he sneered to himself as he watched the Auror give the witch a small peck. By his eyes the Auror wouldn't have minded a little more contact.

"I hope that was worth the galleons you spent on her tonight," Severus muttered closing the door and stalking back into his study.

He dropped into the armchair facing the fire and picked up his firewhiskey. He had been looking out his office the entire evening, chiding himself for it every single time he did it. Why should he care when the witch got back from her date? He swallowed down the contents of his glass in one gulp and scowled into the fire.

Hermione Granger was not his type of witch. He liked them dirty and experienced for the most part. If they weren't dirty when they came to him, they were certainly sullied when they left. The wizard smirked.

Any witch could be sullied. Even innocent Hermione Granger.

"What the fuck am I thinking? The witch doesn't do a gods damn thing for me," he hissed, slamming his glass down on the table. "What do I want with a walking encyclopedia? Besides, she couldn't handle it. It's insane."

But his eye was trained to notice subtle changes…he was a Potions Master after all, and he'd noticed the witch's reaction to him. Part of it was fear, but another part was definitely attraction.

"Forbidden Fruit Syndrome," he muttered. That's all it is on both our parts. She's the untouched, good girl Gryffindor, and I'm the dark, evil Potions Master who would fuck her into conniptions…she knows it too. The witch knows it on some level, and it affects her."

Severus considered. Hermione wasn't a girl anymore. She was a young woman. A very curvaceous young woman, built like he liked them, though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

The wizard rubbed his hand over his pale face. He wasn't sure what to do about this situation. He wasn't a wizard to court a witch. He generally told her what he wanted and either she gave it to him or she didn't. There were no dinners, flowers, chaste kisses on the cheek or sweet talk. There was talk all right, but not sweet and definitely not the kind that one would share publicly. Hermione Granger wouldn't know what to do with him. But he knew what he could do with her. But still…Hermione Granger?

"It's insanity," he said again, rising and heading for his bedroom.

Once again, sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Hermione walked up the dungeon corridor in a very good mood…then slowed as she saw the entire female staff waiting for her, Minerva standing in front.

The witch stopped in front of them.

"Good morning," she said to the witches, her brow slightly furrowed as she tried to figure out what they were all doing there.

"Good morning, Hermione," the witches all replied, looking very expectant for some reason.

Hermione stared at them for a moment, then asked, "Is there a reason all of you are standing here in the dungeon corridor rather than eating your breakfasts?"

Minerva stepped forward.

"Why, yes there is, Hermione. We're all here to apologize for our dismal treatment of you," the witch said, her eyes glistening. "We should have been your friends instead of your tormentors. We treated you so dismally these past couple of years…especially me. I was your Head of House. I was terrible to you. We all were."

Hermione looked at Minerva, but didn't say anything.

"When Rita wrote that horrible article about you, and that young witch came to you and told you what an inspiration you were, we realized just how awful we were being. We're old, silly biddies and fervently hope you will forgive us for our long lapse of judgment and give us another chance to be good friends to you," Minerva said.

Hermione still didn't say anything. Minerva held out the Daily Prophet.

"Here is a token of just how sorry we are and how much we support you. Please, take it."

Hermione slowly took the newspaper and scanned the cover. Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods," she breathed.

Then she burst out laughing hysterically, staring at the before and after photos of one Rita Skeeter. The "after" photo was decidedly worse than the before. She read the caption.

Rita Skeeter Gets a New Look  
Photo by Bozo Baggins

[Go to: . to see photo]

Hermione giggled and read the article.

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet columnist and reporter was found bound with a sack over her head outside of the Daily Prophet building at five forty-five am this morning when employees reported for work. Upon removing the sack, it was discovered that the witch had been unflatteringly made over. Miss Skeeter said she was abducted at seven pm the night before and subjected to "treatments" by an unknown number of individuals. She accused Miss Hermione Granger of being involved, but investigation showed that the Hogwarts' Spells Mistress was in the company of Auror Justice Forall at the time of the witch's abduction which was supported by several eyewitnesses who placed both at Charlie's Seafood restaurant. Investigation is on-going._

Hermione looked up at Minerva and the other witches.

"You had something to do with this?" she asked them.

The witches looked around then nodded, grinning.

"Us and Mr. Sweetmeats," Pomona said, grinning wickedly. "It seems he owed Rita for trying to incite the public against him when he first opened his shop. He was quite good. He had an amazing tool that inserted hairs wherever he touched it to. A simple Densaugeo spell fixed her teeth, and her hair, well that was Mr. Sweetmeats as well. He called it a "Makeunder." She looked absolutely ghastly. And there is a spell on her that won't allow her appearance to be changed for an entire month."

Hermione grinned at this. So Rita would get a chance to see how the other half lived.

"This is brilliant," Hermione said, smiling at the witches.

They had gone through a lot to try and make up for their shortcomings. Abducting Rita? And enlisting Adam's aid?

"Who talked to Adam?" she asked.

Minerva turned a few colors.

"I did," she said in a tremulous voice. "He's a bit much, but he grows on you after a while."

The witch didn't know what to make of the vampire Queen when she walked into his shop. Adam was as flamboyant as ever and pulled no punches when he told the Transfiguration teacher she needed to make an immediate appointment, which incidentally she did. When Minerva told him what she wanted to do and why, Adam was in for the long run.

"I will happily break that bitch down to her lowest denominator…not that it's all too far a drop from where she is now," the Queen said, his eyes flashing red and startling Minerva.

Together with the entire female staff, they hid disillusioned at the Daily Prophet, waiting for the witch to depart. They pounced on her and disapparated with her to the Beauty shop, where she was bound and blindfolded in total darkness, then they all went to work on her, the witches taking great pleasure in raggedly clipping her perfectly manicured nails and toes as Adam did the cosmetic changes. As the photo showed, she turned out a perfect fright, suffering from the same shortcomings as Hermione. She already had blotchy skin, but she used cover-up. Adam removed all of that.

Hermione looked at all the witches, who looked apprehensive as they waited for her response. Hermione looked back down at the photo of Rita. They really had gone all out in their effort to show they were sorry. They certainly made the witch pay.

"I guess we can start over," Hermione said, smiling at the witches, who all let out screeches of delight and closed over her, hugging and kissing the witch before sweeping her off to the Great Hall and dragging her chair down to where they sat, chattering happily.

Albus sat at the end of the High Table beaming. It seemed that Hermione's looks weren't the only thing made over.

* * *

That night, Hermione walked down to the Professor's office with her arms full of notebooks and parchments. Balancing them precariously, she knocked on the door. After a moment it was pulled open and Severus looked down on her scowling.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked snarkily, angry at being disturbed. He hadn't been doing much more than staring into the flames of his fireplace, but still.

"These are for you, Professor. My research and notes on my experiments with the Dark Mark. I thought it might be easier for us to work together if you knew exactly what I have found out so far, and what I hope to find out. Everything is dated, indexed and footnoted.

"Of course it is," the Professor said snidely, taking the books and parchments out of her hands.

I figure we can start next Saturday if you are free. Probably Sunday as well.

"If I am free, Miss Granger? Of course I am free…no matter what I planned to do. Albus' directive…remember?" he said darkly, his eyes resting on her face.

"Yes, I remember. If there was any other way, Professor," she began.

"Save it," he hissed, slamming the door.

"What a bastard," Hermione thought staring at the door for a moment before heading back to her rooms.

It was going to be a real joy working with the wizard.

Not.

* * *

Severus brought the armload of research to his writing desk and piled it on top of it. There were at least ten bound books of research notes, and several parchments of very well drawn examples of the cadaver arms with the Dark Marks, notes in every corner.

Scowling, he sat down and looked through the books, finding the first carefully written notes. As he read, his scowl disappeared and a distinct look of interest replaced it, then one of complete absorption as he read the tests performed and the theories that resulted.

Hermione was of the opinion that the Phantom Summons was not caused by a residual magical signature because of the fluctuations of intensity. She believed there was an actual physical cause for the summons and theorized there was something viable left of the Dark Lord that was in the graveyard. Something distinctly…alive.

Severus felt a coldness in the pit of his stomach as he continued to read. If something living was left of the Dark Lord, then it was possible that he could be restored. He hoped the witch was wrong in her summation…but there was no way she could find out without a living subject to work with. He took a deep breath when she read there would out of necessity be instances when the summons would have to be answered and investigated. The Ministry had exhausted almost every imaginable means of trying to find any signs of the Dark Lord. How would the witch differ in her approach?

Severus considered. This was Hermione Granger. If there were one thing about the witch that always held true, it was that she thought outside the box. She enjoyed challenging and disproving accepted theories. If anyone could find out the mystery behind the summons, it was Hermione Granger.

Severus realized that not only would he be required to be in her lab, but also on call since the Summons happened randomly, and the witch would have to come to him when it occurred, or he would have to go to her. They would be working quite closely together. An eyebrow quirked.

The wizard had not yet decided what he was going to do about the witch. Working with her would most likely help him make his final decision. In the meantime, she would most likely continue to see the Auror…but judging by that kiss on the cheek, they would be taking it slow. Possibly too slow.

The wizard rubbed his eyes, tired now. The witch certainly had all her dragons in a row with this research. Severus found he did feel less apprehensive now that he knew what it was about. It didn't answer his questions on whether her experiments would be painful. The witch had no way of knowing that since all she worked with were dead limbs. He would just have to find out when he reported to her next Saturday.

Severus closed the book he was reading, stretched and retired.

That night, he had another very wet dream about the witch.

The only difference was he was fucking her for all he was worth on a counter in her lab, broken beakers scattered on the floor as he drove into her hungrily.

He woke up, scourgified himself and lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking he was going to have to fuck the witch if this kept up.

It would be the only way to keep his sheets clean.

* * *

A/N: So the witches and Hermione made up. Nice. And Severus having dialogues with himself concerning Hermione. Decisions, decisions. Please review.


	6. A Sudden Departure and One Great Surpris

**Chapter 6 ~ A Sudden Departure and One Great Surprise  
**

The next morning Hermione was in her lab when there was a pounding on the door. Frowning, the witch put down her quill, brushed off her hands on her robes and walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Wow Hermione. So it's true. You've been turned into a real looker!"

"Ron?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me," he said stepping past Hermione and into the lab, looking the witch over. "You look fantastic!"

Ron went to hug her, but Hermione sidled out the way.

"Aw, come on Hermione, you haven't seen me in ages. I've been abroad helping with dragon transport for the past eight months. You can give us a hug," Ron complained, his blue eyes resting on Hermione rather hotly.

"No Ron. Hugs with you don't work. They involve too many moving parts," the witch said, walking back over to her notes.

Ron scowled at the witch. She had been stand-offish towards him since their seventh year, when he found out Harry had shagged a witch, and he hadn't. He pressured Harry to tell him who the witch was, thinking she might give him a go too. Ron was still a virgin and it irked him the Boy-who-lived had his cherry popped first.

"Oh come on Harry, who is she? Think she'd give me a tumble? I'm your best friend after all," Ron said to Harry, who shook his head.

"No Ron, she won't do it," the wizard had told him.

No matter how much Ron pestered Harry, he wouldn't tell him. It wouldn't have done Ron any good if he did. He had shagged Ginny, Ron's sister.

When Ron couldn't get what he wanted out of Harry, he began to harass Hermione for sex.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Let me get a shag. I want to know what it feels like," he begged the witch.

"No Ron! You have some nerve asking me to do that," Hermione had told him.

"It's not like anyone else is going to do it," the red-haired wizard pressed her, inadvertently reminding the witch how unattractive she was. "You might as well take me on. It will be between friends."

Hermione couldn't believe the randy wizard.

"What kind of friend are you asking me to shag you just because we are friends? No courtship, no connection of any type…hell you don't even like me that way, Ron. And I certainly don't like you that way either," she said.

Ron threw up his hands.

"What's that got to do with anything? We have the right body parts. That's all we need," he said to the witch. "Come on, Hermione. Give me a little bit so I'm not the last virgin in Gryffindor."

Hermione scowled at him.

"According to what you said a minute ago, I'm going to be the last virgin in Gryffindor," the witch spat at him, storming up to her dorm to get away from him.

Ron harassed Hermione for sex for the rest of the school year until she threatened to report him to Professor McGonagall for sexual harassment. Finally he gave up, but Hermione never felt the same toward him again. If not for Harry, she wouldn't have associated with the wizard at all. But now Harry was in America and Hermione had given the wizard a wide berth.

"You're still mad at me for seventh year, Hermione? I was young and randy. Gods, get over it," the wizard said scowling.

Hermione sighed.

"Ron, what do you want?" she asked him tiredly. She hadn't seen him in eight months and found that five minutes were more than enough.

"I came to see if you wanted to go out to dinner?" he replied.

"To dinner? With you? No way Ronald," Hermione said, looking at him incredulously.

Ron frowned at her.

"Oh, I see how it is. Now that you're all fixed up you're too good to go out with the likes of me," the wizard said coldly.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Ron, I wouldn't go out with you if I hadn't gotten a makeover," she replied, wishing he would leave.

"I wouldn't have asked you then," the wizard said, his eyes washing over her curves. "Now I wouldn't mind being seen in public with you."

Hermione couldn't believe it. After all this time, Ron still didn't have a clue.

"All right, Ron, that's it. Goodbye," the witch said, her hand on her wand in her pocket.

"What? You want me to go?" he spluttered.

"Badly. And do me a favor and just stay away. We don't have a friendship any longer. We haven't since seventh year. You're a pig, Ronald Weasley. You treat me like I have no feelings at all and you haven't got a clue about anything. You're still the same as you were then. You haven't changed at all," she said.

"I was fine the way I was," he argued.

"Just go, Ron. All right?" Hermione said, gripping her wand tighter. The wizard was begging for a quick and painful hex.

"Fine," Ron muttered. "I come all the way out here to see you and this is how you treat me. Just fine, Hermione. See you."

"Not if I see you first," Hermione thought as the wizard stormed out of the lab, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione quickly warded it, then sighed and dropped to the stool in front of the counter, rubbing her forehead with her hand in exasperation.

Ron was the perfect example of "shallow wizard." What he said to her wasn't because he was incredibly honest, but incredibly stupid. He had come all the way out here to ask her to dinner and most likely to shag him afterwards. What a moron he was.

Hermione turned and focused on the parchment she was working on. It was a kind of schedule of what tests she planned to perform on Severus' mark, the purpose of them and what she hoped to discover. She wanted to manage her time with the wizard so everything would go smoothly and he could be in and out.

Hermione flushed suddenly. Severus Snape. In and out. Good gods.

The witch shivered.

Why oh why hadn't she demanded a prisoner from Azkaban to work on?

Because Albus already said no, that's why.

Well, there was nothing for it. Severus would be in her lab at ten o'clock Saturday morning.

She hoped he would be cooperative.

* * *

Friday night, Hermione went on her third date with Justice. They had a nice casual meal at the Three Broomsticks and spent a bit of time strolling through Hogsmeade arm and arm, enjoying the sights and conversating. Justice had no grip at all on Spells Making or really any cerebral pursuit. But he did enjoy Quidditch and his work, so that is what he stuck with. Hermione did her best to seem interested, but she heard enough about Quidditch from Harry and Ron to last her the rest of her life it seemed.

All right. Justice was no mental giant, but he was kind, handsome and thoughtful. And he seemed to like her very much. But some aspects of his work interested her.

"They put me on Rita Skeeter's case, and I went down to that Love Bites Beauty shop. What a piece of work that vampire who runs it is. Adam Sweetmeats? He's sweet all right. Gave me the creeping fugwugs the way he kept batting his eyes at me, and all the while his consort glaring at me as if he wanted to rip my throat out. I don't see why the Ministry lets them out in public. Vampires are dangerous," the Auror said, frowning.

Hermione didn't say anything, but Justice's dislike of Adam didn't sit well with her. The vampire had shown her great kindness and friendship. There was nothing wrong with him except he survived on blood and was undead. But everyone had their shortcomings.

"Anyway, I showed him a photo of Rita, and his eyes turned red. Red! Circe. Then he said he didn't know her, but she really needed to come to his shop and get a makeover. Rita had said that she remembered a man with an effeminate voice…but then again, he's not the only queer in Hogsmeade," Justice said. "It could have been anyone. But damn, they should close that shop down and send them both back to the grave."

Hermione became very uncommunicative. Justice didn't understand what was wrong.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked the witch.

Hermione looked at Justice with rather cold eyes.

"Actually, I'm exhausted Justice. I'd like to go home," she said.

The wizard was stymied but escorted Hermione back to Hogwarts. When he walked her to the door and went to kiss her cheek, Hermione reflexively pulled away so he didn't make contact.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked the witch.

She looked at him.

"I happen to like Adam Sweetmeats. He did something wonderful for me, showed me kindness. I don't like the way you spoke of him. He can't help it that he's gay and a vampire. You sounded like a bigot, Justice," she said.

The Auror looked at Hermione incredulously.

"Hermione, he's a vampire. He can't be trusted. He can sink his teeth into anyone at any time. Do you know how hard it is to kill a vampire? If those two ran amuck, a lot of people would be turned before they could be stopped. They're a menace. I'm an Auror, Hermione. I have to think of the people I am bound to protect and watch out for danger. Those vampires are a danger…I don't care if they are accepted or not," Justice said with conviction.

"And because of that, Justice…I think I don't want to see you any more," Hermione said softly. "I want someone that accepts people as they are. Someone who can see beyond the surface. You can see me, Justice…you understood when you found out about my makeover. Adam understood me too…what it was like to be alone in the world and unloved. He made me see myself in a new light, and I will always be grateful to him. I can't be involved with a wizard who thinks he should be destroyed. I'm sorry, Justice. This is goodbye."

The Auror stared in disbelief as Hermione closed the door.

Damn it. He'd lost her…and over a fucking queer vampire.

Justice was tempted to punch Hermione's door in frustration, but instead turned on his heel and made his way out of the castle. The witch had made her decision. One day, she'd regret it, he was sure.

And that was the end of Justice Forall.

* * *

Severus smirked and pulled his office door shut, his dark eyes glittering. Now that was an interesting development. It seemed Miss Granger was now beau-less. My, my.

The wizard returned to his study and made himself a nice firewhiskey, drinking it down quickly as he stood before the fire. The Auror was out of the picture and Miss Granger was going to have to start from square one as far as finding herself a boyfriend. It was going to be difficult for the witch, since she stayed at the castle most of the time.

Then the wizard scowled. Shit, Hermione had made up with the henhouse. That meant most likely she would be going out with them on their "Girl's Night Out." Those birds got rip roaring drunk, and anything was possible. Hermione might even pick up a wizard and shag him under the influence.

Severus' face screwed up.

Why should he care who Hermione lost her virginity to? It didn't matter she was a virgin, only that she was a woman. He'd had used goods before. As a matter of fact, all he'd ever had was used goods. The Potions Master had never deflowered a witch before. He had never been the first man to pierce a witch's body…or hear her first cries of acceptance, or experienced the first pulses of womanhood as she was brought to orgasm. He had never been the first man to indoctrinate a witch into the pleasures of the flesh…to the lust, the fire and the power behind the initial desire.

The dark wizard sat down in his armchair and stared into the flames blankly.

No. Severus had never done that. And he had never been in the presence of a witch who was a virgin unless she was a student. And students didn't appeal to him at all. Too young and silly.

He leaned back in the chair and sat there for a long, long time.

* * *

Severus knocked on the Spells lab door, his arms full of Hermione's research notes. He was finally returning them after going over them carefully. Hermione opened the door immediately.

"Professor Snape, you're here," she said with a small smile.

The wizard looked down at her.

"No, I'm still in my rooms pretending that my day is actually my own," he snarked, striding past her into the lab.

Hermione fought back a scowl. She promised herself she would get along with the wizard. She closed the door and watch as Severus set her books on the counter.

He noticed a small padded folding chair in the middle of the room. It had a kind of extended wide arm on it, presumably where he would rest his own arm for examination. A large examination light bowed overhead.

"I imagine I will be sitting there," the Potions said looking at the chair.

Hermione followed his gaze.

"Yes, that is where you will be sitting. You can sit down as soon as you remove your robes," she said, walking over to the counter, picking up all the books and notes and carrying them over to her desk in the far corner. She walked back to the counter, straightening other parchments.

"Take off my robes?" he asked her.

"Yes, so the sleeves don't constantly fall down and disrupt the examination," she replied still sorting through parchments.

"Very well," he said silkily, unbuttoning his robes, removing them and sitting down.

Presently Hermione turned around to address the wizard, then gasped. The Potions Master was sitting in the chair in nothing but a pair of black boxers, his socks and boots, his dark eyes leveled at her and watching her reaction to him.

"Professor!" Hermione said, scandalized.

"What? You told me to take off my robes, Miss Granger. That is precisely what I did," he purred at her.

"But…but you're not wearing anything," she said, averting her eyes now.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, if I were not wearing anything…most likely I would be alone right now, looking at a witch-shaped hole in your lab door," he replied silkily.

"But…but..."she began.

"Miss Granger, I never wear anything under my robes except what you see here. In my rooms, most of the time I wear nothing at all. I have a great dislike of…restrictions on my body."

His dark eyes glittered at the witch as she swallowed still looking up towards the corner of the room. Severus smirked. Such an innocent.

"Miss Granger. You have me, now what are you going to do with me? I didn't come here to have my time completely wasted. If you are going to examine me, please do so," he snapped at the witch. "You aren't a child. Surely a little pale flesh and muscle aren't enough to put you off your game, witch?"

Hermione could hear the sneer in the wizard's voice and it angered her. So he thought she couldn't handle him being near naked and alone with her in her lab. Well she could do it. She'd been around Ron and Harry in their swim trunks before, this was no different.

Well, it was, but she could pretend it wasn't.

"No, it's not enough to put me off my game," she retorted, looking directly into his eyes.

Severus knew she was doing that to avoid looking at his body. Again he smirked.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and approached the near-naked wizard, drawing her wand and leaning over him slightly, the Professor's dark eyes resting on her face as she murmured a spell. The wand's tip turned blue and beginning with his head, Hermione passed the wand over him slowly. She was forced to look at his body as she did so. She was checking his overall health and if there were anything wrong she would have to be able to identify where the problem was.

Her amber eyes took in his strong, lean build. Severus was the first truly mature wizard she had ever seen like this. For some reason, she had believed the Potions Master was skinny, but this wasn't the case. He had the build of an athlete, an athlete who kept himself in very good shape. As she moved the wand over him, she noticed scars along his chest and belly. Hermione colored as she passed the tip over his loins. The Potions Master shifted suddenly, making the witch drop her wand.

"Did I do that?" he purred at her, as the witch picked it back up and glared at him.

Hermione didn't answer the smirking wizard as she leaned lower, passing the wand over his legs. Severus' eyes glinted as she did so. The witch straightened.

"Lean forward so I can do your back," she said sharply.

Severus obediently leaned forward and Hermione started on his back, then gasped as she saw the criss-cross pattern of raised scars. There was one very large scar that started at the top of his left shoulder and ended at the top of his right buttock.

"What happened to your back, Professor?" the witch asked him, her voice almost a whisper.

"Voldemort. He used to torture me," the wizard replied. "Those scars are from whips and scourges."

"Oh my gods. You poor thing," Hermione said sympathetically, her eyes filling. "Why did he torture you if you served him?"

Severus really didn't want to talk about this.

"Suffice it to say, Miss Granger, I didn't always tell him what he wanted to hear. Now please get on with the examination," he said rather coldly.

"But what about this huge scar? What is that from?" the witch asked him.

Severus frowned.

"Do you really want to know, Miss Granger?" he asked her in a dark voice.

Hermione straightened and looked at him.

"Yes, I really do," Hermione replied.

"That is a sword stroke I received for failure to deliver what the Dark Lord wanted," the wizard said quietly.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked him.

Severus was silent for a moment.

"He wanted you," the wizard replied, looking up at her and scowling slightly.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Me? Whatever for?" she asked.

"Because you were Harry Potter's friend. He felt by taking you from him, he could get at Harry who would surely try to rescue you. He was a foolish boy. I was whipped every time I went before him without you. It had come to the point where Albus was considering sacrificing you, so the Dark Lord would not kill me. He said the safety of the wizarding world was more important than the life of one young witch and I had to live," the Potions Master said in a rather distant voice.

Hermione felt a chill go through her. It was a horrible thing to hear…but considering how it was back then, Albus was right. But why hadn't she been taken?

"So what happened?" she asked, "Why wasn't I given to Voldemort?"

"I refused to take you," the wizard said, looking at the witch. "And before you think it was some noble act on my part, I assure you…it wasn't. I simply believed that you would be more of an asset to the wizarding world than I would be, if you were allowed to live. You were a brilliant witch, and when mature would probably been of great use to the Order if Voldemort had not been killed. When school let out and you went home, Voldemort was livid and intended to hack me to death. He must have had second thoughts and merely slit me open and let me almost bleed to death before healing me and allowing me to continue to spy for him. It wasn't my time."

Hermione blinked down at the wizard. He had saved her life when the Order would have given her to Voldemort. She had never known this. Severus frowned up at her.

"Stop looking at me like that Miss Granger. If I had thought there was any immediate benefit in giving you to Voldemort, I would have done it without a thought or guilt," he sneered at her.

"The immediate benefit would have been not being tortured, Professor," Hermione said. Her stomach was full of butterflies.

"Nonsense," he spat at her, angry now. "The torture would have continued regardless. He enjoyed torturing me. Now, enough of this. Get on with the examination, witch."

He stuck out his arm, Mark up, scowling blackly and not looking at the witch.

Hermione put her wand away. She would consider what the wizard had told her later. He was clearly agitated and she needed him calm and cooperative.

"All right, Professor," she said.

The witch touched the Mark, tracing it with her finger gently, examining it. It looked like a frightful tattoo. A skull with a serpent extending from its mouth. It almost looked alive.

"When was the last time you received a Phantom Summons, Professor, and what was the duration of it?" she asked him, still studying the mark.

"The middle of last month. It lasted about two hours," he replied, still looking away from the witch.

"On a scale of one to ten, what would you say the pain factor was," she asked him.

The wizard considered.

"Initially an eight, but by the time it ended, it was a ten," the wizard responded.

Hermione looked at him. The summons must have been painful indeed for the Professor to give it a ten after all the torture he'd gone through.

"How do you deal with the pain?" she asked him.

"I dance the Charleston," the wizard said sarcastically. Then, "How do you think I deal with it, Miss Granger? It's pain. I suffer through it. I have no choice."

"Have you ever attempted to answer the summons in the hope that the pain would stop?" she asked the wizard.

"Yes. It didn't work," he said, his brows drawing together. "I was transported to the graveyard where Wormtail resurrected him during your fourth year. There was nothing there but graves and tombs. The summons continued to burn. There was no relief."

Hermione was aware that every deatheater that answered the Phantom Summons was drawn to the graveyard and that the Ministry had investigated it thoroughly. Still, she needed to know the Potions Master's findings.

"The length and intensity of pain varies from summons to summons, doesn't it?" Hermione asked the wizard.

Severus nodded.

Hermione straightened. This was the first test.

"All right, Professor. I have found a way to get a reaction from the Mark, causing it to glow on the dead limbs. I want to see if I can replicate that response on your Mark," she said to the wizard.

Severus frowned. When the Mark glowed, that meant pain.

"I believe that will be quite painful, Spells Mistress," he said.

"It could be," she agreed, "I don't know, Professor. It isn't my intention to cause you pain…if you don't want to do it…"

Severus sighed. Albus had ordered him to help the witch.

"Go ahead," he said.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then drew her wand. She made a circular motion over the mark, then held her wand steady. Severus could feel power flowing into the Mark.

"Tell me what's happening," Hermione said.

"It's beginning to tingle," the Potions Master said, looking down at the Mark. Suddenly the snake began to writhe slightly and his flesh started to heat up.

"It feels like a summons is coming on," the wizard said, beginning to grit his teeth as the Mark grew brighter. Suddenly it flared and the Potions Master gasped with pain, pulling his arm away and clutching the Mark. The pain began to quickly subside.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "But now at least I know I am able to duplicate a summons magically.

"Yessss. At least you know that," Severus repeated with a scowl as he rubbed his arm.

"Let me see your arm," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her a moment, then slowly extended his arm. Hermione checked it for blisters or any damage. There was none. The snake was immobile again.

"I'm going to have to take a bit of your blood," Hermione said.

"Why?" Severus asked her, a slight hitch in his voice.

"I want to see its reaction and find out if the Mark's effects are only local or if it's magic is imbued in your body as a whole. Your blood will let me know that," Hermione replied.

Severus hated giving anyone his blood. Blood could be used to create powerful deadly potions that only affected the donor. He was a bit paranoid about letting his out of his sight.

"Very well, but I want whatever blood you don't use returned to me," the wizard said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked him.

"Just think of it as a personal quirk, Miss Granger," Severus replied evenly. "My blood is precious to me."

Hermione stared at him a moment.

"Well, you won't mind if I keep it in stasis, will you? I will most likely be doing more than one test on it and otherwise I will have to draw fresh blood from you each time I want to try something," the witch said. That would be a real pain to do.

"As long as you keep it in a place where it can't be easily accessed, I have no problem with that, but when you are done with your tests, I want whatever remains returned to me," the wizard said, his dark eyes somber. "I can't stress the importance of this enough."

Hermione wondered what the wizard's hang-up was. She shrugged.

"I will keep the cooler locked and warded," Hermione said, "Will that be enough?"

"Strongly warded," the wizard insisted.

"Yes, strongly warded," Hermione agreed.

Severus studied her for a moment.

"Very well, you may take the blood," he said to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said a bit sarcastically.

The wizard leveled his eyes at her as she retrieved the vials that would hold his blood. She approached him and said a spell, sticking the tip of her wand against a vein in his forearm. The wizard flinched slightly, then watched closely as the two vials filled with rich, crimson blood. Hermione took the wand away and quickly cast a stasis spell on both vials, then put them in the cooler, make a great show of warding it securely.

Severus screwed up his face at her display.

"All that isn't necessary, Miss Granger. Silly wand-waving has never impressed me," he said to the witch. "Just make sure the wards are strong."

Hermione sighed, finished warding the cooler and walked back over to the wizard. Gods, he was well-built. His muscles flexed as he sat up straighter in the chair.

"Is there anything else you want to do to me?" Severus asked her silkily as she stopped beside him. His eyes glittered and Hermione got the distinct impression he wasn't referring to further mark-related examination. She colored.

"Not at the moment, Professor. This was just an initial examination," she said, her voice sounding a bit strained.

Hermione then waved her wand over the wizard, casting a spell. The Professor felt warmth settle over him and sink in.

"What did you just do?" he demanded.

"I put a small alarm ward on you that will tell me when you are in pain," the witch said. "I need to know when your Mark is invoked, so I can record what happens…maybe I will be able to help you with the pain."

Hermione then walked over to the counter and picked up a small oval shaped item and pointed it at him. She clicked a button on top.

"Now, what is that?" he asked her.

"It's a Track-a-Port. It turns you into a kind of port key destination. I will be able to port key to your side wherever you are. It is a device created by Fred and George Weasley. When the ward goes off, I will port key to you," Hermione said. "I will have it with me at all times."

Severus scowled. He didn't like the witch having access to him like this. But damn it, it was part of her work on the Mark so he had to allow it. Then the wizard smirked. If he should be summoned in the dead of night, and Miss Granger port keyed to him, she would get quite a surprise, since he slept buck naked. Or what if he were in the shower? Hm. This could become quite interesting.

"Will you be taking it on your dates?" Severus inquired, easing into more personal conversation

The witch's face fell.

"No. Currently I'm not dating," Hermione admitted.

"Did your little Auror dump you?" the wizard asked, knowing this wasn't the case.

Hermione frowned at the wizard.

"No, he didn't dump me. I just found out we weren't compatible," she said evenly.

Severus looked at her.

"Isn't that a shame, Miss Granger? All fixed up and nowhere to go," he purred at her.

Hermione badly wanted to tell the wizard to shut up. Severus knew it too, by the mutinous look in her eyes. He smirked nastily then suddenly stood up, stepping close to her, the witch looking directly at his naked torso as he towered over her. She backed up.

"Do I make you nervous, Miss Granger?" he asked her silkily.

"A little. I'm not used to being alone with half-naked wizards," she replied, her voice quavering a little.

"Oh, so naked wizards are more your forte," Severus said, mirth in his dark eyes.

"No!" Hermione said vehemently, then caught herself. "No, I'm not used to naked wizards either."

"Have you ever seen a wizard naked, Miss Granger? Other than in books I mean," the wizard said in a low voice. "If you are curious…"

The witch colored.

"No, and no I am not curious, Professor. I got excellent grades in biology, thank you. I know what the male body looks like," she responded, walking around the wizard and pretending to fix her parchments. "You can dress now. I'm done with you," she said, hoping her voice sounded stronger than it was.

"Are you really?" he asked her, his voice soft…but there was something in its inflection that caused a bit of heat in the witch's belly. Gods, he had to get out of here.

"Yes, I am. Please get dressed, Professor," Hermione said. There was a bit of pleading in her tone.

Severus chuckled and picked up his robes. He put them on and buttoned them up securely.

"I'm 'presentable' now, Miss Granger. You can stop pretending to straighten your parchments and look at me," the wizard said as Hermione flushed again. Was she that obvious?

Hermione turned around.

"Thank you for your cooperation today, Professor. I will let you know when I want to see you next," Hermione said, relieved the wizard was leaving. His presence was a bit disturbing.

Severus looked at the witch consideringly.

"Before I leave, Miss Granger, I would like to ask you something," the wizard said.

Hermione felt her stomach tighten.

"Go ahead," she replied, her eyes meeting his.

"This makeover you had…what drove you to do it?" he asked her.

Hermione hesitated.

"I just got tired of looking the way I did. I wanted to look better," she replied.

Severus nodded.

"So you did this for yourself?" he asked her.

"Yes," she responded.

"Were you hoping this change would attract wizards, Miss Granger?" the Professor asked her, his black eyes seeming to look right through her. If she lied, he'd know it. The Professor always seemed to know when she lied, even as a student.

"Well…yes," she admitted.

"And why do you want to attract wizards, Miss Granger," Severus pressed her.

"Why does any witch want to attract a wizard, Professor? To find someone to love of course," she replied.

Severus' lip quirked.

"So it's love you're after. Romantic affiliation. Emotional commitment. The higher notion of male and female interaction," he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "You think all that is necessary to be involved with a wizard?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied.

"So naïve," the wizard said under his breath, turning to exit the lab.

Hermione bristled. She was well-educated and hardly naïve about anything. Maybe sex, but she knew all the mechanics behind it…so had a working knowledge if not actually hands on.

"Naïve? What do you mean, naïve? I'm not naïve," Hermione declared, her hands on her hips.

Suddenly the Potions Master turned back around and strode toward her, backing the witch against the counter, his body inches from her own, gazing down at her…his face unreadable as Hermione gasped at his closeness. Her heart began to pound as the wizard lowered his head, his mouth just a hair's breath away from hers.

"I am a wizard who exudes nothing of romantic affiliation, emotional commitment, or any higher notions, Miss Granger…but you would let me kiss you if I desired," he said silkily, his warm breath washing over her.

Hermione looked hypnotized, her head tilted back as she looked up at him. She felt she couldn't breathe.

"My closeness has an effect on you. You think you are looking for love, but it is not as involved as that. In a manner of speaking, Miss Granger, you are 'in heat.' You would settle for a sexual experience if the wizard aroused you enough. But you are trying to take the safe, acceptable route. Or what you consider 'acceptable.' A few dates with a wizard, a chaste kiss here and there, the slow build-up, the proper amount of 'time' to 'develop' feelings culminating in 'lovemaking.' You would consider it 'wrong' to just let go and get fucked the way you secretly wanted without wasting all that time. That's what I mean by 'naïve' witch," Severus said, backing away from her.

"You've got a lot to learn, Miss Granger," the wizard said, his dark eyes seeming to burn into hers. Then he turned and exited the lab.

Hermione stood frozen against the counter, breathing heavily, her entire body tingling from head to toe. Dear gods that had been intense.

The witch rubbed her hand over her face and straightened, drawing in deep breaths to calm herself. He was wrong. She wouldn't have let him kiss her…she wouldn't have let him touch her.

But deep inside, a part of her knew she would have.

And it frightened her.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in the parlor having brunch when the wizard suddenly dropped his cup of tea, grimacing and clutching his arm. Narcissa looked at her husband sympathetically.

"Another Phantom Summons, love?" she asked him, her ice-blue eyes full of concern.

Lucius gasped and after a few seconds released his arm.

"Yes. Thank the gods it was only a flare-up," the wizard replied, pulling out his wand and scourgifying the broken cup and tea. "I wish someone could do something about this. Who knew the Dark Lord would keep hold of us even after death?"

Narcissa sighed. The willowy blonde witch had no answer for him, so said nothing.

Lucius stood up, crossed the room and exited the parlor, heading to the kitchen for more tea. The wizard had elves to serve him, but after getting hit with the summons, he felt like moving…it made him feel less helpless.

* * *

All around the wizarding world, former deatheaters clutched their marks, and found themselves thankful the pain only lasted a few seconds. No one tried to answer the summons…they knew it was futile. All they could do was what they always did. Bear the pain.

But in the graveyard, secure in his underground stronghold, Peter Pettigrew was pacing back and forth in front of the beaker of his master's blood, rubbing his arm and looking both excited and confused. He had felt the summons and the pain of it, but he shouldn't have because he was in the presence of his master's blood. That summons had come from someplace else. Had his master reformed in some other place and called him for assistance?

The rotund wizard didn't know, but thought it could be a possibility. The summons had been too short for him to answer. He would have to go outside to follow it, since the wards in his domicile did not allow apparition. Next time he felt the pain of the call, he would make haste to answer it.

Maybe the Dark Lord had returned.

He looked at the beaker of blood.

"Wherever you are, Master," the balding wizard intoned, "I will find you."

The blood sat there, unresponsive.

* * *

Severus strode past his office, heading directly for the Great Hall and lunch, his brow furrowed. He hadn't intended on pressing Hermione as he had, but when she attempted to argue that she wasn't naïve, it was as if something snapped in him. Severus didn't like when others tried to correct him, and in the case of Hermione's naivety the wizard knew he had her pegged. He just couldn't let that go without driving his point home in no uncertain manner.

The witch had absolutely no experience with wizards or with sex. Only the notions she had picked up from books and the deluded ideals of others concerning the proper way for males and females to interact. As far as the Professor was concerned, when it came to desire, there were no proper rules of conduct…only a proper ending with bodies entwined.

He turned on to the main hall, scattering students as he walked but hardly acknowledging them. Hermione's reaction to him had been strong…he could have easily seduced the witch right there in her lab and gave her a proper education. It had crossed his mind for a moment, a quick moment but he held back. Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck the witch. She was a virgin, and as such he had no way of knowing what she would expect from him afterwards. Love? Affection? She could get those sentiments easier from a stone than from him.

Momentary lust?

Now that he could give her.

Severus was used to fucking witches and walking away. There were only a couple of witches he engaged more than once. Both were prostitutes and still fresh at that point. He dropped them after a month or two when their wares became worn. He didn't need another Sybil on his hands.

Yet, Hermione had always been a rather mature young witch. Maybe if she knew the rules of the game and was willing to accept him as he was, he could indulge himself. It was obvious to the wizard she was attracted to him. If he had kissed her, he could have fucked her as well…he had no doubt about that.

The wizard turned down the corridor that led to the staff entrance to the Great Hall. Perhaps he should play the Professor role in this case, and carefully educate the Spells Mistress in the way real wizards and witches dealt with sexuality and desires. Those who did not let social niceties restrict their urges or force morality upon them. Two consenting adults did not have to dance…in order to 'dance.' Even the gods fucked who they wanted when they wanted. Could men do less?

Of course, Slytherin philosophy played a large part in the Potions Master's approach to sex, and Hermione was a Gryffindor with an entirely different set of values. Those values may work in a perfect world, but the world Severus was considering drawing Hermione into was far from perfect. It was his own dark construct where he was Lord and Master. Where physical desire and the animal nature were the norm of the day, humanity be damned. There were areas other than sex where the 'higher facilities' were much more practical. It only got in the way when it came to fucking.

If he did this, it would mean breaking the witch down in increments. Awakening her urges in such a way she was drawn to him. It would take more than simple seduction to change her values. True, he could fuck her as is…but what would be the fun in that? It would be much more challenging to make the witch wild for him, much more interesting to have her in a moral, ethical quandary and certainly much more rewarding when she admitted she wanted him rather than just taking her.

The Professor smirked darkly. Yes. He would show the witch how freeing giving in to her urges without the restraint of 'proper conduct' could be. It would be a most interesting game indeed.

In fact, it had already begun.

Severus swept into the Great Hall and took his seat. He glared at the students for several moments until they were properly terrorized then ordered his meal. He felt like steak.

Rare.

* * *

Hermione finally exited her rooms, still trying to come to terms with what happened between herself and the Professor. When she went to use the loo, she found that her knickers were wet and sticky and had to change them.

What was it about the Professor that made her react as she did? He was all wrong. All wrong. It was easy to see he was not the romantic type. Actually he gave her the impression that he despised romance and thought it a waste of time. She couldn't imagine the wizard courting any witch, but she could imagine him fucking one.

Hermione shuddered.

The Professor was so dark and intense…predatory. When he trapped her against the counter, she felt as if he were about to devour her, those black eyes like the eyes of a snake hypnotizing its prey before striking. She had felt mesmerized, as if unable to move without his permission. If Severus had been a snake, she would have walked right into his jaws.

And what he had said about her being naïve and having a lot to learn about the interactions between wizards and witches…it disturbed her. She knew how it was supposed to go. You met a wizard you were attracted to, got to know him, spent time together and let feelings develop. Then once you fell in love, you had sex, rewarding sex because you were in sync mentally and emotionally. It was natural the physical would follow. That was the way sex was supposed to work. A logical progression. His words came back to her:

"You would consider it 'wrong' to just let go and get fucked the way you secretly wanted without wasting all that time."

Of course she would consider it wrong just to fuck a wizard without a proper courtship. Only "loose" witches did such things. But the Professor considered courtship a waste of time and sex the real issue when witch and wizard came together. Well, that was his take on it…and his take was decidedly leaning toward his own self-gratification with as little effort as possible. It was sort of "if you like me, let's fuck" attitude.

Hermione felt another tremor rush through her. She didn't want to admit to herself that the naughtiness of that belief turned her on. Hermione had a thing for rule-breaking, though she hid it under the guise of "doing what was necessary at the time," for justification any time she dipped below board. Judging by her knowledge of the Professor over the years, the wizard made his own rules, especially in situations he had control over. Just the way he acted as a teacher showed that. No other staff member at Hogwarts was as domineering over their students as he was. He very obviously practiced nepotism, favoring Slytherin students over all others…and showed his disdain for the other houses by taking points indiscriminately for the smallest most inconsequential reasons. He got away with it too. Not one rival head of house took the snarky wizard to task for it, and the Headmaster also turned a blind eye.

The Potions Master was probably domineering and controlling sexually as well. Hermione tried her best not to imagine what the wizard was like in an intimate situation. The way he rounded on her in the lab had to be an indication. He gave her no quarter, no space even to breathe as he said what he said. He had taken her over for those moments, totally in charge without even touching her. How much worse would he be if he did touch her? The witch imagined she would lose all sense of herself.

She felt a warmth inside as that terrible thought raced through her mind. Gods, what was wrong with her? There was nothing good about Severus Snape.

But that wasn't true either. If not for the Potions Master, most likely she would be dead, killed by the Dark Lord, a casualty of the power struggle between Good and Evil. And that terrible scar bisecting his back, a sword stroke. He had that because of her. The wizard had almost sacrificed his life protect hers. This knowledge made the witch grateful, but Hermione knew the wizard didn't give a damn about her gratefulness. It meant nothing to him.

The witch realized she hadn't even said 'thank you' to the wizard. As if a simple 'thank you' would be sufficient. How could mere words show him her gratitude?

Hermione turned on to the main hall, greeted by quite a few doting male seventh years. She flung her hand up absently as she turned down the corridor that led to the staff entrance, the young men looking after her. No students were allowed in that corridor.

Hermione frowned. Many wizards had saved the lives of others during those evil times, and thank yous were all they received. The Potions Master said he had his own reasons for not handing her over. He did it on his own…she didn't ask him to save her. Why should she feel she owed him her life? The wizard could have told her that just to make her feel obligated. He was that type.

Hermione sighed.

No, the Professor had only told her because she pressed him. He most likely would never have said a word about it if she hadn't asked…and he went out of his way to try to tell her he didn't do it for noble reasons, so he wasn't trying to milk her emotions by declaring himself her hero…though in fact…he was.

Well, if she solved the problem of the Dark Mark and ended his random suffering, that would be reward enough, wouldn't it? Besides, he didn't ask her for a reward. What he had done was a selfless act. Somehow selfless and the Professor didn't seem to mesh…but there it was.

Damn. She was thinking too much.

Hermione pushed the Professor out of her mind as best she could. He was an untouchable by choice, and if she had her choice…he wouldn't be it. A kind, caring, gentle, romantic wizard was what she wanted…what every witch wanted. The Potions Master didn't fit the bill in any way, shape or form.

So why was he lurking on the edge of her consciousness?

Hermione entered the Great Hall and her eyes fell directly on Severus. She felt a reaction too. Damn it. Damn him.

She quickly walked past him to the group of witches waiting for her with expectant faces. They wanted to know how the examination went with the wizard.

"Come sit, Hermione," Pomona said, practically bursting with curiosity, patting the seat between her and Minerva.

Hermione said down, and all the witches leaned toward her.

"So, how did it go?" Minerva asked in a low voice.

"It was all right…except when I asked him to remove his robes, he only had boxers on underneath," she replied. The witches all gasped, bringing their hands collectively to their breasts.

"That sounds like something he would do," Minerva said disapprovingly, "Whatever did you do?"

"I examined him anyway," Hermione replied. Then she ordered her meal as the witches discussed this.

"That took a lot of courage, Hermione," Pomona said in a low voice, her eyes shifting toward the Potions Master. "Personally, I wouldn't trust him alone with me, that's for certain. Sybil…she told us things about him…intimate things."

Hermione became instantly interested, even though it squicked her a bit thinking of the witch and wizard together in such a manner.

"Things like what?" Hermione asked.

"That he is an animal, an insatiable animal and his…his private parts are enormous. You know when a wizard has large private parts he wants sex all the time," the Herbology teacher said, her eyes narrowed. "Being alone with him is probably very dangerous. His urges could take over…and then where would you be?"

"Probably in heaven," Madam Hooch said, grinning. "I don't care what any of you think. Severus is a sexy beast."

The witches all tittered, scandalized but delighted at Rolanda's naughtiness. All except Hermione.

"What did he look like? His body?" Sinistra asked, her green eyes curious.

"Lean. Muscular. Pale. He's built like an athlete. I didn't expect that. And he has terrible scars from Voldemort torturing him," Hermione confided.

"Sounds yummy," Madam Hooch said, glancing down the table at the wizard, who was eating a piece of bacon. "Lean. Hard. Battle-scarred. Damn, Sybil was one lucky witch to catch him out there like that."

"Did he…did he try anything?" Pomona asked excitedly.

"No. No he didn't," Hermione replied, "He cooperated and left."

She didn't want to tell the witches about how he said she was naïve and cornered her against the counter.

"Anti-climatic," Madam Hooch sniffed. "I was certain something exciting would happen, especially with the way you look now. He is a man after all and single."

"Well, it didn't, and I'm glad," Hermione said, "He's insufferable. I would have turned him down in a heartbeat if he had tried anything, and hexed him to boot."

"Good for you," Minerva said approvingly. "Those types of wizards are to be avoided. Severus hasn't ever had a relationship as far as I know…you saw how he treated Sybil after tasting her wares. He's just…cruel. A user."

Most of the witches were of the opinion Sybil had used the Potions Master, but no one said this. They all just nodded…except Hermione, who cracked open her soft-boiled egg and started eating her breakfast as the witches talked among themselves.

Albus sat at the end of the table. Despite the witches speaking in low tones, he had heard everything, casting an amplification spell on himself so he wouldn't miss the gossip. The old wizard had noticed how Hermione's amber eyes shifted when she said the Potions Master hadn't tried anything and his mouth quirked. The Headmaster remembered from when Hermione was a student that the witch's eyes shifted unnaturally when she wasn't being completely truthful.

He imagined things were going to get very interesting around Hogwarts.

And probably very soon.

* * *

A/N: Oooh. Some very interesting trains of though here. Peter Pettigrew thinks Voldemort might have resurrected elsewhere because of the Phantom Summons. Severus has evidently formed a plan of action concerning the witch. Hermione is just all torn up about her reactions to the wizard. Madam Hooch is a hoot, and Minerva as disapproving as ever. I had to chuckle when Pomona said she wouldn't trust Severus around her and talked about his 'private parts'. Albus doesn't seem to miss a trick. A fun chapter to write. Thanks for reading. ***


	7. An Erroneous Call

**Chapter 7 ~ An Erroneous Call  
**  
When the female staff finished eating, they always waited for each other and left in a group, cackling and clucking. Now Hermione was among them as well. Severus watched them bustle by, then rose when they exited and followed.

Normally, this group of witches would be rather prohibitive for what the wizard had in mind, but once they made it to the main hall they went their separate ways. Only Hermione had to enter the dungeon corridor. Pomona headed for the grounds and the rest of the staff scattered to their classrooms throughout the castle.

Hermione walked down the hall, Severus following her. Hermione was aware the wizard was behind her, but didn't want to engage him, so quickened her step. Severus quickened his as well, his dark eyes resting on the witch. She had quite a delicious little walk since her robes fit her properly. He closed in on Hermione, directly behind her now but not passing her.

The witch had a very nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt the Potions Master walking right behind her. Why didn't he catch up or pass her? Now he felt as if he were only a foot or two behind her. Finally she could take it no longer and spun to face him.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded, scowling up at the wizard who stopped about a foot from her, smirking slightly.

"Miss Granger, have you forgotten my office and my rooms are also in the dungeon area?" he responded silkily.

"Of course not," Hermione replied, "But there's no need to walk directly behind me."

Severus looked at her.

"How am I supposed to walk then, Miss Granger? Latch on to the walls and scuttle sideways like a crab?" he asked her. "What is wrong with you, witch? Are you paranoid? Do you have some deep-seated fear of people walking behind you?"

Hermione wanted to say, no not people…just him. She just stared up at the wizard. Severus moved a bit closer to her and she stepped back. He cocked his head, his lank hair falling to the side. His eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you are afraid I am going to grab you from behind and do something to you," he breathed at her. "Now what could I possibly do to you, Miss Granger? Something ungentlemanly?" he asked her in a low voice. "It is quite possible. I am no gentleman after all. Especially when it comes to witches."

He made a big production of glancing around the corridor before speaking to the witch again.

"The dungeon corridor has quite a few hidden rooms and niches, Miss Granger. Perhaps you are afraid I will pull you into one and have my wicked way with you. Is that it? Is that why my being behind you upsets you so…if you are upset, that is. You might be…excited," he purred.

Staring up at the wizard, Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. Finally she managed to regain some control.

"No…it's just unsettling when you could just pass me. You walk faster than I do, Professor," she replied, not addressing anything he suggested.

"Perhaps I liked the view," the wizard said, his eyes glinting.

He leaned forward slightly, and Hermione's heart began to pound…she didn't lean back this time…she couldn't. The wizard felt like he was a magnet, drawing her to him. The witch closed her eyes, expecting some kind of contact. Wanting it in fact.

Severus brought his face close to Hermione, his lips an inch from her own, then shifted slightly to the left, bringing his mouth close to the witch's ear.

"Good day, Miss Granger," he purred, his warm breath tickling her earlobe.

Then the wizard straightened and walked down to his office, leaving the witch standing in the corridor, her eyes still closed and body trembling. He looked back at Hermione, smirked, then let himself into his office.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open when she heard his door close.

Gods, she had wanted Severus Snape to kiss her on the mouth. She had gone out on three dates with Justice and never let the Auror kiss her on the mouth. This was not supposed to be happening. What the fuck was going on? Had the wizard cast some kind of spell on her?

Hermione bet he did. Some kind of attraction spell. He was just that lowdown, she was sure of it. She would suspect a potion, but the wizard had never been near anything she drank. She scowled and stormed up to his office door and banged on it hard.

Severus ripped it open, frowning.

"Why are you trying to beat my door down, Miss Granger?" the wizard asked her.

"You've cast a spell on me," Hermione accused the wizard, whose mouth quirked with mirth for a moment before straightening. Oh, this was too good.

"I demand you remove it immediately!" the witch seethed.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"And what kind of spell am I supposed to have cast on you, may I ask?" the wizard said calmly, which pissed the witch off even more.

"I don't know. Some kind of attraction spell…or a lust spell. Something. Now, you take it off me now, Severus Snape or I will report you to the Headmaster!" she demanded, stomping her small foot in a temper.

Severus' eyes glittered.

"Miss Granger, if I have indeed cast a spell on you, I didn't do it with magic," he said quietly. "If you are attracted to me, then it is because you find me attractive, not because I have hexed you."

Hermione stared at the wizard, who looked at her soberly. She knew he wasn't lying. She turned a bright, bright red, lingered for a moment, then ran to her rooms, the wizard looking after her with a rather predatory gleam in his eyes.

So she thought he had hexed her with a lust spell eh?

The wizard chuckled and returned to his office, shaking his head. The naïve little virgin. She had just tipped her entire hand and let him know she wanted him. Not that he didn't know already, but now…she knew as well.

The wizard walked around his desk and sat down to consider what to do now.

Whatever he decided, Severus knew one thing for certain.

Hermione Granger was as good as fucked.

**************************************

"Ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods!" Hermione said, pacing back and forth in her study, wringing her hands.

She had just let the snarky Professor know she was attracted to him…and strongly. What had she been thinking, accusing him of casting a lust spell on her? Oh dear Circe. What was she going to do now? What was the Professor going to do?

Most likely use his knowledge to embarrass her in some way. He was like that.

Damn, how could she be falling for a man like Professor Snape? He was cold, sarcastic and took pleasure in making others miserable. He wasn't social. In fact he was downright anti-social. And he didn't do 'romance'. The wizard wouldn't court her even though she was attracted to him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered what he said when she protested him walking behind her…

"Perhaps I liked the view."

Did that mean he found her physically attractive? It had to. And if he did, and now knew she was attracted to him…that meant he might try to take advantage of the situation.

"He is an animal, an insatiable animal and his…his private parts are enormous. You know when a wizard has large private parts he wants sex all the time."

Pomona's whispered words came back to Hermione and she couldn't help feeling warm all over…oh gods this was so wrong. When she got her makeover so she could start meeting and dating wizards, it was supposed to go smoothly. She was supposed to meet a nice man, fall in love, lose her virginity and get married. Not fall for a snarky devil she'd known most of her life, become randy, lose her virginity and become the Professor's plaything.

His plaything. The gods only knew what that dark wizard's idea of play was.

Maybe…maybe she could talk to the Professor and find out if he was interested in her. If he was, maybe she could annoy him so badly that he'd regulate her to the position Sybil once held. That sounded as if it might work. As long as the wizard didn't respond to her infatuation, she would be all right. It would fade in time. Such things always did.

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all she had. The Professor would be in her lab tomorrow morning for another experiment. She could talk to him afterwards. She hoped he wore more than boxers under his robes this time.

Or did she?

Gods.

The witch exited her rooms and went to her lab to test the Professor's blood. That ought to get her mind off the wizard, or at least focused on another aspect of him. His tie to the Mark.

Hermione was of the opinion that there remained something viable of the Dark Lord, simply because of the fluctuations in the Phantom Summons. It didn't affect everyone in the same manner. If it were just based on his signature, the summons should have been consistent throughout all deatheaters. But it wasn't. Some were affected for hours, others for minutes.

Hermione unwarded the cooler, took out a vial of blood, then retrieved a Petri dish. She removed the stasis spell, uncorked the vial and carefully poured a good amount into the dish. Then she reapplied the stasis spell and returned the vial to the cooler.

Pulling out her wand, she cast the spell that activated the Mark. The blood began to bubble, and went slightly sickle-shaped.

"Gods," she breathed, "If this is what happens to the blood when a deatheater is summoned, no wonder they are in so much pain. If I could find a way to keep this from happening, it would be a solution to the pain associated with the summons if I can't stop the summons itself.."

But in order to find a way to stop the process, Hermione would need another person to cast the spell so she could work on developing an anti-spell. Hm. It would have to be Professor Snape. But that would mean working even closer with the wizard. Still, the Professor was very intelligent…he could bring something to the table if he were involved in a deeper capacity. It might make him less snarky about his role. Currently, he was regulated to a two-legged niffler. Helping her develop the spell might make him feel better about his participation.

She would approach him about it tomorrow.

***************************************

Severus had moved from his office into his private study and was brooding about Hermione in front of the fireplace. She was different from his other conquests. The witch was brilliant for one thing, not an empty airhead primed solely for use as a comebucket. Plus the witch was pure and untouched. She had probably never seen a wizard's tool in her life.

The Potions Master shifted in the chair as his cock throbbed at the thought of that. Hermione was uncharted territory ready for exploration.

Severus took a sip of his firewhiskey, his dark eyes starting to smolder. He wondered how strong the witch was. He most likely would have to show restraint. He didn't like that aspect of this whole 'deflowering' thing. Sex was the one area in his life where he let go and allowed himself to be undisciplined.

His brow furrowed. Hermione was small, but she had ample hips and ass. She might be able to take him full force, despite his size. Then again, he might throw restraint out the turret window and fuck the witch unmercifully.

He finished his firewhiskey and realized he was jumping the broom here. He was thinking about fucking the witch when he hadn't even touched her yet. He couldn't rush this, not if he wanted the witch dying for the ultimate contact. She had wanted him to kiss her in the corridor…but his darker nature wanted to tease her. He was forbidden fruit after all…he had to dangle himself before Hermione and get her mouth as well as other parts watering.

The wizard smirked at the analogy, knowing that it wasn't quite right.

He was the kind of forbidden fruit that when plucked would turn in the hand of his starved liberator and do the consuming, rather than be consumed.

There wasn't be a part of Hermione Granger he didn't intend to swallow down.

He'd take his first bite tomorrow.

**************************************

When Hermione arrived at the Great Hall, she was immediately descended on by the witches.

"Hermione, you are going out with us to the Three Broomsticks tonight. We're going to find you a wizard!" Pomona announced to the shocked witch.

"Yes, we've decided you need to be around wizards other than Severus. He could have a debilitating effect on you. He is a Slytherin you know, and they are notorious sneaky devils. Showing you his body that way was the act of a tempter," Minerva said, frowning slightly. "You need other options. We're going to help you get them."

"Or get laid," Hooch said, smirking. "You're twenty-five, Hermione. It's time to have some wand laid to your little love tunnel…though personally I don't think Severus is a bad choice to break it in with."

All the other witches hissed at Rolanda for even making such a vulgar suggestion. Hermione turned a deep shade of red.

"So wear something sexy," the Flying teacher said. "There's a band there tonight and you can do some dancing. That's a good way to break the ice and get into some wizard's arms for a test drive."

"Yes, and meet someone relatively decent," Minerva said, looking down the table at Severus with narrowed eyes, who was cutting into a breast of chicken covered in gravy seemingly oblivious. "Someone with morals."

Hermione sat there eating her salad and listening to the witches. Maybe they were right. Maybe her growing attraction to the Potions Master was because he was the only wizard she was in contact with. If she had more of a selection then possibly she could get the Potions Master out of her head. Plus she had a pretty red dress and heels she was dying to wear. And she had never been out dancing. She knew the steps to waltzes from books and practiced alone in the mirror, but she hadn't ever actually danced with a wizard. She was a relatively good fast dancer…she used to listen to the Wizarding wireless and bounce around her rooms. But at every function at Hogwarts, she sat on the sidelines drinking punch and watching others enjoy themselves. Harry and Ron offered to dance with her but she turned them down. She didn't want a pity dance with her best friends who had their own dates. But tonight, tonight would be her chance to shine.

"All right. I'm game," she said, thinking she would even wear a little makeup. Adam had shown her how to apply it to her eyes and lips.

The witches all clapped their hands and immediately put their heads together. When they all finished eating, they left the Great Hall in their usual flockish manner, and Severus once again followed, but at more of a distance this time.

Hermione turned down the dungeon corridor quite excited. She looked back and didn't see anyone and did a wild little dance step, twisting her hips and swinging her hair quite sexily. Of course Severus turned the corner and saw her, stopping for a moment, his eyes wide as they focused on her swinging ass.

"What the hell?" he thought, following the witch down the hallway quietly.

Finally the Potions Master pulled out his wand and disillusioned himself, pressing against the wall just as Hermione looked back a bit self-consciously, then continued to dance down the hall, everything jiggling as she skipped along.

Severus was enjoying the witch's gyrations. And it showed him Hermione was nice and flexible. That was definitely good to know. He wouldn't have to worry about her catching some kind of cramp or hamstring when he twisted her limber little body into a pretzel.

Finally she arrived at her door.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun," she breathed, bouncing her head side to side as she let herself in.

Severus removed the spell and stopped in front of her door for a moment. Hm. It sounded as if the witch were going out. Probably to the Three Broomsticks for a Girl's Night Out with the biddies.

His brow furrowed.

It had been some time since he'd been out on the town. Perhaps he should rectify that.

He let himself into his office, then his study. The wizard walked into his bedroom, then to his wardrobe and rifled through it. He selected a set of dress robes, not too fancy but nice, black with silver snakes embroidered in the fabric. He also selected a white dress shirt and black trousers. Since he was going out he would wear them beneath his robes. He also grabbed a pair of his trademark black silk boxers.

The Potions Master gathered his clothing together and hurried to the bathroom to shower. He wanted to get to the Three Broomsticks before the witches did. The wizard showered, washed and on a whim conditioned his hair so it would look silky. He kept it lank as part of his evil Potions Master image. But he could put his best follicle forward tonight. No students would see him. He put on some sandalwood oil. He loved the scent of it.

The wizard dressed and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, tying it with a black leather tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and arched an eyebrow. Yes, he looked rather dark and imposing. Perfect.

Severus warded his rooms securely, walked into his bedroom and disapparated. He hoped tonight would be interesting. If not, he'd do something to make it so.

*******************************************

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking amazed at her reflection. Adam had picked out both the dress and the shoes.

"Hermione, you almost make me wish I was batting for the other side in that dress," the vampire had teased her.

The dress was form-fitting but not too tight and accentuated the witch's ample curves, held up by thin straps. The dress fell pleated and flared at the bottom, draping longer in the back and showing just the right amount of creamy thigh in front. The red heels made her legs look delicious. Hermione felt as if she were looking at a stranger. She transformed a pair of earrings into simple red disks and put them on, then swept her hair up, twisted it and clamped it in place with a fancy red hair clip.

Feeling naughty, she applied a red, red lipstick that matched the dress, and a bit of black liner and mascara that brought out her amber eyes.

It was a good thing Severus was gone when Hermione exited her room. He might not have been able to control himself. She walked up to the main hall, where the witches were waiting. A seventh year student walked straight into a suit of armor when Hermione passed him, unable to take his eyes off the witch.

"Oh my!" Minerva said, bringing her hand to her mouth as Hermione walked up. "My dear…oh…my dear…"

"Hot damn!" Hooch said smiling broadly. "I have a feeling the wizards are going to be surrounding you tonight. Might even be a fight or two."

"You're going to need a dance card," Pomona said, smiling at the witch and spinning her finger so Hermione turned around. "Just…lovely."

Professor Sinistra frowned slightly. She was dressed in a lovely green dress that matched her eyes. The witch was lovely, actually up to this point the loveliest teacher at Hogwarts, with her flowing ebony hair. But Hermione was a very close second. The witch pushed her momentary jealousy down. Aurora was married after all and not in competition with Hermione.

"You look amazing," the Astronomy teacher said sincerely. It was no exaggeration. Hermione was a knockout.

"It…it feels weird," Hermione admitted, looking down at the dress. "When I looked at myself in the mirror, it felt as if I were looking at another witch altogether."

"Cinderella Syndrome. You'll get over it after a couple of drinks," Hooch said, catching the witch by her arm and walking her towards the door. "Let's go ladies. We have a witch to live vicariously through."

Minerva, Pomona and Sinistra followed the two witches out the door, ready to party.

***********************************  
Severus was sitting alone at a table against the wall and watching the inn's door intently. He was frowning slightly. When he arrived at the Three Broomsticks, a prostitute who frequented the inn and knew him from the brothel strolled up to the Potions asking him if he wanted a quick tumble. Saturday nights were good nights for the women…all they did were quickies to make as much money as possible.

"No. And do not approach me again," the pale wizard said, scowling dangerously, "or you'll find yourself scratching for the rest of the night from a well-placed Itchium Crotchus spell."

The witch scowled at him. An itching crotch would be very bad for business. She strolled away, her flat ass switching exaggeratedly. Severus shook his head. Suddenly the door opened and Minerva McGonagall walked in, dressed in a nice, matronly blue dress, followed by Pomona, dressed in a green and white vertically lined dress, in the hope it would be slimming, who was followed by Sinistra who wore a lovely green dress that matched her eyes and Madam Hooch who was in a gold colored pants suit. Then Hermione entered.

The Potions Master's jaw literally dropped and he hardened immediately as the witch walked into the inn in four inch heels and a red dress, looking absolutely edible. Every male voice in the place just died for a moment…and the heated glare of witches at their smitten mates and dates could practically be felt as Hermione walked across the room like a living wet dream.

"Dear gods," Severus breathed, his black eyes resting on her creamy thighs, legs and shoes, then drifting upward over her hips, waist and breasts, finally resting on her face. His face contorted slightly as he eyed that red lipstick. Gods, he'd love to see that shade smeared on his…

His cock throbbed in agreement.

Hermione took a seat with the rest of the witches and a waitress came over to take their orders. Severus' eyes shifted toward the bar, where several unattached wizards had turned around on their stools and were staring at Hermione. One very well-dressed wizard stopped the waitress that took their orders and said something to her. She nodded and smiled, then continued to the bar to prepare the witches' drinks.

She carried the libations over to the table, smiling at the group.

"Ladies, this round of drinks is on the gentleman at the bar lifting his glass toward you," she said.

Immediately the witches looked over to see a well-dressed, older wizard with salt and pepper hair holding up a glass and smiling at them…but his grey eyes were definitely focused on Hermione.

"He looks as if he's at least ninety," Hermione whispered as she smiled at the wizard.

"Just because there's snow on the roof doesn't mean his dick doesn't get hard," Hooch replied, lifting her glass toward the wizard and smiling. "Just be nice. Maybe he'll pick up our entire tab."

Yes, there certainly were benefits to having a sexy young witch at their table.

Severus looked at the wizard scowling.

"You wish you could, granddad," he muttered under his breath.

From the back of the inn, the band entered and began setting up. Once again Hermione found herself the center of attention as unattached wizards eyed her, some pulling out combs and running it through their hair, others testing their breath with a cupped hand. Hermione could count on being on her feet for a while.

Severus did not like this at all. Hermione was attracting too much notice and there were quite a few young attractive wizards here that might turn her head. He didn't want her dating again. But there was nothing he could do about the wizards short of putting a repelling spell on the witch.

This was a house band, "The Burning Wands." They did popular cover songs mostly, and requests. When the first chord to the slow song was struck, wizards converged on Hermione from all sides.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" a sea of voices echoed around her.

Hermione looked at all the wizards.

"Surely you see I have friends," she said to the wizards. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind a dance."

A couple of them were quick on the uptake and figured if they danced with the other witches, they might have a chance to dance with Hermione later on.

All three of her companions were drawn from the table, tittering all the way to the dance floor.

"A dance, lovely lady?" a blonde, blue-eyed wizard with a nice smile asked her, extending his hand. Hermione looked up at him, and slowly took it, rising. He gallantly took her arm and led her to the dance floor, where he released it and put one hand to the small of her back, and took her other hand in his own, keeping a respectful distance between them. They began to dance.

"My name is Anthony," the wizard said to Hermione, his blue eyes fixed on her face. "Anthony Jameson. I am a Spells Processing clerk at the Ministry. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied as they moved across the floor.

Anthony's brow furrowed.

"It seems I know that name," he said, searching her face.

"Probably because I've registered a number of spells over the past couple of years," she said with a small grin.

The wizard's face lit up.

"Yes! You're the witch that developed the One-way Shield that allows Aurors to fire through them instead of around them. Quite an amazing spell. You've saved a lot of lives," the wizard said, "I had no idea that the witch who created that spell would be so beautiful."

Hermione blushed deeply.

"Thank you," she said rather shyly.

Anthony suddenly sent them both into a whirl, stopping smartly and dipping the witch.

"No, thank you Miss Granger, for accepting a dance with me. I am very honored," he said, bringing her back up breathless.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, her heart pounding from the dip. She smiled at the wizard.

Another song came on, and Anthony possessively moved Hermione to the middle of the floor, trying to avoid other wizards who wanted their turn. He wanted one more dance with the witch.

The lead singer began to croon the lyrics, a slow sensual beat pulsing beneath his clear tenor voice:

You've got to watch out for his truth and for his lies  
He speaks like an angel, but has the devil in his eyes  
He'll take the high road when he wants to bring you low  
and entice you to the fire when you're too afraid to go

He's a Danger and no stranger to the Dark.

Hermione and Anthony were shifting in a slow circle when a shadow fell over them. Anthony was a rather short wizard, maybe three inches taller than Hermione. They both looked up.

"May I cut in?" a silky voice asked.

However, the inflection in the smooth, rich voice made it clear it was not a request. Severus' black eyes glittered warningly at the blonde wizard as he looked at him solemnly.

Anthony gave Hermione an apologetic look as he handed her off to the rather frightening wizard.

"Perhaps we will have another dance later," Anthony said to her as Severus pulled the witch possessively against his hard body. No proper spaces here. He wanted to feel every curve under that red dress.

Anthony frowned slightly at the wizard's familiarity, but Severus was big. Too big. The wizard slowly walked away, looking back over his shoulder. Severus looked down at Hermione, who seemed to be in shock.

"The way you are dressed is indecent," he said to the witch, his black eyes hot. "Every wizard in this inn wants to fuck you, witch. I understand you wish to advertise you are 'available' but in that dress and those shoes you are as subtle as a billboard."

That snapped the witch out of it.

"I can dress as I please," Hermione hissed at him. "I look fine in this dress."

"That you do. However, I imagine you'd look finer out of it," the wizard purred.

Hermione turned red and made as if to pull away from the wizard. Severus tightened his hold on her.

"Unless you want to feel another part of my anatomy, Miss Granger, I suggest you stop struggling. I find struggling witches quite arousing," the wizard said.

Hermione felt a small pulse against her belly as Severus smirked down at her. She realized it was his cock.

"Oh my gods," she breathed, "Let me go, Professor…that's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting, Miss Granger…it's nature. You are quite delicious. I assume you dressed this way on purpose, to attract the attention of wizards. Well, I am proof positive that your choice of wardrobe is quite effective. I am extremely attracted. Now, stop struggling or you will have a full-blown erection on your hands," the wizard said in a low voice, adding, "So to speak," with a smirk.

Hermione ceased struggling and allowed Severus to lead her around the floor. He was quite fluid and a very good dancer. The witch was surprised. But damn, his body was so lean and hard. He smelled wonderful too. Sandalwood.

A hand tapped Severus on the shoulder.

"May I cut in," a wizard asked him.

"Only if you have a sword and are ready to use it," the Potions Master growled, not looking back. He wasn't bothered again.

"That's terribly rude, Professor," Hermione said.

"So it is," he replied, dipping her and following her down, his mouth inches from hers, and his black eyes intense as he studied her face.

"You know I mean to have you, witch," he breathed down at her.

Hermione swallowed, heat boiling through her belly and pooling between her thighs. She tried her best not to show a reaction to this.

"Have me?" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Yes have you. Fuck you," the wizard replied, drawing her back up slowly, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together. "I'm going to be the one to pluck that pretty little cherry hidden underneath this dress," he informed the witch.

Good gods.

Hermione made a small noise as the floodgates opened inside her and her knickers were almost instantly soaked. Severus' nostrils flared immediately.

"Mmmmm," he growled, licking his lips at her suggestively. "I see or should I say smell a very important part of your body is not against me harvesting you," he said in a low voice. "That's very good news for me."

Hermione flushed at his comment, mortified.

"Let me go…I have to…have to take care of myself," Hermione hissed at him, struggling again.

This time the Potions Master released her and watched the witch head for the bathroom, most likely to scourgify her knickers. He turned to go back to his table and noticed several wizards glaring at him. He smirked at them and walked back to his table.

The night was far from over.

****************************************  
About four hours later, Marcus Delaluci strode into the Three Broomsticks, dressed in a white wife beater and jeans, his standard hunting gear. The wife beater showed off his muscular build and more than one feminine eye rested on the blonde wizard as he made his way through the inn, his violet eyes taking in the scene.

It was pretty crowded tonight, all the tables filled. The DA teacher scanned the inn until he fell on a table that had only one occupant. He smirked. It was hardly surprising since the occupant was the Potions Master, who was wearing a scowl. Not very inviting.

Hell, Marcus didn't care. Actually the dark wizard had the perfect table to view the entire inn. He walked over and pulled out a chair, sitting down.

"Hey Snape. Didn't think you prowled anyplace other than the dungeons. Checking out the goodies?" he asked the wizard, grinning.

Severus looked at Marcus with distaste. Damn, he would sit here.

"Mr. Delaluci, even I like to leave the confines of Hogwarts from time to time. As far as checking out the goodies…no. I am simply having myself a few drinks," Severus replied.

"Damn Snape. Don't you ever let loose?" Marcus asked the wizard. The Potions Master was awfully stiff. It didn't register to the DA teacher that it was because of his presence.

"I prefer to let loose in private, Mr. Delaluci, as well as enjoy my drinks in silence," the wizard said pointedly.

Marcus understood. The snarky bastard didn't want to talk. Fine. He was only trying to be companionable. He waved a waitress over and ordered a double shot of firewhiskey.

The wizard's violet eyes washed over the selection of available witches. He grinned as he looked on the dance floor and saw Professor McGonagall red-faced and trying to keep a much younger wizard from sliding his hands down to her ass as they danced. He thought if that wizard wanted to shag the old bird, he'd probably have to blow the cobwebs off her gray-haired snatch and use a lubing spell before he could do anything.

Pomona Sprout was dancing with a tall, thin older wizard with a handlebar mustache and a gleam in his eyes as they raked over her ample form. It seemed the wizard had a thing for big, buxom women.

Aurora and Rolanda were seated at their tables drinking Nasty Sexes. Rolanda was grinning ear to ear as she watched Hermione run away from Professor Snape, who had been bending over her in a very sexual manner moments before. The witch would have given her right tit to know what the wizard had said to Hermione before she fled. She bet it was something juicy. Well, she was going to find out.

************************************

In the bathroom, Hermione used the loo and scourgified her soaked knickers with a sigh. What the hell was the Professor doing here? She thought he never left the dungeons. She wiped herself, flushed the toilet and pulled up her knickers, exiting the stall and walking over to the basin to wash her hand. Two witches walked in and gave her the jealous, evil eye. Hermione didn't register it, greeted the witches politely and exited the bathroom.

"What a bitch," the blonde witch said to her companion, who nodded.

Hermione walked back into the inn, and was immediately descended upon by wizards wanting a dance. She politely declined, saying she was thirsty and about to sit down and have a drink. She had barely got into her chair when the waitress brought over about six Nasty Sexes.

"Dear gods," Hermione breathed, looking at all the drinks.

"Don't worry hon, you have help," Rolanda said, taking one of the drinks. Sinistra grabbed one as well.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling at the witches.

At Severus' table, Marcus was picking his tongue up off the floor.

"Gods, I want to fuck that witch," he breathed, looking at Hermione, his violet eyes telescoped to full black.

Severus' black eyes shifted toward the wizard, glittering.

"Who knew she had that kind of body hidden under those oversized robes? Circe…I would have found myself a bag for her face if I knew that," Marcus said, drinking in Hermione's petite but well stacked figure. He looked at Severus.

"What do you think about her, now that's she's got her face fixed?" the wizard inquired.

"I think she is a very intelligent, dedicated witch," the Professor replied. "Quite gifted."

Marcus furrowed his brow.

"I'm not talking about fucking her brains, Snape. Damn man. Don't you have a cock?" the wizard said to the Potions Master.

Severus looked at him.

"I do, Mr. Delaluci. However, unlike you I have no desire to stick it into everything with breasts," he replied evenly.

"I don't do every witch, Snape," the wizard said as the waitress returned with his drink. The brunette looked at Marcus appreciatively, and he winked at her. She grinned at him then left the table.

"But I do as many as I can. I love pussy. And I know the Spells Mistress is uninitiated. She has to be. She was as attractive as a troll's ass before that makeover."

Severus sipped his drink, seething inside. So Marcus was interested in taking the witch's virginity as well.

Marcus watched as Hermione declined another dance, the wizard slumping slightly as he walked away.

"You know, I offered to take her out in celebration of her new look and she turned me down, the little tease. She never had a chance to go out with a good-looking block like me and she just turned up her nose," he said darkly. "I think I'm going to have to give her a little help."

Severus looked at the wizard directly now, his brows drawn down.

"Help? What kind of help?" the wizard asked Marcus, his belly feeling tight.

Marcus' eyes shifted around the inn before he reached into his pocket and drew something out of it. Holding his hand low, he opened it where Severus could see. In his hand were several oval red tablets, a golden aura shimmering around them.

"These are the equivalent of muggle "roofies." Give a witch one of these babies and her pussy starts clapping together. She'll drop all her inhibitions, ethics, everything. Gets really turned on. But it isn't something where any wizard can get at her. It has to be invoked," Marcus confided.

Severus stared at the pills for a moment, then at Marcus. The pig. Marcus continued.

"All you have to say to trigger it is: "Would you like to take a walk in the moonlight?" She'll stop whatever she's doing and follow you. She'll do anything you want and not remember a thing the next day. They come in handy when a witch is…reluctant."

Severus' belly tightened. Marcus was planning on slipping one of these to Hermione? His hands clenched into fists reflexively.

"I thought your powers of persuasion with witches were greatly exaggerated, Mr. Delaluci. I see now that my perceptions are true," Severus said in a controlled voice. "You know using such magic on a witch is illegal."

Marcus shrugged, his eyes on Hermione.

"Haven't been arrested yet, Snape," he replied, rising. "Besides, breaking that witch in might be worth a stint in Azkaban. Save my seat."

Severus watched as the wizard strode over to the bar and called Rosmerta over. She looked a bit surprised and smiled at him before mixing up a drink. It was a royal blue color with a pink glowing mist speckled with gold floating over it…just the kind of drink witches went for.

The Potions Master growled as he watched Marcus take the drink, his fingers arching over the rim. He dropped a pill into it. No one saw him…except Severus. He then walked over to Hermione's table.

"Good evening, ladies," he said to the three witches.

"Hello Marcus," Rolanda said, her face slightly flushed as she looked up at the smiling wizard. Sinistra nodded. Hermione gave him a nod as well, her eyes resting on the drink he had in his hand. She had never seen it before.

"What is that you have, Marcus?" the witch asked him.

"Ah, a special drink for the prettiest witch in the inn. I had to outdo these other blokes," Marcus said, looking at all the Nasty Sexes surrounding the witch.

Hermione blushed as he set the glass in front of her.

"This is called a 'Blue Dream.' Smooth, sweet and gives you a little tickle going down, and a nice little buzz. Try it," he said encouragingly.

Hermione looked at the pretty drink and licked her lips.

"Go on, Hermione," Hooch urged, "It looks delicious."

Severus watched as Hermione picked up the drink and sipped it. A look of delight spread across her face and she took a large drink. Dear gods.

He had to do something about this.

"Thank you, Marcus," Hermione said, smiling at the wizard.

"You're welcome. I hope we can work in a dance," he said, looking around at all the wizards eyeing Hermione.

"I'll save you one, Marcus," Hermione said amicably. He had brought her such a nice drink after all. One dance couldn't hurt.

"All right then. I'll see you on the dance floor in a little while," he said striding off.

"Wow, he didn't make one move on you, Hermione," Hooch said, looking after the hunk of a wizard.

"Maybe he figured out that I don't respond well to being pressed," Hermione replied, drinking a bit more 'Blue Dream.' "This drink is so delicious."

Marcus returned to Severus' table. The Potions Master was almost trembling with rage as the wizard sat down smugly.

"That was just too easy," Marcus said, "Now, in a little while we're going to see how our little Spells Mistress is when the gloves come off. I think we are going to get quite a show. Then after she's good and heated up, I'll move in and we'll leave together. No need to tell you what happens then, eh Snape?" the wizard said, grinning at the wizard.

"No, Mr. Delaluci. It's obvious what your intentions are…to take advantage of a witch under the influence of magic," the wizard said coldly.

"My intentions are to pop that cherry any way I can," Marcus replied, biting his lower lip as Hermione chatted with the other witches. Minerva had returned to the table, looking a bit flushed.

Severus looked at Marcus with open hatred for a moment, but the wizard didn't see it since he was looking at Hermione. Severus looked at the witch too, who was developing a very comely little flush as the drink took affect. She absently fanned herself with her hand, and laughed at something Minerva said.

He couldn't let Marcus get to Hermione. He had to do something.

That cherry was meant for him.

*****************************************

"And I told the wizard if he were interested in gray bushes, he should dance with Pomona. As a Herbology teacher, she knows all about every kind of bush. Really, he had quite a problem with his hands. I haven't been mauled like that since forty-five," Minerva said, coloring slightly.

Hermione, Aurora and Rolanda were almost falling off their chairs with hysterical laughter, sounding very much like witches as they cackled. Minerva didn't have a clue.

"Gray bushes! Pomona!" Rolanda hooted, stretching out in the chair, gasping with laughter, "I'm going to pee on myself!"

She got up and practically ran to the bathroom.

Minerva looked after her, then at Hermione and Aurora who were wiping their eyes. Good thing Hermione's mascara was magic and waterproof. She would have had streaks running down her face. She had laughed herself to tears.

"What's wrong with Rolanda and what are you two laughing so hard about?" she demanded, not seeing anything funny.

Both witches looked at Minerva and burst into laughter again.

"Minerva, you poor dear. You are really out of touch," Aurora said.

Minerva scowled.

"What do you mean?" she asked the Astronomy teacher.

Aurora leaned over and whispered into Minerva's ear, Hermione holding her breath as she waited for the Transfiguration teacher's reaction.

First her eyes narrowed, then they widened with shock and she clapped her hand over her mouth as Aurora moved away, grinning.

"Oh my bed knobs and broomsticks! I had no idea he was talking about…about that!" she exclaimed, turning red as a fire-breathing salamander.

"Obviously he has a thing for 'mature' witches," Aurora said, smiling at Minerva, who probably hadn't been propositioned by anyone other than Albus for decades.

"Well, if I see the little blackguard again tonight, his thing will be in danger of being hexed off. The nerve!" Minerva seethed, looking around the inn murderously.

Hermione slid a Nasty Sex over to her.

"Have a drink, Minerva. Obviously he found you attractive," she said soothingly.

"Be that as it may, he could have said it in a more acceptable manner than asking me if I had a gray bush, then stating he liked diving into them," Minerva sniffed.

Aurora and Hermione collapsed in laughter again as Minerva looked at them, her lips thin with disapproval. Still, she patted her hair a bit.

Rolanda returned to the table and sat down. She looked at Minerva's tight-lipped expression.

"I guess she knows," she said, looking at Hermione and Aurora, who nodded, gasping. Rolanda looked at Minerva curiously.

"So, do you have a gray bush?" she asked the witch…who slapped her on the shoulder.

"Rolanda!" she exclaimed, scandalized as the witch chuckled.

"Inquiring wizards want to know," the Flying Teacher quipped, grabbing one of the Nasty Sexes and taking a big gulp.

Suddenly a fast song came on. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Suddenly, I feel like dancing," she said, rising from the table.

Wizards immediately surrounded her, but she danced through them toward the floor, her hips swaying invitingly as she moved. They followed her like she was the Pied Piper.

Pomona had returned to the table after several dances with the tall, thin wizard. She waved a slip of parchment at the witches.

"Got an address," she said, blushing. "I'm going to contact Harold later in the week for a date."

She scowled as the witches didn't respond. They were watching Hermione dancing. Gods, how she was dancing.

"What's gotten into Hermione?" Minerva said, staring as the witch wound her body in a manner any stripper would have been proud of, her arms snaking toward the ceiling.

"Maybe too many Nasty Sexes," Rolanda replied, "She certainly knows how to turn it on. Look at all the wizards covering the front of their robes with their hands."

Indeed, Hermione was surrounded by a circle of wizards, hooting and howling, all immensely turned on.

"Do it baby!"

"Work it, witch!"

From the table both Marcus and Severus watched Hermione dance erotically. A wizard moved in and danced with her for just a moment, wrapping his hands around her waist and matching her seductive motions. She pushed him away and pulled her clip out of her hair, her curls falling over her shoulders. Groans went up from the watching wizards, and the muttering of witches could be heard throughout the inn.

Severus watched Hermione work her body, enthralled. Damn, she could move. He imagined her moving for him in such a way in a more intimate setting.

"Damn, she's ready," Marcus breathed, "I would have never believed she could move like that. Look at that ass go."

Hermione slung her hair around her head, then snapped it back, her amber eyes hot as if ready for love. The witch certainly had lost all her inhibitions, but didn't allow any wizards to touch or grope her…so there was some control remaining. But she was certainly making an exhibition of herself. Severus pulled his eyes away from her and rested them on Marcus, who was on the edge of his seat. The wizard turned and looked at him.

"I can't take this anymore," Marcus said, shifting in the chair and readjusting his organ. He was hard as a rock. "I'm going to shove my cock so deep in that piece of fluff it's going to come out of the top of her head. See you later, Snape. If you want, I'll send you a pensieve."

The wizard stood up and began to make his way through the crowd toward Hermione.

The Potions Master watched him for a moment, then stood up and also slipped into the crowd.

Time to run interference.

Marcus wasn't going to fuck Hermione on his watch.

*********************************************  
A/N: Trust Marcus to muck up a good night. Go Severus! Lol about Minerva and the "Gray Bush" lololol. Thanks for reading.


	8. Hermione’s Close Call

**Chapter 8 ~ Hermione's Close Call  
**

Marcus made his way through the crowd and managed to shoulder his way through the circle of wizards surrounding the dancing witch. Hermione was gyrating and dancing wildly, oblivious of everything and everyone except the beat of the music. She was like a beautiful animal, her skin glowing slightly with perspiration as she moved.

"Damn," Marcus breathed. He stepped out on the dance floor and walked up to the witch. She looked at him, still swaying her hips.

"Hermione," Marcus said rather hoarsely, "I wonder if…"

Suddenly Severus appeared at Hermione's side.

"Miss Granger, would you like to take a walk in the moonlight?" the wizard asked the witch silkily.

Hermione stopped dancing and stared at him.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Marcus seethed at the wizard, who arched an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly, Marcus took a swing at the Potions Master, who slipped it. The blonde wizard had swung so hard, he half-turned. Severus stepped to him and put him in a tight full-nelson, lifting his arms high so the wizard groaned in pain.

"I got here first, Mr. Delaluci," Severus said quietly. "If you wish to make an issue of this, we can arrange it for another time. Tonight, I win."

Marcus struggled futilely. Severus' hold was like iron. Around them the wizards all fell silent. Rosmerta bustled over.

"Gentlemen, you cannot fight in my inn," she said, drawing her wand.

Severus looked at her coolly.

"Just a minor altercation, Rosmerta. Forgive me," he said, releasing Marcus and pushing the wizard away.

Marcus spun on him, his eyes telescoping wildly as he rubbed his neck. Then they slowly calmed and he looked at Hermione a bit wistfully, then at Severus, then Rosmerta.

"No fight here, Rosmerta," he said. He scowled at Severus once more, then pushed his way through the crowd. Fuck. The Potions Master beat him out.

Marcus flopped back into the chair, a sour look on his face.

"Would you like another drink, sir? It would be on me."

Marcus looked up and saw the brunette waitress, smiling at him. His eyes raked over her body.

Nice.

"On you, eh?" he said, giving her a sexy smirk.

The witch's smile grew broader.

"On me," she replied.

"That sounds…delicious," the blonde wizard said with a bit of a growl in his voice so she wouldn't mistake his meaning. She didn't.

"It is," she assured him with a wink.

She left to get his drink.

Marcus watched her go. Well, the night wasn't going to be a total loss. The witch might not be Hermione, but she'd do it a pinch.

********************************************

Severus offered Hermione his arm.

"Shall we go?" he purred at her.

Hermione took his arm and the wizards parted so they could pass.

Minerva was up in arms.

"What in the world is she doing?" the witch said, watching her walk toward the door with Severus.

"Probably Snape," Rolanda said grinning.

Minerva stood up.

"We brought her here to get her away from him, not to push her into his arms," she seethed. She strode toward the couple.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Just what do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

The couple stopped walking, Severus looking at the irate Transfiguration teacher with amusement.

"I'm going for a walk in the moonlight with Professor Snape," Hermione replied. She sounded normal.

"The moon isn't even out, Hermione. Come back to the table with us," Minerva said, her eyes cutting towards Severus who smirked at her.

"No. I want to go with the Professor. I will be all right, Minerva," Hermione said, looking up at the wizard who met her eyes soberly.

"But…but…Hermione…you have no idea what…" she began.

"I will be fine, Minerva. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said.

"Good night, Minerva…and don't worry…I'll take good care of the witch," Severus said, his black eyes glittering.

They exited the inn.

"Oh dear Merlin," Minerva breathed, walking back to the table where the witches were waiting.

"What happened?" Hooch asked excitedly.

"She wouldn't come back…she wanted to go with him," the witch said, sitting down and looking worried.

"Hot damn. Cherry-picking time!" Hooch said with a grinning, toasting the closed inn door with her glass.

Minerva scowled at the witch.

"This isn't funny, Rolanda. Hermione is an innocent…and Severus…well…he's little more than a devil. He's going to take advantage of her innocence," she said.

Hooch sobered.

"Minerva, Hermione is twenty-five years old. Did you ever think maybe she's tired of being an innocent? She's a woman, Minerva…in age anyway. The worst that can happen is she will become a woman in experience too. That's her right," the Flying teacher said, frowning slightly at the witch.

"But Severus? He is hardly the kind of wizard a witch would choose to lose her virginity to. He has no kindness, no gentleness or tenderness," the witch complained. "He doesn't care. He's a taker. You saw how he treated Sybil."

"You don't know what he is like behind closed doors, Minerva," Aurora said, entering the conversation.

"Sybil said he was an animal. Insatiable. That poor witch has no idea what she is walking into," Minerva declared.

"It's her choice, Minerva. Leave it alone and have a drink," Hooch said, sliding the last Nasty Sex over to her.

Minerva shut up.

But she still didn't like it.

* * *

Hermione walked arm and arm with the Potions Master. He was noticeably quiet. Hermione looked up at the sky.

"Minerva was right, there is no moon out tonight, Professor," she said to him softly.

Severus looked down at her.

"So there isn't," he replied shortly.

They walked a bit farther.

"So where are we going?" the witch asked him.

Severus' black eyes washed over her, resting on her red four-inch heels. The scent of jasmine drifted up from her hair.

"We are going back to Hogwarts…to my rooms," he said to the witch, waiting for her response. If she were all right, she would definitely protest this.

"All right," she said simply, then fell quiet again.

Severus looked straight ahead, his eyes thoughtful. This was quite an interesting situation he found himself in. A witch he wanted to fuck would do anything he asked of her. He looked down at Hermione again, then pulled her close and disapparated.

*******************************************

They appeared in the Potions Master's bedroom. He released the witch and stepped back, looking at her. Gods, that dress just said, "fuck me."

"Go sit down on my bed," he directed the witch.

Hermione obediently walked over to his four-poster and sat down on the edge of it, as Severus unbuttoned his dress robes. The witch looked around.

The wizard's bedroom was bare except for his bed, wardrobe, dressing table, and a single wooden chair. There were no pictures or any other decorations.

"Kind of Spartan," Hermione commented.

Severus looked up at her as if startled she spoke.

"What?" he said, peeling off his robes.

"I said your bedroom is kind of Spartan. You have nothing but furniture here," she said.

"What else do I need?" the wizard asked.

"Other than a hot little virgin sitting on my bed," he thought as he looked at her. Then the wizard walked over to the wardrobe and hung up his robes, taking his wand out of his pocket as he did so. He might need it.

Severus put his wand on the dresser, walked over to the wooden chair and pulled it closer to the bed. He sat down on it, looking at Hermione. His eyes were hooded.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing as of yet," the wizard replied, "Although that is quite likely to change, Miss Granger."

The witch looked at him, puzzled.

"I am trying to decide whether to fuck you or not," the wizard said, wanting to see how the witch took his statement.

Other than swallowing and shifting a bit on the bed, she said nothing but "oh."

Severus frowned.

"Aren't you concerned about this, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

She looked thoughtful.

"No. If you want to fuck me I'll let you," she said matter-of-factly.

Severus' frown grew darker. Did Marcus actually get off on this kind of mindless compliance? Hermione felt nothing, he could tell. Who wanted to fuck a witch who wasn't all there? It was like Hermione was soulless.

He couldn't do this. Not that he didn't find the witch sexy and desirable…he did. But he wanted her to feel something about it. Apprehension, nervousness…and lust. He wanted Hermione to react like a virgin would react...and he wanted her to want him to fuck her. Not just let him.

Ah well. The witch was safe for tonight…however…he did save her from Marcus. He deserved something for his trouble.

"Miss Granger, stand up," Severus said.

Hermione obeyed.

"Take off your dress," the wizard said, his eyes glinting.

Hermione caught the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, revealing her wand, stuck in the elastic of her silk red knickers, flared hips, flat belly and large, firm breasts with light brown areoles. Severus hissed. He could see the dark triangle of her pubic hair through her knickers.

The wizard's hand went reflexively to the front of his trousers as his cock hardened. Damn the witch was lovely.

"Turn around," he said, his voice raw.

Hermione obeyed, her rounded buttocks turned toward the wizard.

"Now, bend over and part your legs," he hissed.

Hermione did so, and the wizard's legs jerked reflexively as he struggled to remain in the chair. This was too much. The crotch of her knickers were damp, and his mouth watered at the darkened patch of wetness. He wanted to taste her. Fuck, he wanted to do more than taste her.

"Get dressed! Hurry!" he said to Hermione sharply, his voice hoarse.

Severus groaned as Hermione quickly retrieved her dress and pulled it on. Why had he teased himself like this? He had to get the witch out of here before he fucked her despite himself. He stood up and strode toward her, catching her arm and walking the witch hastily out of his bedroom.

"Where are we going now?" she asked, almost running to keep up with his stride, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

"You are going to your rooms. Me, I am going to bed. Alone. Now out!" he said, opening his study wall and walking her through his office.

Severus opened the door and pushed Hermione out roughly into the corridor, closing it behind her. He drew in a ragged sigh and helplessly looked down at his tented trousers.

"Shit," he said, walking back into his study and closing the wall behind him.

The wizard walked into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed, his pale hands hanging between his legs. Damn the witch had a body on her. The Potions Master grimaced as his cock throbbed, then stood up, walked over to his dresser and retrieved his wand, divestoing his clothing. His long, pale cock stood at attention, the head red, swollen and angry-looking.

Make no mistake about it…Severus was no gentleman. It was only his own selfishness that kept him from fucking Hermione. And his ego. He wanted Hermione begging for it, and knew he could make that happen. Unlike Marcus, he didn't need magic to help him along. He wanted her natural.

The wizard climbed into his bed and rolled on his back, placing his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling, waiting for his cock to deflate.

Hermione knew he meant to have her now. He told her in no uncertain terms tonight at the inn that he intended to be the one to take her virginity, and she had creamed herself thoroughly at the thought of it. He knew that eventually she would challenge him about making such a declaration and was looking forward to the witch telling him he had some nerve saying he would take her virginity without even asking her.

How delicious that little confrontation would be. It would open up room for all types of reactions on his part.

Severus smirked. He was glad he managed to get her out of the room without touching her.

When he did, it would be just that much sweeter.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall with one hell of a hangover. The bleary eyed witch sat down next to her party companions, all of whom were noticeably quiet.

"I feel as if I've been sideswiped by a troll," Hermione grimaced holding her head.

The witches all looked at each other. Well, that answered their unspoken questions about how she was feeling. Hermione ordered toast with butter and coffee. That was all she felt she could eat.

Severus walked into the Great Hall with a billow of robes. Immediately all the witches looked at him, and he gave them a smirk before sitting down and ordering a very hearty breakfast of sausages, eggs, toast and jam, and coffee. He glanced at Hermione. She looked hung over. Probably the leftover effects of Marcus' roofie. The blonde wizard was noticeably absent this morning.

Rolanda looked at Hermione.

"So, how was your night?" she asked the witch.

Hermione grimaced again.

"I must have drunk too much. The last thing I remember is dancing. Then I woke up in my bed," the witch said, sipping her coffee.

Minerva looked at the other witches victoriously.

"I told you something wasn't on the up and up," the witch said to the others, who looked at Hermione with concern.

"What?" Hermione asked them, irritated.

"You left the inn last night with Severus," Minerva said to Hermione, who looked shocked.

"What?" she said disbelievingly.

"You left the Three Broomsticks in the company of Professor Snape. You wouldn't come back to the table and said you would be all right," Minerva told her.

Hermione looked down the table at Severus, who was eating. Gods, she left with him? She didn't remember any of it.

The witch sat very still trying to feel if anything were different about her body. Anything…intimate. Other than a slight pounding in her head, she didn't feel any soreness or strangeness. But then again, the wizard could have given her something for aches. But had she gotten so drunk she just agreed to go with the wizard?

"So, do you feel any…different?" Rolanda asked. All the witches wondered if Hermione had been deflowered.

"No. I don't," Hermione said. She was still disturbed however.

"I suggest you…check…when you get back to your rooms, Hermione," Minerva said gently. "Find out if you are still 'intact.'"

Hermione felt her belly quiver uncomfortably. Did the Potions Master take her virginity last night? She looked down the table at the wizard.

Severus felt eyes on him and turned to see Hermione staring at him. He nodded at her soberly and returned to his meal. This wasn't reassuring to the witch. She didn't remember anything at all. If she didn't know better she would have thought the wizard gave her something…but other than when he danced with her that one time, he hadn't come near her again for the rest of the night…until she left with him.

Plus, for some reason…she didn't believe the Potions Master would tamper with her that way. He was more direct than that. She remembered what he told her last night…that he intended on taking her virginity.

Gods. Maybe he had.

Hermione stopped eating and just sat there. Minerva put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"There, there, Hermione. If anything did happen…it's not your fault. You weren't yourself when you left the inn. If anything Severus is to blame. He was the one who took advantage of the situation," she said gently, but glowering down the table at the dark wizard.

"You don't know for certain anything happened at all, Hermione," Hooch said, "When you get back to your rooms, check. Use a small mirror to see if you still have your hymen."

Suddenly Severus rose and exited the Great Hall. Hermione stood up.

"I'm going," she said to the witches and walked out of the hall behind the Potions Master.

"Gods, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation," Hooch said.

Minerva twisted her hands and said nothing.

* * *

Severus was very aware Hermione was behind him. A few students skittered out of his way as he strode to the dungeon corridor and turned. Hermione hurried to catch up to him.

"Professor?" she called.

Severus stopped and waited for the witch to catch up to him. She looked tired.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he replied, starting to walk again.

"You brought me back to the castle last night," she said to him, her voice trembling.

"Yes, I did," he agreed.

Hermione waited for him to say something more, but he didn't.

"What did we do afterwards? When we got back?" she asked him.

Severus stopped and turned to her.

"You mean you don't remember last night?" the wizard purred at the witch.

"No," she admitted, "I only remember dancing. Minerva and the others told me I left with you. I don't remember any of that."

"I see," the wizard said, starting to walk again and smirking to himself.

The witch thought he had fucked her.

When the Potions Master didn't say anything more, Hermione began to get a bit angry.

"Professor, did you do anything to me when we came back here?" she asked him, afraid of his answer.

"Anything like what, Miss Granger?" the wizard replied.

Hermione colored.

"Anything…intimate?" the witch asked him.

Severus stopped again, this time his black eyes washing over her familiarly before resting on her face.

"You want to know if I deflowered you. If I fucked you. Am I right, Miss Granger?" he asked her silkily.

"Yes," the witch said, her voice small.

Severus looked at Hermione for a moment or two, saying nothing, his jaw tight.

Then he said, "Miss Granger, if I had fucked you, believe me you would know it."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't done it.

"Not that I couldn't have," the wizard said, frowning at the witch. "Someone drugged you last night, Miss Granger, with the intention on doing what you almost accused me of. The only reason you still have your virginity is because of me."

Hermione blinked up at the wizard.

"Drugged me? How?" the witch asked him. "Who?"

Severus looked at her.

"As to how, witch…one of those many drinks you accepted last night. As to whom, that is of no consequence since he did not succeed. This time. You need to be more vigilant about what you drink and who you receive it from. Only take your drinks from the inn's employees from now on."

Severus was not about to send Marcus to Azkaban, pig that he was. The Potions Master may have been a spy, but he was no snitch. Hermione would just have to accept she had a close call and look after herself better in the future.

Hermione thought about last night. Not only did the waitress bring drinks, but individual wizards as well. There was no way she could figure out who did such a thing to her. Now she remembered how free and uninhibited she felt on the dance floor. She thought it was just the alcohol, but it had been more.

Severus studied the witch.

"I must say though, Miss Granger…you certainly can dance," he purred, "Every wizard in the Three Broomsticks had wood for you. I imagine quite a few wands were hand-polished last night with you as the focus."

Hermione looked up at the wizard, flushed with embarrassment. Severus stepped closer to her.

"You remember what I told you last night, don't you? That I am going to be the one who claims you when the time comes. I meant that, Miss Granger. I want to be the wizard who first experiences you. I will be that wizard," Severus said in a low voice, his eyes glittering, "I was hard put not to do it last night. The only thing that saved you was the fact that you were too compliant. You would have done anything I asked of you without any hesitation. I didn't want you like that. I want you apprehensive, trembling and hungry for it…like a virgin should be."

Severus backed the witch into the corridor wall. Hermione couldn't speak…she was lost in his dark eyes and his words, her belly all aflutter. Gods, he was so dominating…so sure of himself. So…so male.

"I saved you last night, Miss Granger, but I saved you for myself," the Potions Master said softly. It was a deceptive softness, however.

The wizard brought up a pale hand and caressed her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes at this first contact from the wizard. His palm was warm and slightly roughened as it slid slowly down her skin. Helplessly she leaned into his hand. The Professor watched her respond to his touch, letting his hand fall away. Hermione gasped slightly at the break in contact.

"You like my touch," he breathed at her. "But it isn't always this gentle, Miss Granger. In fact, I don't think there will be much gentleness when I take you. But you won't mind that. You won't need it. My strength is what you will be longing for. I will give it to you."

Hermione wrestled to reassert herself. She couldn't just let the wizard tell her what he planned to do to her as if she had no choice in the matter. Who did he think he was?

"Professor Snape…I have no intentions on letting you just take my virginity," she said, remembering Adam's words to treat her pussy as if it were made of gold, "I'm not just going to give myself to you without any preliminaries. If you want me, you're going to have to court me like any other wizard who wants to be a suitor."

Severus chuckled.

"This is as close to courting as I come, Miss Granger. And I am no suitor begging for your attentions. I already have your attention, witch. You are attracted to me…you said it yourself when you accused me of casting a spell on you. You will give yourself to me eventually. No one else moves you to things carnal as I do. You would fuck me without dates, dinners and drinks. I need take you no farther than my bedroom," the Potions Master said, his lip twisted in a slightly leering smirk.

Hermione's face turned black at his look. The nerve of the wizard! She pushed him back.

"How dare you say…" she began. Hermione never got a chance to finish as Severus shot forward and captured her mouth with his own, forcing his tongue into her mouth and ravishing it, his long arms wrapping around her and lifting her against the wall, pressing his hard lean body against her.

Hunger flooded out of the wizard and into the witch. She had never been kissed, and this was one hell of an introduction. Hermione moaned as the Potions Master licked and sucked at her mouth, exploring every part of it, exchanging fluids. The wizard let out a growl, then dropped her to the floor, pulling back suddenly. Hermione wanted to yank him back against her. She panted heavily, looking up at the wizard with half-lidded and heated eyes.

"That's how I dare say what I said, witch," he said to her. "I wish you could see your face at this moment. A wizard with less discipline than I would have you shrieking up against this wall by now, though I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

He remembered his first dream about the witch.

Severus heard voices and stepped away from the witch as several Slytherin students walked up the hall. They greeted the Professor and looked curiously at the Spells Mistress as they passed. She looked rather flushed.

When they passed, Severus said to Hermione, "I believe we have a ten o'clock appointment in your lab. That gives you an hour to…recover. You will be able to work won't you? Or did my kiss addle your brain as well as other parts of your body?"

"I'll be able to work, and you have some nerve taking such liberties, Professor Snape," Hermione said to him, trying to pick up the shreds of her dignity. He had just taken away almost all of her resistance with one searing kiss. It was frightening.

"You'll find out just how much nerve I have witch, don't worry," the Professor replied, walking down to his office and letting himself in without another word.

Hermione watched him go, willing her heart to slow its frantic beating. The wizard really was a tempter…just like Minerva said.

Hermione pushed off the wall and walked unsteadily to her rooms, her mind going a thousand miles a minute as she considered what happened to her last night and just now. Someone had planned to have magically induced sex with her, and the Potions Master saved her from it…only because he planned to have her himself.

Hermione really didn't think that qualified the wizard as a hero. He had selfish motivations after all. Gods, how her body tingled…and the pounding in her head seemed to have moved between her legs.

The Professor had been overwhelming, and she had wanted him to overwhelm her more. No, she couldn't imagine him gentle…not after that kiss. He had almost sucked her tonsils out of her throat. Damn, he really was an animal like Sybil claimed…and that was only a kiss. What would he be like when he…he…

Hermione felt a gush of flush roll out of her and soak her knickers. Again.

"Damn it," she hissed, looking toward the closed Potions office door.

The witch hurried to her rooms and let herself in before the Potions Master appeared again.

She needed a shower.

A cold one.

* * *

Hermione showered and dressed, this time deciding to wear her white muggle lab coat, a t-shirt, jeans and trainers underneath. The witch also decided not to make any allusions to what happened last night or this morning in the dungeon corridor. She needed to focus. She planned to stimulate the Mark again, this time testing the wizard's stamina to see how long he could stand the spell. This would be important as she came up with more testing. She had to make sure the tests could be accomplished before the Professor met his threshold for pain.

Hermione was sure the Professor would think she was being vindictive. Maybe a small part of her was, but she still needed to do this. He would just have to understand. The witch also needed to approach him on helping her to come up with a way to stop his blood from reacting to the summons. A simple demonstration should convince him it would be in his best interest.

The witch exited her rooms to find the Professor already standing in front of her lab. The wizard watched her approach with hooded eyes.

"So what kind of tortures do you have planned for me today?" he asked her silkily as she unwarded the lab.

"Sustained stimulation of your Mark," Hermione replied, opening the door and walking in. Severus scowled at her.

"Sustained?" he asked, his face black. "Miss Granger, if you are using my compliance as a way of paying me back for…"

Hermione whirled on him.

"I can't design experiments if I don't know how much pain you can stand, Professor. It is nothing personal," she snapped, stalking over to her desk and rifling through her parchments.

"Such hostility, Miss Granger. Are you suffering from misplaced aggression…or is it…frustration?" the wizard asked suggestively, unbuttoning his robes.

"It's exasperation," she hissed at him, walking over to the cooler and taking out the Petri dish of blood. The witch removed the stasis spell and brought it over to the counter. She looked up to see Severus standing in his silk boxers, socks and boots again.

"Oh dear gods. Couldn't you wear something under your robes?" Hermione asked him, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face as the wizard gave her a thin-lipped smirk.

"Miss Granger, I am already out of my comfort zone enough as it is. I refuse to be made even more uncomfortable just to make you more so," he replied, walking over to the counter and standing unnecessarily close to the witch.

"Space, Professor," Hermione said evenly.

Severus stepped to the side a bit, but not much. Hermione could see his rippled abs out of the corner of her eye. Gods, the wizard was tight.

"What are you doing?" he asked the witch as she pulled out her wand.

"I want to show you what happens to your blood when you are summoned," Hermione replied. She cast the summons spell on the blood and Severus observed the reaction.

"This reaction starts around the Mark itself, then spreads throughout the body slowly, which is why the summons becomes more painful the longer it goes unanswered. The sickle-shape of the cells slows circulation and the blood basically dams up in the veins, only a few slipping through. Very painful. If I can stop this from happening, I can render the summons painless, if not stop it," Hermione said, removing the spell and looking up at the Professor.

"You are going to need someone to cast the spell as you try to stop the process," he said quietly.

"Yes, I am. I'm hoping you will do it, Professor. I will give you equal credit if we are successful," the witch said for incentive.

Severus' black eyes washed over her.

"I don't need the credit," he responded. "I'll do it because I am tired of the random pain the Phantom Summons causes me."

Hermione smiled at him.

"That is wonderful. Thank you, Professor," she said as the wizard walked over to the chair and sat down, stretching out his long, muscular legs and laying his arm on the wooden extension, Mark up. His dark eyes rested on her.

"I believe you have some pain to cause me," he said in a low voice.

Hermione quickly cast a stasis spell on the Petri dish and returned it to the cooler. She approached the wizard, her amber eyes meeting his black ones as she put the tip of her wand to his Mark. Severus looked at her sullenly.

"Professor, really…I take no pleasure in causing you pain," she said sincerely.

Severus snorted.

"The Dark Lord used to tell me the same thing before casting the Crucio spell. Just get on with it, witch," he said, tensing.

Hermione whispered the spell, her eyes glistening.

* * *

In his lair, Peter Pettigrew grasped his forearm and hissed as the strange summons burned. He quickly jumped out of his bed, grabbed his wand and headed for the exit. It was daylight and he took held his wand at the ready. If he exited and anyone was in the graveyard, he would have to kill them and dispose of the body.

At the bottom of the stairs, he said the spell that opened the grave. It slid to the side and the rotund, balding wizard stepped out into the day, squinting against the light, his nose actually quivering like a rat. No one was about.

The pain increased.

"I'm coming, Master," the wizard said, then disappeared.

* * *

Severus was gritting his teeth against the pain. He had taken it for five minutes so far. All around the wizarding world, others were suffering as well. Hermione had no idea she had discovered the General summons Voldemort used to contact all his deatheaters. If she would just add a name she would be able to summon individuals. But the witch had no way of knowing that.

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and both Hermione and Severus looked up.

Peter Pettigrew stood there, staring at them.

"Peter," Severus hissed as Hermione stared back at the wizard, shocked and unable to move.

The fat little wizard looked at Severus and his face contorted with hatred.

"Traitor!" he hissed, pointing his wand at the Potions Master, who was defenseless.

"Avada Ked…" he began.

"Expelliamus!" Hermione screamed, hitting the wizard with a powerful blast before he could complete the Killing curse, sending him flying against the shelving, glass beakers and vials falling to the floor and breaking all around the wizard. Peter was hurt but not unconscious. He groaned and struggled to sit up.

Severus dove for his robes, frantically trying to get his wand out as Hermione trained her wand on the wizard. Gods, everyone thought Peter Pettigrew was dead.

Suddenly both Peter and Severus cried out and clutched their Marks. Another Phantom Summons had been activated.

Peter grimaced and disappeared.

"No!" Hermione cried, then whirled on Severus. She ran up and grabbed his arm, making him hiss from even more pain.

"Follow the summons!" she yelled at the wizard. "Hurry! Peter's answered it! He's the key! Follow him, Professor!"

Severus grabbed his robes and disapparated, Hermione clinging to him. They appeared in the graveyard, wands held at the defensive. Unfortunately, they were facing the wrong way and didn't see the grave slide close.

Hermione released Severus' arm and started to look around.

"Stand still you silly witch!" Severus snarled at her as he pulled on his robes. "More than likely Peter figured we would follow him and hid quickly. He might not have had time to cover his tracks. You'll ruin them if they are present."

Hermione froze and rose to her tip toes, looking at the ground. She didn't see anything. But she didn't have the trained eye the Professor did. His black eyes scanned the ground. The dirt was hard, but there were some loose grains on top. He wasn't looking for impressions. The ground wouldn't hold them. He was looking for fresh patterns of scatter that couldn't be attributed to natural disturbance such as wind.

"The summons is more than apparation, Professor," Hermione said to the wizard. "It has to be. Peter should not have been able to enter or leave Hogwarts. The summons must transform the sender into a kind of temporary port key destination for deatheaters."

It was impossible for anyone to create a port key destination inside of the Hogwarts grounds except for Dumbledore. Hermione was only able to use the Track-a-port on Severus because she had the Headmaster's authorization. Obviously, the summons magic wasn't subject to this limitation, perhaps because of its temporary nature and the fact that the destination was a living being rather than an inanimate object.

Severus nodded, still looking at the ground. He found what he was looking for and followed the pattern to a small overgrown grave. He looked down at it, an eyebrow arched. Hermione walked over to him, still not seeing anything.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly, Severus blasted the ground to the right of the grave, creating a small crater in the ground. He studied it for a moment, then pointed his wand at the grave. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You aren't going to desecrate a grave, Professor?" she gasped.

"I don't think the occupant will mind…if there is an occupant," he replied silkily. He blasted the grave and a large cloud of dirt rose up, covering both of them. Hermione coughed and fanned the cloud away. When it cleared…the earth over the grave was unmarked.

"I believe we've found Peter," the Potions Master said darkly, "And the source of the Phantom Summons. Go back to Hogwarts and inform the Headmaster. I'll wait here."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione wanted to know, scared for the wizard. She realized she didn't want anything to happen to the snarky Potions Master. "Professor, this is dangerous. Come back with me and we can all return together. You don't know who's down there. Maybe Voldemort himself."

Severus looked at her. The witch was frightened to death for him. So, she didn't want anything to happen to her potential deflowerer. He fought back a smirk.

"Just go. I'll be fine. Get Albus," he ordered the witch, his eyes glinting. "I can take care of myself witch. I've been doing it all my wretched life. Now go! You're wasting valuable time."

Hermione stared at the wizard, then said in a small voice, "Please be careful, Professor. Please."

"Don't worry witch. I have no intention on leaving this world before bedding you," he replied, making Hermione flush.

Even in this situation the wizard just had to go there.

Hermione took one more worried look at the dark wizard, then disapparated.

Severus studied the grave for a moment, then put away his wand and rubbed his pale hands together.

"All right, Peter. Let's see just how strong your wards are," the wizard breathed, stretching his hands out over the grave and concentrating. He was going to try and pry the grave open with wandless magic. Only Albus knew he had this ability and it was somewhat limited. He couldn't perform every spell this way…but he could focus raw magic to an extent and through visualization, perform some feats.

The wizard's hair began to writhe and crackle as power gathered within him. He visualized a pair of large, powerful hands gripping the side of the grave's hidden entrance and wrenching it open. With a snarl Severus threw the power toward the grave and began to pull, shaking from the effort as the wards resisted him.

"Come on," he hissed, "Open! Open!"

The Potions Master felt a slight give and redoubled his efforts, perspiration starting to run down his face as it contorted. His entire body was tensed and straining as he magically yanked at the grave. There was a bit more give.

"Yesss," he hissed, pulling with all his might. Suddenly the grave slid open, revealing a stairwell leading down into darkness. Severus pointed his palms to the sky and released the excess magic, then quickly pulled his wand, and carefully peered into the grave's depth. Peter would most likely cast the Killing curse at him.

The Potions Master looked around on the ground and saw a broken piece of a tombstone. It looked to weigh about ten pounds. He picked it up and threw it down into the darkness.

"Avada Kedavra!" Peter screamed, shooting the dread green light at the sound, bathing the stone in the deadly spell.

Severus quickly charged down the stairs, his wand extended.

"Expelliamus!" he cried, sending the spell in the direction the Killing curse came from. There was a scream and a crash. Severus followed the sound, pressing against the wall just as another blast of the Killing curse shot past him.

"Shit," he breathed before shooting a spell several times in quick succession back at the desperate wizard. It had to have taken Peter by surprise.

"Avis! Avis! Avis! Avis!" the Potions Master cried, sending flock after flock of small, twittering birds toward the startled wizard, who starting swinging his hands as they collided with him. These particular birds didn't take kindly to being batted, and they converged on the wizard, beating him with their wings and pecking at him with their sharp little beaks.

"Get away from me!" Peter cried, flailing wildly at the birds, which flew at him over and over. The wizard dropped his wand.

Severus calmly walked into the room, watching Peter try and fight the little birds off. He noticed the dropped wand, picked it up and put it in his pocket. He looked around the small room, his black eyes falling on the beaker of blood in the center of the room and the jar of black liquid at the base. Severus frowned. He knew what it was immediately.

"So, you've been keeping the Dark Lord's blood viable, eh Peter?" the wizard said, walking toward the pedestal.

"You keep away from that!" Peter screeched, fighting his way through the birds and charging the Potions Master, his eyes crazed.

Severus waited for the wizard to get into range and hit him with a powerful right cross, breaking his jaw and knocking the fat wizard unconscious. He crumpled to the floor. Severus looked at him, then his black eyes shifted toward the blood bubbling in the beaker. The pain of the summons was gone now. He was in the presence of the last living part of the Dark Lord.

"A good try, my Lord," Severus said, reaching out and picking up the beaker, examining it. "Now I send you into the darkness forever."

Severus flung the beaker across the room into the stone wall, where it shattered, the blood pouring down the wall, then instantly coagulating, turning black. It was no longer in stasis and died immediately.

"No more Phantom Summons," the wizard thought, his eyes turning on Peter. The wizard's jaw hung slackly, his entire face bruised. He was out cold.

"I could kill you and claim self-defense, but death is too easy a way out. Better you go to Azkaban and be some deatheater's bitch for the rest of your miserable life," the Potions Master said to the unconscious wizard.

Severus looked around the room and saw the latest issue of Playwizard resting on the small bed. He walked over and picked it up, studying the cover.

"Madame Boobula, eh?" he thought, arching an eyebrow then opening the magazine, turning it sideways and letting the centerfold drop down. He nodded.

"Nice," he said as he looked at the curvaceous blonde witch, who was leaning back against a Hungarian Horntail completely nude offering up her breasts to readers.

It had to be a photo manipulation. The dragon would have swallowed her down, boobs and all. But the witch's breasts were huge. "Non-augmented" the caption read below her.

The wizard walked over to Peter's small table, pulled out a chair and sat down, rifling through the magazine of naked witches, guarding the rotund wizard and waiting for Albus and Hermione to return.

At least his service to Hermione was over.

It was getting close to the time she would service him.

* * *

A/N: Well, they've got Pettigrew and destroyed Voldemort's blood. Good use of the Avis spell. I always wondered what it was good for. Probably weddings. But Severus found another use for it. And a way to pass the time until Hermione returned. lol. Please review.


	9. Collections and Statements

**Chapter 9 ~ Collections and Statements**

Twenty minutes later, Albus, Hermione and about thirty Aurors appeared in the graveyard, and saw the open grave. Albus led the way down, his wand drawn, followed closely by Hermione with the Aurors bringing up the rear.

"Severus?" Albus called as he left the stairs.

"In here, Headmaster," Severus called back, still thumbing through Playwizard. Peter groaned, and the Potions Master looked over at him for a moment then decided to leave him conscious.

"He sounds all right," Albus said to Hermione, who looked extremely worried. Still, they kept their wands drawn as they entered the main room.

Peter was rousing, his face badly bruised and his jaw clearly broken. Little birds were hopping about on the scant furniture and floor, some pecking at Peter's legs.

Hermione looked at the Potions Master with concern, peering at him to see if he had suffered any damages. He was sitting at the table reading…

"Playwizard?" Hermione seethed, "What are you doing ogling naked witches in a situation like this?"

For some reason, the witch was livid. Albus chuckled as the Aurors collected Peter.

"I am not ogling witches. I am reading the articles," the Potions Master said with a smirk, closing the magazine and placing it face down on the table, then rising. "As you can see, Spells Mistress, I had the situation well in hand. Peter has never been a match for me, mentally or physically. I simply gave him the bird."

Hermione looked at all the tiny birds hopping about. Severus must have cast a few Avis spells. Then she noticed the black stains on the wall and broken glass. She walked closer to it.

"Blood. It looks like it's been here for years," she said, examining the wall.

"No, only half an hour. You are looking at the final remains of the Dark Lord. Peter was keeping the blood alive with the elixir I created years ago, probably in the hope of resurrecting Voldemort again," the Potions Master said soberly.

"And the blood was issuing the Phantom Summons," Hermione breathed, staring at the black stain. "And when Peter felt the summons from your Mark, he thought it might be the Dark Lord and answered it."

Albus walked over next to Hermione and examined the blood as well. Then he turned to her.

"I must say, Spells Mistress, you solved the mystery of the Phantom Summons quite well. You and the Potions Master make a good team," the wizard said, smiling broadly as Hermione scowled.

Severus smirked.

"Yes, and I think we have the potential to make an even better team, Headmaster," he purred.

Albus arched an eyebrow at the dark wizard.

"Really Severus? How so?" he asked.

Hermione turned and looked at the Potions Master, who rested his eyes on the witch.

"I haven't quite worked out the details. Miss Granger and I will have to put our…heads together," he said silkily.

Hermione colored deeply and Albus looked a bit perplexed. An Auror walked up.

"We are going to need a statement from you, Professor Snape as well as you, Miss Granger. Would you mind coming with us down to the Ministry?" he asked.

Severus nodded his assent at the wizard, then looked at Hermione.

"Not at all," Hermione said, glad to get out of the uncomfortable situation. "I'll see you back at Hogwarts, Headmaster."

Albus nodded as Hermione followed the Auror out.

Severus watched her go.

"Quite an amazing young woman, isn't she Severus?" the Headmaster said, eyeing the wizard. Severus turned and looked at the Headmaster.

She has some good points, Headmaster, though I would hardly call her amazing. Our discovery of this lair was an accident really. If Peter hadn't answered the call, Voldemort's blood would have not been discovered," the Potions Master said.

Albus frowned.

"Give credit where it is due, Severus. If our Spells Mistress had not discovered how to send the summons, Pettigrew would not have appeared. She found a way to end your pain. You should be grateful to her, and show her you are. It's the least you can do," the Headmaster said, disapproval in his voice.

Severus' eyes met the Headmaster's steadily.

"I will show Miss Granger exactly how I feel in good time, Headmaster…be assured," the wizard said silkily, striding past Albus. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go file a statement at the Ministry of Nincompoops."

Severus exited the lair, Albus staring after him, shaking his head.

"I just don't understand that wizard," he said.

The Headmaster was in good company.

* * *

Severus and Hermione told of the events that led up to Peter's appearance, capture and destruction of the Dark Lord's living blood to the Council. Minister Figglesworth's brow was creased the entire time. He was trying to figure out how the Ministry could claim some of the credit for the discovery. He frowned slightly because he couldn't.

The Ministry's laxness would make the Council look very bad when the story hit the papers. Figglesworth focused on Hermione.

"Miss Granger, why didn't you summon the Aurors when Peter Pettigrew appeared?" he asked her. "That was the proper measure to take when facing a wanted criminal."

Severus frowned. It was clear to see the Minister was trying to pin some kind of impropriety on the witch since he couldn't take any credit.

"There wasn't time. If I had summoned the Aurors we might not have been able to follow and find him," the witch responded. "It was a gut reaction."

"A gut reaction that could have had a very bad end," Figglesworth said accusingly. "You overstepped your bounds, Miss Granger. You should have left this to the Ministry."

Hermione stared at the Minister of Magic in disbelief. They had captured Peter Pettigrew and destroyed Voldemort's blood and he was browbeating her for it?

She was about to defend herself when Severus spoke.

"Minister Figglesworth…it has been very clear to those of us who suffered from the Phantom Summons for all these years that the Ministry had no interest in trying to end our suffering or in looking for the source of it. Albus Dumbledore and Miss Granger took it upon themselves to privately research the problem, seeking to put an end to it. Your administration provided no support whatsoever."

Severus eyed all the Council members condescendingly.

"You all turned a blind eye to the suffering of a part of the wizarding community. Former deatheaters. This woman, this witch…who is a muggle-born no less, devoted two years of her life trying to find an answer to this problem. She inadvertently drove Peter Pettigrew from underground in the process. Peter was not a wanted criminal. He was presumed dead. None of your Aurors were looking for him. He was not on your 'Most Wanted' list. When the Phantom Summons came, I was incapacitated by pain. If Miss Granger had not acted quickly and demanded I follow the wizard, he would have escaped. It is obvious to me sir, that your concern is not about her following proper protocol or procedure…which in fact is not even an issue since you washed your hands of the Dark Mark problem, but about the Ministry appearing lax in its duties…which it was and is."

Minister Figglesworth turned completely red at this statement. Severus continued.

"Miss Granger made the right decision. If you were looking at the situation reasonably, Minister, you would see this. But then again, it is not the first time you and this Council have made an error in judgment laying blame," Severus said evenly, thinking how he had been incarcerated and brutally interogated before being freed and given the Order of Merlin.

Figglesworth swelled visibly as he looked at the pale wizard. Severus' eyes were hard as stones as he returned the Minister's glare. Another Council member leaned into the wizard and reminded him that most likely both Severus and Hermione would be speaking with reporters. It wouldn't do for the Potions Master to repeat what he said here to the papers. Figglesworth frowned blackly.

"Very well. Your statements have been duly noted. You are both free to go," he said in bad temper.

Hermione stared at him. Weren't they even going to get a 'thank you?"

The Council stood up and exited the boardroom.

Severus turned and exited as well, Hermione following him and scowling. They left the Ministry building and headed for the public apparition point. Both were silent as they walked. The Potions Master jaw was tight. He was very angry. Fucking idiots.

"I didn't know the Council was made up of such assholes," Hermione said suddenly.

Severus looked at her, and his mouth quirked.

"A very astute observation, Miss Granger. The Ministry of Magic is like one huge loo in this respect. Full of assholes and shit," the wizard said. "They are more concerned with appearances and getting re-elected than governing properly. It has always been that way."

Hermione nodded.

"Figglesworth sounded as if he were about to string me up," the witch said.

They stopped, joining the line of witches and witches waiting to apparate. Hermione placed her hand on Severus' arm. He looked down at her.

"Thank you for speaking up," she said softly.

He frowned at her.

"I only gave the facts as I saw them, Miss Granger. It was not a rescue," he said as the line moved up. Then he looked at her consideringly.

"Would you like to apparate with me? I can take you directly into Hogwarts," he said craftily. Hermione caught the little note in his silken voice and her brow furrowed.

"Can you take me directly to the door to my rooms?" she asked him.

"No, but close," he replied.

When he apparated to Hogwarts, he always ended up in his bedroom.

"How close?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Reasonably close," he said obtusely.

Hermione studied him and noticed the glint in his eyes.

"Reasonably close as in your private rooms?" she asked him, her own eyes glinting now. The Potions Master was trying to pull a fast one on her…to get her alone with him. She was tempted, but wasn't ready for the kind of pressure he would put on her. Not after this morning. Good gods, no.

"Yes, my private rooms," he replied, looking at her with some heat.

Hermione felt a bit of warmth in her belly. Damn, she hoped she didn't wet her knickers again. She was going to have to start wearing knicker liners around the wizard if this kept up.

"No, I'll apparate back solo," she said.

The Professor shrugged as they stepped into the space for apparition.

"Suit yourself, witch," he said, then disappeared with a crack of thunder.

Hermione was a little surprised. He didn't even try to coax her. She thought the wizard would at least ask her once more so she could turn him down again. But he didn't.

Severus wasn't a wizard to beg a witch for what he wanted.

Hermione sighed and disapparated, reappearing in front of Hogwarts' main gates. She looked around. No, the Professor wasn't here waiting for her. She should have known better. He went directly to his rooms as he planned.

Hermione pulled out her wand, unwarded the gates and stepped through, warding them back and striking off across the grounds.

What a day this had been. Kissed by Severus, capturing Peter Pettigrew, facing the Ministry Council, and almost lured to the Potions Master's private rooms. She had been tempted to go, but held back. She didn't think she could survive another kiss from the wizard, much less anything else.

The witch felt a pulse in her lower belly as she considered what 'anything else' could be. Unconsciously, she hugged herself as she approached the castle.

No…she probably wouldn't be able to survive another kiss by the dark, snarky wizard, not intact anyway…but gods, what a way to go.

* * *

In his study, Severus gulped down a shot of firewhiskey, his black eyes a bit angry. He had wanted Hermione to accompany him back to his rooms. He wasn't planning on fucking the witch, but he would have enjoyed heating her up a bit before tossing her out of his rooms. It was all a part of the delicious game.

The wizard sat down in his armchair, gazing into the flames and thinking about all that had transpired. It had been quite a day. Suddenly the Potions Master realized he really did need to thank the witch.

She had saved his life.

Peter Pettigrew had been about to cast the Killing curse on him, and he was wandless. He could do wandless magic but it took time for his power to build…he would not have been able to focus it in time. If Hermione had hesitated hexing the wizard, he would be dead.

Shit. Not another Life debt. It was bad enough when he had to follow Potter around, saving him from himself. Circe.

Severus scowled blackly for several minutes, then sighed with relief. No, he didn't owe Hermione a life debt. He had saved her life already by refusing to give her to the Dark Lord. She had simply evened the score. Thank the gods. They were on equal footing.

Until they hit the bed, that is.

Now that he was free from her service…Severus decided it was time to turn up the heat a bit more. In this case, he figured less would be more. The wizard smirked.

He was going to drive Hermione Granger wild.

* * *

The next day Albus was deluged by requests for interviews with himself, Severus and Hermione. He scheduled a small press conference in the Great Hall right after breakfast. Severus was quite miffed, since Professor Binns had to take his morning class, and the ghost was bound to leave ectoplasm on his good swivel chair. So he was in bad temper.

The three told the press about the project to solve the Phantom Summons and a lot of focus was placed on why a muggle-born witch would devote so much time trying to help former deatheaters.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Hermione told the reporters, "those people who renounced Voldemort and took their proper places in society deserved a clean start and were still suffering. No one was looking for a solution to the Phantom Summons. I and the Headmaster believed that needed to be rectified, and I was simply willing to work on finding a solution. It didn't matter I was muggle-born. What mattered was people needed answers. I did my best to find them."

Professor Snape was drawn into the limelight too, as a brave hero who entered the lair, overpowered Pettigrew and destroyed the Dark Lord's last remaining vestiges of life. The dark wizard simply told what happened without embellishment, but of course the newspapers made it quite dramatic, and the Potions Master was deluged with owls from interested witches again, most of which included photos of the women in various stages of undress.

Hermione also received posts from admirers, but nothing compared to the stacks of scented parchments Severus received.

The Potions Master had taken to eating breakfast with the rest of the staff…Hermione being the underlying cause, so they all witnessed the wizard's breakfast being disrupted by armloads of letters dropped on his plate. The wizard would scowl, gather them up and miniaturize them, stuffing the letters into his pocket. The witches were dying to see exactly what the parchments contained, particularly Hermione. Since the capture of Peter Pettigrew, the Potions Master hadn't really approached her…it had been close to a week since they had talked. She thought the wizard might be angry at her for not apparating with him to Hogwarts from the Ministry.

Hermione knew she should have been glad the wizard was no longer being suggestive towards her…but…she wasn't. The Potions Master's interest had been a deliciously disturbing aspect of her life, adding excitement and anticipation to her daily existence, not to mention eroticism to her nightly dreams. His seeming lack of interest in pursuing her affected the witch. She was…disappointed. Very disappointed, but didn't know what to do about it. She didn't want to throw herself at the Potions Master. It would be too embarrassing. What could she do?

Friday evening when she was on her way to her rooms after supper where she had turned down going on a "Girls Night Out" with the other staff members, she saw a strange witch walking ahead of her. She was a tall red-head with quite a curvaceous shape dressed in a blue cloak. The woman stopped in front of the Potions office and knocked. Hermione slowed down, and on a whim disillusioned herself. She moved as close as she dared and waited to see who the witch was.

The door opened and Severus looked at the woman, his dark eyes washing over her. Then he stuck his head out and looked up and down the dungeon corridor before once again looking at the unfamiliar witch. He'd been through this before.

For some reason, Hermione felt her belly grow cold as she watched the wizard.

"May I help you?" Severus asked the witch silkily.

The witch looked at the wizard with a glint in her eye.

"Hello, Professor Snape. My name is Elena Goodbody," the witch said.

Severus smirked.

"Quite the name," he purred, his black eyes drifting over her again, "And how may I help you, Miss Goodbody?"

"I just wanted to meet you. I read about your daring takedown of Pettigrew and wondered about the man behind the hero. Everyone loves a hero, Professor," the witch said, her lips curling.

Severus considered her.

"Do they? And are you the type of witch that loves a hero you've never met, Miss Goodbody?" he asked her, his meaning unmistakable

"I could be," she responded naughtily.

Severus once again gave her a considering look. His eyes rested on her hair.

"Are you a natural redhead, Miss Goodbody?" he asked the witch.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit, mismatched," the witch admitted.

"I'm sure the colors are…complementary," the wizard replied, opening the door wider. "Come in, Miss Goodbody. Let us get…better acquainted."

"Thank you, Professor," Elena said, walking past him.

Severus looked out the door once more, then closed it.

Hermione stood against the wall, feeling as if her heart were about to drop out of her chest. She didn't have a relationship with the Professor, but seeing him bring another witch into his private office with such obvious designs on her actually hurt.

Hermione removed the disillusionment spell and walked slowly down the corridor, very upset. She had believed the Professor was really focused on her, but apparently she was just in his sights as a conquest. Her virginity was the prize…not herself. The wizard obviously liked experienced witches, judging by his quick acceptance of "Miss Goodbody." What kind of name was that for a witch anyway? It sounded as if the woman should be wrapped around a pole someplace.

Hermione scowled as the unfamiliar tendrils of jealousy snaked through her. How dare he do this? Tease and tantalize her so, then fuck somebody else? Maybe he was randy and couldn't wait until she was ready to be deflowered. But he had made no advances toward her in over a week…she could have become ready. Hermione was drawn to the wizard; she had already admitted it to herself, though it seemed so wrong. He was nothing like the kind of man she dreamed about getting involved with. He made no offers of eternal love or commitment or anything.

But gods, he turned her on so much. Hermione now understood what Severus meant when he said she had a lot to learn about the ways of witches and wizards. A long courtship wasn't necessary or required to enjoy intimacy. Only the desire. And there was nothing wrong with that if both parties were willing. Hermione believed she was willing.

She was just passing the Potions office when the door opened and Miss Goodbody was ejected, stumbling a bit as she entered the corridor.

"Thank you, but no thank you, Miss Goodbody," the wizard said to the scowling witch.

"How…how dare you!" Miss Goodbody raged, her blue eyes narrowed hatefully at the wizard as she brushed off her cloak in an attempt to regain her composure.

"I prefer to be the hunter, not the prey, Miss Goodbody," the wizard said, his eyes shifting towards Hermione momentarily before returning to the witch. "Good day."

Severus closed the door. It clicked as he locked it.

"Why that insolent, ugly bastard," the witch seethed, "he's got some fucking nerve!"

She stormed up the corridor.

Hermione watched her go, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. He didn't want what the witch offered him. She had been too easy. Smiling, Hermione let herself into her rooms.

In his office, Severus also wore a hint of a smile. The Potions Master had very sharp eyes due to years of making rounds through Hogwarts in search of rule breakers. He saw Hermione's disillusioned form pressing against the dungeon corridor wall when Elena first knocked on his door.

Miss Goodbody had been attractive enough, but Severus had already been through this. He could have fucked the witch, but she would have been taking more than she was giving. His name probably would have ended up in some gossip column by the week's end. The woman was just another status whore seeking to bask in his limelight. She had no interest in him personally. He would have simply been stud service.

The only reason the Potions Master had the dialogue he did and brought her into his office was because Hermione was spying on him, the little minx. He wanted to see if he could make her jealous. The look on her face when he opened the door and pushed Miss Goodbody out could only be described as one of shock and happiness. He definitely had made points with the witch, and that had been his intention.

The wizard had purposely avoided Hermione for the past week, hoping his coolness would have the effect of putting her off-balance while stoking her desire for him. The fact that Hermione was spying and looked so happy when he ejected the witch meant that she was still quite interested in him. He was waiting for Hermione to approach him. At this point in the game, he wanted the witch to make advances, even if she covered them up with lame reasons for interaction.

When she did that, he could move on to the next phase of the game.

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Hermione in the library. She had a stack of books in front of her that she was supposed to be perusing, but she was doodling on a piece of parchment…using Severus' name and making anagrams from it. Her brow was furrowed as she shifted the letters around, making new words that fit him and her situation.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

_Spun as severe.  
Averseness up.  
Sap uses nerve.  
Saves up sneer._

Yes, that described him all right. She wrote two more anagrams.

_Senses rave up.  
Pass. Never use._

Hermione stared at the last two. The wizard really did make her senses "rave"…but it was the last anagram that seemed as if it were giving her advice. Pass…never use. In other words…leave the wizard alone and get on with her life. She sighed. Easier written than done.

"Anagrams, Miss Granger?" a silken voice said over her shoulder.

Hermione quickly covered up the parchment with one hand and looked over her shoulder at Severus, whose black eyes rested on her hand, then drifted to her face. He smirked at the startled, embarrassed witch.

"You're too late. I've already read them," he purred.

Hermione turned bright red.

The wizard reached over her and withdrew a piece of scrap parchment from the small box on the table, picked up her quill and sat down in the wooden chair next to her. Hermione could feel his heat and fought not to react. Severus wrote something on the paper…looked thoughtful then scribbled down a few lines and slid it over to her.

"There you go, Miss Granger. You aren't the only one who can do anagrams," he said to her, his dark eyes glittering.

The wizard then rose and exited the library as silently as he arrived, leaving the witch's heart pounding. Hermione read the parchment.

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

_Ahem. Erring goner.  
Oh. Merger nearing.  
Engage hornier Mr._

Hermione turned several shades of red as she read the wizard's clever anagrams. Gods, she was a "goner?" "Merger nearing?" Did that mean…oh great grindelows. There was no mistaking the final anagram…it was a directive to engage him.

Well, the witch now knew one thing as she fingered the parchment. The Potions Master was definitely still interested.

* * *

Friday night found Marcus Delaluci back at the Three Broomsticks, looking for fresh trim. For the past two hours the wizard had been eyeing a tall, leggy blue-eyed witch with long ebony hair that fell past her waist. She had been at the bar all night, rather than taking a table, and he had caught her eye at least twice, pursing his lips at the woman several times and nodding her over. As of yet, she hadn't responded.

Minerva, Pomona, Aurora and Rolanda were also there, but not having nearly as good a time as when Hermione accompanied them.

"I wonder why Hermione wouldn't come tonight?" Pomona said, sipping a Poison Ivy.

"She's new at this," Rolanda said, "Plus leaving with Severus probably threw her for a good loop. I can't believe she didn't shag him though."

"I for one am glad she didn't. She'd never live it down," Minerva sniffed.

Rolanda rolled her eyes. For a woman who was the paramour of Albus Dumbledore for at least thirty years, you'd think the witch wouldn't be so damn prudish. She acted as if she didn't know what it was like to be all hot and bothered by a wizard. The Flying teacher could see Hermione was attracted to the dark wizard as clearly as if it were etched into her forehead. She thought Minerva was being purposely blind.

That or suffering from the Gryffindor standard that "All Slytherins are Evil." Since Minerva was Gryffindor's Head of House, this was entirely possible. That, and also the natural rivalry between her and Severus. If he fucked the Spells Mistress, he would be getting "a piece" of Gryffindor house as well. That was enough to rifle the witch's tail feathers.

Rolanda thought Severus was positively delicious, his main attraction for her was his distant manner. The wizard acted as if he cared for no one and seemed unflappable, untouchable…not subject to the normal desires of men and women. In other words, unattainable. Not that the witch would have ever tried to attract him herself. She couldn't deal with the rejection.

She really envied Sybil her night with the seemingly cold wizard. The way Sybil described him as a lover was just what Rolanda expected. Anyone that held in as much as the Professor had to have an outlet. Since Severus didn't seem to have one publicly, it made sense that his release would be in private. If he was indeed targeting Hermione, and the witch gave in…she was in for quite a deflowering.

There wouldn't be a petal left.

* * *

As the night waned, Marcus was about to leave. He hadn't really made any moves on any witches tonight, though the leggy witch at the bar had his interest. He motioned to the waitress to come over so he could pay his tab. As he was digging in his jeans pocket, his eye fell on a long shapely leg. He followed it up over a bit of exposed thigh and a little black dress, shapely hips, thin waist and ample breasts to meet the eyes of the witch who had been standing at the bar. He sat up immediately, waving the approaching waitress away.

"Well, hello," he said to the beautiful witch with a grin.

"Hello there," she replied with a smile. She had on rich, red lipstick and had very full lips…perfect for wrapping around a hot, pulsing organ. Marcus felt a throb as he looked at her mouth. "May I sit down?"

"Please," Marcus said, quickly rising and pulling out the chair for the witch.

She smiled at him again.

"Such a gentleman," she said as Marcus sat down.

"Not too much a gentleman," Marcus replied suggestively, testing the waters. It was late, and usually this was the time trysts were arranged between consenting adults. His violet eyes rested on her.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked the witch, who nodded. "I'll be right back."

Marcus walked up to the bar and purchased a Blue Dream. Just as he had done Hermione, he grasped the rim of the glass and let the pill he was holding drop into the glass. He brought it over to the witch.

"Oh, a Blue Dream. I love this drink," she said, taking it from Marcus and sipping it delicately.

She hesitated a moment afterwards, looking at the wizard through her lashes before taking another sip and setting the drink down on the table.

"Yes, most witches do," Marcus said, "Now what's your name?"

"My friends call me 'Sappho," the witch replied.

Marcus looked thoughtful.

"My name is Marcus," he said, looking at the witch with more interest.

"Sappho. Interesting name. Wasn't Sappho a female poet who…who had a penchant for the ladies?" he asked her curiously.

Sappho blushed slightly.

"Well, I have been known to swing the other way," she admitted, "If the person attracts me enough."

Hot damn. Marcus leaned forward, his violet eyes telescoping to black, making the witch gasp.

"Your eyes…how do they do that?" she asked him, amazed.

"A gift from an ancestor. It happens when a witch turns me on…and you have certainly lit my torch, Sappho. May I ask, which way are you swinging now?" Marcus said to the witch, reaching over the table and taking her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"Towards you," she replied with a sexy grin. "You are quite an attractive wizard. Very well built."

Damn, he hadn't needed the roofie.

"But I have to admit I have an ulterior motive, Marcus…and I like to be upfront with anyone who gets involved with me. Have you ever heard of 'Blue Pensieves?'"

Marcus smirked. Had he heard of Blue Pensieves…he had quite a collection of them.

"Yes I have. They are pensieves of couples having sex," he replied.

"Well, I make them and distribute them commercially to earn extra money. I want to make one tonight, and I need an attractive wizard as a partner. There is no pay other than the sex…but the sex is usually very good," Sappho said, taking another sip of her drink.

Holy Mother of Merlin. She wanted Marcus to star in a porno? The wizard smiled broadly.

"Sounds like the wage is good," he said with a bit of a growl as his eyes drifted over the lovely witch again.

"The pensieve gives full visual. Actual faces and penetration…nothing is fuzzed out. You will be recognizable. Do you have a problem with that?" Sappho said.

Marcus shook his head. Shit, if it should come out at the school he was in a Blue Pensieve, he could argue the point if they tried to dismiss him. The only rules concerning sex at Hogwarts was a teacher couldn't fraternize with students in attendance. There were no morality clauses in his teaching contract. Sappho smiled at him.

"You'll have to sign a release," she said

Sign a release to find release with this witch? Not a problem at all.

"No problem," the wizard replied.

Sappho removed her wand from between her full breasts and flicked it at the table. A contract, quill and ink bottle appeared on the table before the wizard.

"All I need is your signature…then we can apparate to my flat," she said.

Marcus scanned the contract quickly. It had the standard disclaimer that he agreed not to sue or seek retribution against Sappho because of the contents and distribution of the pensieve, and that he consented to be a participant in the making of it. The wizard looked at the witch's mouth again, dipped the quill into the inkbottle then signed the paper with a flourish. Magic stirred around them…the contract invoked a Wizard's Oath. Sappho flicked the wand at the contract and it disappeared along with the ink bottle and quill.

"We're set," she said, finishing her Blue Dream.

Marcus doubted he would have to invoke the roofie. Any witch who made Blue Pensieves was probably quite uninhibited. Sappho most likely would do anything he wished.

Sappho rose and offered Marcus her arm. He took it and the couple exited the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta looked after them, shaking her head.

Marcus had been using the Three Broomsticks for his personal rutting ground for years…picking up witches and using them terribly. Well, Sappho was not one to be used.

She was a user.

If Marcus had been a wizard of better character, the innkeeper might have warned him off the witch. But Rosmerta believed he deserved whatever he got. She checked the time.

:Last call!" the blonde witch cried out loud enough for the patrons to hear over the band's last song.

Waitresses rushed about taking last orders for drinks as the night wound down.

* * *

Sappho and Marcus apparated to a well furnished flat. Statues of men and women entwined in intimate embraces were scattered about, and lovely paintings of nymphs and satyrs hung from the wall. A plush velvet couch piled with cushions faced a white marble fireplace, two armchairs on either side of it. There was a writing desk in the corner, a number of large, leafy potted plants and the smell of potpourri filled the space

"Make yourself comfortable," Sappho said to Marcus.

The wizard walked over to the couch and sat down. He was a bit nervous, but then again he wasn't just performing for a single witch this time. Thousands would most likely be judging his performance. He was very glad for his talent now. He was going to make his cock enormous. He planned to be every witch's wet dream.

"Let me fix you a drink, then we can get down to business," the witch said rather throatily. "What's your poison?"

"Ogden's" Marcus replied, watching the witch's juicy ass as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle and two glasses. He looked around the room again as she poured the drinks, replaced the bottle and walked over to him. She handed him his drink, then pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

Marcus stiffened.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Oh, just a little test for STDs. Can't be too careful," she said, "If the tip of the wand glows red when I pass it over you, then you aren't clean. I'll pass it over myself too, so you know my state of health as well."

Marcus relaxed then. It made sense. He downed his drink in one shot as Sappho whispered a spell, and the tip of her wand glowed green. She passed it over Marcus with no change. She then turned the wand on herself and made a pass. It remained green.

She set her wand on an end table.

"Well, we're both clean," she said, looking down on the wizard and licking her lips. "I believe I am going to enjoy this, Marcus."

"Oh, you will," the wizard said, starting to rise and approach the witch.

He was ready to get started. The DA teacher couldn't wait for those long legs to wrap around him as he fucked the shit out of the witch. That pensieve was going to be sizzling. Sappho held up her hand, stopping him.

"Wait. Let me undress for you first," the witch said, smirking at the wizard.

Marcus sat back down, his cock tenting his jeans visibly. Sappho looked at the large bulge.

"That's quite an impression you're making, Marcus," she said, lifting her brows as she reached around and unzipped the back of her black dress.

"Nothing like the impression I am going to make on you, witch," the wizard said hotly, his eyes completely black as the witch lowered the dress from her shoulders, revealing smooth skin. She was rather cut and looked as if she worked out.

"Yes, baby," Marcus hissed as she pulled the dress down and his eyes rested on her full, perfect breasts. She had dark tight areolas. "Mmmm, can't wait to get my mouth on those."

Sappho gave him a rather oblique smile and pulled her dress down over her waist. Marcus noticed she wore a kind of girdle that cinched her waist, making it appear smaller than what is was and accentuating her hips. Ah well, she still looked damn good. As she lowered the dress around her thighs, Marcus suddenly started.

There was a long, thick bulge that disappeared between her legs.

"Fuck!" Marcus shouted standing up quickly as he realized this lovely witch had a cock…and a big one.

"Would you like to take a walk on the wild side, Marcus?" Sappho asked him.

Suddenly the wizard fell still, his eyes glazing slightly.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, sit back down lover," Sappho directed him.

The blonde wizard obeyed.

Sappho removed her dress, then reached into her mouth and removed a leaf. It was an Agistano leaf. It was used to warn of and neutralize any mind-altering substance that was being ingested by mouth. When Marcus brought Sappho the Blue Dream, she immediately knew he was trying to drug her, which was why she decided to bring him home. He was one of those predators the he-she hated. When the witch fixed Marcus' drink, she slipped one of her own roofies in it.

Sappho was in the process of getting a sex change, when she changed her mind, deciding to keep her cock after getting breast implants. It made her quite popular in the Blue Pensieve circles and she made oodles of galleons because of her loveliness as well as the size of her tool. But she and all who knew her referred to her as a female, and for all intents and purposes she acted like one, except in the bedroom. Sappho was quite flexible. She could be either a top or a bottom. Tonight, she planned to be both.

Let the gander get goosed. Sappho was sure this wasn't the first time the wizard slipped a roofie to an unsuspecting witch. He wouldn't remember the actual acts, but he would remember seeing her cock. Hopefully, the pig would get a look at the pensieve one day. Since Marcus was under the Oath, there was nothing he could do in retribution. The wizard had been had.

Sappho removed her shoes, then her girdle as Marcus stared at her without reaction. The girdle also had derriere pads that gave her the appearance of a rounded ass. In fact, it was quite masculine and still a bit muscular. Her long cock stretched out toward the wizard.

"It's time to make some memories, Marcus," she purred at the wizard, her hands on her hips.

"Undress, lover."

* * *

A/N: Lol. For all of you who wanted Marcus to get his come-uppance for drugging Hermione (heh-heh) here you go. Yes. I am twisted, but you all know that by now. Please review.


	10. Encounters and Aftermaths

**Chapter 10 ~ Encounters and Aftermaths  
**

Hermione finally gave up trying to do research after Severus' quick visitation at the library. She shelved the books, left the library and after a moment of indecision exited out of the main doors. The Potions Master had been lurking outside the library disillusioned and waiting for the witch to leave. He followed the Hermione outside and observed her as she walked around Hogwarts grounds trying to occupy her mind with anything other than thoughts about him. Hermione ended up by the lake, climbed on top of a boulder and sat there, staring across the water as her body made its hunger known. Severus dipped behind a large stone nearby, watching her.

Hermione had never felt this way before. How had the wizard managed to work her into this state with just his words and a single, searing kiss? She was so ready to just get naked and let him do what he wanted but he was doing nothing to give her the opportunity to do so. Gods, the Professor's body had been so hard against her own, lean, strong powerful, almost savage. He invaded her mouth like an attacking enemy, tasted her, a part of him slipping inside her, hot, soft and pliant. But Hermione's body was hungering for a harder part of the wizard to slip inside her.

"Legilimens," Severus whispered from his vantage point.

He saw the witch reliving his possession of her mouth, and felt her hunger and longing. The witch was aching for him to do more to her.

"If only he'd at least touch me," the witch thought, picturing both of them in the dungeon corridor, the wizard kissing her, but this time his pale, long fingered hands touching and caressing her breasts and body under her robes.

Severus held back a hiss as he experienced her little fantasy. He didn't expect what happened next as Hermione lay back on the boulder and began running her own hands over her body.

"Oh Professor," she breathed, arching her back.

The wizard immediately hardened as he thought he would have to get on a first name basis with the witch before he fucked her. He wanted to hear her moan his name, not his title. He watched as Hermione began to hike up her robes, her legs opening. She was wearing jeans and the pale wizard bit his lip as he watched her slide her small hand down the front of them, seeking release.

"Merlin," Severus said to himself as he watched Hermione working her hand back and forth under the blue denim.

He never imagined he would ever see the Spells Mistress masturbating to the thought of him on a stone in broad daylight. She was so ready to be deflowered.

Severus took a step toward the witch, then another his black eyes focused on her writhing body, the sounds of her gasps drawing him to her her voice going straight to his loins. The Potions Master's cock was so hard and heavy beneath his robes, it ached ached to be buried in Hermione's body.

The witch's eyes were tightly closed as she twiddled her clit, biting her lip, her brow wet with perspiration. Severus was right next to the boulder now and looking down on Hermione he had never seen anything as beautiful or arousing as this virgin trying to bring herself to climax with his name on her lips. Hermione didn't know precisely what she was looking for, but trying her damnedest to find it.

But she couldn't find the satisfaction she craved without him.

Suddenly, witch let out a small cry and her eyes flew open as she managed to get a small orgasm.

Severus started as if from a dream and dipped back behind the boulder, his nostrils full of the witch's scent. Hermione pulled her hand out of her jeans and lay there flushed and panting for several minutes.

The Potions Master watched her come down, his cock still throbbing. Gods, what a preview the witch had given him. Multiply her reactions by a hundred and he had an idea what it would be like to take her. She was noisy, that was for certain. If her small fingers made her cry out that way, the wizard could only imagine the decibels she'd reach when he put his huge cock to her. He didn't mind though. He enjoyed screamers, and knowing he would be the first wizard to tear such sounds from Hermione appealed to him greatly.

Hermione slid off the boulder unsteadily, pulled out her wand and placing the tip of the wand against her crotch, scourgified herself several times. She must have been extremely wet. The witch let her robes drop and sighed. She looked up at the overcast sky

"What are you doing to me, Professor?" she breathed, "I don't feel as if I'll ever be right again."

Severus watched as the witch walked by, the scent of jasmine lingering after her.

"You'll be right soon enough, witch," he said softly, and walked after her.

Hermione walked through the main doors to enter the castle, while Severus veered to a little known entrance that opened on a niche in the dungeon corridor directly below his office. He could enter and be in his rooms before Hermione made it to her own premises.

Severus entered his office, warded it and opened the wall to his study. He left it open and walked directly to his liquor cabinet.

He needed a drink.

The wizard poured himself a shot of firewhiskey and tossed it down, savoring the burn for a moment, then fixed another. He carried it to his armchair and sat down, staring into the fire. That had been some show the witch put on. She certainly was passionate. The Potions Master hadn't thought about that aspect of Hermione. He had been thinking of how much he would enjoy taking her virginity. There would be responses of course. All witches responded. Orgasmed. Whatever.

Up to this point, Severus operated on a rather animalistic-egotistical level when it came to sex. His main purpose was enjoying himself and to make sure the witch orgasmed not because it meant he brought her pleasure, but it meant he was "all man." The resultant gush(es) proved he was able to bring the act to its proper conclusion.

This was the first time he ever saw a witch's need as 'need.' In Hermione's thoughts, the witch was dying for his touches. This was new for him. In his experience most witches were dying for his huge cock, which he gave generously. Normally, his touches consisted of fondling breasts, gripping asses and adjusting bodies for better access. Hermione saw him doing much more than that.

"Romantic little chit," the Potions Master snorted, sipping his firewhiskey. "She needs more than touching she needs a good hard reaming."

But still, he wondered if just his touch could elicit responses from the witch like he witnessed by the lake. He'd like to see how Hermione would react to the fact that he had seen her masturbating as well. The witch would probably faint.

That would be her best bet. He certainly wouldn't let her flee. Yes. He'd have to tell her he witnessed her playing with herself while breathing his name.

The wizard smirked. It would be a cruel thing to do.

That's why it appealed to him so much.

Severus made sure to make it to supper before Hermione did, so he could watch her walk in and see if she had any reaction to him.

Marcus was there also, but the wizard didn't look too well. Actually, he looked rather sick. There were dark circles under his eyes and an unhealthy cast to his skin. His violet eyes were constantly shifting as if he were thinking of something and couldn't get it out of his mind.

And he was.

Marcus had another gift given him by his ancestor one that didn't have any benefits this time. The wizard could nullify veritaserum and throw off obliviation, which were two of the main reasons he was indoctrinated into the Eradicators, an elite group of clandestine Ministry assassins in his youth. They had since been disbanded. Now his gift proved a curse.

The DA teacher could remember everything that happened the night before, and it made him physically sick. He had been under the influence of a roofie and had sex with a chick with a dick. He might have been able to deal with it if the witch had been a bottom. She did have tits after all, and it wouldn't have been the first time he had anal sex. But Sappho wasn't a bottom at least not completely. She had her own needs and made sure Marcus fulfilled them totally. The blonde wizard woke up at noon in his own bed, at first unable to remember how he got there. He did remember his horror at discovering Sappho had a cock, but then drew a blank. An hour later the memories began to return, beginning with the witch invoking the roofie.

Damn, and it was all in a pensieve that was to be commercially distributed. What was worse, when the memories returned full force, Marcus' body reflexively reacted, triggering his telescoping gift and causing his cock to shrink to the size of his pinky finger and it wouldn't return to normal size. He was too traumatized.

One thing was for certain. Marcus Delaluci wouldn't be picking up any strange witches anytime soon. He'd be lying low, hoping none of the people who purchased that Blue Pensieve would recognize him. He wanted to kill Sappho, but the Oath he took would stop him if he attempted it in any manner, which included putting a hit out on her. The witch was smart. Too smart for Marcus.

Marcus had lived the life of a sexual predator for years karma dictated that he learn what it was like to be prey. The wizard received a hard lesson for sure.

Hermione entered the Great Hall, saw Severus, reddened and shot by him quickly. This didn't go unnoticed by him, the witches or Albus as the witch settled into her chair and ordered a salad. The female staff had quickly learned that the witch barely ate when something was troubling her, and the salad announced she was out of sorts as clear as a heralding horn.

"Hermione, you shot by Severus like a spell out of a wand tip," Rolanda said to the witch. "Is something going on we should know about?"

The other witches leaned forward curiously as Hermione's salad, a glass of pumpkin juice, a fork and some dressing appeared before the witch. Hermione poured the dressing on her salad and said, "No. Nothing is going on. Nothing at all."

It was the truth after all, but the witches didn't look convinced.

"Did he put his hands on you, Hermione?" Minerva asked, her eyes glittering.

"No," Hermione sighed wistfully, then realized it and cleared her throat

Rolanda grinned.

"Someone's piiiiiining," she said.

Hermione and Minerva scowled.

"No one's pining, Rolanda!" they both said together.

Rolanda, Aurora and Pomona all cackled.

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Rolanda said knowingly, then returned to her fried chicken and gravy.

Hermione was silent for the rest of the meal, with Minerva glancing at her worriedly from time to time. Severus should be ashamed of himself tormenting the young witch this way. She wasn't used to a wizard stalking her for sex. The transfiguration teacher was sure that was what Severus was doing. As if he didn't have enough randy witches coming his way. She witnessed at least two strange witches slipping down the dungeon corridor herself, and automatically assumed the worst of the wizard. Like many women, Minerva believed men just couldn't turn down willing pussy.

But they could if they had something better waiting for them. An untouched, untried, untested witch with the hots for him was certainly much better as far as the Potions Master was concerned.

Severus finished his meal and exited the Great Hall, his black eyes shifting toward Hermione for just a moment before he did so. Albus saw the wizard's look and shook his head, grinning to himself. There was a game of cat and mouse going on in the dungeons, he was sure.

And the mouse didn't stand a chance.

Hermione finished her meal and headed for her rooms. She wanted to see the Potions Master, just hear his voice and see his dark eyes wash over her. That was all

With lacewing flies swirling madly in her belly, she stopped in front of his office door and knocked. The door opened immediately, surprising her so she gasped and stopped back.

Severus looked down at her soberly.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said silkily.

"Um Professor I was wondering if you had the most recent issue of Potions Today. I would like to borrow it if you do," Hermione said in a small rather lame voice.

The Potions Master's lip curled.

"Don't you have a quill and some galleons so you can order your own subscription, Miss Granger? I would imagine someone as well read as you would already be receiving that particular magazine. You did minor in Potions after all," he purred at her.

He knew Hermione just wanted to see him. More than see him actually.

"I I let the subscription run out. I have to take out a new one," the witch lied, her eyes shifting.

"Miss Granger, I know you are fully aware that I do not lend out my periodicals or literature," the wizard said, "Why are you really at my door, witch?"

Hermione looked up at him at a loss. She didn't expect him to call her on her lie.

"I wanted to borrow "she began, trying to stick to her lie despite being busted.

"Don't lie to me!" Severus hissed.

Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears.

Severus scowled down at her, then suddenly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the office, slamming the door and pushing her up against it, pressing his body tight against hers.

"I know why you're here, Miss Granger. I witnessed your little performance down by the lake earlier today," the wizard said softly, his voice belying the savagery with which he had pinned her to the door.

Hermione's eyes widened and she started to struggle against him. He had seen her masturbating. Severus pressed against her so hard, she felt she couldn't breathe. Hermione stopped struggling and he eased up.

"And I used Legilimency as well. I know you are an accomplished Occlumens, but strong emotion lowers your guard. And you were definitely experiencing strong emotion witch. I heard my name on your lips as you masturbated," he said, his black eyes resting on the witch's red face. "I would never have thought you'd have the nerve to do something like that in broad daylight. Anyone could have walked up on you, especially with all the noise you were making. But then again you weren't thinking properly, were you witch? All that was on your brilliant little mind was me."

"Why were you following me?" Hermione asked him, trying to turn the tables on the wizard.

"Call it gut instinct, Miss Granger. Maybe I subconsciously knew if I followed you I'd get a naughty little treat," he breathed. He could feel her curves under her robes. Suddenly he reached up and caressed her face softly. Hermione's entire body relaxed immediately and the witch's eyes went half-lidded despite herself. The wizard then ran his hands over both her shoulders and down her arms.

Hermione trembled.

"Yes. My touch does something to you, doesn't it witch. Makes you want more touches in more places," he said softly as he caressed the curve of her breast through the fabric of her robe.

Hermione shuddered and soaked her knickers, her eyes flying open and an indescribable look contorting her face. Gods, her breast nearly burned where he had touched her.

"I I need to go, Professor. Let me go," she said to him softly, sounding as if she didn't want to go at all.

He stared at her a moment.

"No witch. You wanted to be touched by me. You are going to stay here and experience that then I may let you go," he told her, starting to unbutton her robes. "But then again, I may not. Until tomorrow morning that is."

Hermione started to tremble in earnest now and brought her hands up to cover the wizard's. She was truly afraid now aroused, but scared to death about where this would lead. It was one thing to lie in her bed and fantasize about the wizard, but another thing when he was here in the flesh, unbuttoning her robes.

"I'm scared," she said to the wizard, hoping to move him to some sort of compassion or even pity. She might as well been talking to the castle walls.

"So, it is the threat of intimacy that breaks your Gryffindor courage, is it witch?" he purred at her as he batted her hands away and continued opening her robes. "You know that as a Slytherin I will take advantage of that. We love to put fear in the Gryffindor heart. So your being afraid is added impetus for me to do what I am doing, Miss Granger. But there is nothing wrong with being afraid. With me you are wise to be."

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as the wizard's hands deftly flew down the front of her robes, his black eyes on her face taking in the emotions flickering across it as he gained better access to the witch's body. She quaked terribly.

Hermione felt as if her pounding heart moved up into her throat as the wizard parted her robes, revealing her t-shirt and blue jeans.

Dear gods, why had she come here?

"For this," a little voice in her head replied.

The voice of Honesty.

Severus parted the trembling witch's robes and slid his large pale hands around her slender waist, the tips of his fingers almost touching as he held the witch, thinking here was where he would place his hands when fucking Hermione, to guide her and hold her body in place as he took his pleasure. Gods, she was shaking so hard. The wizard's cock began to harden as he looked down on the witch.

Hermione felt as if she would never draw another breath when Severus' hands encircled her waist, holding her gently but firmly. There was strength beneath the light touch and the witch had never been more aware of a wizard's masculinity. She lifted her eyes to the wizard's pale face, and his dark eyes met hers, his head slightly tilted forward and lank black hair framing his face. Severus' nostrils pulsated slightly as if he were scenting her, and that delicious cruel mouth held an even more delicious cruel smirk. She wished he would kiss her.

"You're rather a petite witch, Hermione despite your ample shall I say charms," the wizard breathed, sliding his hands down slowly and caressing her hips appreciatively, his eyes glittering.

Hermione swallowed and closed her eyes against the wizard and the feel of those hands moving over places on her body no man had ever touched. She made a small sound as his hands slid back up over her waist and around the curves of her breasts.

"This was what you wanted, isn't it, Miss Granger Hermione," the wizard purred, watching as her eyes flew open.

"You you used my name," she breathed at the wizard as he drew his knuckles over her throat.

"Yes, and you will use mine from now on unless in the presence of students," Severus replied, "You are no longer my pupil, but my peer a fellow staff member. You will not address me as if you were a child any longer. You are a woman or soon will be made one in every sense of the word. I intend to give you my own kind of 'makeover,' witch."

"A makeover?" Hermione managed to breathe as Severus' hands moved back down her body, around the curves of her breasts, over her waist and hips, then down her thighs.

"Yes but this makeover will be on the inside, witch. You will look no different, but I assure you, you will feel different when I finish giving you the treatment. You will feel complete. Right," he promised her.

The feel of his hands on her body made Hermione feel a bit braver about this.

"Why Severus, why did you decide you wanted to pursue me? You haven't shown any interest in any witch at Hogwarts before except except Sybil when you were drunk," she said.

The wizard's face turned black and he dropped his hands from her body. Hermione gasped at the loss of contact.

"Why not just throw a bucket of never-melting ice water over me!" he snarled at her, anger in his eyes. "I never had an interest in Sybil. The bitch took advantage of me."

Severus' face contorted in disgust as he remembered pulling the sheets back and looking down on Sybil's anorexic body. He stared down at Hermione, cursing her mentally for making him remember that. His cock deflated.

"Get out," he hissed.

Hermione stared at him, realizing she had said the wrong thing to the wizard.

"Prof Severus, I'm sorry I didn't mean to " she began, stepping toward the wizard, who took a large step back from her, swirling his robes around himself as if he didn't want them to touch her either.

"It doesn't matter what you meant, Hermione. My cock is a flaccid as a flubberworm now and it's your fault," he seethed. "Not even your luscious little body can make me forget the horror I woke up next to that morning. Get out. There's nothing you can do for me now. We shall have to continue this later," he said, pulling Hermione out of the way, opening the office door and unceremoniously shoving her out, slamming the door shut behind her.

It clicked as he locked it.

The Professor seemed to have a very bad habit of forcibly ejecting witches from his domain. Apparently it didn't matter if he planned to fuck them in the future. When he wanted a witch out, he wanted her out. More proof he was no gentleman.

Hermione stared at the closed office door, her robes still open and her body tingling all over from the wizard's touch. She had hoped to feel those beautiful, artful hands on her bare skin at some point. But she'd ruined the mood. Hopefully Severus wasn't so squicked he needed more than a day to recover.

"Shit," Hermione said as she turned toward her rooms, making a mental note never to bring up Sybil in the Potions Master's presence again.

Damn. Things were just starting to get interesting too.

Severus stormed into his study.

"Why did the stupid little chit have to bring up Sybil?" he seethed, walking over to his liquor cabinet to find solace. At first he picked up a shot glass, then exchanged it for a tumbler. Still, he poured a minute amount into it and plopped down in the armchair facing the fireplace.

The very name of Sybil Trelawney affected the Potions Master like a powerful deflating draught. The wizard was really quite traumatized by his drunken fling with the witch as well as her subsequent stalking. Forbidden by Dumbledore to either hex or poison her, Severus had to suffer for several years before Hermione got her shipped off to Azkaban. He hadn't thought about the witch in months. Trust Hermione to dredge up the dead.

Things had been going so well too. He had just been about to slip his hands under her shirt and fondle those full breasts. The witch would have sprung a leak. He might have even taken a suckle or five. Shit.

Severus' nostrils flared. He had never heard of someone being her own cockblocker before but then again, this was Hermione. She was always doing things out of the ordinary. He would have answered her question very simply if she had left off the part about Sybil.

"I want to fuck a witch with a brain for once," would have been his reply.

It was partially true. Her virginal status was also a great lure, since he had never had a virgin before but Severus appreciated intelligence, and found a woman of intelligence being attracted to him quite tantalizing. He wanted to take the witch's thoughts away completely and make her mindless. What a sense of power that would give him. Hermione Granger's mental facilities were quite formidable fucking her was possibly the only way to keep that brain of hers from functioning on any logical level. If the wizard had his way, only the witch's 'animal mind' would be in action. The part that controlled the thrusting, moaning and orgasming.

He sat his glass down. Damn her for being so fucking inquisitive.

Severus gazed into the fire, debating whether he wanted another drink.

He wasn't the only one.

Hermione had returned to her rooms, her body aching for continuance. She tried reading, then pacing and finally her eyes fell on her well-stocked but little utilized liquor cabinet. She needed to relax maybe a drink or two was in order.

Hermione walked over to the cabinet and looked through it. There was wine, cognac, firewhiskey and peppermint schnapps. She took out the bottle of firewhiskey. It would get the job done quickly maybe even put her out so she could sleep without dreaming about the frustrating wizard.

She grabbed a tumbler and the bottle, then walked over to the floo and ordered a couple of cubes of never-ending ice. A house elf winked in with a small bowl containing two cubes and winked out again. Hermione dumped them into her glass and put the bowl on the mantel. It disappeared.

The witch put the glass on the table, went and showered, then got dressed for bed, wearing a short silk white nightie. She stopped wearing knickers to bed, because they were pretty much ruined by morning because of the Potions Master. Hermione returned to her study, curled up in the armchair, opened the bottle of Ogden's and carefully poured herself half a glass of firewhiskey.

Capping the bottle and setting it on the end table, she picked up the glass, looked at the amber liquid, then took a healthy swig.

She immediately started choking and coughing as the fiery liquid went down, her eyes tearing. Finally she stopped.

"I need to take smaller sips," she said to herself. The witch steeled herself and took another smaller sip. It went down smoother, the burn not so bad now rather nice really. She settled back in the chair.

"This ought to help me forget about the snarky bastard. I know he was mad about Sybil, but he didn't have to throw me into the hallway," she said, sipping on her drink.

By her seventh drink, the witch was livid.

"I shouldn't let him purssh me around," she complained, pouring another drink. "Who does he think he issh? He's not (hic*) the boss of me. I ought to march right over there and give him a piece of my mind that's what I ought to do. I'm tired of his fucking games and I need to (hic*) to tell him so."

Hermione finished her drink and looked at the fire for a moment, her eyes half-lidded with intoxicated ire.

"I think I will," the witch said, standing up and swaying slightly before walking into her room and retrieving her wand. It was about eleven o'clock at night.

Without thinking the least about getting a robe to cover herself, or someone possibly seeing her in her short nightie, bare-legged, bare-footed, and not to mention knickerless, Hermione exited her rooms into the dungeon corridor and stormed or swayed rather up to the Potions Master's office, where she hammered on the door hard with her fist.

"Severus Snape you opened thish door right now!" she cried, banging harder.

Severus had just dozed off in his bed. He didn't have another firewhiskey and spent his time grading papers to take his mind off the witch and how stupid she was to bring up Sybil. So he was sober. The wizard turned over restlessly, then sat up. He was naked of course. He cocked his head. Was someone banging on his door at this hour? He thought he heard a female voice. Was it one of his Slytherins?

He slid out of bed, grabbed his black house robe, tied it around himself and slipped his feet into his black slippers. He took his wand off the nightstand and headed for his study. Yes, there was definitely a female voice yelling. He hurriedly opened his study door.

"Severus! You open thish damn damn door right noooow!" Hermione raved, banging on his door.

Severus stopped with a look of amazement on his face. Hermione? At this time of night? Was she crazy?

He pulled the door open and glared down at the witch.

"Hermione, what the " he began, when Hermione stabbed her forefinger into his chest several times, drawing herself up to her full diminutive height.

"You, Severus Snape are an asshole!" she declared.

At first the wizard was shocked, then he smelled the firewhiskey.

No, the little minx wasn't crazy

She was drunk.

She was also in a very short nightie and wearing no knickers judging by the dark patch he could make out at the apex of her very visible thighs.

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose.

"You had no right to throw me throw me out like that. It's not my fault you got drunk and fucked Sybil. You should have should have " she said, faltering.

Curious as to what the witch was going to say, Severus urged her on.

"I should have what?" he asked her, smirking a bit at the situation.

"Kept your cock in your troushers," she said, poking him again.

"Such language, Hermione," he said, looking up and down the hall now to see if anyone was witnessing the witch trying to browbeat him while half naked and accessible. No. No one was about. He looked down at the witch.

"Maybe you would like to come in and continue to tell me how much of an asshole I am," he suggested, widening the door opening.

Hermione's eyes flashed, then went a little cross-eyed as she frowned up at the wizard.

"I most certainly will," she said, ducking under his arm, entering his office and storming into his study.

Severus watched her go, and slowly closed and securely warded his office door, adding a silencing charm as well.

He didn't want anyone listening in on the witch as she told him what she really thought about him.

Or hearing her afterwards.

The wizard walked to his study door, entered and closed the wall behind him.

Hermione was looking around.

"I can't believe how incredibly selfish you are with all theshe books," she griped. "You've fucking got the Hogwarts library in here! You stink, Severus!"

The Potions Master walked up to the drunken witch.

"I stink, Hermione?" he asked her, his lip curled up with amusement at the agitated woman.

"Stink, stink, stink!" she reiterated, stomping her little foot and making her nightie fly up in quite an interesting manner.

He considered her for a moment, then gestured to the two armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"Why don't you get comfortable before you continue telling me off," he suggested.

Hermione looked at the chairs, then stalked over and was about to sit down. Severus hurried over.

"Wait a minute," he said, adjusting the chairs so they faced each other. Then he seemed to take a mental measurement and drew Hermione's chair back about two feet.

"Now you can sit down," he said.

Hermione dropped in the chair and immediately drew her legs up, showing her snatch without knowing it.

Severus dropped down into his own chair, looking at the display of downy chestnut hair and labia for a moment, then flicking his eyes up at Hermione. He felt himself hardening.

"Now, Hermione please continue," he purred.

"I intend to," she said snottily, shifting in the chair and showing even more core.

"And why the hell are you smiling?"

"Am I smiling?" Severus said, straightening his face, "It must be a nervous reaction to my upcoming browbeating."

He adjusted his eyes to appear to be looking at the witch, but he was quite focused on the untouched treasure between her open thighs.

Hermione snorted.

"I should beat more than your brow," she said, waving her wand a little.

Severus decided he needed to get that away from her as soon as possible.

"You have been absolutely horrible. First, coming to my labs and getting next to naked invading my personal space on several occasions saying all manner of untoward things to me, spying on me and today throwing me into the corridor " she said.

"I believe I've invaded more than your space, Hermione," the wizard said evenly, lifting his eyes from her lovely little twat. "How have you been sleeping lately?"

"And that's another thing are you sending me dreams?" she asked him frowning, "You're in them all the time. It's disturbing."

"I imagine wanting to be fucked for the first time by a wizard as dark as I am is quite disturbing," Severus replied, his eyes glinting.

"I never said I wanted to be to be touched by you," Hermione seethed.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Your performance on the boulder said otherwise, witch," he purred at her.

Hermione turned a deep red.

"You had no business watching me do that you should have should have left when you saw I was having a private moment," the witch hissed at him.

"I might of if you hadn't said my name while doing it," Severus lied.

Hell, he wouldn't have left if he were tied to a herd of Pegasii.

"Well, you are a beast," the witch said.

Severus considered her, thinking what he was like when fucking.

"I can't argue with you there, Hermione," he said in a low voice.

So far he was an asshole, a stinker and now a beast.

"If I am so terrible, Hermione why haven't you told me to leave you alone?" the Professor asked the witch, his eyes back on her tight little snatch.

"What?" Hermione said, looking startled.

"I asked why you haven't told me to cease my actions toward you?" the pale wizard said, "If my advances are so unwanted, why do you let me access you the way I do?"

"I I didn't want to be rude," she said lamely, "I'm not like you."

"You think it's rude to tell a man who is trying to remove your tonsils with his tongue to stop?" Severus asked her, "or impolite to say stop when he's trapping you against walls, doors and counters with his body? Or bad form to ask him to take his hands off your breasts?"

Now Hermione felt confused, she stared at the wizard not knowing how to respond to this.

Severus sneered at her.

"I must say I like your brand of politeness, Hermione. But now "

He stood up, his black eyes once again resting between her thighs.

"We need to get to the real issue. Wait here," he said, striding into his bedroom.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees, wondering what the wizard was doing.

Severus walked into his bathroom, opening his medicinal potions cabinet and removed a bottle of sober up potion, and another bottle. He blew the dust off it and read the date. It was still potent. He walked back into the study and up to the witch. He held out the bottles.

"Drink these," he ordered.

Hermione frowned.

"What are they?" she asked him.

"The first is sober-up potion. I need you lucid witch. You are drunk. Normally, in this kind of situation I wouldn't care but this is a somewhat special case. Now drink it," he demanded.

Hermione looked mutinous.

"I like my buzz. It took a lot of time to get this way. I don't want to sober up," she replied.

Severus scowled at her, his black eyes shifting to her wand. Hm. She was drunk. Her reactions would be impaired.

Suddenly the wizard's pale hand shot out and he grabbed Hermione's wand out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back you bastard!" Hermione yelled, getting out of the chair and going for him.

Severus ran around the study, staying just out of reach of the angry little witch on his heels, her hands crooked into claws as she swiped at his housecoat. The exercise would tire her out nicely.

"Give me my wand, Severus!" Hermione yelled, her short nightie fluttering. The wizard really wished he had eyes in the back of his head so he could enjoy the view.

Finally he stopped and turned, Hermione launching herself on him as he held her wand over his head and literally trying to climb up the wizard's body, all naked thighs and curves. She rubbed against his cock liberally, Severus pushing his hips out a little to increase the contact.

"You give that back," she said, one arm around his neck, her thighs on either side of his waist, gripping his body between them for leverage as she reached up with one hand. Her ass was clearly visible unfortunately Severus couldn't take advantage of the view.

The wizard wrapped an arm around Hermione, clutching her against him, his cock pressed firmly between her legs.

"You can shimmy up me anytime, Hermione," he purred.

It was then the witch noticed she was wrapped around his body, and something very hard was pressing between her legs lengthwise. She looked at Severus in shock as the fact she wasn't wearing knickers sank in and all that was between them was his house robe.

She started to struggle.

"Let me go, you lecher!" she yelled at him.

"Lecher? Hermione, you are the one who clambered up me as if I were a tree. Is it my fault you are resting against my 'trunk?'" the wizard purred at her, tightening his hold and putting her wand into his pocket and wrapping his other arm around her as well.

"You put me down!" the witch cried, then went half lidded as Severus rubbed his cock against her labia through his robes, pressing on her clit in the process. Gods, his hardness felt incredible. Hermione's body instantly ignited.

"Shit!" Hermione breathed, ceasing her struggles and relaxing against him, her thighs gripping the wizard tighter.

Severus smirked and carried Hermione back over to the armchair. He pried her off of him and put her back in the chair. Her eyes were hot as she looked at him. He offered her the sober-up potion.

"Drink this. Then we'll see how far this goes," he breathed.

This time, buoyed by the promise of something more, Hermione took the sober-up potion and drank it down, mesmerized by the wizard's gaze. She lowered the bottle from her lips, and Severus took it from her and offered her the next bottle.

Thinking it was more sober-up potion, the witch drank it down. This was another sign of her inebriation. Hermione never drank anything without at least reading the label first. She lowered the bottle and felt a strange sensation beneath her navel, a kind of whirling, like some kind of vortex had opened inside her. Then the feeling was gone.

Her head clear, Hermione looked up at Severus.

"What was that?" she asked the wizard.

"Protection. So you won't conceive when I fill you," he said quietly.

"Fill me?" Hermione said rather dazedly.

Then the enormity of her situation dropped on her like a hunting roc. She was in the Professor's room naked beneath her nightie, wandless and with no knickers. Her eyes washed over the wizard's bare legs and she bet even galleons that he was naked under that house robe.

"Come," he said, his dark eyes growing darker.

This was it. He couldn't let her go now. She had come to his rooms of her own free will. Sure she had been inebriated, but that was no reason for him to exercise restraint. Severus was a lot like muggle law enforcement concerning drunkenness.

Don't get behind the wheel if you can't drive.

By coming to his private rooms, Hermione had seated herself firmly behind the wheel of destiny, heading for the final destination. Him.

At least he sobered her up first.

Now that she was sober, Hermione was beginning to feel frightened again. Severus saw it in her amber eyes, her pupils become larger as she looked at him.

He wished she would try to escape him.

"Do you want to continue telling me off, Hermione," he purred, "I'm all ears now."

Hermione realized her legs were up and gapped in the chair and she quickly lowered them and clamped her thighs together. Severus smirked.

"You have a very pretty pussy, witch," he said, placing his long arms on the back of the chair and leaning over the witch, crowding her, making her feel trapped. Hermione's breathing quickened.

"Let's take an account of what happened tonight. First, you bang on my door at an ungodly hour, poke your very pointy finger into my chest call me an asshole, invade my premises, tell me I stink, threaten me, accuse me of acting wrongly when you accepted everything I did, call me a beast, chase me around my own study, then climb all over me and call me a lecher. Now that I have suffered all these indignities, what do you suppose I am going to do to you?" he asked her, his warm breath washing over the witch.

"Throw me out again?" she said in a very small voice, so aware of his body looming over hers. He seemed much bigger than her normal perception of him. The Professor's nostrils flared.

"No. You came here for a reason witch. You used liquor for courage, and a possible excuse, but the truth is you want to be with me. You want what I can give you," Severus said in a low voice. "You want me to fuck you, Hermione and I must admit, I want you too. Very badly. I think it will be a different experience with you, much better than my usual shags. You're an innocent. I've never had an innocent before."

Severus hesitated. Hard honesty was necessary now. Dark as he was, he didn't want Hermione to get the wrong idea about him. He wasn't a wizard in love. He was a wizard in lust, and when that lust was sated it was more than likely he would retreat back into his quiet, witchless world.

"You have to know, Hermione, that my fucking you will not mean we are an item. I live a quiet, private life and prefer to keep the world and those in it at arm's length. You have sparked my interest sexually witch, but I will not become your 'boyfriend.' I will not change toward you in any manner. I will remain the cold, distant, disciplined, 'asshole' I am. It is likely this will never happen between us again. Can you accept this, witch?" he asked her.

Hermione stared at Severus. If she said she accepted this, then it would mean yes to his deflowering her as well. It would also mean that he would walk away afterwards. Well, actually they would both walk away, their lust and curiosity about each other satisfied. Could she share that kind of intimacy with the wizard and not be eternally affected? Hermione didn't know. She only knew that as she looked into those black eyes, she wanted to fall into them, be possessed by them. Even if it were only one time.

"Yes, I can accept it, Severus," she said softly, her voice a bit trembly as she felt a stone drop into her belly.

The wizard stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable. Suddenly he straightened and gripped Hermione by the wrist so tightly it hurt. She winced.

"Come with me," the Potions Master hissed, pulling the witch up from the chair and striding toward his bedroom, dragging her behind him.

Hermione was his now.

It was time to pluck her petals.

**********************************  
A/N: I know, another cliffy. Lol. You know I love to draw out the moments before the lemons though the anticipation gets me. I mean, come on we all know they're going to do it and it's really the idea of it that stokes our little fires. When they do it's great but it's the anticipation that makes the citrus juuuuust a bit sweeter. Lemons are a definite next chappie. Lol to Hermione chasing Severus and climbing all over him trying to get her wand. Please review.


	11. The Deflowering

**Chapter 11 ~ The Deflowering  
**  
Severus strode through his bedroom door, Hermione in tow, her heart pounding as the wizard practically slung her toward the bed, then pulled out his wand and warded the bedroom door securely. The wizard turned to her and slowly put his wand in his pocket, his eyes slowly perusing her body from head to toe, resting for a moment on her thighs. His jaw tightened.

Hermione had never felt more vulnerable in her life as her former professor looked at her. Severus' pale hands went to the sash of his robe and began to untie it. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you…are you wearing anything under your robe?" she asked him, her voice squeaking

"Yes, my skin," he replied, unknotting the sash.

Hermione stiffened and closed her eyes as Severus opened his robe and slid it off. The wizard smirked at the witch's reaction as he tossed the robe on to the chair. It was the first time a woman had ever closed her eyes against him. Most were quite willing to see his goods.

Naked, he walked over to Hermione, stopping a few inches from her, his cock erect and weeping as he looked down on the stricken witch.

He thrust his hips forward and poked Hermione in the belly with his cock a couple of times.

"Knock, knock," he purred, his dark eyes hot yet mirthful.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked directly into the wizard's naked pale chest, then her eyes dropped down and widened.

"Oh gods," she said, and tried to move back.

Severus caught her by the shoulders, holding Hermione firmly in front of him.

"There's no where to run witch, except to me," he said with a growl.

Hermione stared at the Potions Master's long, thick pale organ. He looked much too big. She looked up at him.

"I can't take that, Severus," she said in a near whisper, "You're going to hurt me…you're too big."

"You will take it," he breathed, backing Hermione up until she was against the wall by his dresser. "You will take it, and you will like it. I know how to fuck, witch. Stop being afraid and accept this, accept me."

The wizard began to caress Hermione through the thin fabric of her gown, his hands leaving molten trails of heat on her body. He started with her shoulders and moved down her arms, then over her hips and back up her waist and around the curve of her breasts. Hermione's eyes went half-lidded with pleasure. Gods, his touch felt so damn good. Reflexively she pressed her body against his, trapping his cock between their bodies and feeling a delicious tingle thrum through her body and stop between her thighs, tickling at her as the wizard's organ pulsed against her.

"Oh," Hermione gasped as Severus' moved his hands to her back and swept down over the curve of her buttocks, kneading her flesh lightly and pulling her against him, his breathing quickening. Suddenly he pulled up her gown and smoothed his hands over her bare ass and thighs. The witch gasped again at the feel of his warm palms on her skin so intimately.

Severus watched the witch's responses. He normally didn't take time like this, wait this long once a witch was in his bedroom…but it was the witch's first time. He was a hard man, but it only seemed right to prepare her. Merlin knew she felt good under his hands.

"Touch me back," he breathed. "Get familiar with my body, witch."

Severus moved back a bit, but kept caressing the witch. Hermione hesitantly brought one small hand to the center of his pale chest, pressing her palm against it and feeling the wizard's strong heartbeat and musculature. She looked up at him, biting her lip. She moved her hand down slowly over the ridges of his abdomen. The wizard's breath suddenly hitched, his belly tightening for a moment. He was reacting to her touch.

"I made him do that," Hermione thought, "He likes me touching him."

The Potions Master's eyes glittered then half closed as the witch brought up her other hand and slid it over his belly and around his waist. No one touched him like this…so gently. Most of the time witches were digging their nails into his back or ass, goading him on.

Hermione extended both her arms and ran them over the wizard's back. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at him.

"Scars…" she said softly, her eyes full of sympathy, as her fingertips moved over the raised welts, "So many scars, Severus."

The wizard swallowed at the look of compassion on the witch's face. She felt for him. Severus swallowed, then steeled himself.

"Voldemort," he said hoarsely.

Hermione continued to stare at him, her heart filled with ache for his suffering. Suddenly and softly she embraced the wizard, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "So sorry for what you had to go through for us."

The Potions Master could feel her lips move against his skin as she spoke those words. No one but Albus had ever said anything by way of comfort to him concerning the torture he'd undergone while serving the Dark Lord. He took a deep breath to compose himself, remembering who and what he was.

"I don't need your pity, witch" he snarled at her, pushing Hermione back against the wall, angry that she was getting to him. "I only need your body. Just your body."

"It's not pity," Hermione gasped as the wizard pressed against her hard, grinding his cock into her and grasping her breasts roughly, fondling them, feeling them peak to hard points beneath his palms.

"Oh gods," Hermione groaned as desire flooded her, pressing her pelvis against the wizard helplessly, wanting to feel that pulsing, hard organ against her. She didn't care how big it was anymore. She only wanted that strong, angry body and all its parts against her own

"If it's not pity…what is it witch?" Severus seethed down at her as he began to hike up her nightie. Hermione whimpered as she felt his cock against her naked skin

"Well, what is it?" Severus demanded, leaning back slightly as Hermione helplessly lifted her arms so he could pull her nightie over her head.

She was naked now, and everything was becoming unreal…everything except the wizard grinding against her and sliding his hands over her body as if he owned it.

"I just care," she blurted out, writhing under his attack. "Can't somebody care about what happened to you? What you went through? It's not pity Severus. I would never pity a man as blackhearted as you."

The Potions Master stopped his assault on the witch. He felt a little like laughing. She cared about him even though he was blackhearted? Typical Gryffindor.

Hermione arched against him, her hands pulling at his back insistently, wanting him to continue touching and moving against her. He felt so wonderful, and it soothed the ache pulsing inside her. She pressed her lips against his chest, wanting more contact. Again the wizard's belly constricted as the witch began to kiss his body. She was on automatic now, her body taking over, her hands moving over his back and sides as if memorizing every scar and muscle.

Severus leaned his head back, and closed his eyes as Hermione's soft lips pressed against his flesh over and over again. This was unlike any encounter he had ever had before. Were all virgins this way? Or was it something specific to the witch. Hermione had always had a compassionate streak, and a desire to support the underdog. If there were ever an underdog…Severus was it. He found he liked the feel of her mouth on his skin. In fact…

The Potions Master ran his hand through her curly locks, and looked down at her. She had no experience, but still…

"You care, witch? Then show me how much you care," he breathed, grasping Hermione's hand and pulling the witch toward the bed. He sat down on the edge of it, his legs gapped wide and pulled the witch between them. He could smell her arousal and ran his hands over her breasts and down her belly, grazing her pubic hair before sliding them down her thighs and back up. He looked up at the witch.

"You know what fellatio is, Hermione?" he asked her, knowing she did.

"Yes," the witch breathed, quaking beneath his caresses.

"I want you to perform it on me," the wizard said, "Kneel between my legs, witch."

Hermione was so heated, she dropped to her knees without a word. She wasn't afraid to put her mouth on him. Not now.

Severus hissed as the witch looked up at him, her amber eyes glistening. She had never done this before but didn't give him a word of protest. She was willing to do what he wanted, even though she didn't have a lick of experience. Well, she was about to gain more than a lick of it.

"Grasp my cock," he directed, falling back on his elbows, his hair a curtain around his pale face.

Hermione looked at the wizard's huge organ. It was pointing directly at her, the pinkish head dripping a clear, thick fluid. She could smell the wizard's maleness…cloying and magnetic. The witch felt a gush roll out to coat her thighs.

"Take hold of it," Severus hissed, bucking his hips at the witch, lust making him impatient and harsh. Suddenly his hand shot out and grasped her hair tightly. Hermione had the sensation of melting as a thrill shot through her at the wizard's manhandling. He pulled her forward.

"Witch, do what I say…" the wizard growled.

Hermione grasped Severus' cock in one small warm hand. She couldn't close her fist over him, or even come close. The wizard's hips bucked when he felt her hot, little hand grasp his shaft. He sat up.

"Put it in your mouth and suck on it," he said, his eyes glinting down at the pretty witch's small, full lips.

Gods, he hoped he didn't come the minute her mouth closed around him. Knowing Hermione had never tasted a cock before and that he would be the first to have her this way was very arousing.

Hermione looked at the huge tool she held in her hand, then took a deep breath and opened her mouth, moving forward and engulfing the head of the wizard's cock, sucking softly. She was rewarded by a deep, sensual groan from Severus, who was staring down at her.

"Yessss," he sighed, pulling Hermione forward by her hair so she slid up, groaning again, then pulled her back. After a moment she took up the motion herself, understanding.

Severus could already feel his balls pulsating and she had barely pleasured him. Gods, how delicious she looked. Unlike most witches however, her eyes were wide open and a bit cross-eyed as she watch what she was doing. This turned him on even more.

"You like watching yourself suck my cock, Hermione," he breathed, then bit his lip as the witch jerked a little in reaction. The smell of her arousal was stronger now. "Such a naughty little virgin. Move faster."

He jerked the witch by her hair a bit to start her, and Hermione obeyed, feeling his hardness filling her mouth over and over, so hot, the soft skin covering the iron sliding between her lips as he groaned helplessly. She was new at this, but was obviously pleasing him and that pleased her. She boldly reached up and cupped the wizard's balls with her other hand. Severus hissed and jerked as she rolled them between her fingers. She wasn't doing this because she knew to, but because she was curious as to how they felt. They were cooler than his cock, and there were hard little balls inside them. By the way the wizard was bucking, they were very sensitive. She couldn't help but feel a little power.

Severus was moving close to the edge now, and slid both his hands to the back of Hermione's head, guiding her. Suddenly the witch gagged. He stopped as she recovered, then continued on, hissing and groaning.

"Yesss, yes witch. You're a natural," he breathed as he felt his balls tightening. Hermione felt the wizard begin to shudder, his thighs starting to crush her.

Suddenly, Severus pulled out of her mouth and ejaculated, his come spurting, hitting her chin and throat, dripping down to her breasts as he hissed and groaned, his pale face contorting with pleasure as the witch was covered in hot thick, white fluid.

Hermione was stunned, but gods…still turned on as the wizard grasped his cock and finished releasing on her. Gasping, he fell back to the bed, his pale chest rising and falling. Hermione was panting too, but from desire and emotion. She looked down at her breasts just as Severus lifted his head to look at her. She didn't see him as she ran a fingertip through the creamy release, brought it to her nose and sniffed it, then sucked his come off her finger.

"Shit," the wizard breathed as Hermione looked up at him a bit guiltily, her finger still in her mouth. She pulled it out and blushed.

"I…I just wanted to know what it tasted like," she said sheepishly.

Severus stared at her. He had pulled out because he wasn't sure that Hermione would have been willing to swallow her first time out. He had underestimated the witch. Damn.

"So, how does it taste?" he asked the witch, sitting up and looking at her come covered breasts. He already felt a little throb.

"A little like aspirin," she said softly, blushing again. Severus found it slightly amusing the witch was blushing while covered in sperm. Amusing, but hot.

"Go to my robe and retrieve my wand," he told the witch.

He watched as Hermione rose and turned, walking over to the chair his house robe lay on. Severus' eyes were glued to her perfect little ass, and he felt another throb as he thought about gripping it as he penetrated the witch from behind.

Hermione retrieved his wand and returned, handing it to him. The wizard pointed it at her.

"Scourgify," he said, watching as his release disappeared. "Get in the bed witch. It's your turn."

Hermione climbed into the bed and lay on her back, her brow furrowed.

"My turn?" she asked, then gasped as Severus suddenly rolled over on top of her, skin to skin, his weight pressing down on her. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue once again threatening to remove her tonsils as he scoured every part of her mouth, making the witch dizzy with his ardor. He pulled away.

"Yes, your turn. I am going to enjoy you, witch," he said, then fell back to her mouth, moving down her throat, all lips, tongue, teeth and hands as he took his pleasure of Hermione's body.

The witch arched, crying out as his mouth moved over her breasts, licking, nipping and sucking until she felt she would go insane. The ache between her legs was like a huge, burning fire.

"Oh gods, I didn't think it would be like this, Severus" she gasped, moving under him. The wizard's lips slid down her tight belly, his hair dragging across her skin. He dropped lower and Hermione reflexively clamped her thighs together when he pulled on her pubic hair with his lips.

Severus scowled at the lockdown.

"Open your legs…wide! Now!" he demanded, squeezing her waist with his large hands.

Hermione gasped and complied, biting her lip as she felt the wizard part her labia with his fingers.

Severus stared at her pretty pink pussy, his eyes resting on the small stretch of delicate skin covering the entrance to pleasure. That was what he had to remove.

"I'll say it again, Hermione…you have a very pretty pussy," the wizard breathed, running his tongue over her clit in a large, luxurious lick and smiling as he tasted her for the first time. Hermione squealed, bucking her hips. The wizard locked his arms around her thighs tightly.

"Ambrosia," he sighed, licking his lips then diving into her core with gusto.

It was a good thing the Potions Master didn't have any glassware in his bedroom.

The witch's high note would have surely shattered it.

* * *

Hermione's entire existence had been reduced to one pulsing point between her thighs, a point which was being lashed relentlessly by the lusty Potions Master. His supple tongue and lips moved over her sensitive inner flesh, gathering her flavor as the witch squealed, hissed and begged for mercy and release. But Severus was not a merciful man, and her cries served only to make him more ardent, his cock hardening again as she bucked against his mouth. He had never tasted pussy this good and was determined to get his fill of the witch.

He stopped for a moment, looking up at Hermione. The witch raised her head and looked down at him, thankful for the reprieve. Her face was red and her eyes were wet from his ministrations…it was almost too good and Hermione panted down at him.

"Position change," he said to her silkily.

The wizard suddenly rolled to his back, wrenching and flipping Hermione as he did so, rolling the witch over so her apex was poised over his face and she was face down in the bed.

"Oh Merlin!," Hermione cried as the wizard continued eating her out, now using his big nose to stimulate her clit, his sounds of pleasure muffled. "Severus, pleeeeeease!"

He pleased all right. Pleased himself as he lapped at her core, his pale hands running over her soft ass, squeezing, gripping and guiding her against his mouth. Suddenly Hermione shrieked as a bolt of pleasure shot deep inside her, seeming to blast her floodgates open. The witch keened, shuddered and orgasmed rising up on her hands and stretching out, grinding her pussy down on the delighted Potions Master's face. The wizard drank down the emissions that leaked around her hymen…it was slow but delicious going and he made sure to collect every scrumptious drop of the squealing witch's release.

As the Potions Master indulged himself in the witch, he didn't realize he was drinking Hermione in subconsciously as well. The taking of innocence is a powerful double-edged sword, and can't be done without receiving some kind of effect. As Hermione's first lover, Severus was assuming a place of importance in the witch's life. Even if they never came together again, she would always remember him. And since Hermione was the first virgin he ever took, a witch of brilliance and good character, not to mention a woman who had saved him from death, she was indelibly being written on his dark soul. Severus would never be able to erase her, no matter how dark and cold he perceived himself. The act simply had too much significance. What was happening between them was too intimate to be pushed away.

Hermione's shudders and squeals died away, and Severus let out a long sigh of satisfaction as he slid from under her, his face glistening. Damn, that had been exquisite.

Severus rolled back over and stood up, looking down at the panting witch, who looked extremely embarrassed at her wantonness in the final moments. Severus' face was shining with what could only be her juices…but he didn't look the least bit upset about it. In fact he was licking his lips quite exaggeratedly, which made her feel even more embarrassed. Suddenly the wizard launched himself at her.

Hermione screamed as Severus landed on the left side of the bed full weight with a great bounce that lifted her from the mattress a moment before she fell back, her eyes round with shock. She thought the wizard would be more disciplined and climb into the bed like a normal person. The wizard grabbed her and kissed her deeply, smearing Hermione's juices all over her face and letting her taste her own flavor. Severus pulled away from her mouth and studied her. Now Hermione's face had a slight gleam of juice, and all she could smell was pussy. It didn't exactly smell bad but she wasn't used to it and made a face.

"What? The scent doesn't appeal to you?" the Potions Master asked the witch, smirking slightly as he brought a pale hand to her belly and rubbed it slowly. His cock was swollen and ready for more intimate exploits now. But he felt like teasing the witch a bit.

"I'm not a wizard, Severus," she replied softly, "Please scourgify me."

"You're going to be scenting more than that in a few witch. You might as well get used to it," he said, reaching for the wand. "Personally, I think the scent of pussy should be bottled and sold commercially. It would be a hit with wizards, I assure you. Scourgify."

Severus cleansed both Hermione and himself, then put the wand on the nightstand. He lay down his body and face turned toward the witch, his cock pulsing.

"Did you like me laving your pussy?" he asked her.

Hermione turned several colors and didn't answer him.

"Still the shy virgin," he teased her, then changed his voice to falsetto, "Talking about what feels good to my pussy is sooooo baaaad. I might grow hair on my tongue."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Shut up," she said, reddening.

Hermione really was quite embarrassed about her reaction to the wizard, especially when she came and ground herself down on his face. Still the witch was very aware of his long, lean body as he lay facing her, his heat and masculinity washing over her in waves. She wanted more contact with Severus, even though he was acting a right bastard teasing her as he was.

Instead of getting mad, Severus chuckled. It was rich and deep. He felt like playing in the witch's hair for a moment. It was so curly and wild. Beautiful actually…like a flowing mane of tangles. But he didn't do it. That would be too…too intimate and imply something else entirely.

"But you did like it witch…your responses to my tongue were luscious. I could have sipped at your fountain for hours if there weren't other more pressing needs to attend to," he purred silkily, moving his hand from her belly to her breast, caressing it before tweaking her nipple. The witch gasped and arched up.

Severus let out a low growl, then leaned down latched on to her breast, sucking hard as he massaged the other, and slid his hand between her legs, petting the lips of her pussy lightly, but not touching her core. Hermione began to mewl like a kitten, heating up again, pressing her pussy against Severus' hand, trying to make him increase his contact. She was juicing up again.

Severus enjoyed the witch arching and moaning at his touch. This was so much more than his usual liaisons. Every reaction he got from the witch, he was drawing out of her, pulling from her. She was ready for sex, but needed him to arouse her to a state of receptiveness. And he was the only wizard she needed. No one else made Hermione Granger want to cock her legs but the dour Severus Snape. That was what really affected him, though he pushed the thought down. He didn't need to think that way, and refused to direct any conscious thought to the truth of this situation. He was too covetous a man, and he didn't want to claim the witch. He had gone this long without one cluttering up his life. Hermione would probably become absolutely insufferable if they became involved. She was still a little know-it-all. They'd be arguing and debating constantly over everything under the sun. Who wanted that? Not that he minded a little intelligent sparring…but still…no. No.

Severus rolled on top of the witch and began kissing her again, readying her for the main event. He rested his cock against her lower belly and rubbed it back and forth, the witch moaning into his mouth as she felt the length of him moving sensually against her. She pressed up, and the wizard smiled slightly against her lips, then pulled away.

"My cock feels good against you, doesn't it Hermione?" he asked the witch, whose eyes were closed. She licked her lips, opened her eyes and looked up at him. They were absolutely smoldering…Severus hissed a bit at the desire he saw in their depths. When he looked at other witches in this same position, he could easily see they wanted sex. He could have been any wizard. As long as he had a cock, he was in

But Hermione wanted him and him alone. The way her eyes moved over him showed the wizard that. Severus' nostrils flared as he fought down an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. This was just sex. Casual sex with a virgin…that was the only difference. The witch was a virgin this time. He told himself just because no other man had fucked Hermione, it didn't make her any different than any other witch. Hermione was the same. The same. Breasts, ass, thighs and pussy.

"_And she wouldn't let any other wizard do this to her but you,"_ a little voice in his head said.

"Shut up," the wizard growled audibly.

Hermione looked a bit perplexed at the wizard's comment. Severus looked down at her, then ground into her viciously, suddenly angry. The witch melted back into her state of total desire, her lips parting with pleasure and need. She was so hot and soft under him, her small hands running over his body. He groaned as she swept them over his buttocks, pulling him gently, his anger subsiding a bit.

"Kiss me again, Severus," she whispered up at him.

Severus hesitated. He had kissed her too much already. Kissing took casual sex to another level…made it personal. He fell to her throat instead, the witch groaning sweetly as his mouth connected with her skin and moved over it.

"You feel so good, so good," she sighed arching beneath him, "but…but…I'm aching inside Severus. I need more of you. Give it to me."

Severus throbbed noticeably, and Hermione worked her pelvis against him instinctively, trying to rouse him to action.

Severus lifted his head, his dark eyes blazing into hers.

"You want me to fuck you now, witch?" he breathed

"Yessss. I can't stand the ache inside me," she whispered, her eyes glistening.

Again, Severus felt a tightness in his chest as the witch shared how she felt, how much she wanted him inside her.

"Then tell me what you want. Say it like I did," he demanded, increasing his movements and making the poor witch almost whimper with need.

"I want you to fuck me, Severus," she groaned, "I don't care how big you are. I am burning up inside…I need to feel you inside me. Please. Gods."

Severus looked down on the petite witch. She was going to get quite a filling. At least she was hot and begging for it…maybe it wouldn't hurt her too much since she was so randy. If it did hurt her greatly, there was really nothing for it. He wasn't going to give her a numbing potion. Severus wanted Hermione to feel all of him, to hear her voice break and see her face contort when he first entered her delicious little body.

"It's going to hurt, witch," he said to her, halting his motions.

Hermione's eyes were almost luminous as she answered him.

"Severus, I hurt already. Every part of my body is aching, burning…the only remedy is you," she said softly, pulling on him insistently. "Don't make me wait any longer."

The wizard slipped his hand between her thighs and brought it up, his digits coated with her lubrication.

"Well you are ready," he breathed down at her, then licked his fingers clean.

"So ready," she agreed, her voice trembling with need.

Hermione had no cognizance of anything around her save Severus. He was the very center of the universe for the witch, and she was helplessly trapped in his pull. She wanted to collide with him, feel herself merge with the dark wizard. Right now, nothing on earth was as important as becoming one with Severus Snape. Nothing. And she told him so, not realizing it.

The wizard listened to her passionate declaration, his dark eyes somber, desire rushing through him. Nothing more important? Well then, it seemed the time had come.

Severus parted Hermione's legs wider.

"Bend your knees," he directed her, deciding to deflower her in the missionary position first. Hermione did so, gasping as he slid down so he could place the swollen head of his cock against her entrance. He pressed against her so she could feel the resistance.

Severus rested on his elbows for a moment, looking at the witch. There wasn't any fear on her face now, like there was when he warded her in his bedroom. There was only need, a very gentle, yet hunger look on her face. She really was a lovely witch.

"Since you started this night out poking me," he said to her, "It is only fair I end it by poking you…repeatedly. Now hold me witch."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the wizard's neck. Severus locked his eyes to her face as he slipped his hands under her shoulders. He took a deep breath, then yanked her down, driving forward with all his might, feeling her resist then snap, his cock sliding into the tightest, softest, hottest sheathe he ever felt.

"Oh Merlin," he hissed as Hermione shrieked, clutching him close as she sobbed.

"Just hold me, witch. It's about to get much better," he said softly, his voice dripping silk and pleasure as he looked down on the witch.

"Much better."

* * *

Hermione clung to Severus, tears sliding from the corner of her eyes as she looked up at him, gasping at the feel of his cock embedded in her body. It had hurt just as he warned her it would, but gods, he was finally inside her, finally connected

"That hurt," Hermione whispered to the wizard staring down at her, an indescribable look on his face.

"It may have hurt you, witch, but it feels like heaven to me. Gods, you are delicious," Severus said, his voice raw with desire, fighting to keep from thrusting into the warm body wrapped around him. He shuddered, trying to give Hermione a chance to recover and adjust to his size.

"I can't believe it's you," the witch said softly, "That you'd be the one to do this. I thought…"

"You thought it would be some wizard who courted you, who plied you with flowers and dinners," Severus said, pulling back, the witch moaning at the delicious slide as he withdrew. "Just more proof of your naiveté witch."

"Oh gods that feels good," Hermione half-sobbed, pleasure flooding her as the wizard moved inside her.

"This will feel better," Severus hissed, thrusting into Hermione, hitting her cervix lightly.

The witch's mouth dropped open as Severus drove his cock into her, the thick head and shaft filling and parting her, the friction of his hot hard flesh sliding against her walls both soothing and increasing the ache she felt inside as her body checked his thrust. Hermione had never felt anything so good or wanted anything more. He had to keep going.

"Sweet Circe, Severus…do it again," she groaned.

Severus held back, reveling in her desire for him. The witch didn't have to ask him. He was going to do it again and again in a moment.

"Do what again, witch?" he teased, drawing back slowly, Hermione hissing and thrusting her pelvis up so he wouldn't break their contact.

Severus groaned.

Shit, Hermione had changed the angle. She didn't know what she was doing, but it was going to lead to one hell of a fucking if she kept it up. He was trying to give her a chance to get used to him. Severus thrust back into her again, harder this time, his face contorting as he looked down at the witch, who gasped loudly at his increased power. Gods, it ached a bit, but felt good…

It seemed Hermione could take a bit of power. Severus pulled back and stroked her harder, testing her limit. The witch let out a little shriek, but her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted more of it.

"Yesss," the wizard hissed, "You seem to have a bit of the masochist in you, Hermione. Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes…and faster…you're too slow," she gasped up at him.

Too slow? Why the little minx…she hadn't received more than three strokes and already she was trying to tell him what to do and how to do it.

Severus looked down at the witch, his eyes glinting. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm too slow, am I?" he asked the witch with a growl.

"Yes," Hermione replied, shifting under him impatiently.

"I was trying to be patient witch…considering this is your first time, but since you seem to think I don't know how to handle you…" the wizard said, lifting up on his arms and glaring down at Hermione, "I have no other recourse than to show you I do."

Severus began to stroke Hermione, starting out slow and relatively gentle, the witch moaning and gasping with pleasure as she pulled on his buttocks, trying to get more power. Severus' black eyes were fixed to her face as he began to increase his depth and power. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Oh damn!" she choked, "Severus!"

The wizard increased his speed, poling into the witch hard and fast, starting to let go, grunting as Hermione's hands slid around to his belly pressing upward as if to ease him off. But there was no easing Severus Snape. The Potions Master's pale body went into overdrive and Hermione began shrieking as the wizard pummeled her, taking every inch of her softness, his pistoning cock slick with her juices, squishing through her orifice hungrily, driving the witch higher and higher.

A sweetness was growing in the pit of her belly, looming behind the ache of Severus' possession, ballooning, stretching, pleasure snaking through her limbs to the tips of her fingers and toes. Dear gods, why had she waited so long for this? Sex was amazing…but she knew as the wizard above her stared down at her, his body flexing, his dark eyes smoldering, it wouldn't be as amazing as it was if she were with any other wizard than Severus Snape. He brought this hunger out of her…only he could slake it…and gods, was he doing that. Hermione shrieked as the wizard hit her sweet spot, clenching around him. Severus felt her reaction and drove into that spot over and over, his hips nearly blurring as he gave it to her faster and harder.

"Come for me witch," he hissed down at her, "I want to feel you explode. Come!"

Severus began fucking Hermione so hard she began sliding up the bed, screaming as she was overwhelmed by the straining wizard.

"Severus!" she screamed as her pleasure peaked, her nails digging into the wizard's back as she exploded, her pussy choking Severus' cock as her release washed over him.

Severus groaned from both the pain of Hermione's nails and the bliss of her tightening, gushing sex pouring over him, soaking his pelvis and balls. The wizard was unable to continue stroking, Hermione was so tight around him, pulsing as she babbled incoherently, wrapping her arms around his waist, her eyes staring at some distant horizon of bliss as she shuddered around him.

The wizard's heart was pounding as he witnessed Hermione's first sex-inspired release. She was absolutely beautiful in her bliss, writhing beneath him, her voice rich with passion, her amber eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Severus dropped on her and kissed her. He couldn't help himself, and she met his kiss with a powerful hunger, threatening to remove his tonsils this time. When her body relaxed, Severus began fucking her again, rippling over her petite body and jerking it powerfully as he buried his cock between her thighs over and over, his eyes closed and mouth slack. The scent of sex was heavy in the air, like a heady perfume, and the wizard breathed it in.

Hermione was lost to the wizard and accepted every demanding, lusty stroke with abandon. He had taken her someplace she hadn't known existed, and she wanted to go there again with him. She had never dreamed Severus would be the first man to give her his strength and his passion. Not her snarky, cold former Potions Master. Yet, however cold she thought the wizard was, she now knew an all-consuming fire burned inside him. She couldn't get enough of his ache as he rode her body. Suddenly the wizard stopped, pulling out of her.

"No!" Hermione gasped, clutching at him as he struggled to rise.

"Let me go, witch!' he hissed, wrestling with her for a moment as he freed himself, then pulling her roughly to a sitting position. He knelt in front of the startled witch.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees," Severus ordered, stroking his cock as his eyes washed over her, lustful and hard. "I want to fuck you in the bitch position."

Hermione stiffened.

"Bitch position? I won't do anything with that kind of connotation! Really!" Hermione said, scowling at Severus, who scowled back at her. She was still hot for him, but Hermione Granger wasn't anybody's bitch.

"Oh, you'll do it, witch," Severus seethed, grabbing Hermione, who started kicking and struggling, causing Severus to fall on top of her heavily as he tried to protect his cock. Realizing he could use this to his advantage, the wizard lay on top of the squirming witch dead weight, crushing her until she stopped struggling. Severus was loving this. He never got to actually wrestle a witch he was fucking. It was quite fun.

"Get off me," she hissed at him, trying to breathe.

Severus rose up just enough so he could grab her around the waist. Hermione began to struggle again as he twisted her around.

"You've got the wrong order to your words, witch," he breathed as he forcibly positioned her on her hands and knees, finally wrapping his fist in her hair and jerking her head back roughly. He really wasn't a nice wizard at all.

"'Get me off' would have been the proper comment," he said thrusting into the witch hard, using his grip on her hair to keep her up. "Yesssss."

Gods, he went deep. Hermione howled.

Severus released her hair and gripped her waist with both hands.

"Hurt did it? You should have cooperated better. Now…apologize," he hissed.

Hermione didn't say anything and Severus rammed his cock into the witch to the hilt, slamming into her cervix and began to fuck her hard, the witch falling to the pillow, shrieking and trying to crawl away.

"No you don't" the Potions Master growled, pulling Hermione back and locking both arms under her belly, his loins slapping against her ass loudly, stinging her flesh as he took his pleasure of the witch. Despite her struggles, Hermione was very turned on by his roughness. Severus suspected she had resisted him just so he would be rough with her. She knew he disliked disobedience from when she was a student. He hadn't changed.

"Apologize, witch!" he demanded, leaning back slightly to change his angle and drawing her over him, digging into her walls hard, reaming the witch thoroughly, her volume increasing.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried out…he was too much.

Severus straightened, then hunched over the witch, resting on his hands as he continued fucking her, biting his lower lip in pleasure. He lowered his mouth to Hermione's ear, his hair draping over her shoulder.

"Woof! Woof!" he barked softly, then chuckled, driving into her lustfully and whirling his hips, making the witch's breath hitch. He liked being bowed over her petite, jerking body. She was making a lot of noise…but she could take it. He planned to get as much pleasure as possible from the witch, burying his cock in her tight snatch over and over. The witch was delicious. She was also more than that. He never teased any of the witches he had been with. He fucked them with dispatch and put them out. But he liked teasing Hermione. He knew she hated it.

This was a throwback to when she was a student under his control and he tormented her constantly. Now she was under his control intimately…and old habits died hard. He couldn't help himself. It was kind of freeing in its way.

Hermione orgasmed again and Severus pulled out of her, parting the witch's cheeks, lowering his head and lapping up her release, the witch groaning and mashing her pussy against his face. She was a passionate little thing. When she was spent, Hermione collapsed face down on the bed, exhausted.

Unfortunately for her, Severus wasn't. She felt him grab her arm and flip her to her back. He laid his full length on top of her, his erection pressed into her belly.

"I'm so tired," she said to him, still quaking a bit.

Severus searched her face.

"All right," he said, rising off of her and resting on his knees.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, then squealed as the wizard suddenly threw her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms down.

"I'll finish with you," he breathed, twisting his hips until he was positioned properly then driving his cock into her brutally.

Hermione cried out at his power. The Potions Master once again went into overdrive, slamming into Hermione repeatedly, grunting and hissing. He rode the witch hard, taking all he could. She would remember her deflowerment…he made sure she would. Finally the witch fell silent, too hoarse to scream anymore as the wizard continued fucking her, the witch boneless now, expelling a breath every time he plunged inside her, her eyes wet. Yet, she didn't tell him to stop.

Severus heard her whisper something, and slowed his stroke, lowering his head so he could hear her.

"I'm never going to forget tonight," she said softly, "Or you Severus."

The wizard stared at her.

"Shhhh," he said, falling to Hermione's body and riding her into the stretch, allowing himself to let go completely, losing himself in her sweetness until he felt the warning pulse of impending release, and then drove into her insanely, shuddering and groaning until at last he climaxed, howling and slamming into the witch as deeply as possible, filling her with his seed.

"Yesss. Yesss," he gasped looking down at the witch, whose eyes were half-lidded and sleepy. He had given her quite a workout for her first time.

Finally his pulsing stopped, and he pulled out of Hermione wetly, and rolled to his back, panting.

She had been very, very good.

They lay beside each other in total silence for at least half and hour. Severus thought Hermione might have been sleeping, but she wasn't. She was thinking about how he said this would most likely be their only time. She wasn't about to turn into a Sybil over the wizard. She was deflowered…he wasn't interested in a relationship.

It was time to go.

Severus opened one eye as Hermione struggled to sit up, wincing a little before climbing over him. A part of her longed to kiss the wizard goodbye, but she thought better of it.

"Where are you going?" the Potions Master asked Hermione, his eyes on her ass as she walked toward her discarded nightie.

"To my rooms," she said shortly, pulling on her nightie then pulling her wand out of his robe pocket and scourgifying herself. She was walking a bit gap-legged, and looked to be in some pain.

Severus looked displeased, but didn't say anything.

Hermione tried to open the bedroom door.

"Can you let me out?" she asked the wizard.

Severus looked at her as if her request was a bother, then rolled out of the bed, picked up his wand and scourgified himself as well. He then slipped on his boxers, picked up his black house robe and walked over to the witch. He settled his robe over her shoulders.

"Send that back to me tomorrow," he said gruffly, unwarding the door and leading the witch through his study. He opened the study wall, then walked through and unwarded his office door. He opened it and Hermione walked through.

"Thank you Severus," was all she said before walking down to her rooms and letting herself in. The wizard watched her, a frown on his face. When she let herself in, he closed the door, locked it and returned to his bedroom.

His black eyes drifted over the sheets. Hermione's blood smeared them. He stared at the proof of her innocence, then sat down on the edge of the bed. She had been rather cold when she left. He expected her to at least want to kiss him good-bye.

But then again, he had set the stage for such a sterile parting. He said nothing would change between them and that he would not be her "boyfriend." That had been a little jibe on his part…Hermione was too old to have a boyfriend. She would have a lover if anything.

Well, the witch's makeover was now complete. She was a woman in every sense of the word. Her curiosity was sated…she knew what it was like to be fucked, and she had liked it.

Hell, he had liked it too. Hermione was unlike any witch he had ever had sex with. It was a real joy to be able to have a witch he was secure with. He knew she had no STDs. Quite strong too. He was sure the witch was going to be in tears most of the time, but she had surprised him.

Severus stood up, removed his boxers and climbed into the bed, not scourgifying it. His pillow smelled of jasmine and he rested his nose against it, breathing the scent in.

It had been a satisfying night, and Hermione a wonderful distraction.

But now, it was back to life as usual.

* * *

A/N: Whew…am tired. Thanks for reading.


	12. Severus Receives a Bit of His Own Potion

**Chapter 12 ~ Severus Receives a Bit of His Own Potion**

The next morning Severus opened his office door to find his black house robe neatly folded on the floor. The wizard scowled and picked it up, bringing the robe inside and leaving it on his desk. The witch could have at least returned it to him face to face.

Well, the robe meant Hermione must have awakened early and was at breakfast now. The wizard started up the dungeon corridor, wondering what kind of greeting he would get from the witch. Most likely she would turn several shades of color when she saw him. He had given her quite an introduction to sex.

The Potions Master woke up with an enormous hard-on this morning. He pissed but it didn't go down. It was a leftover from the night before. A nice cold shower took care of the stubborn erection, but a nice warm witch to stick it in would have felt much better.

He turned on to the main hall, scattering a few students in the process, then turned down the corridor that led to the staff entrance. As he approached, the door opened and Hermione emerged. She looked up at him and said, "Good morning, Severus," then walked right by him. The wizard turned and frowned, looking after the witch.

That was it? Just a good morning and then nothing? No guilty blush? No embarrassed reaction or heated look?

After a moment's hesitation the wizard followed Hermione, catching up to her

"Hermione," he said.

Hermione turned around, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yes Severus?" she replied, looking at him steadily. There was no indication in her amber eyes that anything had passed between them. The wizard stared at her.

"Did you want something?" she asked impatiently. She had work to do this morning.

"Yes. I didn't appreciate the way you returned my house robe. You should have done it personally," he said, frowning.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"I don't see what difference it makes how I returned it, as long as I did, Severus. But if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," the witch said, turning and walking off.

Severus' mouth worked, but he couldn't think of anything to say as the witch's back retreated and she turned into the main hall, heading for the dungeon corridor. The wizard finally turned and walked to the staff entrance, entering the Great Hall and sitting down in his chair. He ordered his breakfast and sat there scowling.

Severus had never been treated this way by a witch before. He felt rather…used. Normally, any witch he fucked had some kind of reaction toward him when she saw him next, usually a rather solicitous one, wanting to have another tryst. He was the one who gave the short, tight answers then walked away.

Well, not this time.

The wizard picked over his breakfast. Hermione was having a very different response to him than he imagined the witch would.

"Oh yes, we're going to party tonight!" Pomona's voice carried over. "With Hermione there, we're sure to get the royal treatment. The woman's a wizard magnet."

Hermione was going out with the biddies tonight? Already? His come wasn't even dry yet. The little trollop. Ready to stretch her wings already. What had he been? A warm-up?

The wizard's belly tightened and he willed himself to calm. He was reacting like a jealous boyfriend. Boyfriend? Good gods.

"The chit can go where she pleases and fuck who she wants," he thought to himself, violently spearing a sausage. "I got what I wanted from her. Her cherry. That's all I wanted."

Severus bit into the link savagely, chewing with gusto, his eyes narrowed.

He refused to let Hermione Granger get to him. She was just a bit of trim. His needs were sated adequately, and there were no messy loose ends to tie up. Obviously the witch understood that what happened between them was purely physical and accepted it. That was precisely how he wanted it to be.

So why was he so irked? It wasn't as if he wanted the little know-it-all.

Severus finished his breakfast and left the Great Hall in a black mood, managing to deduct fifty points from a Gryffindor for walking too slow down the dungeon corridor and impeding traffic. This made the wizard feel a little better as he headed for his office.

He glanced down toward Hermione's lab, his face sour.

She was going out on the town tonight, flaunting her wares eh?

Severus let himself in his office, still scowling.

Hell, he hadn't been out in a couple of weeks. Tonight was as good a night as any.

* * *

Hermione let out a breath as she turned on to the main hall. Facing Severus this morning hadn't been easy, but she played it out just as she planned. She didn't want the wizard thinking he made her stuck on him. She knew how he was. She had no intention on being treated the way Sybil was. Oh, it had been so good. But Severus Snape was not 'boyfriend' material. He had played the teacher role again and tutored her well. Now it was time to take her new skills out into the world.

She had been quite sore when she returned to her rooms. Luckily she had some pain and healing elixirs in her medicinal potions store. She treated herself and was fine. She slept like a stone and woke up feeling refreshed, and a little bit randy. A cold shower took care of that. Then she dressed, folded up Severus' robe, sniffing it a little. It smelled like the wizard and she felt a little warmth gather in her belly for a moment. She forced the feeling away, exited her rooms and left the folded robe in front of his door. She didn't want to see him. She needed to steel herself first.

She purposely went to breakfast early, hoping to avoid the Potions Master. When she saw him as she was leaving the Great Hall, a huge knot formed in her belly, but she managed to remain cool outwardly, giving him a blithe "Good morning, Severus' and walking by him as if nothing had happened between them. She didn't expect him to follow her.

When the wizard complained about the way she returned his robe to her, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was just trying to find a way to talk to her. At least he didn't bring up last night. Hopefully they would never talk about it again. It was going to take some effort to get over what happened between them…so when Pomona asked Hermione to go out tonight, she agreed. After having sex with Severus, she decided she needed a lover of her own. The dark wizard had woken up her sexuality, and now she was interesting in playing catch up for all those years of virginity.

The witch had a feeling her courtship stages were going to be considerably shortened, now that she subscribed to the "consenting adults" line. If a wizard sparked her sexual interest, more than likely she would indulge herself.

With that thought in mind, the witch turned toward the main stairs and headed up toward the infirmary. She needed to see Poppy.

* * *

Severus walked into his study to retrieve several quills when his floo turned green.

"Severus, it's Poppy. I wonder do you have a moment to bring me some healing potions? I'm running quite low," the medi-witch said. She knew Severus was there. His floo was set to "voice" and not "entry" and would not work unless he was present.

"Yes, Poppy. I will be up momentarily," Severus said.

Poppy was the one staff member that the Potions Master actually liked, though he was still gruff with her. This was because Poppy was the one who pieced him back together when the Dark Lord tortured him. She was rather mothering, and Severus appreciated her scolding and cacklings over him, though he pretended not to. He gave her all kinds of hell when he had to stay in the infirmary, refusing to eat her broth and demanding his robes and wand far too early. She could handle him though, even hitting him with a binding spell now and then until she secured a promise that he would remain her patient until she saw fit to let him go. The power struggles had been monumental. The medi-witch was glad the wizard's tortures were over, but she missed his snarky presence.

Severus walked back into his office, then into his classroom. He went to the potions stores and saw he had only five bottles of healing potion. He would have to brew more immediately. He gathered them up and headed back to his private rooms, then floo'd to the infirmary.

Poppy, dressed in her white dress and blue apron smiled when the Potions Master stepped through.

"Hello Severus," she said fondly.

"Poppy," the wizard said, inclining his head. "I'll just go put these in your medi-cabinet."

"Thank you for coming so promptly," she responded as the wizard strode past.

"I will bring you more potions tomorrow," he said, walking to the back of the infirmary.

Poppy watched him go and sighed. She had known Severus since he was a student at Hogwarts. He was a hard man, but a good one. It would be nice if he could find himself a witch and settle down, have a few children and live a normal life, rather than keep himself shut up in the dungeons, nursing his bitterness at the world. He deserved a bit of happiness. Too bad he was his own worst deterrent.

The infirmary door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Hello Poppy," she said to the medi-witch, smiling.

"Why hello Hermione," the witch replied returning her smile.

Severus stiffened when he heard the witch's voice. What was she doing here? Hastily he put away the potions and closed the door. He walked behind the nearest privacy curtain and inched closer to hear the witches' conversation.

"What can I do for you?" Poppy said, looking the petite witch over with a critical eye to see if there were any signs of illness. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine Poppy. I'm here because I need a contraceptive patch," the witch said.

Poppy looked a bit surprised. She knew Hermione lived a rather quiet life and didn't deal with wizards. But that was before her makeover. Now, the witch was probably interested in intimacy.

"Ah, yes. Better safe than sorry," the medi-witch said. "Just wait here and I'll get you one."

Poppy walked into her office.

Severus scowled. A contraceptive patch? It seemed the witch didn't plan to waste any time finding herself another wizard to give her a depth check.

Poppy came back with a patch encased in parchment.

"You just need to stick it on your thigh. It will turn green to show it is working. Periodically you need to check it by tapping the area. It will turn red when you need to change it. One patch lasts about three months," the medi-witch said, handing Hermione the patch.

"Thank you, Poppy," Hermione said. The witch exited the infirmary.

Severus stepped out from behind the privacy curtain, his face black. Poppy blinked at him.

"Severus, what were you doing behind the curtain?" she asked the wizard.

"Taking a shortcut," he replied, his eyes hard as he stared at the infirmary doors Hermione had left through.

Poppy knew the wizard was angry about something.

"Is something wrong, Severus?" she ventured.

"No," he said shortly, then looked at the medi-witch. "I must go, Poppy. Class will be starting soon. I will have you a new batch of healing potion tomorrow. Good day."

The wizard strode up to the floo, tossed in some powder from a box on the mantel, then stepped through to his rooms, Poppy looking after him.

"I wonder what that was about?" she mused, returning to her office.

Something was definitely going on with the wizard.

* * *

The drink of the night for the witches were "Intense Orgasms" and like the last time their table was flooded with drinks because of Hermione, who was dressed in a nice, form-fitting blue dress with thin straps that stopped just below her knees, matching earrings, hair clip and shoes. The wizards flocked around her like children in a sweet shop, but she accepted no drinks unless they were brought over by a waitress. She had learned her lesson.

Instead of just dancing with wizards, Hermione sat and talked with a couple, exchanging addresses with the ones she felt attracted to with promises of contacting them. There was one black-haired gray eyed wizard named Miles Davenport that really appealed to her. He worked at the Ministry in the Spells Department. He was a Spells Master dragged out of the house by friends who felt all work and no play made Miles a randy wizard.

He knew who Hermione was of course, because of all the hoopla about finding the source of the Dark Mark, and he was intrigued as to how she discovered the spell to work the summons. The two spent most of the night talking, Hermione waving away other interested wizards.

Severus was present, and didn't take his eyes off of Hermione the entire time, particularly when she settled at a table with Miles and talked and laughed, clearly smitten with the wizard, who was quite handsome. Before he departed because he had an early day tomorrow, Miles moved in and gave Hermione a slow and rather sensual kiss on the lips, his eyes turning dark for a moment. The smile the witch gave him showed he met her approval in that vein. Hermione practically floated back to the table of witches, who all wanted details about the handsome young wizard that took up most of her time.

Severus scowled blackly. When Hermione dated Justice, he never managed to get a good night kiss on the lips, but this…this…scalawag managed to get instant lip service from the witch. He managed in one night what the Auror couldn't get after three weeks. Hermione was definitely in "consenting adult" mode.

And it was because of him.

Severus was sorely tempted to follow Miles and get the measure of the wizard's mettle, but that made no sense. Why do that? Hermione wasn't his witch. He couldn't challenge a strange wizard to fisticuffs or a duel just because he kissed a witch…a witch he had no claim to.

Shit.

Severus began to wonder if Hermione had spelled herself in some way to stay on his mind. The witch was a Spells Mistress, and she was pretty ripped the night before. Maybe she planned the entire thing, knowing he'd fuck her if she came to his rooms dressed the way she was.

No. That was more something Sybil would do if she had the talent for it. Hermione was too much of a Gryffindor to stoop to such measures. The wizard frowned, fingering his glass in irritation. He wasn't used to this feeling of …of…whatever it was.

A prostitute dropped in the chair beside him. She was a bleached blonde with very blue eyes and thick full lips in a short black dress with high spiked heels. She licked those juicy lips as she looked at the wizard.

"Buy a witch a drink now," she said to Severus, whose dark eyes rested on her with distaste. He was about to say something very rude to the woman when he noticed Hermione looking at him. He waved the barmaid over.

"Give her what she wants," he growled at the barmaid.

"A Blue Dream," the witch quickly said, batting her eyes at the Professor, who scowled. A Blue Dream was quite an expensive drink…it cost more than fucking the witch would.

"You're very generous," the witch purred at him.

"And that drink is worth more than you are," the wizard replied, frowning.

The prostitute frowned back at him.

"You said I could have what I wanted…so I got what I wanted. You shouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it, you bastard," the woman snapped at him.

Severus saw Hermione was no longer looking his way and gave the witch a look so black, she blanched and drew back in her seat.

"You wouldn't hit a lady?" she asked him, her blue eyes wide with fear as the barmaid set the Blue Dream in front of her.

The barmaid's eyes moved back and forth between the prostitute and the pale wizard. Whatever was going on between them didn't look good. Ah well. She moved on to the next table.

"No," he sneered, "But I might take a whack at you. Now take your drink and get out of my sight. More than likely you carry STDs that haven't even been discovered yet."

The witch picked up her drink and stood up.

"You're a right snarky fuck, you are," she hissed at him, then stalked away.

Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket and from under the table flicked it at the departing witch, who tripped over her own feet and fell on her face, spilling her drink. He smirked and put his wand away.

The prostitute got up off the floor with the help of several wizards. The front of her skimpy black dress was soaked. She looked back at Severus who was purposely looking in another direction.

"Bloody git," she said, brushing at her front.

Several helpful and randy wizards offered her handkerchiefs. Hm. Maybe the black hearted bastard had done her a favor. She now had quite a few potential customers surrounding her. She smiled sexily at the group…her smile returned by the wizards sevenfold.

Hermione saw Severus buy the prostitute a drink. What a pig he was. He had just fucked her the night before and already was on the prowl for more pussy. She was glad she had been distant with him. He was a user just like Minerva said. Disgusted, she turned away and fell into conversation with her companions.

When the witches left, Severus left right behind them, following them to the public apparition point but staying back until they all apparated back to the school. He placed a silencing spell around himself and apparated to Hogwarts main gate instead of his rooms. He quietly unwarded the gate and followed the witches, who were cackling and stumbling. Hermione had removed her shoes and had them slung across her shoulders. She had removed her hairclip too, that long mane of curling hair hanging down her back as she walked, her hips rolling like thunder beneath her dress. Severus' black eyes rested on that ass, remembering how soft it was as his loins slapped against it repeatedly, the witch howling his name.

He got an immediate erection.

"Fuck," he breathed, reaching into his robes and adjusting his cock so it was stuck sideways in the elastic of his boxers and not sticking straight out. It was quite uncomfortable.

He followed the witches to the main doors and held back until they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. He slipped in and hurried down the dungeon corridor, Hermione walking ahead of him, humming and swinging her shoes. He caught up with her.

"You had quite a full night, witch. Collecting addresses of potential lovers?" the wizard said evenly, startling Hermione, whose hand went to her breast to withdraw her wand until she saw it was him. She began walking again, the wizard matching her pace.

"Possibly," she replied lightly, though her heart was pounding.

"You certainly aren't wasting any time finding a replacement," the wizard said.

Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Severus, you were never 'in place' to start with," she declared. "You were my deflowerer…that's all. Now that I know what sex is about, I would like a wizard of my own to meet my needs. The only way I can get one is to sort through a few. By the time I find the right one, I'll be ready to explore sex more."

Explore sex more? Severus felt his deflating cock swell back to life again. Good thing he had it tucked securely or Hermione would have certainly noticed her exploration comment had quite an effect on him.

Severus' dark eyes rested on Hermione. His nostrils flared as he thought about other acts he could do with the witch. Last night was rather tame compared to his usual trysts. Hermione began to walk again, a bit faster now. She saw the dark light behind the wizard's eyes and knew he was plotting.

Severus caught up again, his robes billowing.

"That gray-eyed poser seemed to have your attention most of the night," he fished.

"Who? Miles? Yes…yes he did. And he's no poser. We have something in common. He's a Spells Master. He works for the Ministry," she replied, smiling at the memory of the handsome wizard.

Severus snorted.

"An idiot working for idiots," he said meanly.

"He is not an idiot. He is very intelligent…and mannerly," she said pointedly, not letting the wizard get her mad. "You could take lessons from him."

"More than likely, he could take a few lessons from me," Severus said suggestively. "I have quite a repertoire of sexual knowledge under my robes. Very extensive."

He walked past his office door to Hermione's rooms and watched as the witch unwarded her door and opened it. She stepped inside, then turned to face the wizard.

"Most likely Miles or one of the other wizards I met has his own repertoire I'll be able to browse through at my leisure. Good night, Severus," the witch said, closing the door in his face.

Severus stood there a moment, staring at the witch's door. He felt like hammering on it until Hermione opened it, then sweeping into her rooms, dragging her along with him until he found a nice, level area to pin her to. Exploration? Shit, he could show her exploration on a grand scale.

The wizard turned, stalked back to his office and let himself in.

Severus entered his study, then his bedroom and undressed, hanging his dress robes up neatly. He sat down on the edge of his bed in his boxers and rubbed his pale hand over his face.

Shit. He had left an opening for the witch to approach him for a future encounter with his "repertoire of sexual knowledge" comment, but Hermione didn't bite. Instead, she said other wizards had them too. The little minx. Any other witch would have practically ripped her knickers off and said "Come and get it, big boy." But not Hermione. She really wasn't interested. How could that be? He had given it to her good, but not near as good as he could have…simply because he was trying to be at least a little considerate.

Severus scowled.

He should have taken the little chit around the world, fucked her in the ass, pinned her to the wall, driven her into the headboard and twisted her into pretzel after pretzel. He bet her morning greeting would have been much different if he had just unleashed on her.

The wizard stood up, removed his boxers and climbed into bed, determined not to think about Hermione. However, his cock slowly began to balloon again, though he did his best to keep his mind blank. The wizard cursed and rolled to the side, thinking of potions ingredients and brewing…

Suddenly he sat up.

Brewing! The healing potions! Shit…he hadn't returned to add the next ingredients.

Severus jumped out of bed, pulled back on his boxers, grabbed his wand and ran through his study, waiting impatiently for the wall to open, then jetted through his office into his classroom and back to his lab. He flung open the door and turned up the torches.

The lids had blown off the cauldrons and everything was covered in gunk.

"Damn it," the wizard said, walking gingerly, careful not to step in the ruined potion. He was barefoot and it was very acidic at this stage. He looked around the lab.

Damn that witch. If she hadn't been occupying his thoughts, this never would have happened. He never forgot to check his brews. Never.

Severus sighed and began to scourgify his lab. He wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon.

Damn Hermione Granger. She was the cause of this.

He should have never touched her.

* * *

For the next few days, the Potions Master avoided contact with Hermione as much as possible, hoping that the adage "out of sight, out of mind" would ring true. He returned to taking his breakfast at as early an hour as possible, thus assuring himself of very little company…including Hermione's.

When he did see her in the halls, he reverted to his old demeanor, walking by the witch wordlessly when she greeted him. This didn't disturb Hermione at all, since that was the wizard's usual manner and he had said things would be just the same as always between them. He was always a rude bastard. The only thing was the wizard would sneak a look back at her every time.

But no matter how Severus tried, memories of his night with Hermione would creep up on him, and often at the most inappropriate times. Such as in the middle of a lecture when he paused, her face contorting with pleasure would loom in front of him. The Potions Master would come back with a start and a hard-on, his students looking at him quizzically. He'd roar and take blanket points from each house for them staring at him, and his pupils quickly learned to pretend he didn't stop and pause staring into space with narrowed eyes when giving lectures, quizzes or anything else.

These Hermione-fests didn't just happening in class. They would happen to him at meals, in his lab, when on his rounds…students escaping as he stared blankly at seemingly nothing, totally absorbed. And the nights were worse…erotic dreams of stroking the witch into conniptions filled them…and they weren't just memories…most fell into the realm of rather twisted fantasy, Hermione bound as Severus punished her sexually for ignoring him. The wizard had been forced to masturbate on several occasions because of the witch, something he rarely did because he believed conserving his sperm made him physically and mentally stronger.

When the Potions Master heard the biddies say they were going out again Friday night, the wizard made sure to arrive at the Three Broomsticks before them. He was seated at his usual table and prepared to gawk at Hermione the entire night again when Minerva, Aurora, Pomona, Rolanda, and surprisingly Poppy entered.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen. But he had seen the witch dance into her rooms the way she always did when going out. What the hell was going on here…where was Hermione? He watched the witches chatter between themselves, then quietly changed his table to one closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"I hope Hermione has a wonderful time with Mr. Davenport," Minerva said, waving over a barmaid, "Now he is a decent wizard much more suitable for her. A Spells Master with a good secure position at the Ministry and so mannerly. He stopped through Hogwarts twice this week to see her for a few moments. Brought her flowers. What a sweetheart."

"I still say Snape has more bang for the galleons," Rolanda sniffed.

Severus smirked at this. Maybe the Flying Teacher wasn't so bad a biddy as the rest of them.

"Severus is a sweet man," Poppy said.

All the witches stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

"Poppy, Severus is sexy as all get out, but sweet he isn't," Rolanda said, "He's meaner than a wet basilisk."

The other witches all cackled in agreement. Rolanda had just gained some biddy points.

"He just needs a good woman," Poppy said, placing her order with the barmaid. "Someone he can trust and call his own. Someone who loves and understands him."

The witches all shook their heads.

"If you were talking about a normal wizard, Poppy…I'd agree with you, love, trust and companionship would do wonders. But this is Severus Snape. He shuns those things. He's happiest when he's alone in that crypt of a dungeon, making students miserable. He needs a good woman for a half hour or so, if you get my meaning," Aurora said.

"I heard it was more like an hour and a half," Rolanda corrected Aurora, "The gospel of Snape according to Sybil Trelawney."

Severus shuddered as the witches tittered.

"Be that as it may," Poppy said, eyeing the other witches, "We must not forget what a brave and selfless service he performed for the wizarding world. I had to patch him together so many times, if I had been a muggle surgeon, he would be a mass of sutures and stitches. No one suffered more than Severus for so little reason during the times of the Dark Lord. Instead of being celebrated, they tossed him a medal and ignored him. Harry Potter and all the others were heroes in every sense of the word, having parties and celebration thrown in their honor, but because Severus was forced to serve as a deatheater, the public shunned him. His was the most dangerous job of all. Don't you think a wizard like that deserves some happiness?"

The witches all fell silent. Finally Minerva spoke.

"I had almost forgotten about that," she said softly, "He was tantamount to the successful overthrow of Voldemort. He was the one who led Albus and Harry to the wizard's hiding place at great risk to himself. He didn't just tell them…he showed them. He really is a very brave wizard."

The witches all muttered agreement.

"You know Poppy, for a short while it seemed Severus had his eye on our Spells Mistress. I was very much against her getting involved with him. Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have interfered. I had never seen him show serious interest in a witch. I don't know how serious it was…more than likely he was being a sexual predator, but maybe…maybe it could have become something more. Hermione is a brilliant witch, and if Severus can be said to appreciate anything other than Potions, it is intelligence. Not to mention she looks wonderful now. They might have found something in common on other levels than the animal," the Transfiguration Professor said wistfully.

Poppy patted her hand.

"There, there, Minerva. If Severus wanted Hermione, nothing you or anyone else could say would change his mind or course of action. If they didn't get together, it was because he wasn't truly attracted to her. He is a most determined wizard. Now, let's all have a drink and enjoy ourselves," the medi-witch said.

Her suggestion was met with cries of "here, here," and the witches settled down to some serious partying.

Severus rose and moved back to his table, glaring at a couple who had the nerve to sit there until they nervously rose and left.

So that was how Poppy perceived him, eh? That the love of a good woman would heal all his ills. Perposterous. The pussy of a good woman…now that had possibilities. Severus' thoughts turned to Hermione. So she was out with that gray-eyed kiss-stealing wizard was she?

Severus scowled.

He saw her reaction to the handsome Spells Master. If this went on, no doubt the wizard would be fucking her inside a month. Shit, he wished he knew where they were so he could have a look-see.

Hermione said she wanted to explore sex more. He would be the perfect wizard to introduce the witch to the darker more stringent side of intimacy. He'd love to stick his cock up her ass because of the way she'd treated him, even though the witch only did what he asked. Not to mention spank that soft ass to a nice shade of red and show her what the complete act of fellatio was like. He wouldn't be so kind the second time around, but a small part of him felt the witch could deal with it. When he manhandled her, she soaked herself. He was sure she was a masochist, and although he wasn't a sadist, he did have some sadistic tendencies when it came to sex.

For Severus, it wasn't a mutual act of shared pleasure. It was about a witch submitting to his power and giving herself over totally. Hermione had done that, but it was short-lived and the Potions Master had no time to revel in it. She acted unaffected afterwards, and despite what he told her…her reaction was a blow to his ego. Most witches made him feel like something special after he fucked them. They came to him all hot-eyed and randy for another go, only to be turned down. Hermione didn't make him feel special. The witch made him feel like a stud service. That she had gotten what she wanted from him and cast him aside, not the other way around as it should be.

Severus straightened in his chair, a look of decision on his face.

Nobody treated Severus Snape this way…particularly a mere slip of a newly awakened witch. His ego demanded satisfaction. He had to have another go at the witch…then, then he could probably lay her to rest. The problem was, he hadn't fucked her thoroughly enough. He hadn't given her both wand blasts. He let the witch off easy.

If he managed to get hold of her, he wouldn't let that happen again.

The wizard finished his drink, left a few galleons on the table and exited the inn. He had some thinking to do.

Severus walked to the apparition point then apparated to Hogwarts main gate. He wanted to walk in the clear night air tonight.

He headed for the castle. He had plans to make.

* * *

Severus entered the castle and turned down the dungeon corridor. He paused as his sharp ears picked up whispers. Hm, were there some randy students hiding in the hall? If there were, he wouldn't mind taking a few points and assigning detentions before bed. He quietly sped up.

Yes, the Potions Master had heard whispering, but it wasn't students

Hermione was standing outside her rooms doors, wrapped in the arms of one very ardent Miles Davenport, kissing quite passionately. The wizard was much like Hermione was when it came to Spells Making. He worked to the exclusion of all else, completely focused on the task at hand. It had been a very long time since he indulged himself with a lovely witch, and Hermione served to make him very aware of that.

It was only propriety that kept Hermione from letting the wizard into her rooms. Despite her new "consenting adults" line, she felt that she shouldn't let the wizard fuck her on the first date, no matter how delicious he was. Not that Miles didn't give it the old Hogwarts try as he pressed the witch against the door, kissing her hungrily.

Severus saw the couple, and his heart began to pound as rage washed over him. Damn the wizard. He had the witch pinned against the door and was trying to seduce her. Severus disillusioned himself and slid closer so he could hear the couple.

"Let me come in, Hermione," Miles whispered against her lips. "You're driving me mad with desire."

Hermione pulled away from his mouth and forcibly separated their bodies. She looked up into his smoldering gray eyes.

"You know I can't do that Miles. It's too soon. I hardly know you," she said softly.

He leaned toward her.

"But you do know me. I'm the wizard standing at the edge of your dreams every night," he breathed. "I'm not a man to just take advantage of a woman, Hermione. If you let me make love to you, I will be back. I wouldn't walk away from such a gift."

Hermione looked up at the wizard. His gray eyes were hot but sincere. No, she didn't imagine Miles Davenport was the kind of man that would be intimate with a witch, then pretend she didn't exist. Unlike some greasy, snarky wizards she knew.

"I can't Miles…not tonight," she said softly.

The wizard sighed and withdrew, not wanting to pressure the witch anymore, though every nerve in his body was pulling him towards her. He had never met a witch so intelligent, yet accessible. Most women he'd met who had a mind were very challenging as if in competition with him and trying to prove they were the smarter sex. Miles already knew that was true about witches. He didn't need it proven to him. Hermione was like a breath of fresh air. He could exchange ideas with her, not have to debate every subtle point. He imagined however, she was a tiger if she did decide to challenge a theory. He enjoyed debate as well…just not constantly.

Hermione was also very kind-hearted and compassionate. While they were strolling through Hogsmeade they saw a poorly dressed child who had his face pressed against the sweet shop glass longingly, and the witch had stopped and given the surprised and grateful boy several sickles to go and buy what he wanted.

"Oh, thank you Miss! Thank you so much!" the boy had cried, scampering into the store happily.

Yes, Hermione Granger was a special one all right. She had the most beautiful eyes. Miles would love to look down into those eyes and see them full of passion and pleasure. He normally didn't act this way…this forward…this hungry…but there was something about the witch that drew him in.

Miles lifted and kissed Hermione's hand softly.

"We are on again next Friday?" he asked her, his gray eyes searching her face a bit anxiously. He hoped she didn't have another date arranged.

"Yes," Hermione said a bit shyly. "Pick me up at seven."

"It's a date then," Miles said. He looked at the witch a moment, then drew her into his arms and gave her one more sensual kiss, then looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not going to get a lick of sleep tonight," he said to her.

"Do your best," Hermione replied, smiling at the wizard.

Miles waited for Hermione to unward her rooms and enter, then made his way back up the hall. Where had the witch been all his life?

It was all Severus could do not to hex Miles as he passed the niche the Potions Master had tucked into. He had almost made his way into the witch's bed tonight. There was a good chance he might succeed next week. Hermione had been hot for Miles. Severus knew the signs.

The wizard removed his disillusionment spell and stalked to his office. He let himself in and was in a terrible temper. There's no telling what he would have done if the witch had said yes to the bastard and let him in her rooms.

"I'm not the kind of man that takes advantage of a woman," Severus mimicked nasally as he entered his study and pulled off his robes. "I wouldn't take such a gift and walk away."

"Maybe a well-placed wand blast would help you depart," the Potions Master growled in his normal voice, dropping into an armchair and staring into the fire.

He needed to find a sneaky Slytherinish way to protect his interest, which in this case was Hermione's little twat, which he intended to stretch to an enormous size. It really shouldn't matter if another wizard had her…she'd still have a pussy after all, but the wizard wasn't thinking this way. He wanted to be the witch's only rider. It would be as if she were…tainted otherwise. Yes, it was a double-standard, but what the fuck. He had deflowered Hermione after all. Broken her in. Why shouldn't he want her to be a one-wizard witch for a bit longer?

Now…how to do this without the witch discovering his intentions before he was ready? How to keep not only Miles but other wizards off her? A spell or a potion was definitely in order…but as a Spells Mistress, she would probably detect a repelling ward. He needed something more devious…something like an impotence potion that would trigger whenever a wizard got close enough to fuck the witch. Something that made it seem as if he had a sexual dysfunction. That way both Hermione and her intended would be negatively affected.

Hm. Maybe not an impotence potion, but an impotence draught. Something that would work when breathed in. But how to deliver it? Where could he place such a draught where every wizard would be sure to smell it?

Severus sat there for a moment, thinking hard. Suddenly a slow, wicked smile formed on his pale face, his eyes narrowing evilly.

Of course. The answer was simple.

Her hair.

He would put the draught into Hermione's shampoo and conditioner. It would cling to her hair. Any wizard who kissed her would be within its influence. All he needed was a house elf to retrieve her shampoo and conditioner, then replace it after he added the colorless, odorless draught. She'd never know. It was a perfect plan.

Severus rubbed his hands together rather gleefully.

Hermione Granger and Miles Fuckenport were going to be in for quite a letdown their next date.

More than likely several of them.

*****************************************

Spurred on by Hermione's close encounter with Miles, Severus spent a late night in his lab, preparing the Impotence draught, which was quite a simple, but powerful potion to brew using the following ingredients, one dried scorpion, salt water, Aguardiente, Basil root, Poppy, Balsam, Amansa guapo and fresh semen, which the Professor easily provided with the help of his memories of fucking Hermione.

Severus never went to sleep that night and buoyed by pepper-up potion, lurked in his office, peeking out of the door now and then waiting for Hermione to head for breakfast. When he saw the unsuspecting witch leave, the Potions Master hurried into his study and summoned a house elf.

A small, brown green-eyed elf appeared, his ears flattened and asked the wizard how he might serve him.

"I want you to go to the Spell Mistress' rooms and retrieve her shampoo and conditioner for me," Severus told the elf. "You will tell no one you have done this."

The elf nodded.

"I keep all Hogwarts' secrets, sir," the elf replied, winking out.

A minute later he returned with both bottles. Severus took them.

"I want you to wait here," the Potions Master said to the elf, "I will need you to return these."

"Yes sir. Eli waits right here sir," the elf replied, bowing low.

Severus left Eli in his study and went to his lab. He placed a bubblehead charm on himself so he would not breathe in the draught and added it to Hermione's shampoo and conditioner. After he did this, he read the labels.

Jasmine Shampoo ~ Available only at Love Bites Beauty Shop. Order more today.

Severus wrote down these details. He needed an untampered with bottle of both. He would have to make sure Hermione washed her hair with them before he took her again, otherwise he too would be unable to get it up with the witch.

The wizard returned to the study and gave the altered shampoo and conditioner to Eli, who winked out and returned quickly.

Severus scowled at the little elf.

"You will tell no one about this," he reiterated.

The house elf looked a bit miffed.

"No. Eli will keep the Snape's secret," Eli replied. "Now and always, sir. Now and always."

Severus nodded.

"Very well. You have given me good service. You may go," the Potions Master said gruffly.

Eli beamed. He had been praised by the Snape. The Snape was the meanest staff member at Hogwarts. He had never given any house elf praise in all his years at Hogwarts. Eli was delighted to be able to return to the kitchens with such a boast.

"Oh, thanks you sir!" the house elf said happily, winking out, leaving a rather perplexed Potions Master behind. What the hell was the elf so happy about?

The wizard shrugged. It didn't matter really. What mattered was the creature came through and now Hermione's shower held the spiked shampoo and conditioner. Now the lusty Mr. Miles Davenport's advances would be rather "deflated" at best.

Severus let out a perfectly evil chuckle and headed for breakfast. He was in such a good mood he only deducted ten points from a Gryffindor with his face in a book who haplessly bumped into him. The student was shocked and thought perhaps the Professor was ill.

But he didn't complain.

***************************************

The week passed quietly enough. Severus' mood was greatly improved, and he even returned a couple of Hermione's greetings as they passed each other, which sort of shocked the witch. Miles came by three times that week during his lunch break, and the two spent much of the time together snogging.

Miles was so much different than the Potions Master. His kisses weren't overpowering, but sweet and sensual. The kind of kisses that left the witch tingling, but not overwhelmed. The Spells Master had a gentleness with him that appealed to Hermione, but yet she could feel his hunger as well. Friday was pretty much a wrap. She was randy and so was Miles. It didn't make sense to wait when they both were so wound up about each other. It was a given that they would become an item afterwards. Hermione never imagined she'd find a wizard more perfect for her so soon.

Miles was a little possessive however. He saw the little scraps of parchment with the addresses of other wizards written on them Hermione had collected at the Three Broomsticks. They were resting on the little end table between the armchairs in Hermione's study. When the witch walked into her bedroom for a hair tie, Miles discreetly cast an incendiary spell on the addresses, then scourgified the smoke quickly, looking innocent as a newborn when the witch returned.

Hermione didn't miss the pieces of parchment until much later, and assumed the house elves might have thrown them away during the daily cleaning because they were scraps after all. She didn't intend to contact any of the wizards anyway, despite her promises. She had Miles and was satisfied. They'd get over it.

*************************************

Friday found Severus once again lurking in his office waiting for Hermione to emerge from her lab on her way to lunch. He had a large tome tucked under his arm, the title carefully positioned so it could be easily read.

The moment he saw the witch exit her labs, he left the office and made a great deal of warding it until the witch was almost on him, then turned and began to walk. Hermione was right up on him, and so spoke.

"Hello Severus," she said.

"Hermione," he replied, shifting his arm a little. Of course Hermione's eyes were drawn to the motion, and the book title. The witch's eyes widen and she went white for a moment.

"Sev…Severus! Is that…is that what I think it is?" she gasped.

The wizard stopped and looked at her with his brows drawn together as if perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, knowing full well the book he carried had stopped her cold.

Hermione pointed at the book, her hand trembling slightly.

"That book. The title is "The Forbidden Book of Spells," she said, awe in her voice, "Is that the Forbidden Book of Spells written over six hundred years ago?"

"Oh, this? Why, yes it is," he replied evenly.

He thought the witch was going to orgasm by the look on her face.

"Severus, that book was banned. It meant death to even own it. However did you get hold of a copy? They were all supposed to be destroyed," the witch said, her voice low as she stared hungrily at the book.

"Copy? I assure you Hermione, this is no copy," the wizard said, opening the book and showing her a couple of pages. "It is an original, handwritten by the author herself."

Hermione looked at the neatly inked handwriting, and looked as if she would faint. Severus smirked.

"That book is worth a fortune. An absolute fortune," Hermione breathed, her eyes still fixed on it.

"No amount of galleons would ever make me part with it," the Potions Master said.

"But…but you're a Potions Master. That book is about the darkest, most powerful spells known to the magical world," the witch said reverently.

"That doesn't mean Spells don't interest me. I need them often in my field to facilitate brewing," the wizard replied. He closed the book and began walking. Hermione stared after him, then ran to catch up.

She looked up at the wizard. Severus was walking looking straight ahead.

"Severus, you have to let me read some of that book," the witch breathed.

Severus looked at her.

"I have to, Hermione?" he asked her, his eyes glinting.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said apologetically, "But gods, I would love to read a chapter or so."

"I imagine you would," the Professor said, rather coldly, "But as you well know I do not loan my books out…particularly one as rare and valuable as this one. Besides, there are copies of the text available in the restricted section of the library. You can read through those."

Hermione scowled.

"Bits and pieces that no one really knows are authentic or not. You have the actual book, Severus. Why are you so stingy?" she asked him, upset. "You would think that after you and I…"

Severus stopped.

"After you and I what?" the wizard said, looking at Hermione expectantly. At last, he had got her to address her deflowering.

Hermione lowered her voice.

"After you and I did what we did, you would show me a little preferential treatment. I gave you something precious after all," Hermione said, coloring a bit.

"So you think you deserve preferential treatment because I fucked you?" the wizard asked the witch.

"Maybe a little," Hermione said, clearly embarrassed she was going so low to try and read that book. But gods, what an opportunity.

Severus stared at her for several moments.

"Well, you did have good pussy," he said lewdly, smiling inwardly as the witch bit back a scathing response to his rudeness. "Perhaps I should let you take a look."

Hermione looked at the wizard hopefully.

"But…there will be conditions," he purred at her.

Hermione scowled, immediately thinking the worst. She was right to, but the Potions Master would never be that obvious.

"I hope those conditions don't include me spreading my legs for you again," the witch said.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever makes you think I'd want that? I've already had you, witch," he said silkily, "I'm sure you have someone lined up to ream your randy little walls in any case. I only hope for your sake he is as good as I was. Being sexually frustrated is a terrible thing."

Actually, Hermione was planning on hitting some high notes with Miles tonight, but the Potions Master didn't need to know that. But the wizard knew. He could feel her expectancy when he referred to her being randy.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine," she said a bit sharply. The witch tried to contain her temper and her ire. The wizard saying he already had her as if she were old news irked her terribly. The bastard.

"The conditions are quite simple. You will read the text in my study and not copy any of the pages," the wizard said. "I think that is quite generous on my part."

Hermione looked at Severus suspiciously. In his rooms? Alone?

"I don't know if I want to do that," Hermione said.

The Potions Master gave her a black look.

"Then I suppose you don't want to peruse this tome as badly as you claim," he snapped at her, beginning to put on a stride. "I tried to be accommodating. Just forget it."

Hermione hurried to keep up with him. They were almost at the main hall. Damn, she really wanted to read that book. Shit. Well, she'd have her wand with her and she doubted the wizard would force himself on her at any rate. He seemed to have no interest in anything further.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said, "I'll meet your conditions. Now when can I read it?"

"Four weeks from tomorrow," Severus replied, a tight, nasty smile on his face. "At eleven o'clock in the morning."

"A month from now? Why? Why so long?" she asked angrily.

"Because I am making time for you, that's why. I do have a life you know," the Potions Master responded. "If that is too long…then maybe we should just…"

"No, it's fine," Hermione said, trying to sound sincere. What a fuck he was. "Thank you."

Severus nodded as they turned on to the main hall.

"I just hope you appreciate my generosity," he said in a low voice.

"I do," Hermione said, thinking he wasn't being very generous at all. But still, that book…

They turned down the hall in silence. Severus held the door to the staff entrance open and Hermione walked through. He entered behind her…a dark, victorious smile on his face.

If he had his timetable correct, a month from now the witch would be randy and frustrated as hell.

****************************************

Severus spent a lot of time lurking in his office waiting for Hermione to appear. Tonight was no different. He was waiting for the witch and Miles to return from their date.

The couple had gone out to dinner and dancing, Miles holding Hermione close as they drifted around the dance floor with eyes only for each other. Afterwards they walked about a lovely park, then by the fountain kissing until they both were trembling with need.

"Let's go back to the castle," Hermione breathed at the wizard, ready for love now.

"Yes," Miles had responded, drawing her in for another very passionate, hungry kiss that made the witch almost melt in his arms. The wizard knew he had her and wasted no time apparating back to Hogwarts.

Severus heard them coming down the corridor. It took sometime because every few steps they would stop and passionately kiss, backing into one wall then the other. Severus could hear Hermione's heavy breathing clearly, and he frowned as he watched them pass, pulling the door almost closed as they did so. Hermione quickly unwarded her rooms and the couple locked up again, sidling through the door with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Just like rutting six-years," the Potions Master griped, then returned to his study and poured himself a firewhiskey. He left his study wall open and cast an amplification spell so he could hear when Miles left, if he left at all. He should.

*******************************************

Hermione and Miles began to heatedly undress each other the moment they entered her study, pausing only to kiss and caress each other. Hermione's knickers were soaked, and Mile's gray eyes were hard with lust and passion. He slipped the witch's dress down and stared at her petite, curvaceous body clad only in her pretty little knickers

"Oh, the gods have smiled on me," he breathed, looking the witch in her eyes, "You are breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking Hermione."

Miles quickly stripped down to his black boxers and drew Hermione into his arms, growling as the witch's almost naked body pressed against his own. He pressed his erection into her, and Hermione moaned as he backed her toward the sofa…they weren't going to make it to the bed. Miles and Hermione tumbled to the couch, kissing and caressing each other, when Miles hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Hermione panted.

"Um, nothing," Miles said, his voice a bit off. He began kissing the witch again, even more passionately, his hands moving hungrily over her body. Then he paused again, a disturbed look on his face. Hermione looked up at him, writhing slightly. She was ready for the high hard one.

"What's wrong?" she asked the wizard again.

Miles looked down at her, his face reddening.

"I…I don't know. This has never happened to me before," he began. The wizard rolled off Hermione and sat on the end of the couch, looking down at his loins.

Aching, Hermione sat up too and moved closer to the wizard.

"What is it, Miles?" she asked him.

The wizard gave her a pained look.

"I…I can't get hard. I'm turned on, but I lost my erection," he said, "It won't come back."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Maybe if we kiss a little more," she suggested.

Miles half-heartedly gave the witch a few more kisses and caresses, then stopped.

"It's not working, Hermione. I'd better go," he said softly, standing up and starting to collect his clothes as Hermione watched him, a disappointed look on her face.

"Miles, wait…maybe if I…" she began.

"No!" Miles said angrily, then he caught himself. "No, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'd just better go. I'll contact you later in the week."

He dressed and Hermione pulled her dress back on. She walked the wizard to the door.

"Maybe it's just because you haven't done it in so long," the witch suggested, hoping to comfort the wizard. He looked at her as if the was the dumbest reason in the world for his impotence. But didn't say anything but "Goodbye" and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Severus peeked out the door at the departing wizard and knew by the look on his face that Miles had flopped. Literally. The Potions Master grinned, pulling the door closed as the wizard passed.

He wondered what kind of state Hermione was in right now. She was probably masturbating.

He was right too.

Hermione returned to her study, still aching and burning up…needing release. She flopped on the couch, wrestled off her knickers, spread her legs and started going to town.

"Damn, this sucks," she breathed, closing her eyes.

She eventually orgasmed, but found that climaxes inspired by self-love didn't hold a torch to a good hard fuck with a good hard cock. And what made it worse was that when she finally went to bed, her dreams were filled with the one man she didn't want to dream about.

Severus Snape.

*****************************************  
A/N: :::shaking head::: Dirty, dirty, dirty. The potions ingredients listed for the Impotence draught is a combination I found online for actual impotence spells. Lol. Well, Severus' ploy was quite successful. And how about dangling that book in front of Hermione's nose? The man is a deviant genius. Well, please review.


	13. Picking Up Supplies

**Chapter 13 ~ Picking Up Supplies  
**  
Miles didn't contact Hermione until the following Wednesday when he showed up at Hogwarts with a huge bouquet of roses and an apology for not contacting her sooner. The wizard had been to several healers to find out what was wrong with him. Every healer found nothing wrong with him physically, and suggested that he simply might have been suffering from performance anxiety, particularly if the witch was very attractive to him and he hadn't had sex in a long time.

"I didn't feel anxious. Everything was fine until we were at the point of actually having sex, then nothing," Miles told one of the healers, a white-haired grandfatherly type in a white lab coat who was looking over his clipboard. He looked at the wizard with kindly blue eyes.

"Well, I don't believe it is anything serious, Mr. Davenport. All your tests come back fine," the medi-wizard assured him. "But if you are worried, I can give you something magical to sustain an erection."

The healer went to a cabinet and took out several blue pills with a golden glow around them. He showed them to Miles, who looked at the pills curiously.

"All you have to do is swallow one of these. It will go into effect immediately," the wizard said, winking at the Spells Master.

Miles looked thoughtful. Well, he could accept the pills and if he needed extra help, then he would use them. But he preferred not to. He'd like to think he was virile enough to satisfy Hermione on his own. But he didn't want another situation like last Friday.

"All right. I'll take them," he said to the healer, who put a few in a bottle and handed it to the wizard.

So now, Miles was willing to give it another go. He had a very erotic dream about Hermione the night before, and it had been quite hot and satisfying. He'd love to experience the real thing with the witch.

He talked to her candidly about what the healers had said.

"It could be you just made me a bit over-excited," the wizard said, "you are very beautiful, Hermione. Just the idea of making love to you makes me…gods I can't describe how it makes me feel. I just know I want you more than I've ever wanted any witch in my life."

The witch blushed. It was a little flattering to think she could affect the wizard so strongly he couldn't perform. Flattering but frustrating. She took a sniff of the lovely roses he brought her. She didn't know what to say to Mile's passionate declaration so she didn't say anything.

"Are we on for night Friday?" Miles asked her with a pleading note in his voice. He wanted to make up last Friday to the witch very badly.

"Yes, we are Miles," Hermione replied softly.

The wizard kissed her soundly.

"Thank you, Hermione. I won't disappoint you this time," he said, his gray eyes serious.

"I know you won't, Miles," she replied, caressing his cheek.

The wizard beamed at her, then looked at his watch.

"I've got to get back to work, but I will pick you up at seven on Friday evening. Up for a little more dancing?" he asked her.

"Certainly," the witch replied.

"Good," Miles said, giving her one more quick peck. "I'll see you Friday then."

He exited the lab.

Severus was walking down the dungeon corridor when Miles emerged from Hermione's lab with a broad smile on his face. He greeted Severus, who sneered down his nose at him and billowed by, scowling.

"Friendly bloke," Miles said to himself, shaking his head. He continued up the hall.

Severus let himself into his office.

"He's determined," Severus said to himself.

He let himself into his study and walked over to his writing desk, taking out the address of Love Bites Beauty Shop. He was miffed because he tried to order some shampoo and conditioner by owl using his accounts, and hadn't received an answer yet.

He didn't have to wait long.

At supper, while Severus was eating his dinner which consisted of steak, potatoes and string beans along with a glass of pumpkin juice, a very frightening pale owl swooped in and delivered a large pink envelope to the Potions Master. Hermione looked up, her brow furrowed. She recognized the bird as Adam's.

Severus looked at the pale-eyed owl, offering it a piece of steak. The owl wouldn't take it, but took a snap at the wizard's finger. Severus had quick reflexes and jerked his hand out of the way before the sharp beak bit into it.

"You bloody bird," he hissed at it.

The owl hissed back, then took to the air, flapping strongly and disappeared among the rafters.

Severus winced at the pink envelope and opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

All first time customers wishing to start an account with our establishment must come down to the shop personally to sign paperwork. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Adam Sweetmeats  
Proprietor of Love Bites Beauty Shop

Severus scowled. Damn. He'd have to go down there. The Potions Master put the parchment back in the envelope and deposited it into his robes pocket. He then returned to his meal.

Hermione was looking at the wizard curiously. What did he know about Love Bites Beauty Shop? She couldn't imagine the wizard interacting with Adam. Good gods. She sped up eating, hoping to catch Severus on the way back to the dungeons and ask him about the Beauty Shop.

After about ten minutes, the Potions Master finished his meal and exited the Great Hall. Hermione pushed away her plate and followed after him.

"Severus?" she called to the billowing figure in front of her. The Potions Master stopped and looked at her with an irritated expression.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked snarkily as the witch walked up.

"I didn't know you had dealings with the Love Bites Beauty Shop," she said, fishing.

Severus started walking.

"And who says I do?" he shot back at her.

Damn, he didn't want to tip the witch off. Blast that owl.

"I know that owl. It delivered the letter that said I won the Makeover contest. Adam Sweetmeats is the owner and worked on me personally. Have you met him?" she asked curiously.

"No," Severus replied.

Hermione looked at his lank hair and smirked as she thought about how horrified Adam would be if the Potions Master walked into his shop.

"He's quite a character. Are you planning on making an appointment for a treatment?" Hermione asked the wizard.

Severus whirled on her.

"A treatment? Are you mad? I don't need any blasted treatment. Just because you were dissatisfied with your looks doesn't mean I am. Yes, my hair is lank, my teeth are crooked, my nose is large and my skin is pale, but this is how I am…how nature made me. I am satisfied with my looks even if others think me hideous," the wizard said darkly starting to walk again, glowering. "There is nothing I would change about myself."

Hermione caught up with the wizard

"You aren't hideous, Severus. Your face has a lot of character. You aren't classically handsome, but you have a presence, a look all your own. Your eyes are beautiful and so is your voice. You move so fluidly too…like…like a big cat. There's nothing wrong with your nose either. It fits you. In fact, you could be considered rather attractive in a dark, snarky way. I just asked if you were going to see Adam for a treatment. I didn't mean you needed to," she said. "You'd look strange if you changed anything about yourself."

Severus drank in what the witch said. So, she didn't think he was ugly. She liked his eyes, his voice, the way he moved. He might even go as far as to think she found him attractive. He didn't know what to make of this. No witch had ever said these things to him before. All he ever heard was that he was ugly. Hermione wasn't the kind of witch who would say such a thing if she didn't mean it. He looked at her soberly.

"If you must know, I contacted the Beauty Shop to purchase a gift certificate for a treatment for an associate of mine as a gift," he lied.

"A gift for an associate?" Hermione asked, disbelief in her voice. Tightwad Severus Snape sending someone a gift? The clouds were going to fall from the sky.

"Yes. An older woman…a friend of my late mother. We keep in contact. Her birthday is coming up and I know how you witches like this kind of thing," the Potions Master said, keeping the lie up. "After seeing how well they cleaned you up, I figured that they were a fairly decent establishment."

"Yes, Adam is very good," Hermione said, her curiosity satisfied. "Are you going down there?"

They were approaching their rooms.

"I haven't decided," the wizard said shortly. He stopped at his office door.

"Well, if you do, tell Adam I said hello," Hermione said, walking to her own rooms.

Severus didn't reply. He just let himself in the office and closed the door behind him. Once inside, he let out a huge sigh. Why were all witches so blasted nosy? He hoped he had sated Hermione's curiosity. The wizard did intend to go down to the Beauty Shop and purchase more shampoo and conditioner. But he didn't need her knowing that.

He'd pay Adam a visit tomorrow.

* * *

Thursday evening found Severus standing in front of a shop with heavily tinted windows, looking up at a sign that read:

**Love Bites Beauty Shop**

A red heart with a couple of chunks bitten out of it seemed to be the logo. Strange. He started to enter the shop when a tall, blonde pale wizard stepped in front of the entrance.

"This is a beauty shop," Victor said, his eyes flicking over Severus.

At first, the vampire thought Severus was one of the undead as he stood outside, but adjusted his sight and saw the wizard's heart beating strongly and rich red blood circulating through his veins. What was clear however, was that Victor disliked him on sight.

"So I read," Severus replied evenly. "I would like to come in."

The wizard seemed to bristle. Severus thought this man was too unfriendly to run an establishment like this.

"For a treatment? You need one," the vampire said bluntly.

Now it was Severus' turn to bristle. What was with this wizard? Was he trying to drive away his business?

"What I need," Severus said evenly, "Is to purchase an item particular to this shop. If not for that, I would definitely leave and not look back. Now step aside."

"We're closing," Victor said gripping the door and about to slam it in the Potions Master's face when an effeminate voice rang out.

"Victor? Victor, who is it?" Adam called, walking toward the front of the shop.

Victor sighed and rolled his eyes. Damn.

"Someone wanting to buy something. I told him we are closing, my Queen. He can come back tomorrow," the vampire replied, looking at Severus distastefully.

Adam bustled up in a flaming pink robe with blue stars and a tall pointed matching wizard's hat.

"He will do no such thing, Victor. We don't turn away customers or galleons," the Queen said, then he looked at Severus and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my bloody ribbons. Come in, darling, come in here now," he gushed.

Victor growled. He knew Adam would have this reaction to the wizard.

Severus hesitated for a moment, then swept into the shop, purposely brushing against Victor as he did so. The vampire let out a little snarl, flashing his fangs at the wizard. Severus' eyes widened, and he looked from one vampire to the other. Quickly he pulled out his wand defensively.

"You're vampires," he said, scowling.

A Solaris spell ought to give him enough time to escape.

Adam fluttered his blue eyes at him.

"Right in one, honey, but we are domesticated. As delicious as you are, I won't be giving you a hickey…unless you ask me nicely," the Queen replied. "We wouldn't do much business if we went about turning our customers. You are perfectly safe, tall, pale and yummy."

Victor was scowling blackly at Severus as Adam flirted with him. Suddenly the Potions Master understood that Victor must be this gay vampire's lover and was protecting his territory. He needn't have worried. The Potions Master certainly wasn't going to fuck someone cold, dead and male. He put his wand away.

"You carry a certain jasmine-scent shampoo and conditioner. I am interested in purchasing two bottles of each. I received a letter saying I couldn't put it on my account since I was not a customer," Severus said to the vampire.

Adam looked at Severus' lank hair. He certainly didn't use those items. He looked at the wizard curiously a moment.

"Oh certainly, sweetness. We have plenty. Just follow me," the Queen said, flouncing off into the shop proper. Severus followed, Victor close on his heels.

Adam reached in a drawer and pulled out a form on parchment and a muggle ink pen. He handed both to Severus. Their hands touched for a moment and the Potions Master fought back a shudder. The vampire's hand was freezing cold. But Severus had experience with repressing reactions from his time with the Dark Lord. Voldemort's touch had caused a similar reaction, and you didn't shudder in the despot's presence if you wanted to continue breathing.

"Please fill that out. Just some customer information for our records," Adam said, sashaying over to the shampoo rack and collecting two bottles each of the jasmine shampoo and conditioner. Severus walked up to the counter and quickly filled out the form. It was basic. Name, age and address.

Adam handed the items to Victor and took the parchment out of Severus' hand, reading it.

"Ah Hogwarts. I take it you are a Professor," the Queen said walking to the checkout counter, followed by Severus and Victor, who set the items on the counter.

"Yes I am," Severus replied, wishing the vampire would just tally up his purchase so he could get out of there. Victor was practically breathing down his neck, and he didn't like him so close.

"I take it the shampoo isn't for you?" Adam said nosily.

"No. For someone else," Severus said obliquely.

Adam immediately knew who that someone else was. He had several clients at Hogwarts, and the only one who used this shampoo and conditioner was Hermione Granger. Obviously the pale wizard didn't want to tell who it was for, so the vampire just stored the knowledge up. He tallied up the items.

"Three galleons and two knuts," Adam said, holding out his hand rather limply. His eyes washed over Severus again. He surreptiously adjusted his sight and took a look at what the wizard was working with while Severus dug in his robes pocket for the coin.

"Merlin's bobbling baubles!" the Queen hissed, clutching his heart as both Victor and Severus looked at him in surprise.

"Are you all right my Queen?" Victor asked, concern on his pale face.

"I'm fine, just fine Victor," Adam said, fanning himself with his hand.

The wizard had one hell of a cock even flaccid. Pity he was straight. It was hard for Adam to use his sexual powers on straight men, not that Victor would have stood for it. He would tear the Potions Master into little bloody pieces before he'd let Adam get fucked by him. The chubby wizard was his Queen and very good to him. He wouldn't let anyone touch him.

Adam collected the money from Severus and bagged his items, looking at the wizard coquettishly the entire time. Severus was more than uncomfortable. He felt absolutely nauseous as the vampire Queen gave him hot looks. He was never so glad to leave a shop in all his life.

Adam walked to the front of the shop and watched Severus billow away.

Was Hermione fucking him? She must be. Adam could tell that there was no way a wizard like that would set foot in a beauty shop to pick up supplies for a witch unless there was something in it for him.

If Hermione was fucking that strapped wizard, then the gods help her.

The vampire smirked as he thought about how lonely the witch had been. That wizard would more than make up for her years of solitude.

Maybe the gods had helped her after all.

* * *

Miles and Hermione's date went wonderfully, with the wizard passionately whispering slightly naughty suggestions in the witch's ear. Once again they went to the park and snogged and petted until they were wild for each other. They returned to Hogwarts, once again eyed by the vigilant Potions Master as they kissed their way into Hermione's room. Once again, things got hot and heavy, both Miles and Hermione getting completely naked…and once again Miles cock failed him. He popped one of the blue pills, but still nothing happened. He took three more to no avail.

The wizard was at a loss. Here he had a beautiful, willing witch who wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and he couldn't perform. He left, completely out of sorts, Hermione trying to comfort him as he stormed off.

As he walked across the Hogwarts grounds, the pills kicked in, giving him a very painful erection. The wizard had to go to St. Mungo's to be treated. He threatened to sue the healer who gave him the pills but was told he had taken too many.

Miles was desperate. What the fuck was wrong with him? Or was it him?

The wizard was so upset that he did something completely out of character. He went to the brothel in Knockturn alley. He had never been there before, but told the Madam he wanted two clean, pristine girls and paid quite a few galleons for them. Miles still used protection however, and found that his cock operated just fine and several times on both witches. At least his faith in his own virility was restored. The wizard was sated and thoughtful after he left the brothel.

If it wasn't him, it had to be Hermione. Something about the witch turned him off. He had surreptiously checked her for an impotence charm but the witch was clean. Obviously, the two of them were incompatible, and Miles, as good a man as he was, wasn't willing to subject himself to failed tryst after failed tryst. The next day he sent Hermione a dozen roses thanking her for dating him, but informing her that he didn't think it would work out between them.

Hermione cried for a little while. She had really liked Miles and believed they could have been good together. She hadn't even got the chance to fuck him. He must have given up. The witch decided to go down to the Ministry on her lunch break and have a talk with the wizard. She did so.

Miles wasn't happy to see Hermione. It meant he would have to tell her what he'd done to find out that he wasn't impotent with other witches…just with her. Hermione's eyes widened, then teared up as he told her the truth.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. I didn't go to the brothel to hurt you, but I had to find out if I was impotent completely. It was driving me insane. It's obvious that we aren't compatible, and to be around you and not able to make love to you would be too painful for me. I hope you can understand," the wizard said sincerely, taking her hand. He felt awful.

"I do, Miles. Thank you for trying to let me down easy," she said, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"I wish it wasn't this way…I really do, Hermione. My heart aches every time I look at you," the Spells Master said, "But there is nothing for it."

Hermione left the Ministry, feeling more alone than she ever had in her life. She returned to Hogwarts and walked down the dungeon corridor to her rooms. She didn't return to her lab for the rest of the day, but sat curled up in an armchair, thinking about her situation. Did she turn men off?

Severus had been walking down the main stairwell from the infirmary when he saw Hermione entered. She looked like a whipped hippogriff. Her head was hanging and her shoulders were slumped. The witch looked utterly dejected.

He didn't accost her this time. She simply looked too beaten up or broken down rather. He found he didn't like her like that. It was as if all spirit had left her. The wizard found himself hoping that whatever was bothering her she would throw it off.

* * *

Severus was finishing his rounds and descending the main stairwell. It was eleven o'clock at night. He paused as he saw a small, cloaked figure dart out the main doors. Even cloaked, he knew it was Hermione. Where was she going this time of night wrapped up as she was? A walk on the school grounds perhaps?

The wizard hesitated, then disillusioned himself and followed her.

Hermione hurried across the grounds, Severus behind her. It was clear she was going to the main gates. She was leaving Hogwarts. Severus cast a quick tracking charm on her so he could follow her when she apparated. She never felt it strike her billowing cloak.

The witch unwarded the gate, closed it back, cast a silencing spell around herself and disapparated.

The Potions Master ran, unwarded the gate and waited a few seconds before saying the invocation that would allow him to follow her, casting a silencing spell around himself and disapparating after the witch.

Where the hell was she going?

Severus was startled to find himself in front of Knockturn Alley, and removed the disillusionment spell. Hermione had illegally apparated in front of the dangerous area. Following the pull of the tracking charm, Severus walked down the alley, which was lined with all manner of unsavory individuals. Hermione must have kept her hood drawn and her wand at the ready to keep from being accosted. Eyes shifted toward the tall pale wizard, but no one dared accost Severus Snape. That was a good way to meet a sticky end.

Severus followed the pulse of the spell, which sped up when he was moving in the right direction and slowed when he was going the wrong way. He was very adept at using it. He had plenty of experience with tracking spells from when he was a spy. He stopped in front of a building, staring up at it in disbelief as the spell pulsed steadily.

Madame Myrtle's House of Pleasure

Great Merlin's Beard. What the hell was the witch doing here?

The Potions Master entered the brothel, pushing aside the gaudy beads that hung in the doorway and squinted against the smoke and glaring red lights. Women sat spread legged in chairs lining the walls, all looking at him. He walked past them to the main counter. He spied Hermione, still cloaked, talking to the Madam. He slipped closer, leaned against the wall and listened.

"You want a man?" the Madam said, both of her eyebrows raised. She could see Hermione's face and the witch wasn't ugly. She could easily find plenty of wizards who'd want to lay wand to her.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. How much?" she asked nervously. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Neither could Severus.

Myrtle looked at Hermione for a moment.

"Sweetie, you're gorgeous. Why would you buy cock when you can easily get it for free?" the witch asked her, waving off a patron who was trying to get a look at Hermione. "She's not a hooker, George. Get out of here!"

Hermione hesitated, then decided to tell the witch the truth.

"I think I turn men off," the Spells Mistress said.

It took five minutes for Myrtle to stop laughing long enough to find out Hermione was serious. Severus was scowling blackly. Leave it to the witch to decide to find out if she was every wizard's nightmare. Good gods.

"Maybe something was wrong with him, dearie," Myrtle said.

It wasn't that the Madam was against making a few galleons off of Hermione, but it seemed…well…wrong to take advantage of the young woman. The shrewd Madam could tell the witch had hardly been touched. Hermione would have brought a pretty penny if she worked at the brothel. Top galleon.

"No. He came here and bought two girls for the night. He was able to handle them both," Hermione said, her voice trembling.

Severus cursed under his breath. Why did the idiot tell her that? Oh this situation was bad. But then again…even the most talented gigolo wouldn't be able to maintain an erection with her.

Severus' wicked side came to the fore quickly.

"Oh. I see," Myrtle said, looking at Hermione sympathetically. "But my dear, if one of my boys is able to get it up for you, are you willing to go through with it?

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then her brow crinkled.

"Are they any good?" she asked in a low voice, looking around as she did so, embarrassed.

Myrtle smiled lasciviously.

"They are all very good, though I have a certain one in mind for you. He is very kind, very gentle…unless you don't want him to be. His name is Georgio. Tall, blonde, well-built with the most amazing blue eyes. He's a favorite with the witches. He seems more of a lover than a paid wizard. I think you'd like him. I know he'd like you. Most of the witches he deals with are a bit over the hill, another testament to his virility," Myrtle said, "But he's expensive. Twenty galleons for an hour."

Severus let out a low whistle. Georgio must be some stud. Most witches here only cost three galleons to fuck. Severus knew the price list.

"Can I get my money back if he doesn't perform?" Hermione asked.

Myrtle shook her head.

"You are paying for his time. No refunds on that, Missy. I'm sorry. I'd be refunding every prematurely ejaculating wizard in the place if I gave returns on unsatisfactory performances," the Madame said.

Hermione nodded then hesitated. She realized she was randy as hell after all the disappointments with Miles. No one would know. What could it hurt to have casual sex with an expert lover? She'd done it before with Severus after all, though she wasn't sure he was an expert. She had no one to compare him to.

"Is he clean? No STDs?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he is, though he will use protection. It is virtually undetectable however. Georgio can afford the best in magical condoms. He will pass an STD wand over himself and you as well as cast a contraceptive spell on you before you get started. That way you will both know if you are clean, and will be covered should the condom break. He will know immediately and replace it however. His cock will heat up uncomfortably," Madame Myrtle said reassuringly.

The Madame had instituted the wand examination rule since the outbreak of STD's that hit her brothel a few months ago. She was almost ruined and sprung for several hundred STD detecting wands. She sent them in periodically for updates as well. Her employees were clean.

Hermione looked indecisive for a moment, twisting her hands a little.

"Ok," she said in a small voice, "I'll try Georgio."

"Good choice. Now, put the galleons in that box right there," Myrtle said, pointing to a decorative box with a slot in the top resting on the counter.

Hermione dug in her purse and dropped the galleons in one at a time. Numbers appeared on top of the box, counting the coins and dinging when she reached twenty.

Severus shook his head. Hermione Granger paying for cock. What a scandal this could be…might even be good blackmail fodder. He'd have to think about that.

Myrtle handed Hermione a key. A large number fourteen dangled on a heart shaped piece of wood.

"Just go up those stairs, and let yourself in the room. Georgio will join you momentarily. Good luck," Myrtle said to the witch.

Hermione looked up the stairs and at all the people milling around the base of it. Many were quite unsavory looking.

"Oh, don't worry about being harassed dearie. Only those with keys can go up those stairs. You are fine," Myrtle said, shooing her.

Hermione hesitated, then took a deep breath and picked her way through the crowd and walked quickly up the stairs. It almost looked like she was running. Myrtle chuckled.

"Such an innocent," she thought. "Well, Georgio will be good to her at any rate. Imagine, thinking she turns wizards off. If she were one of my girls she'd make me a fortune."

"Hello Myrtle," a silky voice said to her. She recognized it immediately.

"Professor Snape! I haven't seen you in ages," she said to the wizard, smiling.

"I've been busy," he said shortly. "I feel like watching tonight."

Myrtle's green eyes glittered. Watching usually cost more than actual fucking. Every room was equipped with a two-way mirror which was accessible by corridors located between the rooms. This was meant to protect the employees, but was used by the occasional voyeur that came through.

"That could be arranged, Professor," the witch said.

"Yes, I imagine it can. I want to watch the witch that just went up the stairs," the Potions Master said.

"She's practically a virgin. It's going to cost you to watch Georgio giving her a thorough breaking in. Seventy-five galleons," the witch said.

If the freaky wizard wanted to see the witch get fucked badly enough, he'd pay it…after bickering. Severus was known for haggling…but so was Myrtle. But to the Madame's surprise he simply said, "Put it on my account."

Myrtle checked her records to see if Severus' account was still open. It was. She made a magical pass over the piece of parchment and the fee was charged. She waved him behind the counter.

"Come with me," she said, leading Severus into her private office and pressing on a panel. The wall slid open on a corridor.

"Take the stairs on the left to the first floor. There are signs telling what room is located where. Your young lady is in room fourteen. There is a chair and a bucket. Please scourgify the bucket if you use it," Myrtle said.

Severus wrinkled his nose at her. He was not about to wank off into a bucket.

"Thank you," he said tersely, walking into the opening. Myrtle hit the panel again and closed it back.

The wizard walked down the corridor a bit and turned left towards the stairs and mounted them. At the top there were three corridors, one in front, one on the left and one on the right. There were signs on each. He walked down the one that read: Rooms ten through twenty.

As he walked he passed rooms whose inhabitants were engaged in all manner of sex. One room had a goat in it, and a girl with a riding crop, and a fat wizard eating out of what looked like a muggle dog dish. Whatever he was eating, Severus didn't want to know. He hurried past. Finally he reached room fourteen and looked in.

Hermione was seated on a king-sized four-poster bed. The room was quite nice, tastefully done up in blue and white satin. A pitcher of ice water and two glasses sat on the night stand. The witch had lowered her hood and looked very scared. She was twisting her hands together and looking around the room. Gods, she looked delicious sitting there, frightened, waiting to be fucked.

Severus would be in a very foul mood if he didn't know the wizard wouldn't be able to fuck her. Most likely he would have dragged the witch out of there, brought her back to Hogwarts, put her in the shower with him so he could wash her hair, then fucked the shit out of her himself. As it stood, he was in for a show. What kind of show, he wasn't sure. Most likely one that would leave the witch quite distressed. Hermione was bound to think something was wrong with her. Hell, this might work out in his favor. She would probably come to him next and ask how he was able to get it up for her. He could imagine his answer.

"Like this."

Severus sat down in the little wooden chair provided and kicked the bucket away without looking in it. Hermione nervously stood up and poured herself a glass of water. Her hands were shaking badly. Suddenly the door opened and Hermione spun.

A very tall, tanned, well-built blonde wizard with long braided hair and blue eyes entered. He was dressed in a brown suede vest with tassles hanging from it. It was open and he wore no shirt underneath, his muscles rippling. He wore loose-fitting white cotton trousers, had an eight-pack and looked as hard as stone. The gigolo looked at Hermione rather surprised for a moment, then gave her a very pleasant, reassuring smile.

"Well, hello," Georgio said, his blue eyes twinkling at the witch. He didn't approach her. He could see she was scared to death. It was easy to tell the witch was fresh out the box.

"Hello," Hermione said nervously as her amber eyes washed over the wizard. He was certainly handsome. Gorgeous actually.

"My, aren't you a pleasant surprise. I usually have to brush the cobwebs off the witches I normally get. Old, rich and randy as all get out," he said to Hermione, who blushed.

Georgio hadn't ever seen any witch blush at Madame Myrtle's. He looked Hermione over without seeming to do so, noting she was very curvaceous under her cloak. Yes, he was going to enjoy this.

"Is this your first time?" he asked her.

"No, I've had sex before," Hermione replied, then reddened even more as the wizard chuckled.

"I meant is this your first time with a wizard in this manner?" he asked her, drawing a small wand out of his back pocket.

"Oh. Oh, yes," Hermione said, watching as the wizard passed the wand over his loins, the tip of the wand a bright green.

"I'm showing you I don't have any STDs," the wizard said, "The tip would turn red if I wasn't clean. Now I have to do you. Don't worry, I don't have to touch you," he said gently, approaching Hermione carefully. She looked ready to run.

Georgio slowly passed the wand over her pelvic area at a respectable distance.

"Clean too," he said smiling at her, before flicking the wand at her navel and whispering a spell. Hermione felt a whirling movement inside and realized he had cast a contraceptive spell on her. The wizard set the wand on the nightstand and looked at the witch. He only had an hour with her. He would have liked to have taken more time with the witch, but he had a deadline to meet.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

"Nervous?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Georgia and Severus both felt a throb in their trousers at the witch's hesitance and shyness. For Georgio, bedding such a witch wouldn't be work at all.

"There's no need to be nervous. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Lisa," Hermione lied.

Both Georgio and Severus smirked. The gigolo knew she was lying. She wasn't very good at it. But that was to be expected. No one ever gave the employees their real names unless they were regulars. He didn't know why the witch had to resort to a brothel, but he wasn't supposed to ask personal questions.

"Well Lisa, we only have an hour together. We can talk or we can…enjoy each other," the wizard said. "Please. Sit down. I won't bite you…if you don't want me to."

Georgio gave her a sexy smirk, and Hermione felt a little reaction to him. He really was a fine specimen of a wizard. Oh, that body. He looked as if he'd been lightly oiled. She sat down on the bed, her hands on her lap as if they didn't know where to go.

Severus scowled. That wasn't the language he would have used. He would have said, "Are you ready to be fucked?"

Ah well, everyone had their own approach to these matters.

"Um…I didn't come here to talk," Hermione said, her voice cracking a little as she reddened again.

Georgio smiled.

"You have beautiful hair. May I touch it?" he asked her softly.

Hermione nodded.

Georgio reached over and lifted her curls appreciatively, then let his hand slowly slide down the witch's cheek.

"Absolutely lovely. It smells of jasmine," he said as Hermione looked up at him. He was very handsome, and not frightening at all. She relaxed a little.

"That's right. You're in good hands, Lisa. Very good hands," the wizard purred.

Georgia leaned in and kissed Hermione's forehead lightly. She closed her eyes at the softness of his lips and trembled a little as she felt warmth beginning to spread. Her randiness was returning. Georgio could feel her warming and slid closer. He kissed her closed eyes next, then her nose, then her mouth with a soft, sensual kiss that made the witch let out a little moan and scoot closer to him.

Severus watched, feeling a stab of jealousy in his belly as the witch responded to the gigolo's gentle kisses. Is that what she wanted?

Georgio continued to kiss Hermione, his hands untying her cloak and letting it drop to the bed. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt underneath.

"I want to hold you," the wizard said against her lips, wrapping his strong arms around Hermione and pulling her against his hard body, deepening the kiss as he did so, flicking his tongue against her lips and slipping it into her mouth. She was quaking, and the gigolo loved it.

Severus, on the other hand hated it. He didn't do much foreplay and had pretty much forgotten about it. The wizard might not be able to fuck her, but he could give her pleasure. Severus hoped he didn't eat the witch out. The draught couldn't protect her from that. Shit.

He watched as Georgio slipped off his vest and took Hermione's hands and placed them against his chest, moving them slowly until the witch started exploring him on her own. Severus couldn't help but remember the witch's hands running over his body. The Potions Master began to drift off on his own tangent when there was a sound and he looked to see Georgio had the witch down, kissing her passionately, his hands sweeping up and down her thighs.

Shit he was moving fast. His lips were moving over Hermione's throat now, and the witch was beginning to arch up, her desire growing and inhibitions dropping. Severus watched as the wizard swept one hand up the witch's waist and around the curve of her breast. Hermione groaned, her knickers becoming wet.

"You're a passionate little witch," Georgio said, his voice muffled against her throat. Suddenly he sat up and pulled Hermione up with him. He pulled her t-shirt out of her jeans.

"Lift your arms, Lisa," he breathed at her, his gentle blue eyes hot and hungry. Hermione gave him a half-lidded look and obeyed, Severus' nostrils flaring as she did so. Gods he wished it were him in number fourteen rather than a paid cock. What was so bad was the wizard was acting more like a lover than a stud. Shit. Hermione might want to come back here.

No. No she wouldn't…not with what was going to happen when the wizard tried to fuck her. She'd think something was wrong with her for certain.

Severus watched as Georgio undid her bra, the witch's lovely breasts tumbling out, puckered and suckable. The wizard wasted no time kissing and licking them, Hermione in a total state of meltdown. So what if she was paying for this? Georgio was definitely worth it. Who knew? Maybe she'd become a regular.

Georgio was moving faster than he normally would have. He wanted to fuck this witch for as long as possible. He sat up, Hermione reaching for him as he removed her trainers and socks, then he stood, leaning over the undulating witch, undoing her jeans and pulling them down, along with her knickers. His trousers instantly tented as he looked down on her chestnut bush.

Severus' cock was straining against his trousers also as he looked at Hermione naked again. He felt like breaking through the glass and claiming her himself. But that would never work. Plus he'd have one hell of a fight getting out of the brothel if he did that. Myrtle had hired goons as well, just for disorderly patrons.

Georgio kicked off his shoes and quickly removed his trousers and boxers, Hermione staring up at his gorgeous body. Damn, he had an equally gorgeous cock, pink, erect, thick and long, rising from a nest of curly blonde hair. He wasn't as big as the Potions Master, but he was very well hung. Severus nearly snarled as he saw the wizard's goods. He was hard as a rock and dripping. That damn draught better work.

"Move up into the bed," Georgio said to Hermione as he cast the spell for the magical condom. The sex-starved witch complied as if under the Imperious curse. Hermione cocked her legs and held out her arms to the wizard, her amber eyes smoldering. Severus hissed as the wizard climbed on top of her.

Georgio nestled his cock between her legs.

"Gentle or not so gentle, Lisa?" he whispered to her.

"Just do it," the witch hissed back hungrily. "Any way you can."

Georgio smirked. Yes, she was ready and randy all right. This was going to be good.

The wizard moved down a bit to position himself at her entrance, gripped his organ, then hesitated.

Severus smiled broadly at the perplexed look on the wizard's face. Take that Mr. Gigolo.

Georgio shifted sideways and fingered his now flaccid cock.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking down at Hermione as her face took on a tormented look.

"Oh no. Not again," she groaned.

* * *

A shadowed figured watched as a small witch departed Madam Myrtle's brothel. The witch was walking quickly, apparently distracted. She didn't look as if she belonged in Knockturn Alley. Probably a new whore. Hm.

Hermione walked quickly toward the exit of Knockturn Alley. She was so out of sorts, she forgot to raise her hood. Suddenly a hand shot out of a dark doorway and grabbed her strongly by the arm, jerking her around.

"Leaving work, eh witch. How about a freebie for old Maurice? Been a little short on galleons, but I'm long on cock," the wizard breathed. His face was pale and pockmarked, and he had cruel brown eyes. His fetid breath washed over Hermione, who looked up at him her eyes alight with wrath and misplaced aggression. Other figures began moving out of the shadows toward the witch. Severus was leaving the brothel and saw the witch's predicament.

"Shit!" he breathed, taking out his wand. He was going to have to help her and expose himself. Fuck. He began to run.

He needn't have bothered.

"A freebie? Here's a freebie for you!" Hermione snarled pulling out her wand so fast her hand was a blur as she stupefied the brute right between the eyes, ripping her arm out of his grasp as he fell.

"You're fucking lucky I don't Crucio you, you bloody bastard!" she screamed at the fallen masher, kicking him hard in the head a couple of times.

The approaching figures quickly melted back into the shadows. Whoever this pretty little outsider was, she was not to be fucked with. The witch was vicious.

Severus skidded to a stop, his black eyes wide with shock as he watched the witch drop and assault her attacker before storming away down the alley, hair streaming. No one made a move to stop her. Severus stopped by the wizard, recognizing him as a former deatheater. He had a very nasty bruise around his eye, courtesy of the little spitfire that dropped him. Severus shook his head.

Damn, Hermione was in a right temper.

The wizard hurried after her and heard the crack of apparition. Hermione hadn't even bothered to place a silencing spell around herself. She could get quite a fine for that if caught. But it was late, and Knockturn Alley. Auror response was lax in this area at this time of night. She probably got away with it. Still, Severus placed a silencing spell on himself before he disapparated after the witch.

He arrived at Hogwarts to see Hermione walking quickly across the grounds. He unwarded the gates and followed her. Instead of going through the main doors, he turned and used the secret dungeon corridor entrance, and made it to his rooms before Hermione made it to her own.

Severus walked out of his bedroom and straight to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a good stiff drink. He sat down in one of the armchairs and took a long swallow of the fiery liquid. He could only have one. It was a school night after all.

When Georgio failed to fuck Hermione, she hurriedly pushed him off her, got dressed, and fled the brothel, leaving the stunned wizard behind. But Georgio was no Miles. He knew nothing was wrong with him, but that there was probably some kind of spell on the witch. He had no idea Hermione was a Spells Mistress and had tested herself for spells to no avail. But the gigolo quickly moved on to his next customer, a regular of about ninety years of age, who he ravaged the moment he walked into the room (much to her delight)…just to make sure everything was in working order. It was.

The witch was definitely troubled now. Severus hoped she would cease looking for sexual partners and come to him. It was the most logical move after all. As far as Hermione knew, Severus was the only wizard able to complete the sex act with her. She'd want to know why, and since he hadn't been actively pursuing her, the witch had no reason to think that he had anything to do with her situation. So technically he was in the clear.

The best thing he could suggest was that they see if he could still have sex with her. It would be better if she suggested it however. It would have to happen in her rooms this time, so he could go into the bathroom and switch the shampoo and conditioner. It would be an easy thing to get Hermione into the shower after the switch, wash her hair with the regular shampoo and conditioner and then…fuck her within an inch of her life.

It was the perfect plan.

Severus smirked as he finished his firewhiskey. It seemed his plan had worked perfectly. The witch would be his again.

* * *

Hermione let herself into her rooms, walked into her study and sunk down into the armchair facing the fireplace and stared at the flames for several minutes. First Miles, then Georgi. Neither wizard was able to complete the sex act with her. Miles could have been dysfunctional, but Georgio made a living fucking witches. Neither looks nor age affected him. Maybe there was something she did subconsciously that turned men off. To date, the only one who had managed to give her a satisfactory sexual experience was Severus. And Hermione had found that exciting as the snarky wizard had been, he was sadly lacking in technique as far as foreplay went. Both Miles and Georgio has been very ardent and passionate, working her up gently to her need. Severus just plowed through, meeting his own desires, Hermione simply hanging on, her responses torn from her. Not that Severus wasn't passionate…he was extremely passionate, but he was selfish and looked primarily toward his own pleasure. He asked her if she liked what he was doing, but that was to stoke his own ego.

But he was able to stay excited long enough to fuck her when the others failed. She needed to know how he managed it. Was there something he thought of to stay aroused, or had they done something different in some way. Maybe only truly selfish wizards could fuck her.

Hermione sighed.

She had to get to the bottom of this and soon. She was randy enough to bite chunks of stone out of the castle walls. There was no way around this. She would have to talk to Severus.

Hermione hissed as a powerful pulse of desire shot between her thighs. Her eyes glistened as need thrummed through her body. The close encounters of the past couple of weeks had increased her libido. She needed male contact badly. She almost wished she had remained a virgin…then she wouldn't know what she was missing, what she was craving.

Hermione sighed.

Damn. She might have to do more than talk to the Potions Master.

* * *

Hermione saw Severus exiting his rooms at the same time she did. He glanced at her, but didn't say anything…his usual morning acknowledgement. He billowed up the hall. Hermione looked after him, but made no move to talk to him yet. She would have to get up her courage. She knew the Potions Master would get a real kick out of her telling him he was the only wizard who managed to penetrate her, much less fuck her, and would probably draw out the conversation unbearably long.

The worst part was that the witch was randy and most likely…gods, she didn't want to think about it. Severus had said what happened between them was only a one-time tryst. Would he treat her like he did Sybil if she hinted at wanting to have sex with him? Tell her in no uncertain terms that he didn't want her in his bed again?

A cold feeling washed across Hermione's gut at the possibility of the wizard's rejection. No doubt it would bring him great pleasure to turn her away. The Potions Master was perverse like that. She'd be regulated to the place of all the other witches he'd fucked then forgotten.

She entered the Great Hall with a somber look on her face, her eyes cutting toward the Professor as she walked behind him on her way to her seat. Minerva, Aurora and Rolanda were seated already. Pomona hadn't yet arrived. She went out on a mid-week date with Harold the night before. Maybe she had gotten lucky.

Hermione took her seat and gave the others a half-hearted greeting, ordering some porridge, toast and orange juice. A light meal. This meant she was troubled. In fact, the witch had been looking quite out of sorts the past couple of weeks, but try as they might, the other staff members couldn't get anything out of her…not even the details of her dates with Miles.

"He hasn't checked her depth yet," Rolanda said to the others after Hermione declined to give any details, "And she's upset about it. I know the signs, believe me. Nothing like a hot, dissatisfied twat to put a witch on edge, let me tell you."

The Flying teacher had Hermione pegged all right, and suspected that was still the case. The witch was sexually frustrated. The witches all thought she wanted to lose her virginity. They had no idea the Professor had already completed the harvest. Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell them, thinking they would be horrified. But after Poppy laid it on the line that night, the witches just would have been happy for her. But there was no way Hermione knew that.

Severus ate his breakfast with gusto. He could practically feel Hermione, though she was showing no outward signs of any interest in him. But the wizard had known the witch for years, since she was a child. The Potions Master despite his coldness was quite perceptive and attuned to those he worked in close contact with, which was why he was so adept in divining what students were up to even when they appeared innocent…and always why he was such a good spy when he worked for the Order. In Hermione's case, he had been closer to her than most and that subtle connection affected him, though he either couldn't or didn't want to admit it. Or admit that he was going out of his way to keep the witch for himself.

When Hermione had told him that he didn't need to change anything about himself and described what she found attractive about him, there had been a subtle appreciative shift in the wizard. Hermione had expressed something positive about him as a man other than his sexual prowess. Up to this point, Severus believed all witches appreciated about him was his cock and how he used it. Hermione was the first to say otherwise. He believed her to be sincere.

When the wizard took her again, despite his wicked intentions to turn her into a quivering lump of flesh, her perception of him would be in the back of his mind and as a result, he was bound to be more mindful of Hermione when he took her, whether he realized this or not.

The cold, disciplined and solitary Severus Snape was starting to break down.

It was a shame he couldn't see the signs of his own collapse or feel the beginnings of his own internal makeover.

* * *

It was after lunch when Hermione finally found the courage to approach the Potions Master. She carefully timed her meal to end when his did, and when the pale wizard left the Great Hall, she followed him…her heart pounding. She waited for him to turn down the dungeon corridor before she hailed the wizard. Severus turned, his dark eyes resting on the witch soberly.

At last.

Hermione walked up to him. She couldn't address the situation in the corridor.

"Um, Severus…I wonder if you might come by my rooms tonight so we can talk. I have a situation and am hoping you can give me some answers," the witch said, her voice quavering.

Severus let his gaze slowly wash over the witch, making her feel very vulnerable and uncomfortable.

"Are you propositioning me, Hermione? Inviting me to your rooms under the guise of having a talk, then attempting to have your wicked way with me?" he purred at her silkily. "Tell me, are the answers you are looking for…physical?"

"Yes…no…well…I don't know really. It's just some very odd things have been happening with wizards that…that didn't happen with you and I need to try and find out what the differences are with you and other wizards," she said, feeling as if she couldn't explain herself properly.

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Well I am one-of-a-kind, Hermione," he said in a low voice. "Few wizards can compare to me."

Pompous git.

"Be that as it may Severus…will you come talk to me?" she asked him, looking at him with wide amber eyes.

Severus felt a throb in his trousers and was glad he had on his robes as he began to swell. Hell yes, he'd come, but talking was the last thing on his mind.

"I'll have to think about it," he said evenly, "if I decide to come…what time?" the Potions Master asked. He wanted to keep the witch off-balance.

"Is eight too late?" she asked him.

"No, IF I decide to come," he replied, implying that he might not.

Severus walked up to his office door and Hermione continued to her own rooms. Severus looked down the corridor at her.

"Hermione, I hope you aren't trying to pull a Sybil on me," he said with a growl. "We both know how that turned out."

He let himself into his office with a wicked smirk. That would definitely keep the witch from thinking he had ulterior motives.

Hermione scowled at the wizard's disappearing robes and let herself into her rooms. Severus was so insufferable. Why oh why did she have to be so randy for him? She did have questions for the Potions Master, but she also wanted what he could give her. Relief.

Damn. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Severus entered the Great Hall for supper about six. He noticed immediately that Hermione wasn't there. The wizard had been thinking how he would get the witch's hair washed. He had no idea how often she washed it. For all he knew she had done it as recently as this morning. As the hour grew later, Severus realized that Hermione was probably in her lab working, oblivious of the time. He needed to get her out.

He picked at his peas, then a small light bulb appeared over his head. All the staff looked at him and he scowled blackly, causing them to quickly return to their meals. Damn those random idea manifestations. Muggle light bulbs no less. But the wizard had his idea.

Severus quickly finished off his food. It was twenty after six. When he entered the main hall, instead of heading down the dungeon corridor, he walked to the bottom of the main stairwell, cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed:

"Peeves!"

* * *

Hermione was in her lab absorbed in her latest research concerning the Killing Curse. She was attempting to break it down into its magical components which was quite risky work. She had managed to capture the active spell in a reflective stasis orb, a creation of her own that she had not yet made public. The orb held whatever it contained in an almost timeless state, but the reflective properties did not let energy dissipate. It had been quite tricky to capture the spell in the orb. If Albus had known the danger the witch had put herself in, he would have made her cease her experiments.

Hermione had coated a mirror with the reflective coating she developed, then calculated the safest distance to capture a rebounding spell using stunner blasts. She then utilized two wands…one in her left hand and one in her right. She then fired a stunner blast at the mirror with her left hand, then practiced casting the orb with her right, to capture the rebounding spell. She stunned herself quite a few times before she became proficient.

Then, she did it with the Killing Curse. Thank the gods she captured it on the rebound, securing the deadly green light actively in the orb. She could have quite possibly been the first person to kill herself with the Avada Kedavra curse.

Hermione sealed the orb with her signature so no one else could release the spell, and kept it in a disillusioned and very securely warded wall cabinet. The witch was quite involved in the spell and as usual, unaware of the passage of time.

Suddenly Peeves shot through the wall of her lab.

"Busy witchy gets twitchy and bitchy if she doesn't fatten her jelly belly!" he cackled, bouncing off the ceiling and walls, the little bells on his hat ringing merrily as Hermione looked up at him in irritation.

"Peeves get out of my lab!" she yelled at the poltergeist, who jeered at her, his orange bowtie spinning annoyingly.

"Peeves get out of my lab," the poltergeist mimicked, then zipped through a wall as Hermione shot a blast at him with a wand. Unlike a ghost, Peeves was solid and could get hexed if he wasn't careful. But he could still pass through solid objects or phase out when hexes were thrown at him. Usually he dodged them however.

He poked his head back through the wall and stuck a horribly long pustuled tongue at the witch, almost licking her with it. Hermione let out a little scream of disgust and fired another blast at him…this time singing his tongue, which he couldn't retract fast enough. Peeves let out a rather garbled string of obscenities because of his swollen tongue and left the premises.

But he had done his job. Hermione's concentration was broken. She looked at the time and called it quits, hastily putting everything away, warding her lab and heading for the Great Hall. She passed Severus but didn't see him. He was hiding in a niche in the dungeon corridor. Peeves had done the first half of his assignment.

Normally the poltergeist didn't do anything for anyone, but Severus was the Head of Slytherin House and had access to the Bloody Baron, the resident ghost who Peeves greatly feared for some unknown reason. The Potions Master threatened the poltergeist with a visit from the Baron if he didn't do as he asked. Coward that he was, Peeves had no choice but to comply.

Hermione ate alone, the witches having come and gone already. She rushed through her salad and pumpkin juice and headed back toward her rooms at five to seven. She wasn't sure if Severus was going to show, but she needed to be there. The wizard was quite punctual. As she neared her room, she heard a nasty cackle from above and behind her. She spun…

…and was covered with soot. Hermione spluttered and coughed, wiping the black dust from her eyes as Peeves, small shovel in hand, zoomed down the corridor, cackling hysterically.

"Gods damn you Peeves! You're going to pay for this!" Hermione yelled after him, shaking her fist angrily. She looked down at herself. She was filthy. The witch dropped her hands in disgust. To make things worse, Severus exited his rooms. The wizard paused as he looked at her.

"Casting call for a minstrel show, Hermione?" he purred at her with a smirk.

"No. Peeves!" she said, the poltergeist's name sounding like a curse as she said it.

Miffed, she walked toward her door and opened it. She looked at Severus.

"Are you coming?" she asked him sharply.

Severus looked at her a moment.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

Hermione held the door open as the wizard billowed in. She was too mad to be worried at this point.

"May I use your loo?" the Potions Master inquired.

"Go ahead. In the bedroom," the agitated witch said, shaking off her robes and pulling out her wand. She scourgified herself as best she could, but her hair was a mess, the fine soot working its way into her roots. She smelled like she had been standing in a smokehouse for hours.

Severus walked into Hermione's bedroom. He looked around. She had a king-sized four poster bed. It would have been perfect if not for the Gryffindor colored bed linen. He walked into the bathroom, closed the doo, opened the shower stall, leaned in and removed the tainted shampoo and conditioner from the shower caddy. Setting the bottles on the vanity counter, he shrunk them down to size, then stuck them in his left robes pocket. He then removed two other untainted bottles from his right pocket and restored them to their original size. The Potions Master opened the tops and poured a bit of the contents down the drain so they appeared used, then placed them on the caddy and closed the stall. Severus then flushed the loo and ran water in the basin.

He exited the bathroom and walked back into the study, where Hermione stood, still looking furious.

"Severus, would you mind waiting until I took a quick shower?" the witch asked him. "I have firewhiskey, wine and other libations in the liquor cabinet. You can have a drink while you wait. I won't be long," the witch said.

Severus noticed the latest edition of Spells Weekly rested on the small table between the armchairs facing the fireplace.

"I'll wait," he said, picking up the magazine and settling himself in the armchair.

"Thank you," Hermione said, walking into her bedroom.

Severus smirked as he turned the first page of the magazine.

Perfect.

* * *

The first thing Hermione did was securely ward her bedroom door. Having the Potions Master so close while she was naked was unsettling, though part of her wanted to leave the damned door cracked in hopes that he would creep in and have his way with her in the shower. But he probably wouldn't. She sighed, and divestoed her clothing and walked into the bathroom.

It had been years since Peeves had played a prank on Hermione. Maybe the poltergeist felt she was overdue. But he was going to pay for this, so help her. She opened the shower stall and turned on the spigot, mixing the water to a suitable temperature and stepping in, letting it run over her body and through her hair. Black streaks colored her skin for a moment then ran clear. She grabbed her shampoo, poured a bit in her hand, then began to wash her hair.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hermione emerged from her bedroom, her hair magnificent and curling, dressed in a t-shirt and loose-fitting blue cotton pants. She was barefoot and smelled of jasmine. Severus looked up at her.

"Squeaky clean," he thought lasciviously as he closed the magazine and returned it to the end table.

Hermione noticed that he hadn't prepared himself a drink.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked him.

The wizard's dark eyes washed over her, then he nodded slowly, watching the witch walk over to the liquor cabinet, his eyes resting on her curvaceous little ass. He felt a small throb as once again memories of taking her from behind returned. Hermione removed a tumbler and the bottle of firewhiskey and poured Severus a generous amount…secretly hoping it would put the wizard in a cooperative, less snarky mood.

She brought it over to him, her nervousness returning as she set the glass down. Suddenly Severus clasped his hand around hers and the glass. It was warm and calloused. Hermione felt electricity shoot up her arm, her eyes going hot and soft for a moment as the wizard looked at her.

"Ah, excuse me," he said, slowly removing his hand from hers, sliding his palm over her knuckles as he did so.

"No problem," Hermione replied, sitting down in the armchair next to his, a bit shaken at the power of her reaction to the wizard.

Severus picked up the glass and took a sip of his drink, Hermione's eyes resting on his Adam's apple as it bobbed. She wanted to press her lips against it and feel it move.

"Damn. Down girl," she thought to herself. Severus looked directly at her.

"So, Hermione. What was so important that you had to bring me to your private quarters to discuss it?" the wizard asked silkily. "I imagine it has something to do with your sex life, though I can't imagine what that has to do with me. I've come…and gone."

Hermione swallowed.

"That's just it," the witch said, drawing her legs up into the chair.

"What's just it?" the wizard pressed.

"No…no one else has been able to…to 'come and go' since you," Hermione said, coloring.

"Is that so?" the wizard replied, sipping the firewhiskey and staring into the fire for a moment before sliding his dark eyes toward her. "And what does that have to do with me, Hermione?"

Damn, he wasn't going to make this easy was he?

"Well, I want to know…I just…well…how did you do it? How did you manage to stay hard with me?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her.

"Hermione, you are a very attractive witch, with a very attractive body. I didn't 'do' anything to fuck you. I just did. It was nature and if I must say so myself, skill," he purred at her.

Hermione felt a gush roll down. Damn it! He was doing it to her again.

"Perhaps your partner or partners were too excited," he suggested.

"No. That's not it. I checked," she said, her belly tightening.

Severus' eyebrows rose in supposed surprise.

"Checked? How in the world would you 'check' such a thing, witch?" he asked her, fighting back a smirk. She was going to have to tell him she bought a cock.

"I…I went to an expert," she replied, trying to put a perfectly natural spin on what was for her, a completely unnatural act.

"An expert?" Severus asked as if he didn't understand.

"A gigolo," she whispered.

Severus' lips quirked as Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You paid someone to fuck you?" he said, amazement in his voice.

"I paid someone to try to fuck me. He couldn't," the witch responded. "And neither could Miles. He tried a couple of times. He finally broke it off with me."

"I see," Severus said shortly.

Hermione stared at him, waiting for the wizard to say something, anything that would be helpful. He didn't. He just sat there silently, staring into the fire. Hermione began to get angry.

"Severus, say something," she said to the wizard, who looked at her coolly.

"What do you expect me to say?" he responded.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then burst into tears.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with me!" she sobbed, "Why no one wants to touch me!"

Severus looked at the sobbing witch and felt a slight pang. Just a slight one.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Hermione," he said."The fault was with the wizards…not you."

She blinked at him.

"How do you know that?" she asked the Potions Master through her tears.

"I know it because I've fucked you…and trust me witch…there is not a thing undesirable about you," the wizard said. "At least not sexually. Did you talk shop to them before you engaged them? Drone on and on about your work? Turn on that brilliant mind and emasculate them mentally? Not every man can deal with such an intelligent witch, Hermione."

"No…no I didn't do that. I didn't do anything wrong, Severus. Miles and I kissed, touched and came here to my rooms. We tried to make love and couldn't do it," she said, breathing shakily as she tried to calm herself.

"Show me," the wizard said, leaning forward.

"Show you?" Hermione said, surprise on her face.

"Yes. Show me what you did prior to trying to fuck. Maybe I will see something that you did not," the wizard said.

Actually Severus wanted to see what Miles did to heat the witch up to the point she wanted him. Not that the Potions Master needed any pointers, but it was obvious the witch still had feelings of desire for the wizard…feelings he needed to put to rest. In order to do that, he needed to know what Miles did to make such an impression.

"All right," Hermione said, opening her thoughts to the Potions Master.

"Legilimens," the wizard breathed, his dark eyes meeting hers.

* * *

Severus watched as Miles and Hermione met at the Three Broomsticks and talked about Spell Making. The intelligent conversation served to stimulate the witch greatly, though the wizard's good looks and warm smile affected her as well. Hm. The Potions Master could do nothing about his looks, but he was quite capable of intelligent conversation.

He forwarded and saw them dining and dancing. The wizard held her gently and firmly and the contact of his hands and body caused a physical reaction in the witch. Then they were walking in a park, and stopped by a fountain. The wizard had kissed Hermione…soft, teasing kisses at first, but he soon became more ardent, drawing her need out of her slowly, working the witch until desire flowed through her. He was much gentler than the Potions Master, but effective. It seemed Hermione responded to the wizard's easy passion. Kisses and caresses were what moved her most.

Severus witnessed their frenzied undressing, still a lot of kissing and caressing, Hermione's desire washing over him as he viewed her memories. Gods the witch looked delicious on the couch entwined with the wizard, hungry, passionate and needy as she returned the wizard's kisses and touches. Then came the letdown. That had to have been frustrating…then he witnessed Hermione masturbating afterwards. She came, but didn't look very satisfied.

He then forwarded to the next week and their second failed attempt. Miles was much angrier this time and Hermione again left hanging, doubt in her mind. Then came the flowers and the break-up. He felt Hermione's pain when the wizard told her he had satisfactorily fucked two prostitutes at the brothel and there was nothing wrong with him and other witches. Only with her. Miles was quite kind and sincere with Hermione. It was easy to see the wizard hated parting with her.

Then he came to Georgio. Severus had witnessed Hermione with the gigolo, but this time he could see their tryst from her point of view. Again, it was the gentle, passionate contact that brought the witch to her pinnacle of need. The wizard withdrew from her mind.

"You have very…romantic leanings, Hermione," he said, looking at her. "Although your almost-lover's technique is in my opinion, a rather infantile approach to sex…it seemed adequate enough to start your juices flowing," the wizard said.

Hermione scowled.

"Miles was wonderful. He didn't ravage and overpower me but was gentle, coaxing…easy," she said, her eyes misting over for a moment. "I wanted to feel his tenderness intimately. I know he would have been good. The sex would have been good."

Hermione looked down at her hands.

Severus felt his belly tighten, and he scowled down into his firewhiskey

"So, am I right in thinking that you believe your tryst with Miles, if it had been completed, would have been better than what you experienced with me?" the Potions Master asked, forcing his voice to remain steady.

"You were strong, thorough and passionate, Severus…but I felt more like a vessel for you. As if it didn't matter if I received pleasure or not….though I did. I think I am a masochist to have liked how rough you were with me…I researched it…" she said to the wizard.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he replied sarcastically.

"But Miles made me feel more wanted, more complete than you did, even though we never got to make love. I really wanted him too," the witch sighed.

"You wanted me," Severus said, sounding a bit like a petulant child. Hermione was picking apart his sexual technique. It bothered him. Every witch he had fucked before her was satisfied with his performance.

"Yes, but it was more of an animal response, Severus. When I reacted to you…it was like I had no choice, my own body betrayed me. You knew how to manipulate me, how to make my libido soar off the charts. You were like a muggle steamroller. On top of it, you made it clear it was only physical for you, that you didn't want anything more to do with me. I was so randy for you I accepted that. But I want more. Miles would have given me more than you could," the witch said.

"That wizard could never compare to me sexually," the Potions Master declared, his eyes glittering. "I saw what he was working with."

"I'm not just talking about sexually, Severus. I'm not a wizard. I'm a witch. I'm sure there are times when just sex will do," she said while thinking "Like now for example," then continued. "But for the most part a witch needs connection, to feel that the wizard has some feeling for her as well when he takes her. Miles was better than you because he had feelings for me. He thought me intelligent and beautiful and worth returning to. If he could have made love to me, we would be together right now…and I would be happy."

"Make love," Severus snorted, "A kinder, sweeter way to say 'fuck.'

He leveled his dark eyes on her.

"So you think he would have been better than me?" he asked the witch.

"Yes, and that's why I can't understand why he couldn't 'fuck' me. His motivations were deeper than yours and I was more ready for him than for you emotionally," Hermione replied. "Severus, was there any point you hesitated with me…even for a moment?"

"Yes, when I was breaking through your hymen, witch," the wizard growled. "It held me back momentarily. That was the extent of my 'hesitation.'"

Hermione shook her head, feeling defeated.

"I just don't understand," she said. "With Georgio, although he had no true feelings for me, he still had desire…that's his job after all. He sleeps with all kinds of witches. Even he couldn't take me."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked slightly.

"I don't know what to do," she said softly, her eyes glistening, "I changed myself outwardly to be more attractive, and it doesn't seem to matter. I draw wizards to me, but can't be intimate with them. It's not fair."

She dropped her head to her knees for a moment.

"I wish I never had sex with you, Severus" she whispered, "Now I am suffering for it. I had urges before while I was a virgin, but I didn't know what it was I really needed, and now I do. I have no recourse. No one to meet my needs. No one of my own. It's almost unbearable."

Severus looked at the witch and felt a twinge in his chest.

"I know what it's like to have no one of my own, Hermione. You don't have the market cornered in that regard," the wizard said.

"Yes, but with you…it is a choice. You don't want a witch in your life permanently. It's not that way for me. I want someone special in my life. Someone just for me…" Hermione said sadly. "Someone who wants me for me."

Severus looked at the witch and hesitated. He was about to say something he had never told anyone…not even himself.

"Hermione, yes I am alone by choice…but it is a rather cowardly choice. The truth of the matter is I believe that no decent woman would put up with me, with my past and my nature," the wizard said honestly.

"But…you turn witches away, Severus. I've seen you," the witch replied.

"I said 'decent' witches, Hermione. Not status whores or cockmongers," he said bitterly. "I don't think I've ever been with a decent witch until…"

Hermione looked at Severus as he faltered. Her heart began to pound.

"Until?" she urged.

"Until…you," he said softly, staring into the fireplace. "And then out of habit I pushed you away as well, when you are…bearable."

Hermione blinked at him. Was Severus Snape saying he liked her? Oh, if ever a statement needed clarification, this was it.

"Bearable?" she asked.

Severus scowled at her.

"Yes. Bearable. Don't try to get me to say anything other than that! You still have many insufferable qualities…such as your independence," he snapped at her. "You don't listen, you are argumentive, stubborn, mouthy…the list goes on and on. A completely infuriating woman outside of the bed."

"Severus, I didn't even know you noticed those things about me," Hermione said, "You don't seem to pay attention to anyone here at Hogwarts."

"I pay attention to everything," he replied, frowning at her.

Hermione considered what Severus said about pushing her away 'out of habit.' She cocked her head at him.

"When you said you pushed me away 'out of habit' when I was bearable, are you saying you made a mistake?" the witch inquired.

Severus reddened.

"No! Of course I didn't make a mistake," he seethed, then said in a quieter voice, "Though I might have been a bit…hasty."

Hermione's eyebrows rose with realization.

"Severus Snape! You want me!" she accused him. "You want me to be your witch, don't you?"

Severus jumped up out of the armchair and started pacing agitatedly in front of the fireplace.

"You're mad," he said, sipping his firewhiskey and scowling down at the floor.

Hermione watched him, her amber eyes full of mirth.

"Saying I'm mad isn't saying no, Severus," she replied.

This was the first time the witch had ever seen Severus out of sorts and not in control of a situation. It felt good to pin him against the ropes, the snarky bastard. If he did want her, it had to be something hard for him to admit, even to himself. Oh, this was too good. Severus Snape was a human being after all.

Severus stopped and looked at Hermione for a moment, then started pacing again, his robes billowing. This was not going at all the way he envisioned. How did it get to this point? He was supposed to have used her randiness to have at her again. Not get into a discussion about starting a relationship. He shuddered at the very word.

But he realized Hermione had pegged him. He did want her, gods curse the witch. He wanted her exclusively. All he had done, all the deceptions and plots were simply because he didn't want anyone else fucking her but him. It was time he admitted it to himself. The Potions Master didn't know if his desire for Hermione was because he had taken her virginity or for some other reason. All Severus knew was the thought of another wizard putting his cock in her made him furious.

A downside to his attraction to Hermione was that despite his skill at manipulation, this was a situation where the witch had him at a disadvantage. She could reject him as he initially rejected her. Although Severus did rejection well since he had to deal with it all his life…in this instance being rejected…

How could he put this without perceiving himself as weak?

There was no way. If the witch rejected him, he would be hurt. He would feel it.

"I didn't say I wanted you witch," Severus said, trying to regain control of the situation, "But in lieu of your situation…I might be willing to accommodate you from time to time, since I am also without a source of steady release. It would be very convenient to have an available witch to fuck when I'm inclined."

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"How magnanimous of you," Hermione said sarcastically.

Severus scowled at her.

"You called me in your rooms because you had a problem you believed I could help you with. In return I have come up with a viable solution to your problem since apparently I am the only wizard capable of meeting your needs," Severus said.

"And I suppose you are doing this out of the kindness of your heart," Hermione replied, the thread of sarcasm turning into a veritable river.

"No. I have very selfish reasons for doing this. I would like to continue to fuck you," the Potions Master admitted.

Hermione felt a powerful pulse at the wizard's words, but she felt something else as well.

"Severus, you aren't the kind of wizard I'm looking for. Sex with you was awesome…earth-shaking, but now that I experienced Miles, I realize I want more in a wizard than just the ability to make me orgasm. I want a feeling of connection. Some tenderness. Gentleness. Also I want to know that I am appreciated outside of the bedroom," she said.

Severus looked at her.

"So I imagine you want to be…coddled," he said looking down his nose at her. "Petted and caressed. Receive chaste little kisses, things of that nature."

"Something along those lines…but I don't want it to be an effort. It would be an effort for you to be kind, Severus. It's just not your nature. I need a lover, Severus. And let's face it…love is part of lover," the witch said.

Severus stared at Hermione quietly for a few moments.

"So you think me incapable of kindness, Hermione? If you gave me pleasure…me alone and no other wizard…I would treat you kindly. How could I not?" he said with some effort. "Contrary to popular belief, witch…I am not a monster. I do have feelings. I just don't wear them on the sleeve of my robes like most."

Severus was very uncomfortable opening up to the witch like this. He had never opened up to anyone before. It made him too vulnerable. But he wanted the witch to accept him.

"I'm no Miles. You won't be receiving roses from me. But I could show you tenderness if that is what you need, at least part of the time. I have a very demanding sexual nature…I can't change that. But I can also offer you intelligent conversation and companionship when you need it. I believe if you agree to this arrangement you'll find I can be what you need Hermione, if not exactly what you want at this moment in time."

There. He had said all he could say as far as he was concerned.

Hermione looked at the pale wizard thoughtfully. Severus was offering her a relationship. She thought perhaps he felt more than he was admitting towards her. But this was the Potions Master. He probably had never opened up his heart to anyone before. And although she knew he was a very cold, disciplined man in most areas of his life, she didn't believe he would be that way with her if she accepted him as a lover. Maybe at first, because it was new…but even Severus had a heart. Maybe it could be accessed if he were exposed to tenderness and love directed specifically at him. It would be a challenge and most likely a lengthy process. Hermione enjoyed being challenged as well as being successful. Severus would be one of her projects if she agreed to see him exclusively.

Oh but he was an irritating bastard. It didn't take him long to piss her off, although she usually could control her reactions. But she kind of liked the dark wizard's snarkiness, sarcasm and biting wit. He could always be trusted to be brutally honest in his observations if not his methods. He was a Slytherin after all and as a Slytherin…quite devious and resourceful. Hermione found she liked that too. Then again, most witches had a secret attraction to 'bad boys.'

Hermione looked at Severus appraisingly. He straightened under her scrutinizing gaze, almost posing. Hermione smirked. He really was a piece of work. She was very attracted to the wizard on a rather animal level, and she did respect his mind and brilliance. But could he be kind and tender? That was the big question. Hermione didn't want to lock herself into a relationship with the wizard and find he could not meet all her needs.

"I suppose we could have a trial run of about a month," the witch said to the Potions Master. "During that time we won't seek anyone else out. In my case, it doesn't make sense to anyway. But at the end of the month we'll decide whether or not we want to continue. That way there is an out for both of us."

Severus felt a little leap inside, but hid it. So the witch was willing to try. Good deal.

"That sounds...acceptable," the wizard said silkily, his eyes beginning to smolder.

Hermione looked up at him rather tremulously.

"But, it is a possibility Severus, that my 'problem' with wizards might extend to you now," she said in a low voice.

Severus looked down at the witch, his black eyes drifting over her. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed Hermione by the wrist, yanking the witch out of the chair and against his body. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's find out, witch" he purred, lowering his head, giving her a searing kiss and backing her toward her bedroom.

"Dear gods," Hermione breathed as the wizard's lips slid down her throat. She went immediately boneless.

Severus smirked against her skin.

_Come to Daddy, witch._

"If any gods are listening," Hermione thought, her body aflame as the wizard backed her into the bedroom, "Please, oh please don't let this be another letdown."

******************************************  
A/N: Severus capitulated. Finally, you thick sod. Lol. Well, looks like we are very close to the orchards here. Please review this chapter.


	14. A Change of Approach

**Chapter 14 ~ A Change of Approach  
**  
As Severus backed Hermione into her bedroom, his lips locked to hers, his mind was going a thousand kilometers a second. The witch had agreed to give them a month's trial as lovers. The wizard realized that he needed to alter his cynical approach to sex if he wanted to keep the witch. Even if he didn't believe in the necessity for romance, Hermione did. The Potions Master was quite adaptable…he had spent years playing a role for Voldemort, and there were times he had been polyjuiced and had to adopt the mannerisms of the person he was impersonating. He had to be convincing, and since he never was discovered, obviously he had the ability to step into another role.

Severus also knew that Hermione was hot and frustrated enough to blow a torch after all those failed attempts at intimacy. The romantic approach probably wasn't necessary at this point. The witch was most likely ready to strip down and buck up. Going slow and easy would probably be more like torture at this point. And that appealed to the Potions Master. She wanted the "Miles" treatment eh? Then that's what she would get until her pussy was dancing the cha-cha and she was begging for it. Then he would give it to her. Repeatedly.

Hermione instinctively turned her body toward the bed, completely absorbed in the Potions Master's hungry kiss, his tongue lazily winding around her own, his hard body moving against hers. Yet, Severus corrected her direction, turning her and backing her against a clear portion of the wall, removing his arms from around her, pulling his body back and breaking the kiss. The wizard placed both hands on either side of the witch, who looked up at him with heated eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked him huskily, desire making her voice raw.

"Taking time, Hermione. I don't want to 'steamroll' over you," he said silkily, making a reference to her earlier comment.

"But, I want to be steamrolled," she said softly, pressing her pelvis against him. The wizard gently pushed her back against the wall with one hand.

"You've already told me what you want witch," he said to her softly. He kissed her forehead. "Chaste kisses…slow build-up."

Hermione's eyes went half-lidded as Severus pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You want tenderness," he crooned, kissing one eyelid, then the other. He lowered his hand and caressed her side, running it over her waist and hip, down her thigh and back up.

"You want caresses," he breathed, kissing her nose, then her cheeks as he slowly brought his other hand up and again swept down the witch's side. He briefly skimmed her lips, kissing her chin instead as Hermione pursed her mouth, wanting contact. Severus moved to her ear, his warm breath washing over the delicate shell.

"You want to be told you are beautiful," the wizard whispered, "You are. You want to be told you make me wild with desire. You do."

Severus moved back to Hermione's mouth, capturing her lips in his, sucking on them, pulling at them gently as if tasting them. He didn't deepen the kiss, but teasingly brushed over them, Hermione doing her best to make the wizard do more as his hands slowly and rhythmically caressed her sides. Hermione wanted him to move to more intimate, aching places on her body, but he didn't. He continued to kiss her in the same manner, every liplock stoking the witch's flame higher until she was practically writhing before him.

"Severus," she gasped between kisses.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied, still capturing her lips in that maddening manner.

"Do something," she hissed.

The wizard pulled away from her mouth and looked down at her, fighting a smirk. So the witch thought she knew what she wanted from him.

"I am doing as you asked, Hermione. Don't you like it, witch?" he asked her silkily, his dark eyes resting on her upturned face. A sheen of perspiration covered it, and he kissed her forehead again, licking his licks and savoring the slight saltiness of her sweat.

"Yes, I like it but…but I need more," she said softly, missing his fiery attack now.

In response, Severus slowly ran his hand over her breast and squeezed its fullness softly. Hermione let out a very sexy moan that shot straight to the wizard's loins. He let out a little grunt at the throb, but remained in control.

"More like that?" he asked her.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, looking at him through her lashes.

Severus returned to the same taunting kisses, this time caressing the witch's breasts through her t-shirt, flicking his thumbs over her nipples until they stood on point, puckered peaks beneath the white cotton fabric. Hermione was making kittenish sounds as the Potions Masters lips moved over her mouth, face and throat. He was driving her crazy…not giving her enough. Hermione stuck her tongue out and Severus jerked his head back, looking at her pink tongue, unable to hide his smirk of victory.

"You're moving too fast witch," he breathed.

"You're not moving fast enough!" Hermione complained, launching herself off the wall, wrapping her arms around the wizard's waist and pulling him against her.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed as she felt the wizard's huge erection against her belly through his robes.

She wriggled against him, and Severus hissed, trying his best not to press his pelvis into her curvaceous, undulating body.

"Hermione, you are acting like a little wanton," he said to her, his face contorting slightly as the witch ground herself against him unabashedly. "What would 'Miles' say about all this forwardness? What about tenderness? Gentleness? The romantic preludes that you want us to indulge in?"

For a moment, Hermione wanted to say "Fuck Miles" but that might negate everything she said to the wizard. No doubt he'd take advantage of the situation if she gave him an opportunity. He was a Slytherin to the core.

"I want you more like yourself," she said softly, trying to get around the "Miles" issue.

Hermione needed the 'randy, lusty, overpowering wizard' right now. The Severus that accosted her in the hallway and lab, the Potions Master whose sexuality dripped off his body like sweat.

"No. I have to practice being gentle and thorough," Severus replied, trying to untwine her arms. "Practice my chaste kisses and careful caresses. I only have a month to get it right, witch."

Hermione let out a little frustrated growl as the wizard managed to break her hold on him and held her at arms length, his black eyes glinting with a mixture of lust and mirth. He was purposely tormenting her. He knew how she was feeling. Damn him.

"Then at least let's get out of some of these clothes. I feel so…confined," she said to him, still trying to press forward.

The wizard looked at her consideringly, then released her and pulled out his wand.

"All right," Severus said, pointing his wand at her. "But only because you insist, witch. I still say you are moving much too fast."

Hermione scowled at him in exasperation. He was turning her words around.

"Divesto," the Potions Master said, removing her t-shirt and trousers, leaving her in her white cotton bra and knickers. Then he turned the wand on himself.

"Divesto," he said again. His robes, shoes and socks disappeared, leaving him in his white button-up shirt and trousers.

Hermione's eyebrows rose at first, then furrowed as she looked at the still mostly dressed wizard.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him, furious.

Severus actually grinned at her.

"Keeping my intentions…honorable. I will be chaste if you will not," he replied.

Hermione stared at Severus a moment. His trousers were hugely tented. He wanted her now…she knew it, but he was being purposely obstinate and uncooperative…though he pretended he was giving her what she asked him for.

"You're not supposed to be chaste. You're going to fuck me for gods' sakes," Hermione spat at him.

"Yes I am. But chastely," he smirked at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, then lunged at the Potions Master, surprising the wizard and with her arms around his waist, drove both of them back until the wizard toppled into the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed him, sliding her body over his hungrily.

Severus lay there with his arms up in the air, not touching the witch as she possessed his mouth and writhed against him. He loved it of course. No witch had ever done this to him. For all intents and purposes Hermione had attacked him and was now attempting to ravish him.

Severus found he liked being ravished by a pretty, randy witch. Her hair covered his entire head and he was deluged with in jasmine, soft lips and tongue. Suddenly Hermione stopped kissing him and sat up, her legs straddling his waist as she began to unbutton his shirt. Severus let his arms drop to the bed and leveled his eyes on the witch, who was staring at his buttons intently as she opened one after the other.

"This is hardly romantic, Hermione…tackling me like a bruiser, taking me to the bed, forcing your kisses on me and now taking off my shirt," he said to her quietly.

"Clothes," she breathed.

"What?" the wizard responded as Hermione shifted down. She was sitting directly on the bulge in his trousers and he could feel the heat of her core through the fabric.

"I am taking off your clothes," the witch said in a low voice, reaching for his cuffs.

Severus lay there rather submissively as she undid his shirt at the wrists, which was another first for the wizard. He had never given a witch this much power. But he found it amusing as well as arousing. Hermione was certainly hot for him…or for what he could give her. At this point, Severus was aware that the witch was in such a state that any wizard who could give her a satisfying sexual experience would probably receive the same treatment. Severus had to change that. He had to make the witch crave him and only him.

He had planned to bugger Hermione, but now decided against it in case she didn't take to it too well. After the month was up, and he had her…then he could break her in. Suddenly the wizard gasped as he felt Hermione's small, warm hands run over his pale chest slowly and down over the tight muscles of him abs, stopping short of the top of his trousers. Her eyes were like liquid flames as she looked down at his pale, lean and sinewed body.

"I never knew you looked like this under your robes," she said as if hypnotized. "I always thought you were…skinny and a little flabby…you know…had an old man's body."

Severus scowled.

"I am only in my early forties, eighteen years older than you witch," he said evenly. "I'm not even close to middle age yet. Even then I doubt if I will get a 'paunch.' I keep my body in good shape. I work out…I run…I eat right. Old man's body indeed."

Hermione looked at him.

"You can't blame me for thinking that. You're always covered up from head to toe, and snark around Hogwarts with the attitude of an old grouch, always scowling. You act like you're one hundred instead of forty-three," she said.

_"I don't fuck like I'm one hundred,"_ the wizard thought, looking up at the scantily-clad witch. _"Body of an old man, eh? All right witch."_

Hermione felt him throb against her core and she instinctively ground down against him. Severus almost grabbed the witch, but controlled himself with an effort, his arms still resting on the bed, though his hands clenched a bit in reaction. Hermione continued to stare down at his chest, licking her lips unconsciously. Gods, she looked delicious in her bra and knickers, her nipples puckered through the fabric, her curling hair slung around her shoulders wildly.

"Are you going to stare at me or remove my shirt?" the wizard said, trying to hide the impatience in his voice. "I feel a draft."

He lay limp as Hermione pulled one arm out of the sleeve, then the other, parting his shirt wide, then sliding down further and looking at the fastener on his trousers.

"That's one big bulge, Severus," she breathed.

"The better to fuck you with," he breathed back before he could catch himself.

"That's not a very romantic statement," Hermione chided him as she began to work on his trousers. Severus watched her small hands tug at the fastener, then open his trousers. It was quite erotic.

"It is your fault the romance flew out of the turret window. You are little more than a female masher, Hermione Granger. You say one thing and do another," the wizard replied tightly as Hermione rose and grabbed the bottom of his trouser legs and yanked hard, trying to get them off of him.

Severus didn't make it easy as Hermione jerked his trousers roughly back and forth like a dog shakes a rat. Finally they slid down over his hips and she pulled them off, panting a little from her efforts, Severus' black eyes leveled on her in amusement. Now all he wore were boxers, and they were highly ballooned. The way the witch was acting toward him was very, very arousing. He could even see himself playing sexual games with her.

"Whew," she said, climbing back on top of the wizard. She kissed him hungrily again and Severus let her have her way with him, not participating any further than accepting her kiss. Finally she pulled back from him.

"Damn it, Severus, I want you to do something? Not lay there like a flubberworm," Hermione complained.

"Flubberworms have no hard parts. As you can clearly feel, I do," the wizard replied, bucking his hips a little so his cock pressed into her prone body.

"Your hard parts aren't doing much now," Hermione said, agitated. Severus could smell her arousal strongly. The witch had no idea how hard it was for him to hold back.

"What about romance? Tenderness? Gentleness? Taking time with you. I have to work on those aspects of my sexual technique if I hope to keep you, witch," he said, his mouth quirking.

Suddenly Hermione rolled on to her back and pulled the wizard on top of her.

"I've decided you can work on them later," she said, pulling his head down and giving Severus another hot, hungry kiss, her hands sliding over his back and buttocks insistently pulling at him.

A small growl emitted from the back of the wizard's throat at the witch's response as he pulled away from her kiss. He ground his cock against Hermione lustfully, his black eyes blazing down at her. She groaned and pulled on him harder as the crotch of her knickers were coated in lubrication..

"As you wish, witch," he purred.

After all, that was exactly what he'd been waiting to hear.

* * *

Severus pressed into Hermione, his black eyes taking in her reaction, her need, the witch's hands moving insistently over his pale body.

"So you've decided you don't need a "Miles" witch?" he asked her, rubbing his fabric encased cock between her thighs, the heat and wetness from the crotch of her knickers wetting the black silk of his boxers.

"I just need you," Hermione moaned. "Now, Severus."

The wizard chuckled darkly for a moment, then looked down at Hermione soberly as he moved against her, reveling in her sloe-eyed lust. Gods, this was going to be so good.

"It won't be like the first time, witch. You are no longer a virgin…I intend to put you through the paces," Severus purred, working his body against hers.

"Paces," Hermione repeated, her head lolling side to side. "Do it. Do anything you want…just…just relieve me. Please."

"I'll relieve you, witch. Believe that," the Potions Master hissed, rolling to the side of the witch, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. Her full puckered breasts tumbled out, and the wizard slid down so he could suckle first one then the other as he slipped his hands beneath the elastic of her knickers and slid them partway down over her thighs.

"Oh gods," Hermione groaned as she felt Severus' hot mouth moving over her breasts and his hands sliding over her hips, hooking her knickers and drawing them down. She started to shift her legs up so he could remove them, but the wizard left them lowered around her thighs.

"What are you…ooh!" the witch gasped as Severus' fingers slipped between her labia and began to manipulate her core expertly, spreading her wetness and flicking over her clit.

Severus stared at her, watching her reaction as his fingers were covered in her juices. He played with the witch a while, under she was begging him for more…then he slipped two fingers inside of the witch, mashing her clit with his thumb.

He had barely begun to move them when suddenly Hermione went hot, stiffened and let out a shriek, clenching and orgasming around his digits, her hot flow washing over his hand.

Severus quickly removed his hand, slid down the bed, lifted the witch's legs, then buttocks, her knickers still around her thighs, and rolled the witch almost into a ball. He then grabbed her ankles to hold her in place, lowered his head and plunged his tongue into her pussy, capturing Hermione's sweet release.

Hermione squealed and tried to grab at the wizard, but the way he had her, she couldn't reach him, so her arms flailed wildly on the bed and she shrieked as the wizard sucked, licked and kissed her pussy, drawing out all of her essence, his supple tongue and soft lips driving the witch wild.

"Severus!" she cried out, her voice quaking.

Sated, the Potions Master lifted his head.

"You called, witch?" he replied, licking his lips, still holding her by the ankles.

Hermione couldn't answer him, and the wizard looked down at her very accessible core. His black eyes drifted back up to the folded witch, then he rose to his knees and shuffled close to her, lowering the front of his boxers and pulling out his long, thick cock. He rubbed the head of it over Hermione clit, breathing deeply. Hermione let out a little cry.

"This is the point at which your other would-be lovers failed, isn't it witch?" he asked her, his voice raw, pressing forward and letting his shaft slide back and forth between Hermione's labia. The witch was groaning.

"Please, Severus…gods," Hermione begged him.

"You want this, do you Hermione? Feel how hard I am," he teased her, rubbing harder.

"Damn you, Severus! Stop playing with me!" the witch cried out brokenly,

The wizard pulled her legs up a bit, then slipped off her knickers, bringing them to his nose for a moment then inhaling deeply.

"Delicious," he breathed, still holding both of the witch's legs up and together. Penetrating her this way would make her already tight sleeve that much tighter. Both of their pleasure would be increased.

Severus tossed Hermione's knickers on the floor, then rested both of her legs against his right shoulder. He grasped his cock and placed the head of it against her entrance and hesitated.

Hermione lay there waiting. She could feel the Potions Master place his thick head against her…and also his hesitance.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her voice high as she feared the worst. Both Miles and Georgio had hesitated this way when they tried to enter her.

The wizard didn't answer.

"Oh gods, not again," Hermione wailed, "Isn't it working, is it Severus?"

The Potions Master smirked. He just had to tease the witch once more.

"You tell me, witch," he responded, sliding his full length inside Hermione with a hiss as her heat and tightness wrapped around him.

The witch let out a sound something between cry and a groan, biting her lower lip and looking up at the wizard as if he were the most beautiful creature on earth as she felt his huge cock impale her, the long, hard slide of his thick shaft and sharp check the head against her cervix. Hermione believed she had never felt anything more exquisite, more satisfying than the throbbing fullness of Severus' organ deep inside her.

"You beautiful, beautiful wizard," Hermione gasped up at him, her eyes hot and hungry.

Severus leaned on one hand, and looked down at her. His mouth quirked slightly at her little passionate outburst. He bet after all that frustration he was indeed the most beautiful wizard in the world to the witch right now.

"I've found in situations like this, witch, my cock does wonders for my looks," he said silkily.

Severus pulled back, bit his lip and gave her another hard, deep stroke, his black eyes on Hermione's face as she buckled and groaned in bliss.

"Good, isn't it witch?" he purred as she pulsed around him.

"Yessss…but," the witch gasped.

The wizard knew what Hermione wanted.

"Yes, but it's not enough," he agreed, taking one of her legs and resting it on his other shoulder and without withdrawing, falling forward on his hands, hissing as the angle of his penetration changed. Now Hermione's thighs lay open and spread, his cock embedded in her petite body. Severus looked down and saw his thick pale shaft inserted between Hermione's thighs, glistening and let out a growl. He looked up at her.

"It's time to be fucked properly," Severus said in a low voice, his body tensing, dark eyes becoming darker. "When I am finished with you witch, you will want nor need any other wizard. I will be everything you desire and more. Now, become mine, Hermione Granger."

The Potions Master raised his hips, hesitated as Hermione looked up at him, her lips parted and eyes glistening with need, then began to piston in and out of the witch, driving his cock into her deep and hard, adjusting his angle and pummeling her hungrily, his face contorted with pleasure and concentration as he stared down at her jerking body, her breasts bouncing up and down rhythmically, her cries matching his downstroke as his loins slapped against her loudly. .

Severus closed his eyes, Hermione's tight sleeve accepting him over and over, surrounding his cock in velvet bliss, wet, soft, deep as her voice rolled over him, wracked with passion, ache and surrender. His back locked and he fucked her harder as if trying to dig a way inside the screaming witch. Sweat rolled down his spine, pooling in the small of his back then splashing over the side to wet Hermione's hips and buttocks.

The witch was glowing with a sheen of her own, straining to meet Severus' onslaught, the delicious pounding ache of his possession lifting her toward liberty, toward release, each eager, questing stroke adding pressure and strength to the growing ball of pleasure inside her, swelling it, enlarging it until it was bigger than both of them

And Severus' eyes as he looked down on her, gods his eyes were so deep, hard black diamonds…jewels of onyx, flashing their dark, passionate light, his pale body flexing, flowing over her, inside of her, claiming her…pulling her into his universe, his darkness surrounding her, entering her just as surely as his cock entered her over and over, finding that answering darkness deep inside the witch's very soul as she cried his name.

"Yes, witch, yes," the wizard groaned as he watched her approach the pinnacle, felt her tightening around his plunging tool. "Let go. Bathe me."

Severus dropped down, locking his lips to hers and driving into the witch uncontrollably as Hermione cried out into his mouth, stiffening then gushing, orgasming around him, the wizard gasping in reaction as she boiled over him. He pulled away from her mouth, staring down at her, letting the silk of his voice flow over her

"I caused that," he breathed down at the orgasming witch, her amber eyes focused on some faraway place as pleasure claimed her, her legs straining on the wizard's shoulders, her toes curling "I can always make you feel this way, Hermione."

The witch couldn't respond as she quaked beneath Severus' lean body, her eyes still unfocused…but she heard him.

"Not too bad for an 'old man,'" he added, taking Hermione's legs off his shoulders and shifting behind her, lifting up her leg and entering her from behind, the witch groaning as she felt him slide back inside her.

"Now, I believe I owe you one hundred lashes, or in this case…strokes…one for each year of age you say I act. Shall we begin?" Severus asked the dazed witch silkily, locking his arms around her waist and holding her steady.

The Potions Master placed his mouth near Hermione's ear, pulled back and plunged his cock into her, the witch letting out a sharp cry at his ardor. He began to stroke her.

"One…two…two and a half…three…three and a quarter…" he breathed, his eyes closed in pleasure as he stroked on count, burying himself up to his balls in the witch, caressing her breasts as he did so.

It was going to take him a while to get to one hundred.

* * *

"Oh gods, Severus…oh dear gods," Hermione gasped as the wizard continued stroking and counting. He was cheating of course, drawing out the numbers to get beyond the maximum amount of thrusts.

"Shhh, witch…don't distract me," he whispered to Hermione, his lips tickling her lobe, "you'll make me lose count, then I will have to begin at one again."

The wizard was in heaven as he slid into Hermione's tightness. She was slick from her orgasm and the slide of his shaft through her yielding hot flesh was too delicious for words. Severus held the witch tight against him, his head resting on the top of hers, the scent of sex and jasmine filling his nostrils, Hermione's warm curvaceous body jerking in his arms. He could get used to this. He wanted to get used to it. There was no urge to climax and finish as he normally felt when taking witches. It was because he was invested in Hermione. He wanted her. And he wanted her to know he was the kind of lover she needed. The Potions Master began to speed up as his desire for her for the long-term reasserted itself. He stopped counting and focused on fucking again, groaning with pleasure as he plunged deeper and harder into the witch, Hermione crying out, her voice hoarsening under his constant, powerful stroke. Suddenly, Severus wanted to see her, and for her to see him.

He pulled out of the witch and rolled to his back.

"Turn over," he growled, "Get on top of me."

He pulled on the witch rather roughly to rouse her. Hermione gasped and did as he asked, scrambling on top of him, laying down, her head resting on his chest, tired.

"No, sit up," he demanded

Hermione sat up on top of him, her core pressing into his belly. He looked up at her, rather narrow-eyed.

"I think you know you aren't sitting where I want you to sit, witch," he said, pushing Hermione back so she sat on his swollen organ. She looked down at him, her eyes glazed with passion and ache. Her hair was completely mussed and fell over her breasts, hiding them. Severus pushed it aside and stared at the witch.

"You are luscious, Hermione," he breathed, twisting his hips so his cock ground into her core. He slid his hands down over her waist, then swept them over her buttocks, squeezing their fullness lightly. Then his eyes glittered.

"Turn around," he said, "I want to see the view from the other side."

Hermione stared down at him and Severus impatiently began to turn her. Hermione climbed over him and turned around, facing his feet, her small hands resting just above the Potions Master's knees.

Severus looked at Hermione's full globes resting on his loins and her long curling hair draping down her back. He ran two fingers down her spine and the witch shuddered. Then he pushed at the small of her back.

"Lean forward," he insisted, grasping his cock as she did so and positioning it between her thighs. He pulled her down, entering her, watching his thickness slide between those milky cheeks with a groan.

"Yessss," he hissed, "Now fuck me witch. Up and down. Slow, so I can watch myself penetrate your delicious little body. Move!"

Hermione lifted her body and Severus hissed as she slid up over his sensitive shaft. It glistened, the pale trunk appearing, long and veined before disappearing on her downthrust, buried deep inside the witch.

"Oh gods, you feel so good," Hermione groaned, rising again and feeling Severus' caress against her soft walls.

Severus smoothed his hand over Hermione's ass, his head cocked as she rode him, starting to move a little faster now, moaning with pleasure, her voice washing over him as he growled in tangent, their voices in counterpoint. The wizard grasped her small waist.

"Harder," he hissed, "Fuck me harder witch. Act like you want this cock. Act like you want me."

Hermione nearly orgasmed at the lust and hunger in that rich, silken voice and she began to force herself down on the wizard, causing her own ache, closing her eyes, her mouth dropping open as her buttocks slapped against the wizard's loins.

Severus' eyes rolled up in his head momentarily, and he desperately thought of something disturbing to keep from exploding into the witch. This was a good position, but just too visually stimulating. He looked back down, then drove into the witch hard for several strokes before dragging Hermione down to the bed, rolling her to her side, then forcing her to her knees, still connected, still fucking her. The wizard knelt over the witch, both hands on either side of her, trapping her under his body and ramming his cock into her lustfully, going for the gold now, claiming every inch he could, Hermione jerking under him lost to his power, unable to even scream now.

"You're going to be mine, Hermione Granger," he hissed at the witch, "every inch of you will belong to me. I'll be good to you witch…don't deny me anything and I will be exactly what you need when you need it, whether we are intimate or not. I want you witch, more than I've wanted anything in a long, long time."

Severus straightened, rising to his knees and gripped the witch by her waist, drawing her into his stroke. He rolled his pelvis, winding into her as he stroked, Hermione's mouth dropping open at the sensation. Gods, he was so strong. She gushed around him, quaking as her climax washed over the wizard again.

"You're like an endless fountain of pleasure, witch. I can almost time your releases," the wizard groaned as her juices splashed his loins and squished around his cock as he continued to fuck her through the throes of her climax greedily, Hermione's ass rippling as he drove home over and over again through her clutching sleeve.

Severus rode Hermione this way until her pulsing eased, then he pulled out and flipped her to her back, dropping on her in the missionary position and reclaiming her space, sliding his full length into the witch, still hot and hungry for her, locking his mouth to hers and doubling his penetration, reveling in the heat of her mouth almost as much as the heat of her body.

He pulled away from the witch's mouth.

"Put your arms around me," he demanded, stroking her, his black eyes burning down at the exhausted witch, whose arms lay spread wide on the bed, her amber eyes completely unfocused. Severus drove into her so hard she buckled, her mouth opening, but no sound coming out.

"Put your arms around me, Hermione," he breathed, his face contorting as he felt himself approaching his own climax…determined to make this last just a little while longer. He felt the witch's arms embrace him. "That's right, my little Gryffindor…hold on to me. You can rest soon. Soon."

Severus had to remember Hermione's lack of experience also meant lack of stamina. Well, he had a month to build up her strength. The wizard wrapped his arms around the witch possessively and kissed her softly as his body continued to impale her, returning to romantic mode Snape style, tenderness combined with power.

"You see, I can be tender and still be who I am witch," he breathed down at her, his dark eyes fluttering as the telltale tightness in his balls began to increase. Hermione stared up at him, her lips parted, completely submerged in his passion, completely and unmistakably his.

"I will be everything to you, everything…" the wizard said, his approaching climax drawing more passion from him. "Teacher, lover, companion, protector. You will want for nothing, witch. This I vow."

Hermione gasped as magic swirled around them, the Potions Master going into overdrive, thrusting into her almost desperately as he was pulled to the heights, his own floodgate of emotion pouring over him as the Oath took hold. Severus crushed the witch to him, whispering her name as he slammed his cock into her to the hilt and held it, shuddering as he released, pouring his seed into the witch's hot, soft and welcoming body with a long groan.

Hermione felt his hot come filling her, and a sense of completion and satisfaction washed over the witch as she lay in Severus' clutching embrace. He was holding her as if he would never let her go, and Hermione knew instinctively that this was not a usual reaction by the wizard. She couldn't imagine him holding any witch the way he was holding her, then heartlessly expelling them from his presence. And she was right.

Severus didn't want to let her go as he pulsed inside her, and was fighting to retain his control, to not give in to the unfamiliar feelings coursing through him. He could lose himself to Hermione if he wasn't careful. He wanted the witch, but he didn't want to become a slave to his desire. It made a wizard weak, and he despised weakness. Even as he thought it, he knew he had succumbed to some extent…Hermione was a weakness. The moment he took her innocence, she had unknowingly taken a part of him.

His climax complete, he lay there on top of the witch, breathing deeply, feeling her heart pounding against his, something else new for the wizard. He normal rolled off his partner the moment he ceased coming. But Hermione was soft and warm beneath him, not a mere vessel. No, not this witch. This witch was more…much more. He still felt possessive and territorial. He still felt the need to stake his claim. He felt the witch shift under him and lifted his head, looking down at her silently, drinking her in.

Hermione's eyes were soft and wet, her face flushed. She had the look of a woman who had been thoroughly fucked and loved it.

"Severus," she said softly.

"Yes, witch?" he responded, his black eyes resting on her face intently.

"You're crushing me," she said.

The wizard looked at her, hesitating for a moment, then shifting his hips, withdrawing. Hermione let out a gasp as their physical contact broke. The wizard rolled off her to his back. Hermione turned her face towards him as he lay with his eyes closed.

Wasn't he going to at least hold her?

As if he heard her thoughts, suddenly Severus slipped an arm under her shoulders and drew the witch against him, kissing her forehead before falling back with a sigh. The wizard wasn't used to giving such displays of affection, but it felt right to do. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and played with his lank hair. Severus felt her fingers brush against his scalp and his lip quirked. No witch had ever done that either. It seemed there would be a lot of firsts with Hermione. It was easy for him to accept, because he didn't believe the witch contained any falseness of character at all. Of course, like anyone…she could lie for her own ends, but as a Slytherin, he could accept that.

What he did appreciate in this instance, was that the witch was a Gryffindor and loyalty was a part of her make-up. If he managed to secure her, he wouldn't have to worry about that…though he would always be vigilant, possessive and most likely jealous to a fault. He had never had a witch of his own, and after all of this trouble…he was going to make damn sure if he got her, he was going to keep her.

"How did I do for my first day, witch?" he asked her, his voice silky.

Hermione sighed and shifted against him slightly.

"You did good," she replied sleepily.

Severus jerked his head back and looked at her, his eyes hard.

"Only good?" he asked, his nostrils flaring a bit. The witch had only been fucked twice for Merlin's sake, and quite thoroughly. How could she only give him a "good?" But then again, she didn't have anyone to compare him to.

"Good is good," Hermione sighed, feeling herself drifting away.

"Fine. Next time I fuck you, I will work on 'exemplary,'" he said with a growl. "You can count on needing crutches to get around Hogwarts."

Hermione opened one eye and looked at him.

"You were exemplary," she amended.

"Too late, witch," the wizard said, pulling her against him tightly. "You've sealed your fate."

"Mercy," the witch said softly, her eyes closed, smiling against his shoulder, wrapping a strand of his hair around her finger. "I'm still new at this, Severus."

He acquiesced.

"Perhaps a bit of mercy might be in order…for the month," he said, sleep in his voice as well now.

They lay there silently for several minutes. Severus thought Hermione was asleep, but she wasn't.

"Are you going to stay the night?" she asked the wizard softly.

Severus looked at her. He had never spent a full night with any witch. But he found he wasn't anxious to return to his own bed. He felt comfortable with Hermione pressed against him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her, a bit of coolness in his voice as he waited for her to say yes. She had left the first night after all.

"No, I don't Severus. If we are going to be lovers I have to see if we can actually sleep together. Hopefully you don't hog covers or toss and turn all night," she said softly.

He looked at her.

"I do have some trouble sleeping," he admitted, "I have ever since my service to the Dark Lord. I often wake up and leave my bed to read. I suffer headaches too, though I find some relief in….physical activity," he said meaningfully.

Hermione looked at him. The poor man. It made sense he would have sleepless nights.

"I think I can deal with that," she said, thinking that her presence might help him in the long run.

Severus' black eyes rested on her. She was a very understanding witch. That was good, because there were aspects of him that would require great understanding on her part.

"Let us get under the covers," the wizard said slipping his arm from under the witch.

Hermione went to sit up, winced and fell back. Severus looked at her with concern.

"You hurt?" he asked her, knowing full well she did.

"Yes," she replied.

Severus rolled out of the bed and flung the sheets back, then reached over and lifted Hermione in his arms gently. He placed her on the sheets and helped her move over, covering her. He then picked up his wand off the nightstand and scourgified himself, then lifted the covers and did the same for the witch. He put on his boxers and robes.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you something for pain," he said softly.

Hermione nodded and watched the wizard stride out of her bedroom.

"The lover of Severus Snape," she breathed.

Harry and Ron would die. In Ron's case she hoped it would be a quick and painful death.

She remembered entering the Great Hall for the first time and seeing Severus sitting at the High Table scowling at everyone. She thought he was the ugliest, most evil looking man she had ever seen. A far cry from what she thought of him now. How strange life was.

She rolled over in the bed and lay on her stomach, her face nestled on the cool pillow. If tonight was any indication, she was in for quite a month with the wizard. She smiled. Even if it didn't work out, she was going to have enough sex to tide her over. And he had been gentle at first, just the way she thought she wanted…but after a little while it became torment, and he had liked tormenting her.

Hermione wondered if all wizards were as rough-riding as Severus. Gods he could cause an ache, but it was a sweet ache. It felt as if he wanted to bury himself completely inside her. It didn't feel as if he fucked that way to be harsh or cruel, but as if he were driven by need…as if he were reaching for something inside her that he greatly desired.

Hermione sighed as sleep once more washed over her.

This time she succumbed.

* * *

A/N: Hope the lemons are all right. Still sick and feeling out of it. :( Thanks for reading.  
A/N/N: The above is an old author's note. As of posting this on FF . net, I'm feeling fine. ;)


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15 ~ Epilogue**

Hermione soon learned that Severus as a lover was full of surprises…usually very naughty ones. He didn't start that way however. He worked up to it. Initially, he went the romantic stalker route, very clandestine, very sneaky and very affecting. The day after they 'came to their agreement,' Hermione was walking to her lab carrying an armload of books, when she was yanked into a niche by Severus and very thoroughly snogged. He released her afterwards, his eyes dark and hot with lust…but he made no moves as Hermione tried to make herself presentable and walk out of the niche seemingly unaffected. But, gods…she was affected.

This went on for about a week at different times of the day, the wizard popping up everywhere, sometimes disillusioned, grabbing the witch and kissing her hungrily. Soon the kissing was combined with caresses that made her knickers wet, not to mention the wizard making arousing suggestions for her to meet him at designated areas of the castle, which she declined to do. They only had sex that one time, Hermione being a bit difficult, frustrating Severus greatly.

But he had to act the gentleman, even if every part of his body was telling him to ravish the witch. Finally the dam broke when Severus finally coaxed her up to the Astronomy tower during lunch. The absence of both Severus and Hermione was noticed, but this wasn't at all odd since both often skipped lunch when working on spells or brews.

Hermione walked up to the tower and saw Severus standing in his robes, staring out over the horizon.

"Severus, I'm here," she whispered.

"I know," the wizard replied, "I felt you coming long before you arrived, witch."

Hermione walked up beside him, staring out over the grounds.

"You felt me?" she asked him.

The Potions Master turned to her.

"Yes, I felt you. I always feel you…especially at night when I am alone in my bed. I feel your body calling me," he breathed. "You must give me more access to you, Hermione. I need contact with you, I need to feel you, to bury myself inside you. How will you find me acceptable as a lover if you don't accept my advances?"

Severus slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and held her loosely, staring down at her.

"Severus, if I accepted all of your advances, you'd always be on top of me," she responded softly, blushing.

Severus turned the witch around in his arms and pressed against her buttocks. He had an enormous erection and Hermione felt herself flaring up.

"Not necessarily," he purred in her ear. He felt Hermione's shudder of desire and ran his lips over her neck, slipping his hands over her breasts, the witch's nipples hardening beneath her robes. "I would be behind you as well, like now witch. Let me fuck you."

Hermione's head leaned back against his shoulder and the Potions Master began to caress and grind against her fiercely. He was starved for the witch.

"Here? No, Severus…I couldn't…we couldn't," Hermione gasped.

"Don't my hands feel good?" he asked her, hiking up her robes. As he hoped, she had on a dress underneath…he pulled that up too.

"What are you doing?" Hermione gasped.

"Giving you a small refresher," the wizard said, slipping his fingers through the crotch of her knickers and between her labia, flicking her clit. Hermione's knees actually buckled.

"Oh shit," she gasped as Severus manipulated her pussy until she was almost at climax…then drew his hand away, sucking her flavor from each of his fingers as the witch protested.

"If you want to come, witch…there's only one way I will do it for you," the wizard said, turning Hermione to face him and kissing deeply, sharing her taste and moving against her already burning body sensuously.

"You're a bastard," she gasped against his mouth. His cock felt so hard and big under his robes.

"Yes I am. Let me fuck you. I'll be quick but satisfying," he breathed, moving to her throat and nipping it as he humped against her rhythmically, emulating sex. Gods, he was so tempting. "And if you want more I will come to you tonight. Please, Hermione."

Hermione had never heard the Potions Master say please to anyone unless it was sarcastically. He wasn't being sarcastic now.

"All right, Severus," she said, too hot to deny him.

The wizard let her go, his hands flying down the front of his robes. He pulled them open and Hermione gasped as his cock sprang out.

"You're naked!" she gasped, her eyes wide.

Well, almost completely naked. He did have on his boots and socks.

Severus smirked.

"One should always be prepared," he said, backing her up and lifting her into the open window.

"Severus! I could fall!" Hermione gasped, looking over her shoulder at the long drop.

Severus didn't answer her at first. He was busily clearing her robes and dress out the way. The wizard pulled the crotch of her knickers aside and stepped closer. Hermione cried out as he wrapped one arm around her back and entered her fast and hard.

"I suggest you hold on to me," the wizard groaned, starting to fuck her vigorously, his pale face contorting with pleasure.

The witch slung her arms around him.

The couple was so involved with each other that neither thought to cast a silencing charm, and when Aurora walked up the stairs to the tower to make some calculations for tonight's midnight Astronomy class, she heard them. Thinking it might be students, she hurried up the stairs to catch them and saw a tall black robed, lanky black-haired wizard going to town, two small arms wrapped around his neck, the witch shrieking a name jerkily.

"Severus! Oh gods…Severus!"

Aurora colored as she recognized the voice of the Spells Mistress. She was getting the ride of her life…gods, she hoped they didn't topple out the window. The Astronomy Professor backed down the stairs, pulled out her wand and discretely cast a silencing spell. Then she turned and hurried back to her office, a wicked smile on her face.

So, Hermione had been holding out on them, eh? Well, wait until the girls heard about this.

A few minutes later, both Severus and Hermione howled their release, the wizard kissing her deeply as they pulsed and throbbed in unison. He had enough presence of mind to pull her out of the sill, and Hermione wrapped her legs around him. Severus held her aloft until the last delicious pulse died out.

"So beautiful," he purred, looking into the witch's flushed face, his arms still wrapped around her quaking body. It had been quite delicious taking her in the tower…they would have to do this again in other areas of the castle.

"Did you enjoy that?" the Potions Master asked the witch, knowing she did.

Hermione blushed at her own wantonness and didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you're ashamed witch. You've nothing to be ashamed of," Severus chided her, kissing her tenderly, the way she liked, then lowering her and taking out his wand, scourgifying them both. He fixed her robes, then buttoned his own.

"Don't tell me you've been walking about like that all day, Severus," Hermione asked him, regaining some composure simply because she was shocked at the normally disciplined wizard. Try as she might, she would have never pictured snarky Severus Snape stalking around Hogwarts in his altogether.

"Then I won't," he replied, fixing his collar and looking down on the witch, smirking. "But you have no idea how many times I've been naked under my robes waiting for the possibility you'd agree to a quickie in the corridors."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and worked soundlessly for a moment until she found her voice.

"I…I…just can't believe you…even in class?" she asked him, astounded.

"Yes, hoping for a between-class tryst. Once in a while I catch a draft, but that is the price of being prepared," he responded.

"You are terrible," Hermione breathed up at him as he looped his arms in hers and guided them to the stairwell.

"Yes I am," he agreed, "But not where it counts."

* * *

That evening at supper, Hermione and Severus arrived together, Hermione taking her usual chair down by the witches, who hadn't arrived yet…which was rather strange, and Severus taking his normal seat. Both had just ordered their suppers when the door opened and Minerva, Pomona, Aurora and Rolanda entered.

"Good evening, Severus," they all said to him, one after the other as they passed him slowly, looking him over as if it were their first time ever seeing him.

Severus nodded to each in turn, wondering what the hell was going on. He watched as they all sat around Hermione, each leaning toward her, their eyes narrowed.

Uh oh. He had a feeling the dragon was out of the cave.

Rolanda looked absolutely delighted as she stared at the witch. Hermione, who had been drinking her pumpkin juice, slowed swallowing as all the witches looked at her, then self-consciously put her glass down.

"Um, hello?" she said, looking at each of their expectant faces.

"How was lunch?" Rolanda asked her with a broad smile.

Hermione colored as she realized the witches knew she had fucked Severus during lunch break.

"Lunch was fine," she replied, coloring guiltily.

"I bet," Rolanda said, "There's nothing like a liquid lunch."

"So, did you have lunch in your lab?" Minerva asked her, the Transfiguration teacher's lips drawn tight.

Yes, she had said that the Potions Master deserved some happiness…but knowing it actually had happened, that Hermione let that…that Slytherin defile her body…in the Astronomy Tower of all places! Well…it was a bit much. Just as Minerva had feared, Severus Snape was turning her into a trollop. He was a bad influence to say the least.

"No, I didn't," Hermione replied, starting to get a bit angry. "If there's something you all want to ask me, I'd prefer you went ahead and did it, rather than trying to trick it out of me."

The witches all looked at each other, then at Rolanda, who shook her head.

"I don't have to ask. I already know," she said, smiling at Hermione. "Look how relaxed she is. She was wound up tight enough to blast through the illusioned ceiling a week and a half ago. No need to tell me she's been riding the 'short broom.'"

Hermione sighed.

"All right," she said to the witches in a low voice. "Severus and I are seeing each other on a trial basis ONLY. To see if we are compatible."

"From what Aurora tells us, you are," Pomona said, grinning wickedly as Minerva scowled.

"Aurora?" Hermione said, turning to look at the Astronomy teacher who blushed slightly.

"Er…I walked in on the two of you this afternoon. I heard the…shri…noises, and thought you were students. You didn't cast a silencing spell. I did it for you when I left," she said.

Oh gods. Aurora had seen them fucking. Hermione let her forehead drop into her hands.

"I didn't see…er…actual details…though you were quite engaged," the witch added helpfully.

Merlin, now all Hogwarts would know within the week. Trying to extract promises from the witches not to tell was a waste of time. Looking down the table, she could tell word was already out among the staff anyway. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling so brightly, they could give off their own light. And Flitwick was giving her small glances and trying to pretend he wasn't.

Marcus didn't seem interested. He was opening a pile of envelopes. He had been receiving them every day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. At first he didn't seem to want to read them, but a few had articles of jewelry in them, expensive jewelry, necklaces, cufflinks, rings, things of that sort. It seemed he had some admirers. His appearance had improved too. He had looked very sick for a while there, but it seemed he was better now.

Marcus had indeed become a star, and the letters he was receiving were from fans. Obviously he had been recognized. To date, no one had come to visit him personally, but the letters were from very generous fans who wanted to meet him. He kept every trinket, then pawned them for cash. They still sent more.

"Hermione, whatever happened to Miles?" Minerva asked, looking down the table at Severus, frowning.

"It didn't work out, Minerva," she said shortly.

Minerva sniffed.

"I bet he had something to do with that," the Transfiguration teacher said, eyeing Severus suspiciously.

"Trust me, Severus was nowhere around when we…er…interacted," Hermione said.

Minerva harrumphed.

"Taking you to the Astronomy Tower. Absolutely scandalous," she sniffed, "Decent witches don't indulge in such loose activities."

Rolanda frowned at Minerva.

"I seem to remember a story about a certain Scottish Gryffindor who shagged her Transfiguration teacher the classroom in his swivel chair, and broke it, WHILE she was a student," Rolanda said impishly.

Minerva turned all kinds of colors. Albus heard Rolanda, since he had his amplification spell in place and grinned broadly at the witch's embarrassment. Ah, he remembered it well. He didn't know what hit him when the little tabby cat he found in his empty classroom one evening turned into Minerva in his arms. He hadn't known she could transform then. Well, he soon found out she could do more than transform. Afterwards he told the witch he believed a tiger would have been a more suitable animagus form for her. They had been together ever since. And had done the tower in their day as well. He loved Minerva but dear gods she could be hypocritical at times.

Hermione arched her eyebrows at Minerva and grinned at her.

"Broke a swivel chair?" she repeated.

"I don't want to talk about it," Minerva said, turning away and ordering her meal.

She didn't say another word about Hermione and Severus. That one little reminder brought a flood of memories back. And she had been several years younger when she made her rounds of the castle with Albus.

The witches questioned Hermione quite a bit, anxious for details, but the witch wasn't comfortable talking about Severus' sexual prowess, unlike Sybil, so they gave up on her for now, planning on getting it out of her on their next Girls' Night Out.

As the witches chowed down, Hermione cast a look down the table at the Potions Master, who winked at her, a slight smile on his face.

Damn him.

* * *

The third week of their trial found Severus accosting and sexually steamrolling Hermione every chance he got…in the corridors, on the grounds, occasionally in her lab…though it was much harder to seduce her when she was working, and even in the infirmary when Poppy went to speak to Albus while Severus was restocking her stores and Hermione was looking up a healing spell in the medi-witch's office, one she hoped to alter. She didn't know Severus was there, but soon found out when she was swept up into a pair of strong arms and carried kicking and struggling behind a privacy curtain at the back of the room. Gods, those cots were small.

But, she found she loved it. Every attack was exciting and welcome. She realized she really was a masochist and came to accept it. Hermione realized that Severus was probably very special and doubted that another wizard could make her feel the way she could.

The fourth and final week of their trial arrived and Severus presented the witch with a small parchment. She looked at it.

"Wards?" she asked him.

"Yes. To my office so you can enter when you wish, and browse my library at will," the wizard said. His eyes glittered, "However, you may not take any books out of my study. You must stay there and read…or duplicate the books."

Hermione stared at him a moment.

"Duplicate them?" she asked, her eyes going wide. Severus never allowed duplication of his books.

"Yes. Just for your personal use. Information is valuable and on occasion I am paid quite well by those who want to use my library. If the books were made public, it would cut my income and I will be quite displeased," he said.

Suddenly Hermione leaped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. The startled wizard staggered back, ending up against the wall of the corridor. He wrapped his arms around the happy witch. She kissed him for a long time…long enough for a couple of his Slytherins to see as they exited the common room.

Wisely, they didn't comment but walked by the couple. Severus realized they were present and quickly put Hermione down, but the damage had been done. They were busted.

By the next morning, their relationship was all over the school.

"I can't believe it. The Potions Mistress shagging that snarky bastard? Something must be wrong with her," students whispered to one another, stealing glances at both of them while they ate their breakfasts.

Well, it was bound to be common knowledge. Hermione was going to tell Severus tomorrow that she would be his exclusive lover. She had decided she wanted it to be special.

She had a late appointment at the Love Bites Beauty shop for a treatment tonight.

She couldn't wait to see Adam again and tell him everything that was going on in her life.

Plus, she was out of shampoo and conditioner.

* * *

Adam listened to Hermione's candid story about the changes that occurred in her life after her makeover. He had read about a Hogwarts teacher getting sent to Azkaban, but he didn't know that Hermione was the intended victim of a jealous witch's Cruciatus curse.

The Queen stopped applying the facial masque to clutch his heart.

"Why that bitch!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes turning red for a moment. "I'd have scratched her veins out."

"And I wasn't even interested in Severus at that time," Hermione added.

Hermione then told her about the dark Potions Master.

"Gods, he sounds delicious," Adam breathed as she told him about how Severus stripped down to his boxers in her lab, and then let her know he intended to deflower her. And the way he taunted and teased her, trapping her against walls and doors and counters, and doing other acts until she was dying to have him.

"How was the deflowerment?" Adam asked her, holding his breath.

"Amazing, he was just amazing…but, but he didn't want me…then," she said.

"What?" Adam said, his eyes going red again. Had he fucked Hermione and tossed her aside?

"No, he made it clear to me he liked being alone, but he was attracted to me. I was willing to have him for one night rather than not experience him at all, Adam. I wanted him just that much," the witch said.

Adam knew what she meant. When he was human he had often done the same thing, but not with the results she had. The wizards he had been involved with really didn't want him again.

"So what did you do?" Adam asked her.

Hermione drew a breath.

"Well, I liked sex, and decided to go and find myself a lover, someone who would be interested in staying with me and being exclusive. I met a wizard named Miles. He was so sweet, Adam…and he really turned me on. I wanted him so badly. I think we might have been good together, though I've found out things about myself that maybe now, I don't think he would have been what I really needed," she said softly.

"If you wanted him, why didn't you get him…at least once?" Adam asked her.

"Because he couldn't…he couldn't do it," Hermione said almost in a whisper. "He would go soft every time we tried to have sex."

Adam tsked as he buffed her nails.

"Sounds like something was wrong with him, dearie," Adam said.

"No. No there wasn't. After he failed with me again, he started to question his virility, so went to the brothel. He was able to have sex with two different witches the same night. It wasn't him," Hermione said, her voice quavering.

Adam's brow furrowed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We parted ways. Then I…then I…." Hermione said faltering. Adam stopped buffing her nails, sensing something very juicy trying to be withheld.

"Then you what? Tell me Hermione!" the Queen hissed.

"I went to the brothel and hired a gigolo…just to see if he could do it," the witch said.

Adam's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"You didn't!" he gasped.

Hermione nodded.

"I did. A gigolo is an expert after all. If he couldn't fuck me then it had to be me," she said. "And he couldn't. Everything was fine until he tried to penetrate me. He went soft as a flubberworm."

Adam looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"Are you sure you weren't under some kind of spell?" he asked her.

"No. I'm a Spells Mistress, Adam. I tested for all kinds of spells. I found nothing," she said.

Adam found it hard to believe the wizards failed to fuck Hermione on their own, but he didn't say anything.

"So what did you do after that?" he asked the witch.

"I went to talk to Severus to try and find out why he was able to do to me what other wizards couldn't. But according to him he didn't have to do anything special. He found me desirable and that was all he needed. Then I found out he wanted me for his own, and we tried being lovers for a month on a trial basis. Tomorrow I'm going to tell him I've accepted him," she said happily.

Adam still looked thoughtful.

"When he told you he wanted you for his own, did you have sex?" Adam asked the witch.

"Yes, although he pretended he couldn't at first," Hermione said, her eyes misting over.

"He's a Potions Master," Adam thought to himself.

He looked at Hermione.

"Couldn't your Severus have slipped you a potion to make men unable to touch you?" the vampire asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Severus had no interest in me at the time, Adam. Plus I checked. I hadn't ingested any strange potions," she said firmly.

Adam thought some more.

"How long ago did you two become an item?" he asked.

"Exactly one month tomorrow," Hermione replied.

Adam frowned slightly. Severus had come into his shop more than a month ago for the shampoo and conditioner. When he and Hermione weren't involved. Something stunk of dragon dung here. He looked at the witch.

"How do you feel about him, Hermione?" Adam asked, staring down at the witch he'd come to identify with and care for.

"I…I think I love him, Adam. I know it's only been a month…but I can't imagine not being with him now. I'd be miserable," she confided.

The Queen nodded. He'd thought as much.

"You know Hermione, I have an idea to let that wizard know how you feel without the necessity for words. It's a little daring, but I guarantee you, he will go wild. Not many know I do it, but I do," the vampire said, smiling and showing his sharp eyeteeth.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Adam walked over to the counter and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a large book, brought it over to Hermione, opened it to a page and pointed.

Hermione brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gods, Adam," she breathed as she looked at the Queen, "Do I dare do it?"

"Trust me, sweetness. Do it," the vampire replied, his lashes fluttering. "I think he'll be so pleased, you won't know what hit you…several times over."

"All right. I will," she said. Then she remembered.

"Oh Adam, don't let me leave without picking up more shampoo and conditioner," she said.

This confirmed what the vampire feared. Severus picked up four bottles of shampoo and conditioner. If he had given them to the witch, there would be no way she would be out now. He must have kept them for some reason.

Adam believed he knew why.

"I'll make sure you get them," he said, scraping at the edge of her masque with a long fingertip and peeling it off in one sheet. Hermione's skin glowed.

"Beautiful," the Queen breathed down at her, his mind working.

The Potions Master couldn't be allowed to get away with this, but Adam didn't want Hermione to be unhappy. The truth could ruin what she had, and if the wizard had done something untoward, which Adam was sure he had…it was still terribly romantic in a very twisted kind of way.

There had to be a middle ground here…and as one of the Living Dead, Adam was quite familiar with riding the middle ground.

"Come on sweetie," he said, helping Hermione up from the chair, "Let's give this wizard of yours something special," he said.

Hermione smiled nervously as Adam took her arm and they both walked to the back of the shop.

She didn't even notice his eyes were glowing red.

* * *

Severus tossed in his bed uncomfortably. He was sleeping nude as usual and lying on top of the covers. He felt a cold blast wash over him and quickly sat up wide awake, shivering. His torches were on low and he squinted looking around the room. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he reached for his wand on the nightstand…

It wasn't there.

Severus always kept his wand on the nightstand. It was the only way he could sleep. Something was wrong.

Slowly, all his muscles tensed, the wizard began to slide out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't honey. You stay right where you are, sweetcheeks," an effeminate voice said.

Suddenly Severus was forced back into the bed, down on his back. He couldn't move his limbs or speak. He was terrified. It was as if strong hands had gripped him, forced him down and were holding him.

Suddenly the torches rose, and Adam stood beside the bed, his blue eyes washing over the naked wizard appreciatively. He was dressed in all-black robes this time, without make-up or Victor. The Potions Master's wand was sticking out of his pocket. The Queen flicked a finger at Severus who found he could now move his head. The wizard turned his face toward the vampire, his eyes widening in alarm. He still couldn't speak.

Adam had a small briefcase with him. The Queen looked around the sparsely furnished room.

"Honey, you need a decorator badly," he quipped, before crooking a finger at the small wooden chair against the wall. It floated over and landed behind him. The Queen sat down and put the briefcase on the floor.

"You have no idea why I'm here, do you?" Adam asked the stricken wizard.

Severus stared at him as Adam's eyes swept down his body again, focused on his cock. The Potions Master dearly wished he had Marcus' power of adjusting his cock size. He'd make it small as a pin.

Adam felt his fear and laughed.

"Oh no, honey. I'm not here to bob your knob. Thank your witch for that. I would never fuck with a friend's man," the vampire said, waving his hand at Severus limply. "I'll just admire you from afar. Sort of."

Severus almost let out a sigh of relief…but that "Sort of" brought him up short.

"The reason I'm here is to let you know I figured out you used Hermione's shampoo and conditioner to make her other suitors impotent. Probably a draught that worked when inhaled. She came in today and told me what happened in the past couple of months. With you, with Miles, with Georgio. Everything. Then she told me she needed more shampoo and conditioner. What you purchased would have held her over if you had given it to her. It didn't take much to figure it out," the vampire said.

Adam felt Severus' heartbeat increase…it was fear, but of another sort. He was actually afraid Hermione would find out…and dump him. The vampire gave a small smile. Obviously, the wizard wanted Hermione very much. That was good at least.

"I haven't told her yet. She thinks she loves you," the Queen said.

Severus' eyes went a bit glazed at this statement, and the vampire felt another pulse in the wizard, but it wasn't fear.

"Whether I tell her or not depends on you, Professor," the vampire continued. "First, I want an oath from you that you will no longer manipulate her this way. I understand why you did it. You didn't want another man to touch her after you deflowered her. Being the way you are, you couldn't tell her that…you probably didn't realize it at first either. But I want an oath from you that you won't use potions on her without her knowledge ever again…then I want you to do something else. If you don't give me the oath, then I will tell her. I know it will break her heart, but she deserves a man she can trust. I won't let you treat her that way. Do you understand me?"

Severus' black eyes blazed with anger, but he nodded.

"Good. All right. I am going to give you your voice back. I want the oath and the oath only," Adam said, his eyes glowing redly. He didn't look harmless now. The vampire was deadly serious.

He flicked a long-nailed finger at the wizard, who felt his throat loosen.

"I vow I will not use any potion on Hermione Granger without her knowledge," the wizard said. Magic swirled around the room.

"Good," Adam said, nodding his head. "I could have made it more stringent, but I was a Slytherin too. I can't curtail all of your actions because they are part of your makeup. This one will do just fine. Now, for the other part of your penance…"

Adam told him what it was.

"No! Absolutely not!" the wizard seethed.

Adam looked at him narrow-eyed.

"Do you want the witch?" the vampire asked him.

Severus looked at the Queen mutinously.

"Yesss," he hissed.

"Then this is just a small thing attesting to that fact," Adam said, "A mere moment or two of pain. Plus it would make me feel better about leaving her with you. You have to agree, otherwise I will tell her what you've done, despite your oath."

Severus scowled at him.

"How do I know you won't come back with some other kind of blackmail if I agree?" the Potions Master asked the vampire Queen.

Adam looked at him consideringly.

"Good point. If you agree, I will take an oath to never bring this up again. I am still a wizard, although a Vampire Queen. Wizarding oaths are still binding," Adam said. "Your decision."

Severus blinked at the vampire, then sighed. He couldn't afford to lose Hermione now. She might understand, but then again, she might not.

"Very well. I'll do it," he said.

Adam smiled toothily, standing up, picking up his briefcase, walking up to the bed, resting it on the mattress next to Severus' leg and opening it, examining the contents.

"Aren't you going to release me first?" Severus asked, raising his head slightly, trying to see into the briefcase.

"No. I need you still," the vampire said, removing something large from the case, then looking at Severus' huge tool.

"I'm going to have to move that," the vampire grinned, reaching for the wizard with one cold pale hand.

Severus let out a low, hoarse scream at the contact.

Gods, what he'd do for that witch.

* * *

Severus constantly shifted the silverware as if obsessively compulsive as he waited for Hermione to come to his rooms. Tonight was the night she would tell him if she decided to become his permanent, exclusive lover. He had done his best to be all things to the witch, even sitting down and telling her about his difficult childhood and what led up to him joining the Dark Lord. He had never been so open with anyone, but he wanted the witch to know his background so she could understand him.

"I am always going to be a difficult man to get along with Hermione. I have my bouts of temper, but I will never, ever strike you. My tongue, on the other hand can strike its own blows, often faster than I can restrain it. More than likely I will hurt your feelings on occasion," Severus told her one night as they sat in front of the fireplace, Hermione curled in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder as the wizard stared into the flame with a rather haunted look in his eyes.

"Well, I have a sharp tongue of my own, Severus Snape, and I can strike blows as well. And I already know how snarky you are and how cruel you can be. I suffered through your torments and unfairness for years. Your words won't be what drive me away if we do get together permanently," she said softly, twining her finger in his black locks.

He looked at her.

"What would drive you away?" he asked her.

"If you ever took me for granted," she replied.

Severus looked at her.

"After all my years of loneliness, Hermione, I would never, ever take you as anything other than a gift," the wizard said sincerely.

Hermione smiled at him.

"And you said you didn't do romance," she said, kissing him softly on the mouth.

Of course shortly afterwards Severus carried her to the bedroom to show her where the romance ended and the fucking began.

Now the Potions Master waited for the witch, having had a small cozy dinner of shrimp and vegetables prepared by the kitchens. He was in his dress robes, his lank hair not so lank tonight, having used some special shampoo left by Adam. It was silky and shining, pulled back neatly in a ponytail. Under his dress robes however, he wore only boxers.

It was good to be prepared.

Suddenly, the wall slid up and Hermione entered, dressed in a thin strapped Slytherin green dress that wrapped around her petite curvaceous body like a dream. Her hair was loose and curling, and she wore a bit of stick and three inch green heels.

Severus stared at her for a moment as she approached, then remembered himself and strode over to the witch, kissing her on the lips gently, then taking her arm and guiding her to the small table. It was covered in Slytherin green of course and the plates and platters were green and silver as well, the utensils topped with the Slytherin crest.

Severus pulled out her chair and helped her get seated, solicitously sliding her closer to the table. He sat down, his dark eyes resting on her as she examined the presentation.

"Mmm. Prawns and vegetables," she said, looking up at him and smiling.

"With chocolate strawberry cheesecake and milk for dessert," he responded. That was the witch's favorite.

"Yum," the witch said, picking up her fork and starting to eat. Severus watched her.

Finally Hermione looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked the wizard.

"Yes," he replied, "But I was just wondering if you've made your decision yet. You already know how I feel."

Hermione finished the forkful of food she was chewing and looked at Severus in a way that made his cock throb.

"I've decided that we should fuck one more time, then I will make my decision," she said, bringing a shrimp to her mouth and taking it slowly between her teeth, then sucking it in with a little pop.

"No pressure," Severus thought as he looked at the witch. Gods, she looked good enough to spread on a platter herself. Severus poured them both some wine.

They ate in silence, Severus trying to stifle his reaction when Hermione got to the cheesecake. The witch was making small sounds of pleasure, almost orgasmic in nature. The Potions Master's nostril's flared.

Hermione finished her food and pushed the plate back, looking sated…food-wise. Her eyes rested on the Potions Master, who was stiff and on point, his jaw tightly clenched as he looked back at the witch, his dark eyes smoldering. It was easy to see he was ready to fuck. Severus became so intense when aroused, heat seemed to waft off his body and wash over the witch, causing an answering response in her own body.

Severus stared at Hermione. She had said she wanted him one more time before she made her decision. The wizard was torn. Gentle or all the stops pulled out? This could be the beginning or the end. True, he had done the best he could this month, but witches were fickle creatures. A wizard never knew what a witch was truly thinking. Hermione could want an 'open' relationship, where she fucked him and whoever else she wanted to bed. He wouldn't be able to stand that.

"One more time, Hermione?" he asked her in a low, rather dangerous voice that shot right to the witch's core. The wizard began to rise slowly, Hermione's eyes following him up.

"Yes," she said as the wizard walked around the table and approached her slowly.

"I don't know what you want from me," he said in a raw voice. "I'm inclined to take you as if it is the last time I'll have you, witch. You should tell me your decision before I take you to my bed."

Hermione leveled her eyes at her lover.

"And if I don't?" she asked him, her eyes going dark.

"Then you take what you get, witch. I won't let my hopes hold sway over my desires. There is nothing more frustrating than an indecisive lover. You know how I feel about you. If I have to show you the absolute depths of my desire…I will," he said darkly. "Especially if I feel you are about to cut me off."

Wizard and witch stared at each other, challenge burning in their eyes. Hermione had been through what she considered the wringer with the wizard. Severus knew he was capable of so much more than the witch had experienced with him. Again, he was faced with the decision on how to take the witch.

Severus suddenly caught Hermione by her wrist and drew her out of the chair, pulling her into his body. Hermione arched into the wizard, completely aflame as his lips fell to hers. Severus kissed her deeply, his tongue scouring his mouth, tasting her sweetness as he drew down first one strap, then the other. The Potions Master wasn't wasting time and pulled Hermione's dress down, uncovering her full breasts.

"You lovely witch you," he growled, leaning her back over his arm and kissing first one breast then the other before capturing a hardened nipple in his mouth and suckling her strongly, his head rotating sensuously before he changed breasts.

Hermione moaned as Severus' soft hot mouth enclosed over her nipples one after the other, her small hands grasping his head before sliding back and removing the hair tie that bound it. His locks fell apart and she ran her hand through the strands.

Severus continued sliding her dress down over her waist and hips.

"Wait! What are you doing, Severus? Let's go into your bedroom," Hermione gasped as she felt her dress drawn around her thighs, the wizard pressing into her hungrily.

"We'll get there witch…eventually," Severus hissed, dropping low and drawing her dress down around her ankles. "Step out!"

Hermione stepped out of the dress, Severus rising, drawing his hands up her legs, over her hips and gripping her waist momentarily before releasing her and beginning to unbutton his robes. Hermione watched his sure, pale fingers unfasten catch after catch, her belly on fire. Severus looked down at her.

"If lust could be bottled witch, your face would be on the label," he breathed.

Hermione smirked at him naughtily.

"Let's not discuss what part of you would be on the label," she retorted as he parted his robes, his black silk boxers hugely tented. "At least you aren't naked this time."

Severus let his robes drop to the floor and stood before the witch in his boxers. Suddenly he hooked one finger in the sheer green knickers she wore and tore them off her, the startled witch shrieking with surprise as Severus yanked his boxers down around his thighs and grabbed her.

"I'm close enough now," he breathed, lifting the witch up and kissing her, Hermione's arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled back from Hermione's mouth, reached down, adjusted his cock and without ceremony he slid Hermione over him with a groan, staring into her face as he held her impaled. Hermione hissed, her mouth dropping open as he filled her, amber eyes meeting black.

"Are you going to accept me, witch?" Severus demanded to know. When Hermione didn't answer him, he lifted her up and slammed her back down on his cock, thrusting upward as he did so. She buckled, letting out a cry.

"Tell me," he breathed.

"After," she gasped. "First we have to…"

Severus began to fuck Hermione, bouncing her over his cock fast and hard, his lips pulled back from his teeth, his black eyes hard as he tore into her, studying her face.

"You're not getting away from me, witch," he breathed, "I refuse to let you go. You will accept me! No one desires you more than I. No one will have you other than me. I…will…make…you…love…me."

Severus stroked into the witch hard, punctuating his declaration passionately and Hermione cried out repeatedly, falling back, but the wizard held her, still fucking her. His boxers still around his thighs, he began to shuffle towards the bedroom, still ramming his cock into the buckling, shrieking witch with every step.

Suddenly Hermione convulsed and came, her juices boiling over him, wetting his cock, balls, pelvis and upper thighs. She quaked against the strength of her release, Severus holding her securely.

"Yes, witch," he breathed, pulling Hermione forward and kissing her, stopping his journey, shoving his cock deep inside her body and holding it, feeling her clutch around his thickness. They stood just outside the bedroom door, locked together in a double kiss, Hermione's body entwined around Severus, the wizard immersed inside of her petite form.

When Hermione's pulsing slowed, Severus began walking again, not releasing her. He pulled away from her mouth and looked into her soft, heated eyes.

"You belong to me, Hermione Granger," he said to her softly, "Don't take away what's mine."

"But, are you mine, Severus? Will you only possess me, or will I possess you as well?" she managed to breathe back at him.

"All of me," the wizard said, falling forward on the bed and starting to fuck the witch powerfully, bracing his toes against the floor and driving into her hard.

"Tell me you'll be mine," Severus gasped against her jerking body.

Hermione only continued to cry out passionately and Severus, desperate to make her say what he wanted to hear, stopped and climbed over her, pulling Hermione into the bed and forcing her to her knees, pushing her head down. If he had to fuck the witch into conniptions to get an answer out of her, by gods he would.

He gripped his cock and started to enter her, intending to drive into the witch brutally, when his black eyes fell to the small of her back. There was something there. The wizard gripped her waist and leaned forward, cocking his head as he tried to identify what it was. His eyebrows rose, then he swallowed, then he leaned down and pressed his lips to the small mark.

At the base of Hermione's spine was a tattoo of the Slytherin Serpent, surrounded by the words, "Property of Severus Snape."

The Potions Master gently turned the witch on her back and lowered himself on top of her, staring down at the witch.

"Mine?" he said softly, as if needed verbal proof. That tattoo said it all.

Hermione nodded, her face flushed from the ride the wizard put her through. Severus lowered his head and kissed the witch with all the tenderness he could muster, slipping back into her body and stroking her deeply, but reverently, gathering her in his arms and making slow, passionate love to her, their bodies rippling and flowing as one until they both tumbled off the pinnacle, whispered words and endearments cushioning their fall back to earth.

Hermione held on to Severus, her heart fluttering. It was the gentlest the wizard had ever been to her, and she could feel his passion and his care. Maybe one day she would feel his love as well. Severus kissed her over and over before rolling off the witch and gathering her into his embrace. He still had his boxers down around his thighs, the top of them wet with release. He didn't care as he stripped them off with one hand and threw them to the floor. Hermione noticed a blemish on Severus' inner thigh as he withdrew his leg from the boxers. It looked bruised. The witch and sat up.

"Severus, what's that?" she asked him. It was small but brightly colored.

The wizard looked at her soberly.

"You asked if you would possess me in this relationship," the wizard said softly, "You are one of two I have ever been marked for…the first decidedly evil and you…decidedly good, witch."

"Marked?" Hermione repeated, drawing closer. Yes she could see it now…outlined in scarlet, a tiny snarling Gryffindor lion surrounded by the words:

"Property of Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked up at him, and the wizard's eyes glittered back at her.

"I belong to you as much as you belong to me," he said soberly. "I am yours as you are mine."

Adam had suggested Hermione take the tattoo as a way of showing Severus she truly wanted him, and in turn, insisted Severus do the same, although he did place the mark high on his inner thigh, so it wouldn't be visible unless in an intimate situation and the wizard was nude. He was a Slytherin Head of House after all. It wouldn't do for everyone to see he was marked by a Gryffindor.

"But…but…how?" Hermione began, unable to believe they both had marked themselves the same way.

Severus smirked and brought a long, pale finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Perhaps it is true, witch, that great minds think alike," the wizard replied, drawing her down into another passionate and rather grateful kiss that shut her up quite satisfactorily.

The Potions Master pulled away from Hermione's mouth and stared down at her, realizing his entire life had been made over. Hermione gave him a soft, loving smile, one that made his chest tighten in reaction. As he looked at his witch, his woman, his lover…Severus Snape was sure of one thing in this world if nothing else…

This was one mark he would never regret taking.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of "The Makeover" Hoped you enjoyed and see you next story.


End file.
